


Slave Ahsoka

by SpecterDrive69



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Harem, Mind Break, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Sexfight, Slavery, Submission, Urethral Play, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 109,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterDrive69/pseuds/SpecterDrive69
Summary: Ahsoka finds herself enslaved by the Zygerrian Empire after she and her master fail to locate the Togruta colonists. Anakin and the others have all been killed leaving Ahsoka with no one. Will she break under her new masters' will or will she remain strong? Will she remain a slave or will she regain control over her destiny? Watch as Ahsoka is transformed by a life of slavery.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Asajj Ventress, Ahsoka Tano/Miraj Scintel, Ahsoka Tano/Original Character(s), Barriss Offee/Aayla Secura
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	1. Day 001 - 010: Enslaved

Day 001

Ahsoka found herself in quite the predicament as she awoke in a rather groggy state. She was laying down on her side, still in her slave disguise with one arm resting on her exposed orange thigh. The warm winds of the planet brushed against her skin while the glow of the afternoon sun reflected off her crystal blue eyes.

As she started to become more aware of her surroundings she noticed that she was in fact in a cage floating over the Zygerrian capital city. The dimensions of which couldn't have been more two meters a side. Her memory was hazy but the last thing she remembered was during the slave auction. She tried to collect her thoughts, "Ugh....I was attacking that devilish Queen wasn't I? I had my lightsaber positioned right at the throat of that "slaver scum". How'd did I end up here?". 

Ahsoka sat up and as she did she felt something cold and metal around her neck. It was a shock collar designed by the Zygerrians. "Damn, It was this thing wasn't it? Now I recall. I had her but the next thing I knew I was being electrocuted because of this stupid thing. How could I have forgotten that I was wearing it? Anakin is never gonna let me hear the end of this".

A look of worry then befell Ahsoka's face, "I hope Master Obi-Wan and Anakin are alright though. I'm sure they'll figure someway out to get us out of this disaster of an undercover mission". Ahsoka then crossed her legs and closed her eyes as she entered a state of meditation, hoping she could pick up the force signatures of her mentors.

As she concentrated her concern worsened as she was unable to sense either one of them. She couldn't sense Rex either. "Where could they be?", Ahsoka said internally. Just then however, she heard an angry voice yelling at her from above in a distinctive Zygerrian accent. "Why hello there little skug".

Ahsoka tried to pay him no mind, she knew that her friends had to be out there somewhere and that it wouldn't be long before her master showed up to rescue her. Despite her attempts to ignore him though, the man continued, "The Queen has promised me that once everything is in order you will be mine".

Ahsoka couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the Zygerrian's words, "Yeah...I don't think that's going to happen". The Zygerrian in question however was in fact the Prime Minister of the Zygerrian Empire: Atai Molec. The high ranking slaver then smiled in response, "Is that so? Would your Jedi friends being dead happen to change your mind?".

The words he spoke smashed into Ahsoka like freighter. "Anakin! Obi-Wan! How could they?!", Ahsoka's mind was running ramped with emotions. "One moment we are just going about our mission and the next they're dead!? No! It can't be true!". A tear ran down Ahsoka's cheek as she was overcome with a great sadness, still partially in disbelief.

Molec laughed with satisfaction upon delivering the news, "Your Jedi companions begged for me to spare you and offered their lives to save you. How selfless and stupid Jedi are". Ahsoka's was overcome with a mixture anger and despair as the weight of the situation collapsed onto her shoulders. "Anakin how could you leave me?". 

Molec crossed his arms and leaned forward to get a closer look at his new Togruta slave. "One of them asked me to give you this message", Molec reached into his belt and pulled out a holo recorder. He then activated it, resulting in the formation of a blue hologram. The message then began to play, "Snips....Ah....Ahsoka. You must stay strong. Don't lose hope. I'm sorry things turned out like this but whatever you do keep your faith in the force". The recording then cut off.

Ahsoka's frame trembled as she took in the words. She recognized the voice beyond a shatter of a doubt. It was Anakin. Ahsoka felt absolutely helpless, "How could this have happened? If only I was stronger!". The Togruta then banged the metal frame of the cage with her fist. "I won't forget you Master".

Ahsoka then turned her attention toward the balcony as she extended her palm, and gathered her energies before lashing out with the force at the Slaver. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! YOU HERE ME!".

Molec was shocked as he felt himself being lifted into the air and subsequently thrown from the edge to his certain doom. However, fortunately for him, he managed to catch himself on the ledge and pull himself up. After he regained his composure and dusted himself off he turned his attention to the orange-skinned Togruta, "You will learn your place you Togrutan Slut!! He then suddenly pressed a button that was on a remote, that had previously been on his belt.

Before Ahsoka could react electricity coursed around her neck, "AHHHHH! NAHHHHH!". The pain was excruciating as she struggled to breathe through the storm of charged current. It felt like an eternity but only a couple seconds had passed when Molec stopped the punishment, leaving Ahsoka gasping for air. "Will you submit skug?", he said with a devilish grin.

Ahsoka growled at the slaver, "Screw off you slaver scum!".

Molec smiled as he pressed the button on his remote once more and Ahsoka's shock collar was activated once again, this time with a much higher level of voltage. Ahsoka screamed out in pain and her body convulsed with each bolt coursing through her veins. It wasn't long before she felt her world go black as she fell backward onto the metal floor suspended above the city. She once again fell into a forced unconscious state in her metallic prison.

The slaver then got to his feet and examined his prize, "That force thing she has will be pesky, lucky for me I have just the thing for dealing with such a nuisance!". He then walked away with a confident grin across his face.

Day 002

The slaver who was in charge of Ahsoka was in fact no ordinary slaver. He was the Zygerrian Prime Minister: Atai Molec. Molec was trusted by the Queen with many of her personal affairs and played an active role in much of Zygerrian politics. He was also tasked with keeping her subjects and slaves in line. Thus he was not going to let some sixteen year old Togruta brat get the better of him.

Fortunately for him he had been working on a plan for dealing with potential Jedi slave acquisitions. For years he had had a team of special scientists working on a new experimental serum specifically tailored for Jedi, and recently they had finally created a functional prototype. It's ultimate purpose: to sever a Jedi's ties to the beloved force. Thus, rendering them harmless normal slaves.

After obtaining a sample from his team Molec entered his own personal quarters to find the unconscious Togruta girl sprawled laying on her side on his bed. He eyed her beautiful body with a desire for dominance. The mere thought of making her his slave was intoxicating. He would be the first Zygerrian in generations to enslave a Jedi. So, without a second thought he jabbed the needle containing the serum into her thigh and injected the serum into her bloodstream.

After he did that all he could do was wait until she woke up and hope that the formula did its job. While he waited he observed the girl's body once again. She was quite beautiful. She had ornate white markings across her orange face. Her lekku were crowned with a gold akul tooth headdress. Her arms were dawned with blue armbands and she wore a blue crop top and slit skirt that split at the waist on her left leg, revealing it to the world and its curious eyes. She wasn't wearing any shoes either.

Molec's thoughts dwelled on the orange-skinned girl's figure, "Her legs though. Yes they are something. So smooth and curvy, completing her figure so beautifully. Her breasts aren't too shabby either". Molec licked his lips with anticipation at the thought of owning her as he ran his hand down her thigh and under her skirt. As he expected no underwear. "Typical", he thought to himself. "The little slut is asking for it. Why else would she leave herself so exposed?".

That gave Molec an idea. "Wait a minute", he thought to himself. "I need a little payback from this bitch after what she did to me yesterday. Why don't we see how tough you really are, Jedi?". Just then Ahsoka began to wake up.

"Morning little slut. Or should I say late afternoon", Molec said mockingly.

Ahsoka after fully waking up and noticing her captor responded angrily, "Uh...You bastard! Who do you think you are!?".

"Oh, I am Atai Molec. The greatest Zygerrian Slaver the galaxy has ever known", he said with pride.

"Tch", Ahsoka looked away from him in disgust.

Molec smiled. "I have a proposition for you, Togruta".

Ahsoka turned her head in intrigue, "I'm listening bonehead".

Molec continued, "Yes here me out. If you can best me in one on one combat I'll let you leave this place. No resistance. However if I beat you, you shall submit yourself and your body to me!".

Ahsoka looked puzzled. "One kind of game is this?", she thought to herself. "He knows he can't win. So what's he planning? Oh, the hell with it. I doubt he'll stay true to his word but at least I get to kick his ass". Ahsoka made eye contact looking deep his soul with her sharp crystal blue eyes, "Deal".

Molec smiled. "Good. Good. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Slave".

Day 003

Ahsoka woke up the next day with a fiery passion in her heart. "I have a chance to free myself!", she said internally, "While at the same time I get a chance to avenge everyone! Master, Obi Wan, Rex this is for you!". She stretched out for a few minutes and practiced some of her hand to hand combat by punching the air. "Not bad Ahsoka!", she said to herself. "But having the force on my side will make this an easy contest".

A few moments later two guards entered her room and escorted her down to the fighting arena. It was the same place that the slave auction had taken place a few days ago. Making it the perfect place for revenge since it was here where Ahsoka had failed her master, a failure that ultimately led to his death.

She proceeded to jump up onto the platform to receive a hoard of boos and crowd displeasure. The Zygerrians were not happy to see her but she paid them no mind as placed her hands on her hips. "Show yourself Molec!", she taunted with confidence.

Just then Molec jumped onto the stage as well. "TOGRUTA! YOU SHALL LEARN RESPECT!", the crowd applauded. "YOU SHALL SUBMIT TO ME!", the crowd cheered once more.

Ahsoka smirked. "You'll have to beat me first and you better not use any of your tricks Molec".

Molec laughed. "Of course not, it would ruin our duel. Now let our match begin!".

Immediately at the start of the fight Ahsoka lifted her hand up and attempted a force push, hoping to end the encounter with one swift strike. But to her shock nothing happened. "What the? My powers? What's happening?", Ahsoka asked herself panicked and scared.

In her state of confusion Molec took the opportunity to close the gap between them before proceeding to punch the off guard Ahsoka square in the gut. As a result Ahsoka fell to the floor, gasping as the wind was taken out of her. Molec than began to speak. "I've taken away those annoying Jedi tricks of yours. Lets just say you won't be using them EVER AGAIN!", he then slapped Ahsoka across the face.

Ahsoka temporarily jostled from her shock looked at Molec with determination and grit. "I don't need the force to beat you!", Ahsoka said as she then did a sweep kick, knocking Molec off his feet.

She then jumped to her feet and looked down at Molec, who was surprised by the vigor of her sudden attack. Ahsoka then lifted her leg in the air and stomped down directly on his gut.

"AHH!", he writhed in pain as he spit up some blood. The crowd was displeased and showed it by boing with intensity. Ahsoka however didn't care one bit, as she was taking pride in avenging her friends.

Molec smiled at Ahsoka, "It won't be that easy SLUT!". Ahsoka looked back down at him to see him holding the shock collar remote. "What, You said...NO!", suddenly electricity traveled through Ahsoka's body at an extremely high intensity. "NO!...AHHHHHHHH!...NAHHHHH!", she fell down to her knees, "KAHHHHHHH!...AHHHHH!...NOOO!...NAHHHHH!". She then fell to the ground weak and powerless but still awake.

The crowd cheered with enthusiasm. The Togruta was completely beaten and the match was declared over.

Molec walked up and whispered to Ahsoka, "I could humiliate you right now in front of these spectators but I'd rather have my fun with you alone. I think I'll enjoy it more".

The crippled Ahsoka let out a small grin through her pain, "I'll never be your slave".

Molec grinned, "Oh, We'll see about that Slut. Take her away!". The guards then dragged Ahsoka off, her one chance of freedom had slipped between her fingers. She had failed, again.

Day 004

Ahsoka awoke in dark room with her wrists in bonded in chains to two six inch thick stone posts to her right and left. "Dammit, that cheating bastard! Not only did he activate this stupid shock collar but he some how took away my Force powers! This can't be real! UHHH! How could I have let this happen!".

Ahsoka attempted to free herself from her bonds using all her strength but it was no use. "If only I had the force! Then I could shatter these cuffs easily!". Ahsoka looked down at the floor wallowing in her own self pity.

Suddenly Molec and two other guards entered the room. Molec smiled at the sight of the orange-skinned Togruta girl. It would only be a matter of time before she breaks and submits to his demands. Upon looking up Ahsoka saw him enter the room.

"Oh it's you...", Ahsoka said. "I see your slime of a soul has finally arrived".

Molec paid her comment no mind. "A worthless slut like you needs to learn her place. Guards!". They walked forward, the two of them holding Electro-Whips in the palms of their hands. Molec then eyed Ahsoka once more. "Will you submit to me?".

Ahsoka smirked, "Never".

Molec growled, "We'll see about that, Guards!".

They two of them activated their whips, the electrical energy cackled and cracked from the whips', emitting a vast reserve of energy. They them proceeded to whip Ahsoka violently and without remorse. Time and time again the whip slashed her body and burned her flesh.

As the treatment continued Ahsoka began to cry and scream from the pain. She felt like her skin was being melted off every time they struck her. Over time her blue dress was destroyed and left in pathetic rags of its former appearance. Her body began to spasm and convulse with each momentous strike.

"Cease!", Molec ordered. The guards stopped. "Now will you submit?", Molec said with a devious grin.

Ahsoka smiled through the pain. This was torture but she would never submit to such primitive methods of physical torture. "You'll never break me".

Molec was now extremely angered. "How much can this little slug take?", he thought to himself. He then looked to his guards, "Continue!".

The two guards followed their order and proceeded to punish the Togruta once again. Ahsoka writhed in excruciating pain as she felt the currents of electricity traveling through her body. She was helpless against their onslaught. She continued to scream and cry until she passed out from the pain.

"Damn", Molec exclaimed. He looked at the unconscious Togruta, hanging from her chains her clothes destroyed. Her body drained of its energies and snarky remarks. "Well I guess we'll continue tomorrow", Molec said in resentment. He and his guards then left the room.

Day 009

The past five days for Ahsoka had not been pleasant ones. Each day she was beaten and tortured until she was unconscious. Then the guards would heal her up in a bacta tank before beating her into submission again. The torture seemed to continue without end. "How cruel could he be?", Ahsoka said to herself as hung from her chains.

Just then Molec once again entered Ahsoka's cell. However for some reason this time he was alone, his guards no where in sight. He closed the door behind him as he entered and made his way toward Ahsoka. "I think it's time to try a different method", Molec said as he licked his lips with anticipation.

Ahsoka gulped. "I don't like where this is going", she said to herself. Molec came closer to her and loosened her chains so that she would fall to her knees.

Molec grinned, "I'm going to enjoy this!". He then undid his belt and through it to the side allowing his pants to drop to the ground. When Ahsoka looked up she saw his seven inch cock hanging in front of her. It's meaty length throbbed with desire as a small orb of fluid gleamed at its tip. Ahsoka was taken aback by the sight of it, she had never seen a penis before, let alone this close to her face.

"Now little slut, you will know fear", Molec said as he grabbed the back of Ahsoka's head and pushed her toward his erect penis.

Ahsoka screamed in protest, "NOO!". Ahsoka desperately tried to keep the dock at bay. "STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!", she cried as she attempted to turn her head away. Her full purple lips mere centimeters from the tip of his cock.

"Open wide!", Molec said mockingly as he forced his way into Ahsoka's mouth. The young orange skinned Togruta continued to fight against him. "N-mmmm! Hmmm! MHMM!", Ahsoka's pleas were muffled as the thick member entered her throat against her will.

She couldn't let this happen. She couldn't let this disgusting slaver get the better of her. Her mind was overflowing with emotions when suddenly a deep anger filled her. It gave her an unexpected power. It gave her energy! In that moment, she bit down as hard as she could on the dick in her mouth, causing Molec to yelp in pain.

Then out of nowhere she shattered her bonds freeing her right hand. Her hand, now able to move without restraint, punched Molec square in the gut causing him to stumble backwards onto his behind.

She then freed her other hand and used it to grab the shock collar remote from Molec. She then jabbed her heel into his neck as she removed her collar and placed it around her captor's neck. She then activated the device at the press of a button.

Molec screamed in pain, "AHHHHH!". It wasn't long before he passed out on the ground from the sudden shock of electricity.

"Bastard!", Ahsoka said with satisfaction as she looked at the unconscious Molec. She looked down at her hands, "How did I do that?". After thinking for a moment Ahsoka came to the conclusion that she must have tapped into the force once more but not through normal means. She had activated her power using anger and fear. The emotions of the dark side. "Hmm", Ahsoka thought to herself. "It appears he only managed to block me off from the light but not the dark side of the force".

Ahsoka clenched her fists. "I can't use this power though! I can't control let alone wield the dark side. Besides Master Yoda said it was dangerous".

Ahsoka then dragged Molec's body and laid him down in the corner of the room. Then she went to the table where a new set of garments awaited her. They were essentially identical to her original slave disguise only this one possessed high heels.

Ahsoka got dressed soon after. "Well these shoes are actually pretty nice", she thought to herself. "Not good for combat though".

Ahsoka then took Molec's Electro whip and tucked it into her waistband. She hid the shock collar remote between her breasts in her top piece. It could come in handy, besides she didn't want Molec getting it back.

"Alright then. Let's go", Ahsoka said as she left the cell.

Day 010

Ahsoka had managed to avoid trouble throughout the night. She had taken care to hide in the shadows and avoid enemy detection. She needed to get a sense of direction so she looked for a way to gain some elevation. She came to a barrier between her and the edge of the palace so she climbed up the side of the wall in effort to figure where to go.

It proved to more difficult than she had expected with heels she was wearing but she managed to scale it regardless. Once she was on top she had a bird's eye view of the city. "There!", she said to herself, "A ship!". It was a red slaver ship, slow, but good enough for a quick get away.

"That's my only shot", Ahsoka said. She then proceeded to slide down the pyramid like walls of the palace to reach her destination.

She continued to slide until she landed in a nearby courtyard. She dusted herself off and then proceeded to walk forward. But to her surprise after she rounded the corner she saw a royal guard on patrol, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Ahsoka clasped her hands together in front of her. "Oh, me? I was just on my to my quarters after cleaning the kitchen for the night". Ahsoka tried her best to act as a normal servant girl going about her business.

"Is that so?", the guard scanned Ahsoka up and down. "I locked the kitchen up myself an hour ago and no one was in there". He began to reach for his belt.

Ahsoka realizing that her cover was blown acted swiftly, she kicked the guard in the gut sending him flying into the wall. Ahsoka then rushed up and punched him in the jaw, knocking him out cold. Ahsoka then dragged the guard behind the bushes and continued onward to the landing platform.

"Almost there", Ahsoka told herself when she reached the junction just before the landing platform. When she got there she looked around the area. It appeared that the coast was clear. So she made a mad dash for the ship, her chance for her escape only mere meters away. However to her dismay the ship was already full of guards waiting to ambush her.

"Damn!", They must've been alerted when they realized one of their own wasn't responding. There wasn't much time to react as the guards activated their weapons and whips and attempted to capture her. Ahsoka narrowly dodged their attacks and fled the ship.

She ran back out to the landing platform to find more guards approaching her. With others laying back to block off the entrances to the platform. She looked behind her to see the guards from the ship approaching. "Dammit! I'm surrounded!", she said in frustration.

There were over a dozen guards approaching Ahsoka from all directions. "Boy do I have a surprise for them!", Ahsoka said to herself. She then tapped deep into her inner passions and remembered the feelings she had when Molec attempted to rape her.

Her crystal blue eyes gained a hint of yellow. "RAHHH!", Ahsoka yelled as she let out a loud force scream pushing all of the guards back. She then flipped backwards and kicked a guard in the chest knocking him to the ground.

Six guards were remaining after her initial attack. One of them charged at Ahsoka. She managed to redirect the strike however and flip him to the ground, knocking him unconscious.

Now with only five guards remaining, they all ignited their Electro Whips and surrounded Ahsoka. The first guard snapped his whip at Ahsoka, but she managed to counter with her own, tangling their whips together. She then used the force to pull him in closer to punch him in the gut and kick him in the throat.

Now only four guards remained. Ahsoka raised her hand to strike with her whip when her wrist was ensnared by another guard's whip. "UHH! DAMMIT!", she attempted to free herself when a second guard caught her other wrist with his whip. They then activated the currents of the weapons allowing a storm of voltage to run through her body. "AHHHH!", Ahsoka screamed out in pain.

The guards pulled Ahsoka's arms across her body while a third guard wrapped his whip around her waist. They all continued to pull and tug until they managed to knock Ahsoka off balance.

Ahsoka fell to the ground. "NOOOO! AHHH!..no...", she struggled to maintain consciousness when she looked up to see the final guard approaching her.

"Take her to the Queen, she'll know what to do!", the guard ordered. Ahsoka then passed out, her world had turned black.


	2. Day 011-030: Submission and Mind Break

Day 011

When Ahsoka started to come to after her encounter with the guards. She groggily looked around and saw a guard holding each of her arms and dragging her forward. Soon however they stopped dragging her and propped her up on her knees. Ahsoka took a moment to absorb her surroundings, upon doing so she realized that she was in the Queen's throne room. "UHH!", Ahsoka said to herself. "I failed. I failed again!".

She was physically restrained by two guards each one pulling an arm behind her back while another two guards stood on standby off to the side. Molec was present as well, now free from the shock collar that Ahsoka had placed on him. "That bastard", Ahsoka said internally, "He won't get away with this".

Just then the Queen entered room and approached Ahsoka. Miraj took care as she examined the young orange skinned Togruta before her. "Hmm...You've caused me quite a lot of trouble young one. Have you anything to say for yourself?", Miraj asked.

Ahsoka lifted her head and met the Queen's piercing gaze with her own. She watched as the Zygerrian ruler made her way up her steps and sat upon her throne. Ahsoka clenched her fists in anger as she responded, "I have one thing and one thing only to say: I WILL NEVER BE YOUR SLAVE!".

Miraj frowned. "How unfortunate. I had hoped you would comply with my wishes. It's truly a shame".

Just then a guard came up from behind Ahsoka and placed a new collar around her neck. It was tight and gripped Ahsoka's throat securely. Miraj watched with intrigue, "This one won't be removed so easily girl. You see only I have the key to remove it".

Ahsoka looked down at the floor disgusted not wasting her time with a response. Miraj, her business concluded, then ordered the guards to take her back to her cell. After Ahsoka was dragged out of the room, Miraj turned toward Molec.

"As for you Prime Minister, I believe you have demonstrated your abilities at breaking this slave to be rather lackluster".

Molec looked back puzzled. "So?".

Miraj continued, "I will be taking possession of this slave girl myself".

"What?" Molec exclaimed. "You can't!"

Miraj payed him no mind as she examined her fine nails. "I can do whatever I want, as a matter of fact you have shown yourself to be of little use to me. However I am happening to feel slightly generous today. You shall remain Prime Minister for now, but should you fail me again you can expect to be punished for it".

Molec gulped, he had nothing to say.

"You may leave", the Queen said dismissively. Two guards then escorted him out of the throne room.

As soon as he left a smile befell Miraj's face. For she knew that the Togruta would break under her watch, she was sure of it. That new collar wasn't just a tight shock collar.

Miraj laughed to herself quietly as she imagined the orange skinned girl breaking to her will. The collar was actually lined on the inside with microscopic needles pumping powerful aphrodisiac and drugs into the Togruta's body.

"The chemicals and hormones will circulate through the girl's body. Her desire and lust will increase along with her sensitivity to sexual stimulation. She'll crave satisfaction...satisfaction that only I can provide". Miraj said internally.

Miraj could feel herself getting wet at the thought of it. "No amount of self stimulation will crave her hunger, before she knows it she'll be dependent on me. A true sex slave corrupted to my liking. A fate deserving of a slut like her", Miraj told herself.

"She will be mine", Miraj smiled.

Meanwhile Ahsoka and the guards had reached her new cell. "Get in there slut!", the guard laughed as he pushed Ahsoka onto the cold dirty floor. The other guard seemed to be having his own kind of fun as he approached Ahsoka. "Nice ass bitch", he taunted as he slapped her behind.

Ahsoka who wasn't expecting the sudden jolt, let out a soft yelp in response. The Teo guards then stepped back and locked the door to the cell behind him. "Enjoy your new home whore", they both snarled. They then left to stand guard at the end of the hallway.

Ahsoka got to her feet and sat down on her pitiful excuse for a bed. It was essentially a beaten up five inch thick mattress laying on the floor, no better than the accommodations in a prison.

She punched the wall next to her in a fit of rage. "Dammit! I was so close! UHH!", she covered her face with her hands.

"How could I have let this happen? How could I have been this weak? This stupid? It makes me sick. I'm better than this!", she removed her hands from her face. "I'm sorry master, I've failed you. You've died for nothing and now I'm going just rot here in this hellhole!".

Ahsoka looked at her hands. "If only...if only I had the force. Then I could escape from this place". She clenched her fist.

Ahsoka thought back to when she escaped from Molec. "Unless I can call upon the dark side...No. I can't. I know better. There has to be a better way. Master always said...but...Master is gone. GAHH!". She layed down on her bed, frustrated without a clue of what to do.

"If only I had the wisdom...If only I had the strength...", Ahsoka asked herself. She didn't know what to do. Soon she found herself closing her eyes and falling asleep uncertain of her future.

Day 012

Ahsoka awoke in the middle of the night sweating profusely. Her orange flesh glistened and shined as if she had just taken a steamy shower. "Uhhh, why am I so hot?", she said to herself. The mattress that she was laying upon was also soaked.

Ahsoka's body was on fire. "Oh!...Ah!...This feeling!...What's happening?", she reached under her skirt to find that her pussy was dripping wet, pulsating with insatiable lust. "Ah! What is...I...I can't control myself!"

Ahsoka then reached into her vagina and began to play with herself, stimulating her oversensitive pussy in order to satisfy her insane urges. She plunged her middle and ring fingers deep into her womanhood and for minutes on end she continued, but to her dismay achieved no success.

She couldn't climax, and it was so infuriating. It was like her body was fighting control. She wanted nothing more than to cum, her body crying out for pleasure, but no matter what she tried she couldn't find any release. "Why? Why is this happening to me!?", Ahsoka pleaded as she began to stimulate herself with even greater intensity, thrusting inward at an even more rapid rate.

"AHHH! COME ON!", Ahsoka was said as she continued to go crazy with lust, sweat covered her body and dipped from her brow. She looked like she had just ran a mile. "WHYYY? UHH!", Ahsoka cried out for her body to give her the sweet release that she craved for.

"THAT'S IT!", Ahsoka exclaimed as she removed her crop top revealing her breasts. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!", Ahsoka then began to fondle and pinch her right tit using her right hand while she used her left hand to finger her still throbbing pussy.

Pre-cum and vaginal fluids secreted onto the floor from the Togruta's womanhood. Her hand, still lodged within herself, was now sticky and wet. Ahsoka, for hours on end continued to finger and fondle herself but the uncontrollable urges wouldn't go away.

She continued in her fruitless efforts up until the crack of dawn when the guards came by to check on the slaves in her hallway. When they reached her cell they were delighted to find her in such a pitiful state.

She was wearing nothing, as she had torn of all her clothes in vain attempt to quell her urges, and her exposed skin was covered in sweat and pre-cum. Ahsoka was embarrassed and utterly humiliated.

"Wow", one guard chuckled. "What a whore, she couldn't even go one night in here without crying out for attention".

"Get up bitch!", the other guard said. "We're taking you to the shower. You can't look like this in front of the Queen.

The guards proceeded to remove Ahsoka from her cell and brought her to the bathroom in order to get herself cleaned up. As Ahsoka showered and felt the hot water run down her form she let out a soft moan of irritation. To her dismay her body still felt like it was on the constant verge of an orgasm. She once again started to finger herself when a guard butted in. "Get out here slut, can't you stop for five minutes?".

Ahsoka reluctantly did as she was told and got out of the shower and dried off. The other guard handed her back her clothes after she was done. Ahsoka slipped the short top on and tied the skirt around her waist. She wasn't given any shoes at all.

Ahsoka was then guided back to the throne room. When she arrived she found the Queen waiting with a smile across her face.

"How was your night slave?", Miraj asked.

"Fine", Ahsoka lied. Unwittingly she began to maneuver her hand under her skirt in a desperate attempt to quell her lust. Her inhibitions and self control meant nothing in the face of her overwhelming desires.

"Is that so?...Hmmmmm...", Miraj watched as Ahsoka began to play with herself in front of her. "I guess you must be excited to see me?".

"What are you...?", just then Ahsoka realized what she had been doing. One guard behind her spanked her ass. "Slut", show some respect to your master and Queen.

Miraj eyed the guards, "Leave us alone."

"Your majesty", the two guards then excused themselves for speaking out of turn and exited the room.

Miraj turned her attention toward Ahsoka. "You see my slave that collar there has been designed to make you desire sex and to drive you to the brink with lust. However not just anyone thing or person will suffice in satisfying your wicked desires. You see Togruta, you may only satisfy yourself through me".

Ahsoka's widened. "You want me to give my body to you!".

Miraj laughed, "In a manner of speaking yes".

Ahsoka growled, "You're crazy if you think I'll ever be some sex toy for you!".

"Oh Really?", Miraj replied. "Does that mean you don't want to satisfy that burning urge you've had all day?".

Ahsoka looked at her juice covered hand. She wanted nothing more than the sweet pleasure of release but she couldn't give Miraj the satisfaction. She had to stay strong. "Buzz off bitch!", Ahsoka said with booming confidence.

Miraj smiled, "Let's see what you say tomorrow my little Togruta Slut! Guards!". Ahsoka was then taken back to her cell, her lust still unquenched.

Day 017

Ahsoka spent the next several days enduring intense physical suffering and stress. Her body was nearing its limit, as she was living in a state of complete ecstasy and anticipation. It was becoming to much to bear and she could stand it no longer. She didn't care. She just needed to stop this constant state of lust.

Later in the day the guards found Ahsoka in her miserable and pathetic state sprawled out on the floor, trying desperately to self stimulate herself, but the pleasure of sweet release still eluded her. The guards were turned on by the sight but they knew that the Queen would be furious if they had their way with the Togruta. So they did what they were told and brought Ahsoka before her.

It wasn't long before they reached the throne room and forced the former Jedi onto her knees at the base of the steps to Miraj's throne. "Have you something to say slave?", Miraj said as she eyed her slave with a confident grin.

Ahsoka gulped, ashamed of what she was about to say, and looked up. "Please, I need you to make these feelings, these urges go away!".

"Hmm...Why should I?", Miraj said questioningly. "You've disrespected me and my prime minister. Not to mention your countless insults and brash behavior".

Ahsoka bowed her head, overcome with powerlessness. "Please, I beg of you...".

Miraj stood up from her throne and walked down the steps toward Ahsoka. She circled the orange skinned girl, like a predator examining its prey. She then ran her finger down Ahsoka's exposed back. The mere touch had Ahsoka's body aroused. "I'm afraid I'll need more than that...", Miraj said. "Your sins won't be forgiven so easily".

"I'll do anything PLEASE!", Ahsoka pleaded as she felt her juices leaking onto the floor, her pussy desperate and throbbing for the chance to climax.

Miraj smiled, "Then call me Master".

Ahsoka's eyes widened at the command. She thought to herself, "This bitch, she really thinks I'll lower myself to such a level...Oh, but...but this feeling this pain...it won't stop...I can't think straight!". Ahsoka looked up at Miraj. "Please make this stop...MASTER".

The Queen's smile grew, knowing full well she was step closer to complete control over her new pet. "Guards, leave us!".

"Yes your highness!", the guards responded as left the throne room closing the doors behind them.

Miraj then refocused on the Togruta before her, "Get on your hands and knees and beg for me slave!"

Ahsoka reluctantly did as she was told. She got on all fours with her head looking at the floor in shame, struggling to hold back tears. She then said weakly, "Please master...".

"What was that? I couldn't hear you", Miraj taunted.

Suddenly Ahsoka's head jerked upward. "I don't have a choice", she told herself. "MASTER!", she said. "PLEASE! MASTER!".

Miraj laughed, "What a despicable sight. Who would of thought a Jedi would be so easy to manipulate and control. Just a few measly days have passed and I already have you begging for mercy!". Miraj then walked around to Ahsoka's behind. She undid the knot holding the Togruta's skirt together, before proceeding to tare it off and throw it to the side.

Ahsoka's body began to sweat all over in anticipation. She would finally be satisfied.

Miraj eyed Ahsoka's bare orange ass. "My,my...", she thought to herself. "This girl has quite the rear end. Time to see what it can take!", Miraj then proceeded to slap Ahsoka's left ass cheek.

A sharp pain traveled through Ahsoka but it was followed by a rush of pleasure. "Why am I enjoying this?", she thought to herself. However the only sound she muttered was a thick "UH!".

Miraj smiled. "You like that don't you girl!", She then struck Ahsoka's ass a second, then a third and a fourth time.

"UH! OH! AH!", Ahsoka squeaked sounds of pleasure as she was slapped around. Already she felt herself nearing a climax. "YES! MASTER! KEEP GOING!".

Miraj laughed as she saw the juices and fluids spilling out Ahsoka's ass. "Oh, my little whore! This is just a taste!", just then Miraj made a claw with her hand and dug her nails into Ahsoka's ass cheek. Each one was at least an inch length.

Ahsoka's eyes widened, "AHHHH!, YOU'VE DONE IT!?...OOOOUUUUAAH". In that moment Ahsoka unleashed a vicious orgasm. Cum exploded outward, the days of fluids had been building up were released in one fell swoop.

Miraj barely managed to pull pack before the load was released. She took a step back and examined the slutty Togruta before her. "You came already now did you? Well that's to bad I was just starting to enjoy myself".

Ahsoka just laid on the floor in a pool of her own fluids. She had finally achieved a sense of relief after all this time.

"Well then you'll receive no more from me today, Guards!", the Zygerrian Royal guards proceeded to enter the room at Miraj's call. "Take this slave to get cleaned up, and then return her to her cell", Miraj looked down to see the skirt she had tore off the Togruta in front of her on the ground. "Don't bother with this men, I have a feeling she won't be needing it tonight".

"Your majesty". The two guards then dragged the groggy Ahsoka from the throne room. As they left Miraj smiled. "That was rather fun" she told herself. "If that girl has come this far already cumming in under two minutes, then I see things coming along delightfully". A devious smile befell Miraj's face.

"There is no doubt her body will be hungry for more".

Later that night Ahsoka had been cleaned up and thrown back in her cell. After the guards left she began to talk to herself. "Oh, that was heavenly!", she looked down at her exposed lower half, her pussy already wet. She felt a desire for more. "I'm still not satisfied? It looks my body still needs more from her".

Ahsoka then clenched her fist, "Damn! How could I let myself be like this!". She punched the ground frustration, "No, that's what she wants me think. She thinks I'll succumb to these urges. She thinks I'll start to believe I'm some kind of slut or whore. But no. I'm not those things. You may have won today, but I'm not giving in yet".

Day 030

It had been nearly two weeks since the last time Ahsoka's lust was quenched by the Queen and she was loosing focus. The only thing on her mind was the thought of being dominated and satisfied by the Zygerrian noble. She couldn't help picturing countless scenarios for herself.

Just then two guards approached her cell. "The Queen requests your presence".

Ahsoka stood up forgetting she no longer had anything covering her lower half. One of the guards smiled while the other handed Ahsoka a blue loincloth. "Have some decency slave", he said.

Ahsoka put the cloth on and walked with the guards to the Queen's throne room. She then found herself before Miraj once more.

Miraj looked down at Ahsoka. "My slave, I'm sure you are going through intense agony right now waiting for me to satisfy your urges".

Ahsoka looked down at the floor. "She wanted the Queen more than anything else, but could she really lower herself to such a level? Would she loose herself? Or have I already changed?". Before she could finish her thought Miraj continued, "So I have a proposition. If you can pleasure me slave. Then I will satisfy you".

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "What?".

Miraj looked down at her. "You heard me girl. Besides it's not like you have much of a choice". Miraj then proceeded to take out an electro whip. "I have other means of punishing you".

Ahsoka gulped. "I guess I really don't have an input in the matter". Ahsoka made her way up the Queen's throne and examined the Queen's lewd curvy figure. Her mouth salivated upon gazing at her, she then leaned forward and gripped Miraj's breasts. It was clear that underneath she wasn't wearing a bra as her melons moved freely and unrestricted as they were fondled by the Togruta.

Miraj gasped softly. "Oh man! She's good!", she thought, trying not to moan aloud so quickly. But it was getting harder not to with every passing moment.

"This is so humiliating!", Ahsoka thought. She continued to grope the Queen and strengthened her grip on the Queen's tits. "Is this to your liking Master?".

Miraj moaned a little, still surprised at the proficiency of her Togruta slave. "Yes."

Ahsoka began to remove the upper part of the Queen's dress and revealed her naked breasts, plump as ripe fruits. Ahsoka then started take things to the next level as she pinched the Queen's nipples and lick her left tit, running her tongue across her smooth soft skin.

Miraj arched her back and moaned as Ahsoka licked her. "Yes... Yes...", she couldn't believe she was being pleasured so easily by a girl who hadn't had sex until this morning. "Please...".

Ahsoka smiled. "It won't be long now", she thought as her mind was still completely focused on her end goal of pleasure and relief at the Queen's hands. She then proceeded to remove Miraj's skirt revealing her feline pussy in the process. Ahsoka ran her fingers along the Queen's womanhood. Ahsoka's mouth watered. "I'm going to go full force from the start", she thought to herself. "The faster she succumbs to me the sooner she'll return the favor for me. She then put her entire hand into the Queen's exposed and throbbing vagina.

Miraj screamed in pleasure and pain as Ahsoka filled her with her hand. Her back arched and she shuddered uncontrollably as she felt her climax nearing.

Ahsoka pushed her hand in further until she poked the Queen's barrier. At the same time she licked the Queen's midriff as she squeezed the nipple of the Queen's right breast. It was three pronged attack that was proving most effective.

Miraj moaned in pleasure. She felt Ahsoka inside of her, filling her, and it felt wonderful. "Yes... Yes...", she moaned. "YES... YES...!", her moans grew louder with every passing moment.

"I'm getting closer", Ahsoka thought. "Just a bit further. She shoved her hand up deeper and broke through her barrier. She felt the Queen's hard nipple in her other hand as she began to suckle the Queen's other breast. "Come on Master! I know you're enjoying this!", Ahsoka said in between breaths.

Miraj screamed in pleasure as Ahsoka pushed past her barrier. She shuddered violently as she came, her body consumed in complete and utter ecstasy.

Ahsoka pulled her cum covered hand out of the Queen's pussy. She examined her slimly hand in pleasure. "That was a lot more fun then I thought it would be", Ahsoka said internally as she licked off her hand devouring the fluids until she had cleaned herself off. She looked to the Queen sprawled out in her throne, cum still leaking from her pussy onto the floor as a result of her orgasm. "I did as you asked master. Did you enjoy it?!", Ahsoka said eagerly.

Miraj looked at Ahsoka and answered with honesty. "Yes, very much slave. You have done well and far exceeded my expectations. Now as a woman of my word I will give you your reward. It is your choice, do you want to be left alone to your devices or to have the gift of sex with me?".

Ahsoka looked down at herself. She debated whether or not to be truly honest about how she felt. Throughout the past couple weeks she had been drained and battered both mentally and physically. She desired the Queen more than anything, everything else was secondary. Just touched her Royal body was all she needed to conform her feelings. Finally she made a desicion. "Master I want you to go inside me, I want you to fondle me, I want you to stroke my lekku like the pet I am to you. Please master, Pleasure me!".

Miraj smiled at Ahsoka's reaction, she could sense that her control over Ahsoka was almost complete. "Alright slave. I will do give you what you wish and I will continue to do that for you often, as long as you pledge your self and body to me as my sex slave."

Ahsoka got on her knees, her mind had already been made up. "I pledge myself to you Master. I am your sex slave to do with as you please", Ahsoka's pussy ached upon uttering those words.

Miraj felt immensely pleased and proud. "Excellent choice girl.", she then proceeded to sit on the floor beside Ahsoka before slowly moving her loincloth out of the way, exposing Ahsoka's pure orange womanhood. She gently stroked her womanly opening and rubbed Ahsoka's head tails at the same time.

"Oh...Master...Thank You!", Ahsoka moaned as she was overcome with immense pleasure. "Oh Master, can you suck my lekku?! I would really love that! OHHHH".

Miraj smiled and put Ahsoka's lekku in her mouth, sucking on it as she put one finger inside Ahsoka's throbbing young pussy.

"Oh...OH...OH!...OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...MASTER...I...LOVE THIS...THIS FEELING OF PLEASURE!...DONT STOP!". Ahsoka could feel her juices leaking out as she became wet with anticipation and lust.

Miraj continued to have her way with Ahsoka, strategically attacking her pussy and assaulting her sensitive lekku. Ahsoka on the other hand was receiving just what she had wanted for so long, and soon her body entered a state of complete ecstasy as cum oozed from her pussy in one storm after another. She was finally able to feel the sweet sense of relief that only Miraj could provide her with.

Ahsoka was overcome with complete satisfaction and relief, it was as if this tremendous burden was finally lifted from her shoulders. All she could think about was the next orgasm and how good it would feel. The feeling was strangely liberating.

Miraj smiled at her slave's reaction, "Why don't we spice things up a bit now shall we? You've me the Prime Minister have you not?".

The mention of the Prime Minister stirred up some negative emotions in Ahsoka, the bastard did try to rape her after all. This time she'd show him what things are like when they are done on her own terms. Ahsoka decided to play into the Queen's suggestion, "I here he has a big penis Master, why don't we bring him in?". Although in reality Ahsoka was quite familiar with his cock after all from their previous encounter.

Miraj seemed thoughtful and smiled at the way her slave was turning into a slut. "Of course. Guard, bring him over." It wasn't long before Atai entered the throne room. "Yes your highness?", he asked.

Miraj smiled at him. "My slave has something to ask you.", shs said as she put another finger inside Ahsoka's pussy while putting the lekku in her mouth again.

Ahsoka placed her hand over Atai's crotch. "I seem to recall you having quite the sizable cock, Atai. Would you mind putting it to use on me? A little Togruta Slut like me needs to be fucked properly".

Atai was shocked at the drastic change in the Togruta's attitude since their last encounter and he could feel himself getting wet at the sight of Ahsoka kneeling on the floor with Miraj's fingers inside her. He then reached for his belt and began to unbuckle his pants.

Ahsoka got on all fours with the Queen beneath her fingering her pussy and sucking her head tail simultaneously. She then aimed her plump heart shaped ass at Atai. "This time you are gonna put it where I want it. Come on Atai fuck me in my little ass. I know you want to". Ahsoka shook her ass to taunt the Zygerrian Prime Minister.

Atai's mouth watered at the sight Togruta, she had no idea what she was in for. He then positioned himself behind Ahsoka, gripping her hips. He proceeded to nudge the tip of his member inside her asshole. "You must have used the Force to read my mind.". He teased Ahsoka as he pushed deeper into her.

Ahsoka moaned as Atai's cock entered her ass, its power was almost intoxicating. "Oh you're good! Oh and Master put your whole hand inside me pussy to and pinch my nipple. Oh and keep sucking my lekku. As for you Atai, you're a big man. Your penis must be at least 7 inches. Or am I wrong? I'd hate to be disappointed so show me what you can do with that fat cock!".

Miraj smiled and did as Ahsoka requested. Atai smiled as well. "I'll show you what I can do!", he said in response to Ahsoka's playfully taunting request. As he pushed his whole nine inch length inside Ahsoka. "Can you take it slut?!".

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...TOOOOOOOO...MUCH!", Ahsoka screamed and moaned as his cock proved to be bigger than she had anticipated. She soon climaxed and exploded her load everywhere. "PLEASE...OH...DONT STOP!...I LOVE YOUR PENIS!", Ahsoka didn't even think about he words. She found Molec revolting but she was in awe at the power of his manhood, she never thought a cock could be so dominating and forceful.

Miraj smiled at Ahsoka's reaction and decided to take things up a notch as well and put her whole hand inside Ahsoka while rubbing her lekku even harder. Meanwhile Atai continued to fuck Ahsoka relentlessly.

"Is that all you got Atai?! Surely you can do better!", Ahsoka said sparkly eager to extract the most out of Atai's effort.

Atai laughed in response," Of course I can do better!" He pulled out almost completely before diving back into her as hard as he could. He matched his thrusts to Miraj's, and they both went in and out, in and out of Ahsoka in rhythm, so she was simultaneously penetrated in both holes.

"OHHHHHH...FUCK ME...I LOVE THIS...YAHHHHHHHHH!", Ahsoka completely absorbed herself in her slutty nature. Her Jedi past and duties were the last things on her mind. She was truly a slutty sex slave to serve her Master and and now realized how powerful a dick could be. Soon Ahsoka came violently once more as she gave in to the thrusts of Atai and The Queen.

Ahsoka then passed out onto the floor in a cum covered mess. She and finally been satisfied as her mind drifted away to dreams of endless sex and to her surprise cock.

Miraj looked to her guards, "Men, bring her to my room. She and I have business tomorrow".

"Yes your majesty", the guards then carried Ahsoka to the Queen's bedroom.

Miraj then turned toward Molec. "Not bad prime minister".

"Thank you, your highness", Atai bowed.

"You may leave and clean yourself up". Molec nodded and then left the room.

After he left Miraj smiled. "Oh my little Togruta slave. You have finally submitted yourself to me. You may think it's that collar but the truth is I've deactivated it days ago. Today all that lust and craving is of your mind's own cognition".

Miraj laughed. "You are finally mine!"


	3. Day 031-060: Transformation

Day 031

Ahsoka awoke in the Queen's bed, from the rays of light beaming in through the windows she could tell it was morning. "Woah", she said to herself. "I never thought I would have enjoyed an experience like that as much as I did". For the first time in weeks she finally felt at ease but still infatuated by the thought of continuing to explore further in her sexual exploits.

She then stood up and stretched her legs for a moment. Her imagination dwelled on the Queen's curvy figure, she nearly salivated at the thought of her. But not just a desire for pleasure but to show her what she was capable of. Ahsoka's mind was cleared of the unwavering lust that had consumed it. The void filled by a new found craving to return the favor to the Zygerrian Queen".

Ahsoka salivated at the thought of having her way with the Queen. Squeezing her massive breasts and licking her lewd pussy seemed more and more appealing by the moment. Ahsoka rubbed her pussy as she fantasied of new ways to fuck her. But to her surprise, her unchained imagination began to dwell on the image of Molec's member.

Ahsoka was sure that it wasn't out of desire for the man, he was as revolting as they come. But there was something but the way he used his cock. Ahsoka had never dreamed at how intoxicating it could be at the receiving end of its power. She could only ponder as to how such an instrument could benefit someone that was far more capable then me. "Perhaps if I had...", Ahsoka began to question herself internally when Miraj suddenly entered the room. Upon noticing her arrival Ahsoka lowered her head to her majesty, "Hello Master, Good Morning".

Miraj, pleased at her new slave's response, she sat down upon her bed. "Relax my slave. Come closer".

Ahsoka did as she was told and sat down next to the Queen. "Yes Master".

Miraj smiled. "I am very impressed with your progress slave. You've proven yourself to be quite resourceful". Miraj proceeded to run her finger down Ahsoka's lekku.

Ahsoka blushed slightly at the comments. Miraj then spoke, "Tell me girl, what is your name?".

Ahsoka looked perplexed at the question. It never crossed her mind that she would be interested in her as anything more as servant to be looked down upon. She never could have expected that the Zygerrian Queen would even want to know her name. She asked herself, "Does she really care about me?". Ahsoka pondered to herself for a brief moment before she quietly answered, "My name...my name is Ahsoka".

Miraj smiled, "What a beautiful name, Ahsoka. Now tell me did you enjoy what happened yesterday?".

Ahsoka gulped. But to her surprise any sense of shame she had seemed to vanish. She then told Miraj the truth. "Yes...Yes I did Master".

Miraj looked at Ahsoka, "I knew you did. I could tell it then and I can see that your words are true. Your beautiful blue eyes are as sincere as they come". Miraj then stood up, "Now then, do you pledge yourself to me Ahsoka? Will you be my personal slave?".

Ahsoka knelt before Miraj, her previous hesitation beginning to waver. "I am yours...My master".

Miraj chucked, "We will accomplish great things Ahsoka".

Ahsoka couldn't help herself but to smile back. Any conflict she had within her had all but dissolved. "Forget the Republic...", she told herself. "Forget the Jedi...Forget Anakin...Forget the Past".

She stood up, "This is my life now". Ahsoka smiled.

Ahsoka clenched her fist and remembered what had happened the previous day. "I gave in...", she told herself. "I lost control of myself and submitted myself to the Queen. I was wild and untamed. But...I have never felt better. I understand now my purpose. I will be the perfect slave for my master. She will cherish me. Take care of me. Satisfy me. Care for me. And in return I will pleasure her to the best of my ability.

Ahsoka laughed, "This feeling...I can't explain it. I want more. Only Master understands me now and I will do my best to please her". She could feel her crotch itching with anticipation. But she also found her self overcome a new desire that she couldn't explain. One that was driving her to become as dominant and powerful as possible, by any means necessary. Even if it meant making a few modifications to both her will and her body in order to become the most perfect sexual instrument.

Ahsoka gave Miraj a look of conviction. "I am ready Master".

Day 032

Ahsoka and Miraj spent the rest of the day together before leaving the bedroom early the next morning. Ahsoka was wearing a blue silk robe given to her by the Queen to cover herself. As the two walked Miraj initiated a conversion.

"Ahsoka I believe it's time we acquire some more suitable garments for you. Ones that will fit both you and your personality as well as serve the purpose of making you look desirable and seductive for both your role in my harem and as my personal sex slave".

Ahsoka nodded, it seemed logical to look the part that she had do wholeheartedly embraced. Besides she was no stranger to revealing clothing. "I agree Master. I've been thinking it's about time I got to work".

The two soon arrived at a sort of wardrobe for the slaves. They had to take quite a roundabout route to get there so Ahsoka concluded they must have taken the long away around to avoid the harem or something to that effect. Upon entering there was a seamstress already waiting.

"This is Luna. My personal seamstress and fashion expert. I've tasked her with the important assignment of designing your outfit Ahsoka".

Ahsoka smiled, "Perfect Master". She had been running through countless sexual fantasies throughout the past couple weeks, so Ahsoka had plenty of ideas in mind. "I have been thinking of such a design for an occasion such as this".

Miraj smiled, "Good then I'll leave you two to your own devices until the afternoon. Let's just say I'm intrigued to see what you manage to assemble".

Once Miraj left the room Ahsoka turned to Luna. "Hello. I hope you are able to abide my outfit request. Let's see I would like a new outfit designed like this: A Golden Choker collar with a green emerald in the front with a loincloth that is... about four feet long dangling down from it as along as it conceals my womanhood I don't care. Also I want it to be blue and translucent...Oh and skinny enough to pass between my breasts".

Ahsoka thought for a moment and then continued to talk, "Hmmm...I would also like two blue armbands that cover my forearms...I also want two blue 4-inch heels with golden bottoms... and also make sure that they show off the top of my feet. I love the feeling of air going between my toes".

Ahsoka pondered for a bit longer, "Oh and I don't want any pants or underwear either. This way I can easily pleasure guests. Being able to quickly satisfy them without removing the outfit is good too".

Ahsoka continued, "Also if you can I would like you to pierce my nipples, each with a gold ring that is one inch in diameter. I don't want to cover my breasts, I want Master to always see them. Also I hear the sensation is pretty arousing".

Ahsoka stooped to take a breath. "Do you think you can do this for me Luna? I know it's a lot".

Luna smiled, "It won't be a problem, I'll have it done in a few hours. Take a seat". Her comforting grin illuminated a warmth that Ahsoka hadn't expected.

Ahsoka nodded in excitement and proceeded to sit down and wait for her outfit. She could help but imagine herself in it, how hot she would look. She was sure that the Queen would becoming even more infatuated with her than she already was.

She dreamt of her unrelenting onslaught of her master. She got wet just imagining her moans and cries getting louder. Ahsoka rubbed her pussy in earnest but as she did she noticed this strange feeling encompass her. She couldn't explain it but it was as if her body was missing something. After nearly six hours Luna returned. She laid the outfit into Ahsoka's arms. "I hope you enjoy it".

Ahsoka, snapped out of her day dreaming, eagerly put the outfit on. She examined herself with the outfit on in the mirror and placed a hand on her hip. "I love it! Thank you so much Luna. Master is lucky to have you".

Luna blushed. "Thank you Miss...".

"Ahsoka...call me Ahsoka".

Luna smiled, "Yes, Miss Ahsoka...Thank you".

Just then Miraj entered the room. "Ah Ahsoka. I see you have your new outfit and oh my you look stunning". Miraj was being turned on by the mere sight of her Togruta slave.

"I know right?", Ahsoka teased as she squished her exposed tits together, golden rings now hanging from her erect nipples. She then strode over to her master. "So what is your bidding?".

Miraj smiled, "I have some rather troublesome guests that have been giving me quite the hard time. I believe they could use someone to cheer them up a bit. You think you're up to the task".

"As ready as I'll ever be Master, show me the way", Ahsoka was eager to expand her sexual experiences in order to become as efficient and ultimately dominant as possible.

Ahsoka followed the Queen as they entered the harem where a young man was waiting. He was certainly well groomed and dressed, he must have been some kind of senator or maybe a noble or something to that effect.

Miraj smiled, "She's yours for the night, I have no doubt that you'll enjoy her company". She then left the room leaving the two alone.

Ahsoka walked up the man and sat besides him. "Master says you're in need of some relaxation?", Ahsoka said seductively as she placed her hand on his chest.

"Perhaps...", he replied. "I've had a rather unsavory day".

Ahsoka smirked, "Allow me to change that". She ran her hand down to his waist and undid his belt with the speed and proficiency of a pro.

"Oh really?", the man replied. "Let's see what you can do". He let Ahsoka continue her advance.

Ahsoka pulled down his pants removing them entirely before proceeding to toss them to the side.

She looked down at his member. "Hmm...I've seen bigger", she thought to herself. Her mind drifted to Molec's cock once more. Such magnitude. Such power.

She got on her knees before the man. She ran her finger down his dick, tracing his bulging veins before firmly grasping his sac at the base of his now elongated and recent manhood. "This will be over quickly".

"What did you say?", the man questioned before he was cut off by Ahsoka's next action. The Togruta had begun to suck his cock without restraint or warning.

"Oh...not...bad...not...bad...at...all", the man found himself lost in pleasure as he the received the blow job of a lifetime.

Ahsoka continued to blow him off. She bobbed her head down faster and faster with each passing moment. She could feel his juices beginning to spill into her mouth.

A few minutes passed when suddenly: "Ohh man! I'm going...RAGHHH!". The man had reached his limit and unleashed his load into Ahsoka's mouth. The Togruta eagerly swallowed every last bit of it with wild abandon. Like a predator relentless attacking its prey. However to Ahsoka's dismay the man seemed to already be out of stamina.

Ahsoka released her grip on his member. "Wow, I was hoping you would last longer than that...I was prepared to go all night".

The man still breathing heavily, "You're good...damn good!". He then passed out on the couch, content with his services. Ahsoka examined him in his sleep as she licked her lips clean of cum. Such a waste of a good cock. To think what I could do with such a tool. Ahsoka's eyes lit up at the thought of simply imagining herself with a monstrous member that would put even the Prime minister's to shame.

Ahsoka then left to return to her quarters. Her task completed quite easily and her mind run ramped with new ideas to enhance herself and her sexual dominance beginning to take hold.

"I can get used to this...", Ahsoka said to herself as she confidently strode out of the harem, seductively swaying her hips with every step.

Day 060

Ahsoka had spent the past month pleasuring Miraj's guests and fulfilling her master's wishes. She found great enjoyment with each encounter but as time passed she found herself longing for something more. She wanted to become more dominant, more sexy and as effective as possible. She envisioned herself more and more as the perfect dominatrix.

Ever since she was ravaged my Molec and the Queen all those weeks ago she had felt a longing for something greater. She was in part jealous of the Prime Minister. Despite his revolting personality he was for better or worse well endowed. "I wish I had a cock like that", Ahsoka told herself. She rubbed her crotch as if she was searching for some phantom member that wasn't there. Her mind ran wild with the possibilities.

She would be unrivaled within the harem and gain the power of both sexes, not to mention she knew her way around both genders already. Her experiences with the cocks of numerous male nobles and the pussies of many females had already molded her into quite the experienced slut. But she knew that if she truly wanted to reach her upmost potential at pleasuring her master, her simple female body wouldn't be enough, she needed something more.

She decided to pay the Queen a visit and voice he grievances with her. Surely she'd listen to her request and see if anything could be done. It wasn't long before she found herself entering the throne room, with her majesty looking down upon her from above on her royal throne.

She knelt before her master. Miraj looked down at Ahsoka with admiration. "You've been amazing Ahsoka, I couldn't be more proud of your performance".

Ahsoka nodded her head in appreciation. "Thank you Master...", she trailed off uncertain of how say what she had on her mind. "However can you help me with something?".

Miraj looked a little puzzled. "Why of course Ahsoka, what is that you require my sweet slave?".

Ahsoka looked up at her master, "After Atai dominated me with his cock I've become a realized something...the power that a cock possesses...to think that...even in his hands he could be so dominant...Do...Do you think there is some way I could have a penis like that... I mean...Think about it. I...I...could...pleasure you too with it. I'd be one step closer to becoming...a perfect slave".

Miraj thought for a moment taken aback by her slave's sudden request. "Actually, there is a way", a devious grin befell the Queen's face. "You would need an operation, but I could have you given one that would be however big you wanted it."

A burst of excitement filled Ahsoka, "REALLY?! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Can we get started today? How big is Atai's?! Was it 9? In that case I want mine to be even bigger. Like...I'd don't know...12 inches long and 2 inches wide. Whatever it takes to please you Master! Oh I can't wait!". Ahsoka's words were genuine and she could hardly believe that she had uttered them. She never would have thought this would be her desire, but she was deadest on her fantasy.

The Queen was delighted to see Ahsoka so overcome with happiness, "Alright. I'll make arrangements immediately." Miraj then walked out of the roomy consult the medical staff.

After she left Ahsoka was left to contemplate her decision. Her mind was running ramped with the new possibilities would have for her. She had never thought it to be possible. To think that such a procedure existed. She got hot just thinking about it. The mere notion of pummeling the Queen without restraint, satisfying her in ways that no other man or woman could dream of.

Ahsoka moaned softly at the image as she inserted one finger into her pussy dripping with anticipation while simultaneously soothing her harden nipples. The more Ahsoka thought about it she realized that this wasn't just something she wanted just to satisfy her master but also to satisfy herself. Making her an unrivaled and powerful dominatrix.

The young Togruta was still lost in her imagination when Miraj finally came back a few minutes later. "If you head down to the medical room they're all ready for you."

Ahsoka's face lit up with a smile bigger than any other one she had mustered in a very long time. She quickly went down to the medical room and entered. Inside were several Zygerrian physicians and droids along with a middle aged human woman. She was likely the one with important job of performing the bulk of the procedure. It was rare to see the Zygerrians outsource to someone of a different race. "What do I have to do?", Ahsoka said eagerly awaiting her transformation.

The human female physician walked up to Ahsoka, "Hello there. I am Doctor Kira. Just relax, we'll do the rest. Here take this." She then gave her medicine to make her fall asleep.

Ahsoka quickly ingested the medicine and soon found herself fading into a tranquilizied state. She wondered what they would do to her when she was knocked out. The intricacies of the process were most certainly intriguing to say the least. But before she had a chance to ponder further Ahsoka fell asleep on the operating table.

Once Ahsoka was asleep Kira and the other doctors began the procedure. She made an small incision just above Ahsoka's vagina before she began inserting the inner components and the penis. For it to function properly new urethral passageways would need to be added in. Her assistant then retrieved the special special twelve inch long, two inch wide cock from the cryo-freezer that had recently been thawed.

The the sexual organ had been synthesized using a combination of Togruta Male stem cells, DNA insertions along with hormonal adjustments to ensure compatibility with a female host. Kira then began to attach the penis to Ahsoka. It took time to ensure that it would properly function in addition to her vagina. The final step included adding the testicles to the base of the member. The semen within them was genetically enhanced as well to ensure any possibilities of interbreeding with members of differing species.

The procedure took hours but when it was complete it was truly a work of art. It seamlessly joined with Ahsoka's body as if it was meant to be there. If she wasn't female one would never even question its origin. The penis was certainly hers. The final tests including routine health checks to ensure everything would work the way it should. When that was done they finally woke her up.

Ahsoka awakened to see her new penis joined to her body just above her vagina. "By the force! This cock! It's really attached to my body! THANK YOU!" Ahsoka jumped up from the the operating table and subsequently put her outfit on.

Kira nodded her head, happy that she was able to help before responding. "I am glad that you are pleased with it. If you shall like, you may test it out whenever you like to see if it performs to your expectations".

Ahsoka nodded and immediately ran down the hall to show the Queen her new form. Upon reaching the throne room she spoke with excitement, "Look Master!".

Ahsoka pushed the blue loincloth that covered her penis out of the way. Her member was truly stunning, its size and power were beholden to know other. Miraj's mouth watered at the sight of Ahsoka's modification. "You look wonderful Ahsoka."

Ahsoka smiled at the Queen's compliment. "I was thinking of testing it out on you master".

Miraj smiled at Ahsoka's idea. "If you want to."

Ahsoka smiled as she strode up to the Queen until she stood just in front of her throne. Her monster cock hung just before Miraj. "Come on Master! Upon wide! I bet my cock is delicious!".

Miraj did as Ahsoka requested and opened her mouth eagerly as she to was curious to experience Ahsoka's new enhancement.

Ahsoka smiled as she thrusted her dick down the Queen's throat. "Do you like it Master? Is it better than Atai's?".

Miraj couldn't answer. Ahsoka's dick was downright intoxicating, speaking was completely out of the question. She simply nodded her head in an attempt to try and say yes.

Ahsoka purred with desire as she pushed deeper into the Queen, putting 8 of her 12 inch length down her throat. She eagerly waited for her master's reaction.

Miraj was somewhere between pain and immense pleasure, but she nodded to Ahsoka to keep going. She had dozens of males in her harem but none had ever come close to what she was currently experiencing.

Ahsoka smiled with satisfaction. "This is fun!", Ahsoka laughed as she pushed in the rest of her length. She moaned with pleasure as her cock was coated in the Queen's saliva. She could never imagined how good having a cock would be. From the moment she had woken up she was overcome with an itchy sensation and lust. And her new member still sensitive to the touch was currently being deep-throated. The feeling was truly overwhelming.

Miraj almost choked on Ahsoka's length. She moaned again in pleasure as her lips pursed around the base of her thick shaft. Her throat ached as Ahsoka's bulging veins pulsated within her.

Ahsoka laughed with pleasure as the Queen sucked her off. Her body overcome with so many new and strange sensations. After serval minutes she pulled out. "Master, I need your help with one more thing. Make me cum from my cock! I need to know what it feels like! I can tell you are going easy on me! Please don't hold anything back!".

Miraj smiled, "Alright you asked for it." Miraj taunted Ahsoka with confidence that masked just how beside herself she was at the receiving end of her slave's new member. She then wrapped her lips once again around Ahsoka's cock before beginning to suck it the best of her ability.

Ahsoka moaned. "Come on master you can do better than that! Make me cum! Give me a good Blow Job! Stroke It! Suck It!".

Miraj circled her tongue around Ahsoka's tip while she she simultaneously began to stroke Ahsoka's cock around the half of the cock that wasn't in her mouth.

"Uhh! Ah! Yes, keep going! Ahh! Just a little more! I can feel it coming!", Ahsoka cried out in ectasy. Miraj began to stroke harder and faster, knowing Ahsoka was close, as she continued to assault her member with tongue.

Ahsoka shrieked out in satisfaction. "I'M CUMMING!", Ahsoka shot out fluid violently down her master's threat. Her eyes nearly rolled back into head as Ahsoka's body shook and convulsed as a result of her first orgasm with her new member. "I'M REALLY DOING IT! I'M REALLY CUMMING FROM MY DICK!".

Miraj barely managed to swallow the vast amount of semen that flooded down her threat. She barely managed to make it to the point where Ahsoka finished her orgasm onslaught. The Togruta fell to the ground physically and mentally exhausted from her climax.

Miraj leaned forward like a cat about to pounce upon its prey proceeding to clean off Ahsoka's member with her mouth, taking pleasure with every lick.

"HMMM! Thank you Master!I can't wait to put my cock to use on others. So, What is thy bidding my master?", Ahsoka was still dazed by her orgasm but her inhuman cock was already throbbing ready for more.

Miraj thought for a moment, "I want you to put your new attachment to use." She began removing her dress.

Ahsoka's mouth watered at the sight of the Queen's bare feline body. "Your body is beautiful master, it's so curvy and busty". Ahsoka fondled her ball sack in anticipation. "I can't wait to fuck you".

Miraj smiled again. "I can't wait either."

The Queen positioned herself just above Ahsoka in a squatting position. "My Master which do you prefer, ass or pussy?", Ahsoka asked as stroked her penis making it erect to its full 12 inch length once more.

Miraj thought for a moment. "Pussy", she decided.

Ahsoka laughed, "I knew you'd choose that master!". Miraj lowered herself so that her pussy lips wrapped around Ahsoka's member while Ahsoka herself thrusted the other half of her length into the Queen's pussy. "I'll fill your pussy like no one else before!".

Miraj gasped as Ahsoka went into her. "Yes...Yes...", she moaned out in pleasure.

Ahsoka smiled and pushed in the rest of her cock. "Scream for me Master!".

Miraj screamed in pain and pleasure as Ahsoka pushed the rest of herself inside her. It was hitting all the right spots. "Ohhhhhhhh...".

Ahsoka thrusted back and forth thumping against the Queen's barrier without relent or restraint. She was loving her new cock and was quickly becoming accustomed to it.

Miraj moaned in pleasure, the way Ahsoka pounded away at her was like a pro. She couldn't believe that she had received it mere hours before. "Please continue my slave".

"Don't worry I will!", Ahsoka thrusted as hard as she could penetrating the Queen's barrier.

"YES!", Miraj shrieked as Ahsoka went deeper into her. She had never been penetrated this deep before by any other man.

Ahsoka laughed. "Come on Master! Cum!". Ahsoka pushed deeper while she slapped the Queen's ass with her free hands. Ahsoka was crazy with passion her fantasies of becoming a dickgirl were finally coming to fruition.

Miraj screamed as she came, releasing her load all over the place in complete lust.

Ahsoka pulled out her cum covered cock. "Very good, Master! Did you enjoy my cock?", Ahsoka purred at the mere mention of the phrase, "Do you think it could prove useful for you and your clients?"

Miraj was breathless with pleasure. "Yes. Very much so. You have progressed well."

Ahsoka moved her loincloth back over her penis. "Thank you Master, I seek nothing but your approval". Ahsoka got to her knees and bowed to the Queen. "How may I be of service?"

Miraj couldn't help but smile at the Togruta before her. "You've become better than I possibly could have imagined".


	4. Day 085 - 088: Senatorial Seduction Part I

Day 085

Ahsoka was summoned to the Queen's chambers. The previous night she had spent her time pleasuring two high class slavers from Correllia. The pair were quite the sticklers when it came to pricing for some slaves Miraj had offered them so Ahsoka had to "persuade" them.

As Ahsoka entered the room the Queen ordered her guards to leave them alone. Miraj walked up to Ahsoka to greet her. She ran her finger down Ahsoka's shoulder and smiled deviously.

"Ah, Ahsoka. I am most proud of you. You have done well for me, my empire and shown your devotion to me".

Ahsoka smiled with satisfaction. "I'll do anything to please you Master".

Miraj chucked. "I know you will. That's why I have a special mission for you. One that I can entrust only to you".

Ahsoka eyed Miraj with a look of conviction. "What is you bidding my master?"

"You see Ahsoka I have a need to expand the reaches of my empire", Miraj walked back to her throne and sat down. "As of late the Republic has been in decline. After I had defeated both Kenobi and Skywalker they have seen a dramatic decrease in victories on the battlefield. It seems these Jedi Generals were quite essential to their war efforts".

Ahsoka clenched her fist upon hearing this statement.

Miraj eyed Ahsoka, "What's wrong? Do you still care for your former companions?".

Ahsoka released the tension in her hand. "No. They mean nothing to me now. You are my master, all that matters is serving you".

"Hmm...good. So...as I was saying the Republic is in disarray and Dooku along with his Separatist armies are quickly gaining ground. Despite my alliance with the count himself, I still don't trust him. I believe I need to expand our influence in this war so that when it comes to an end we can make ourselves a prominent entity in the galaxy once more".

Ahsoka smiled, "What do you have in mind Master?".

"There is a senator from Naboo, Amidala is her name".

Ahsoka responded, "I have met her before".

Miraj look intrigued, "In what way, where you two close?".

Ahsoka shrugged off the question. "No", she lied, the Queen didn't need to know her history with the senator, "She meant nothing to me before and still doesn't. I have simply met her before as a matter of political interaction. However she does trust me, not like it matters though. As far as she and the republic are concerned I died months ago".

Miraj nodded, "Excellent, then this will make my mission for you all the easier. I need you to travel to Coruscant, find this senator, abduct her, enslave her, corrupt her and use her for my purposes. Having a senator backing my operations will make it all the easier for my empire to spread across the galaxy".

Ahsoka bowed her head, "As you wish my master, I shall embark immediately".

Later that day when Ahsoka's ship was being prepped for departure, Ahsoka took a little detour. She made a trip to the medial bay to make an urgent request of an official there.

When she arrived she wasted no time, "Hello there Kira, I know you can help me with something, will you?"

Kira, one of the operators that gave Ahsoka her penis, agreed. "What is it Miss Ahsoka?"

"Kira I need you to enhance my member. You see the Queen has given me a special mission to the heart of the republic and I'll need your modifications to do it".

Kira seemed convinced, "What do you need?"

"I need to you to give my cum addictive properties, so string that any individual who comes in contact with internally will quickly lose their free will and submit themselves to me over their love and desire for my cock".

Kira smiled, "It can be done, lay down".

Ahsoka did as she was told and layed down on the operating table. She pushed the loincloth out of the way to reveal her secret weapon.

"Good, Now...", Kira went into a cabinet and pulled as a special serum, "This potion is extremely potent and needs to be injected directly into the veins of your penis. The procedure must be performed while you are sedated in order to decrease the pain".

Ahsoka smiled, "There's no time. I can take it, perform the injection now".

Kira looked at Ahsoka with a concerned look, "Brace yourself Miss Ahsoka". Kira took the serum and placed into a syringe. Kira then placed the needle point at an entry point above one of the penis's veins.

Ahsoka nodded, "Do it".

Kira injected the serum into Ahsoka's member. Ahsoka immediately reacted. "OHH!...AHHH!...THAT...WHEW!...I...I CAN DO THIS!".

Kira locked eyes with Ahsoka, "We are just getting started".

Ahsoka reeled back from the pain. "OHHH! MY! PLEASE! RAGH!". Ahsoka's dick erected itself to its full length of twelve inches.

Ahsoka screamed. "GAHHHHH! HOOOO!", suddenly a stream of urine pissed out from Ahsoka's cock. "DAHHH!"

Kira frowned, "Sorry forgot to tell you that would happen".

Ahsoka was too busy screaming in pain to answer. "OHHHH! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!". Ahsoka's cock hardened preparing itself for an intense orgasm.

"Brace yourself Ahsoka! This is the final part!", Kira covered her eyes.

Ahsoka yelled in a mixture of a torturous scream and a pleasured moan as her penis unloaded in a blinding orgasm. Cum sprayed for meters in front of her ejaculating in mind blowing distances. Ahsoka was experiencing the most violent orgasm in her life. Just then it all came to a stop.

Ahsoka fainted from the orgasm and was left in a pool of fluids, a mixture of piss and cum, on the operating table.

Kira sighed, "I tried to warn her".

Several hours passed by before Ahsoka had awoken. She found herself to have been cleansed, likely given a bath by Kira while she was out.

She looked over to spot her beside her. "Kira, I can't thank you enough. This new ability you have bestowed my cock will be most useful".

Ahsoka stood up and pushed her loincloth back in front of her penis. "Thank you". Ahsoka leaned in and kissed Kira on the cheek. "Oh, and let's not tell the Queen shall we? I think it'll be more fun that way".

Kira blushed. "Yes...Mistress Ahsoka".

Ahsoka then took her leave from the room. She proceeded outward to the landing pad where two guards stood in front of her transport. A painted over Slaver ship.

The two collectively asked her, "Where were you? You're an hour and a half late".

Ahsoka smiled, "Oh boys, a lady needs some time for herself doesn't she?", Ahsoka ran her finger down one of the guard's arms.

"Um...uh...yes...I see. Well then good luck with your mission Miss Ahsoka".

"Why thank you! Enjoy your day men". Ahsoka then entered her ship and activated the thrusters making her way to a place she once knew well, a place she was once called home, a world called Coruscant.

Day 088

Ahsoka strode through the alleyways and bustling crowds of Coruscant. She had arrived here after a three day trip and was about to put her plans into motion. To conceal her self from the public eye she wore a grayish green cloak.

Ahsoka rounded a corner and continued onward when she noticed a shop that appeared to be selling black market goods. Ahsoka made a small smirk beneath her hood then she thought to herself, "I remember when I had my lightsaber stolen by one of those goons. Hmm...fun times".

Ahsoka then got a ride in a rail train to the upper districts. When she arrived she made her way to Padme's apartment. Ahsoka looked up at the structure from ground level and said, "I'm coming for you...Padme".

Ahsoka walked up to the entrance and let herself in. There was one guard on standby usually, but Ahsoka knew he wouldn't be there at the moment. The guard always snook off at this time of the evening, likely to meet with some "special" individual.

With no one on guard Ahsoka made her way causally to the elevator and rode up the penthouse where Padme lived. Once Ahsoka arrived she took a look at her surroundings. It seemed no one was home. The senator was likely still at the capitol building on official business.

Ahsoka smiled, "Good, then this will be all the easier". Ahsoka went over to one of the cabinets in the kitchen and found a bottle of wine, the former Queen of Naboo's favorite.

She plopped the bottle down and undid the cork, she took the liberty to smell it herself. "Mhm...This will do nicely". Ahsoka reached into the pocket of her cloak and removed a small packet of powder. "Yes...this will work". Ahsoka poured the substance into the bottle and closed it back up. She then placed the bottle along with a glass on Padme's living room table. "Now...", Ahsoka said to herself, "I wait".

Ahsoka then left the room to enter Padme's bedroom. She opened the closet door and hid herself within it, awaiting for the Senator's arrival back to her home.

Later that night Padme returned to her apartment. "Yes Captain Typho. I'll be fine".

Typho looked concerned, "Are you sure my lady?"

"Yes...now go...please", Typho then left the room. Ahsoka listened through the wall.

Padme sat down on her couch and saw the wine bottle in front of her, "I could use a drink". Padme poured herself a glass of wine and drank quickly.

Ahsoka covered her laugh from inside the closet, "Padme, you fool. The drugs I put in your wine were a powerful aphrodisiac that Kira had developed. You'll be desiring sex within minutes. Hah...and only I can satisfy you".

Padme finished her drink and put down on the table. She then stood up and walked into her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and undid her hair. Undoing the complex braids and letting it fall down to its full length past her shoulders.

Padme turned her head and glanced to the right. There she was a picture frame with Anakin in it. It brought a tear to her eye. She had been keeping her emotions a secret from everyone after he had died. But it was hard to conceal. Especially for the funeral she just attended today for him, Obi and Ahsoka.

"Oh Ani...I miss you". Suddenly Padme felt a wave of heat encompass her body. She started to sweat all over.

"Ah", Padme slipped her fingers into her top. "Forgive me Anakin". Padme removed her top along with her pants. She still had her high heeled shoes on when she decided that would be enough.

She rolled into her bed and began to fondle herself and play with her nipples. "Gah...Why am I so hot right now? Do I miss Ani that much?"

Ahsoka overheard everything from the closet, "So you and Anakin huh?", she told herself, "I had a feeling there was something between you two". Ahsoka clenched her fist before she said, "Don't worry senator you'll be forgetting all about him soon enough".

Padme began to finger her pussy as her juices began to stir and leak from her. She pinched her nipples and moaned in vain to satisfy herself.

Just then Ahsoka emerged from the closet. She stood up and pulled down her hood. Padme was shocked.

"AHSOKA!? But how?!", Padme continued to play herself while saying this.

Ahsoka smiled, "You seem to be enjoying yourself senator". Ahsoka removed her cloak and tossed it to the side, revealing her slutty slave outfit along with her pierced tits.

"WHAT THE? Ahsoka! What are you doing?", Padme questioned with a mixture of curiosity and terror as she continued to fondle her body.

"You Padme, are going to join me and become my slave and learn to serve me and master's empire". Ahsoka smiled with satisfaction. "The reason you are so horny right now is because of the aphrodisiac I put in your wine".

Padme gasped, "Why Ahsoka...NAGHH...Why are you doing this?"

Ahsoka laughed, "Fu fu fu. That's of no concern to you as you will be submitting to me whether you like it or not. You see right now your body can only be satisfied by one thing...ME".

Padme gasped in horror, "Please Ahsoka, why are you doing this?"

Ahsoka sighed, "It doesn't matter. Soon you'll forget your old self. Ahsoka removed a coil of rope from her cloak and pounced on top of Padme. "I'm gonna enjoy this". Ahsoka licked Padme's cheek.

"Ahsoka...gah...please...why...don't", Padme's thoughts were becoming a mess overwhelmed by the death of her husband, the drugs within her and Ahsoka on top her.

Ahsoka tied Padme's arm's and legs to the four corners of the bed leaving the senator defenseless for what would come next.

Padme in a mixture of pleasure and confusion felt something press against her crotch. "What...What is that?".

Ahsoka pulled back. "Ho ho ho, I have a surprise for you Padme". Ahsoka pushed her loincloth out of the way to reveal her monster cock.

Padme gasped in horror. "Ahsoka what happened to you?"

Ahsoka ignored the question, "Isn't it beautiful Padme?", Ahsoka spit in her hand and lubricated her member. "I'm going to have fun pummeling you with this!"

Padme reeled back in terror but with no place to go she was powerless to stop what came next. Ahsoka forced her penis down Padme's throat nearly its entire length in one go.

Padme choked on the massive cock. She struggled for breath but at the same time she felt herself under a rush of intense pleasure.

Ahsoka smiled, knowing the drugs were doing its job. Ahsoka thrusted in and out of Padme's mouth, pounding the senator with her erect cock.

Padme's eyes teared as her body was overcome by the penis entering her mouth. This was too much for her and then suddenly Padme released. Her moan stuffed by the meaty member in her mouth. A flood of fluids erupted from her pussy spraying all over the bed.

Ahsoka pulled out giving Padme a chance to catch her breath. "Hmm...How disappointing...I thought you would last longer than that! How can I be satisfied with that!"

Ahsoka got on top of Padme once more and placed her penis at the opening of the senator's womanhood. "Fu fu fu", Ahsoka laughed, "You ready?!". She penetrated deep inside the Senator.

A rush of pleasure overcame the senator she had not climaxed only a minute before and Ahsoka was already going at it again.

Ahsoka pushed in as far as she could, Padme's tight pussy put enormous pressure on her cock. "You're really tight down here Padme, I guess Anakin never got this intense with you? Well prepare yourself!"

Ahsoka pushed her entire length in as far as it could go. Padme shrieked in reaction as her barrier was ravaged. "OHH! I'M CUMMMING! FUAHHHHH!...HOW?!...HOW COULD I BE AGAIN?!"

Ahsoka moaned with satisfaction, "OH YES! ME TOO! VVVVRAAGHHHHH!", Ahsoka ejaculated her load into Padme as the senator unleashed her own package. The two simultaneously came under violent orgasms.

Ahsoka pulled out and licked her fingers. Ahsoka smiled, the deed was done. Now that her cum had penetrated Padme it wouldn't be long before she submitted herself to her. Ahsoka laughed, "I might as well have some more fun while I can!"

Ahsoka jumped back on top of Padme, and began to fondle and suck her tits. Padme moaned with pleasure, "Oh...Ahsoka...Please". Her thoughts were melting away. Her mind began to focus on Ahsoka and her penis alone. "Please...ah...oh...don't stop".

Ahsoka smiled, "I don't plan on it". She then moved her other hand into Padme's vagina placing three of her fingers within it.

"Oh...Ah...Ah...Ahsoka", Padme was loosing track of her thoughts.

Ahsoka smiled, "She's breaking faster than I could have ever expected". Ahsoka locked eyes with Padme. "You want my cock, don't you Padme?"

Ahsoka pulled back and stroked her member, leaving it in perfect sight of Padme's eyes.

Padme struggled to talk as drool poured out of her mouth. "I...I...". In that moment Padme's thoughts about the Republic, about the old Ahsoka, her old friend, her husband: Anakin, drifted from her. Her will was crushed and she submitted herself to Ahsoka.

"PLEASE AHSOKA! I WANT YOUR DICK IN ME! I WANT YOU TO RAVAGE ME AND FUCK ME SILLY!"

Ahsoka laughed, "Ho Ho Ho. Well, well, well. That was quick". Ahsoka stroked her penis once more, "Oh you'll get plenty of it Padme. I look forward to savoring this moment!".

Ahsoka lunged forward plunging her member into Padme once more. The senator crying and morning in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Ahsoka laughed with joy as she corrupted her former friend.

Ahsoka laughed with satisfaction as she tore Padme apart. Leaving no trace of the senator untouched. "I have been waiting a long time for this Padme, and I'm going to enjoy this!"

Padme reeled back, "OH AHSOKA! YOUR COCK IT'S SO BIG...IT IS BIGGER THAN ANAKIN'S!".

Ahsoka smiled, "I know", she then pushed in even deeper overcame with a sense of victory and domination.

Padme moaned out with pleasure, "AHSOKA...PLEASE!?...DONT STOP!...ANAKIN NEVER DID ME LIKE THIS!"

Ahsoka laughed, "I'm glad your impressed Padme!", Ahsoka leaned in and pinched Padme's nipples while screwing her violently.

Padme cried out in pleasure, "OH YYYESSSSSSSSS!", Padme came for the third time dumping a mega load all over Ahsoka's cock.

Ahsoka pulled out and stood up. She walked over to the corners of the bed and undid the ropes binding Padme. She then jumped on the bed and layed down next to Padme.

"Padme, why don't you clean off this cock that you love so much?"

Padme's mouth watered in anticipation. She gave Ahsoka the blow job of a life time as she slurped up every last ounce of fluid and cum. When she had finished Ahsoka looked at Padme.

"Padme...Pledge yourself to me as my slave. Serve me and my interests". Ahsoka smiled, "call me Master and you will be rewarded with my member substantially in the future".

Padme sat on all fours like a dog and almost panted like one too. "YES MASTER AHSOKA! I AM YOURS, YOURS AND YOURS ALONE! I WILL OBEY YOU, I WILL SERVE YOU AND I WILL PLEASURE YOU AS LONG AS I CAN!"

Ahsoka laughed with satisfaction. Padme was now hers. "Fu fu fu, I look forward to you being my slave Padme. Now shall we continue?"

Padme nodded in agreement and two two continued fucking all night long as they both climaxed dozens of times over, eventually Padme stamina gave way and she had passed out while Ahsoka was left exhausted.

The drained Ahsoka stood up and examined Padme. "Time to bring you to my master".


	5. Day 089 - 090: Senatorial Seduction Part II

Day 089

Ahsoka brought Padme to her ship and laid her down inside a cage in the cargo bay. It was already dark out again. Sneaking through the city with a senator took longer than she had anticipated.

She then made her way to the bridge when she suddenly received a transmission from Zygerria.

It was the Queen, "Ahsoka there has been a change of plans". Miraj continued, "Before you leave there is a second senator you must retrieve".

"Who? My master", Ahsoka asked.

"Senator Riyo Chuchi", Miraj replied.

Ahsoka hid the smile on her face, "It shall be some Master. I will have her".

Miraj smiled, "Good Ahsoka. Contact me once you capture her".

Ahsoka nodded and cut off the transmission. "I have just the thing for this", Ahsoka said to herself.

She went into the storage area on her ship and found a set of tubes. Ahsoka smiled, "These will work nicely, Anakin told me about the time she protected Padme from killer worms back before the war started. Well these ones have a little twist to them".

Ahsoka continued to dig through the storage compartment until she found a remote probe droid, "Ah, Perfect!"

Ahsoka grinned as she carefully lifted up the tubes and fed them into the remote probe droid. Ahsoka couldn't wait to see these little suckers go to work on her old blue skinned companion.

Ahsoka thought back to her recent conversations with Riyo. She hadn't been quite so foolish as to hire mercenaries or traditional body guards. Instead, the hard-to-kill woman had settled for having Jedi bodyguards personally assigned to.

This was due to the incident the royal family of Pantora had endured. The Chairman's daughters were abducted by low level bounty hunters and sold to the Trade Federation. Riyo probably wanted to avoid an incident like that happening to herself.

The fact is that little detail changed things dramatically for Ahsoka, though still capable in her own right, she would be no match for a force wielder at this point especially with her connection to the force being cut off. Something she desperately needed to change.

So the little creature she had packed would work nicely indeed. More than one too, the tube she'd brought with her contained four of the nasty worms, all packed tightly into it. Ahsoka did not envy the good Senator. This would not be even as kind as the dirty fucking she could have given her personally.

The reason that Jango Fett had chosen this particular method, Anakin had told her, was because the worms had a very distinct ability to hide from the senses of force users. The Jedi wouldn't be able to feel the danger coming until it was far too late.

But Riyo wasn't likely to die from what these force-shrouded things would do to her. Oh no, it took these worms days to kill their victims. She'd probably be found before then.

But she would no longer be in any kind of state from which the good Senator could continue her activity in the senate. Because… the things Ahsoka had just sent after her would break her mind beyond repair in just a few hours.

The Togruta let out a sigh and shook her head. Then, she brought up the device that would let her look through the camera lens mounted on the remote probe droid. It was closing in on the Senator's window, and Ahsoka bit her lower lip as she watched it burn a hole through the glass and the closed blinds.

A moment later, it pushed the large tube she'd loaded into it out and Ahsoka watched as the disgusting creatures slowly slid free of the end that had suddenly popped open.

Slowly, Ahsoka fell back onto her haunches and began to push aside her loincloth, sliding her hand down past her nonexistent undergarments and over her dripping wet penis.

As disgusted as she may have been with what was about to happen… the Togruta couldn't deny that she found it unbelievably hot at the same exact time. She was going to save this recording for prosperity once the mission was done; there was no doubt about that.

As the perverted Ahsoka began to get herself off, four long nameless force-shrouded worms slid across the floor towards the bed. Its occupant was fast asleep, unaware of just what was coming for her as the worms slid up under the edge of the covers and towards her sleeping form.

In another life, the kouhuns' presence would have been felt by Riyo's protectors. Anakin Skywalker or someone else would have come rushing in and would have chopped the deadly centipedes in two before they could even touch the Senator.

In this time and this world, there were no kouhuns to feel. Subsequently, there were no Jedi to save Riyo from the fate awaiting her. Slowly but surely, the worms slid up between her long legs.

Slowly but surely, they spread those legs wide open. Riyo wore nothing but a pair of panties to bed, but even that undergarment didn't last long in the face of the worms.

A large hole was eaten out of the front of Riyo's panties, revealing her slit to the thing between her legs. As the worm moved in and they began to push forward into Riyo's pussy, spreading her lower lips open like a flower, the young woman's brow furrowed in discomfort and she let out a soft groan as she squirmed.

But Riyo did not wake. The worms continued onward, the first to reach her cunt penetrating deeper and deeper inside of her. The remaining three moved over other parts of her body.

They snaked over her naked form, ghosting along her flesh. Riyo was left with very odd dreams as she was fucked by the twisting sinuous body of the first worm and wrapped up in the other three.

Her hips began to unconsciously buck up towards the worm inside of her cunt. The thing was almost entirely within her now, pressing against her cervix and slowly loosening the tight entrance to her womb.

At the same time, in an effort to bring her more pleasure, as a happy incubator was a docile incubator, the tail end of the worm, the bit that wasn't yet inside of Riyo, opened up to reveal another mouth.

It slid to the top of Riyo's pussy lips, settling over the small nub there that was the young woman's clit. Then it bit down gently, playing with her clit in a way that caused Riyo's entire body to seize up.

The climax that came several seconds later, that was what finally woke Riyo up. Her eyes went wide and she shot up in bed a little, looking down at the writhing snake-like shapes beneath the covers.

A shout was immediately on Riyo's lips, but unfortunately for the beautiful blue-skinned girl, one of the worms had finally gotten properly into position… around her neck. The creature suddenly tightened its grip, and then for good measure it stuffed one end down Riyo's throat.

The Senator's scream was abruptly cut off, turning into a muffled choke. The young woman turned over onto her front and grabbed at the thing around her neck, trying to pull it off.

With her face down and her ass up, only now did Riyo realize that there was another worm, currently inside of her cunt, plugging away at her and playing with her clit.

Riyo may have been in a bad situation, but she was no weakling. The young woman was a force of will to be reckoned with and she did not give up easily. Upon realizing that she didn't have the strength to pull the worm choking her out away from her thin neck, the woman settled for biting down as hard as she could with her teeth.

It was like trying to chew through granite. The worm's skin was one of the strongest biological materials in the galaxy. Riyo wouldn't be able to work through it with her pearly whites in a million years.

Now the good Senator let out a whimper, a single tear falling from her eye as she began to give into despair. She was being fucked in her mouth and her cunt by these strange creatures and there was nothing she could do about it.

They had her dead to rights and they were steadily choking her out. Riyo was already seeing dark spots from a lack of air.

But the worst was yet to come for the young Senator. After all, there were two more worms eager to play with her. Now that she was on her front with her hips up in the air and her small pert behind exposed, one of the worms immediately moved towards her ass.

Another hole was quickly cut in the back of her panties, leaving the undergarment barely on her body at this point as the worm began to push itself between her butt cheeks.

Coming to a stop in front of Riyo's tight sphincter, the worm began to secrete a fluid from its mouth that dripped down onto her asshole. Riyo startled at the strange feeling, the cold liquid running down the inside of her ass crack.

Then the worm began to push its head forward and the pink-haired girl's eyes went wide as she screamed again around the large worm currently forcing its way into her mouth and gagging her.

They were in all three of her holes at this point. The final worm settled for her tits, running along them and using both its mouths to grip and pinch the nipples between its tiny teeth, but that was nothing compared to the pain of having the other worm up her ass.

Riyo sobbed brokenly in her bed, her Jedi protection only a few feet away as she was soundly fucked by the creatures.

The worm in her ass continued its path deeper in even as the worm in her cunt finally won its battle with her cervix and pushed directly into her womb. Riyo had never been in so much agony, but as time went on, the pain gave away to something else.

As her holes loosened up around the large worms penetrating them and her body began to go slack instead of squirming anymore, Riyo began to feel unwanted pleasure from the way the creatures writhed about inside of her.

The fluids from the worms that were inside and on her were specifically made to relax the body, and relax it they did. Riyo Chuchi was stuck with her face on her pillow and her ass up in the air, unable to even lift a finger anymore.

The only movement her body saw was the movement from the worms pistoning in and out of her holes. The tightly wound worm around her throat wasn't much better, but even the lack of air became a mark of pleasure for the young woman as she lay there, eyes able to move but not much else.

When she came a second time from the brutal assault the worms were laying on her,

Riyo cried out, the sound cut off by the gag down her throat. Tears fell from her eyes, unanswered by the unfeeling and uncaring worms that were in all three of her holes.

And then another orgasm came soon after that. Riyo was reaching a peak that she wasn't sure she'd ever be allowed to come down from.

The creatures continued to fuck her through orgasm after orgasm after orgasm. Her body simply lay there, taking every thrust, every inch of worm as it slid in and out of her. And as this continued, as time went on with no respite, Riyo Chuchi, the strong willed ferocious Senator from Pantora, began to break.

Her mind could not handle the strain of always being in the throes of ecstasy. The climaxes she was forced to experience never ended and in the end what was left in Riyo's place was a broken shell of a woman.

Not that the worms stopped there, even with her broken. They continued to work their magic, working towards their ultimate goal. But about five hours in, a certain Togruta had seen enough.

Ahsoka pulled her fingers off her wet cock and brought them to her face, licking her lips as she watched the grainy image of Riyo Chuchi's form being fucked beneath her bedcovers.

She really hadn't gotten to see much, as the woman never kicked off the sheets like she'd hoped.

But knowing what was happening, seeing even the minutest movements that confirmed what was happening… it had set Ahsoka off at least three times over the last few hours.

Now though, it was time to pack up and move on. The sun would rise soon after all, and the Jedi would find their charge soon. Calling back the remote probe droid,

Ahsoka put her cloak on while she waited, knowing that soon she would have to head out to acquire the senator. Likely that she would be taken to the hospital the next morning. That would be her chance.

The remote probe droid arrived before she could think more on it. Once she had the footage, she packed the remote away. Smirking, the attractive dominatrix slid into her speeder and a moment later she was gone.

Riyo Chuchi hadn't been prepared for the worst that the galaxy had to offer, and look where it had gotten her. Ahsoka felt only a brief moment of pity for the mind broken Senator before it was gone and she was already thinking about what she would do to her once she retrieved her.

She had to be sure to pummel her with cock as well. In order to ensure her loyalty and submission to herself.

Meanwhile, it was one of the Senator's handmaidens that ultimately discovered her. The young woman's screams drew the Jedi, who burst in and managed to kill the worms that were STILL pushing out of Riyo's holes.

As Ahsoka had suspected, the Jedi had arrived in time to save Riyo's life from the next stage of the worms' reproduction process.

But at the same time, the woman was unrecoverable. She lay there on the bed, breathing and with her eyes open, but completely and utterly unresponsive to any reaction.

Fluid from the worms continued to flow out of her asshole, her cunt, and even the corner of her mouth as she just lay there, ass up in the air and face on the pillow in front of her.

Riyo Chuchi was gone. In her place was a mind broken worm puppet, fucked by the large creatures and forced to experience orgasm after orgasm until she was completely and utterly destroyed. The senator now ripe to be enslaved by Ahsoka for her master.

Day 090

Ahsoka was on a balcony perched over the the downtown Coruscant hospital. She took out a pair of binoculars and zoomed in to see the speeder with Riyo Chuchi in it park around the corner.

A devious smile grew across Ahsoka's face. This was her chance. She needed to kidnap the senator after she checked into the hospital. That way she would be free of her Jedi escorts and be an easy target.

Ahsoka waited until mid-afternoon to make her move. She made her way down from the building she was in and concealed herself in her cloak. She then made her way into the hospital.

She told the lady at the front desk that she was here to see Senator Riyo Chuchi. She also said that she was a Jedi and an old friend of the Pantoran. The desk official agreed without a second thought and gave Ahsoka directions to the room.

Ahsoka made her way upstairs to the room where Riyo was being treated. When she reached the door and looked in she was surprised to find the senator in stable condition.

Despite the violent fucking Riyo had endured she had managed to hold on barely clinging to her old self. Ahsoka sat beside Riyo's bed. Her face concealed by her cloak.

Her old blue-skinned friend looked so defenseless and helpless in the hospital bed. Ahsoka had a sudden urge to dominate the young senator when she quickly suppressed her thoughts on the idea.

She needed to extract the senator and keep her in healthy condition. She couldn't risk doing anything in a public setting such as this. Ahsoka then reached into her pocket and pulled out the cure to the worms' venoms.

Ahsoka smiled, "I already have the recording of last night. So I'll need you to regain control of yourself once again. I can't have you in such a broken state when I give you to my master".

Ahsoka took the vial and placed into a nearby syringe. She checked to make sure the coast was clear and injected into the senator. Within the day she should regain consciousness.

Ahsoka stood up, "Now", she said to herself, "To get you out of here". Ahsoka activated the remote on her speeder to come over to the window of the room she was in. She then unplugged Riyo from the life support, knowing the cure would work its magic.

Ahsoka then carried Riyo over her shoulder and placed her in the backseat of the speeder. I smile befell Ahsoka's face as she escaped with the senator in her clutches.

Later that night Ahsoka returned to her ship with the captured Riyo who was beginning to stir. Ahsoka chuckled, It was time to ensure that Riyo would be loyal to her, it was time to dominate her.

As Riyo laid on the floor in the cargo bay Ahsoka quickly headed to the bridge and activated the thrusters taking the ship into space. Ahsoka then plotted a course for Zygerria. Immediately afterward the ship entered hyperspace.

Ahsoka then returned to the rear of the ship a little while later to find Riyo awakening. "Uhhh...What's going on?", Riyo asked. Her mind was a mush, still filled with images of sexual domination and torture. "Where am I?".

Riyo looked upward to spot the cloaked Ahsoka, "Who are you?".

Ahsoka sighed, "What? You don't remember me Riyo? It's me Ahsoka!", she then tossed aside her cloak revealing to Riyo the same slutty slave attire that Padme had seen the night she interacted with the Togruta Dominatrix.

Riyo let out a slight gasp, still too drained to react appropriately, "Ahsoka? But...but I thought you were killed?".

Ahsoka laughed, "Fu fu fu. You thought wrong Riyo. I'm alive and well and prepared to serve my new master!".

Riyo was dazed and confused, "Your master? Ahsoka...what are you talking about?".

Ahsoka grinned, "The Zygerrian Queen is my master, and you'll be meeting her soon". Ahsoka knelt down and met Riyo face to face. "Riyo join me and become my slave".

Riyo jolted back, "What!?".

Ahsoka sighed, "Don't you remember all the fun times we had together? It'll be fun!".

Riyo was struck by horror, "No,no,no,no. How? Ahsoka...how could you let this happen? Come home! We miss you!".

Ahsoka scowled at Riyo with annoyance, "Master is all I have now and I must remain loyal to her. If you won't submit...then...my old friend, you leave me no choice". Ahsoka pushed aside her loincloth revealing her length. "I will make you into my sex slave!".

Ahsoka thrusted with her cock into the weakened Riyo's mouth. The senator was in no shape to resist the onslaught coming at her.

Ahsoka laughed with satisfaction, "I've been waiting for this!", she then pushed in nearly her entire length down Riyo's throat.

Riyo gagged on the penis in her mouth, but at the same time a rush of pleasure encompassed her body. Riyo didn't know this but those worms still were having an affect on her. Her hormones were being stirred, making her prone to stimulations and pleasure.

Ahsoka pulled back and thrusted forward repeatedly. She knew that the weakened senator wouldn't last long in this state at this rate and that is was only a matter of time before her will broke down completely.

Riyo's eyes rolled back into her head as her mind was shattered from the fragile state it was already in into more shattered pieces. Then the senator arched her back and unleashed a powerful orgasm spraying her fluids and cum all over the cargo bay floor.

Ahsoka pulled out and examined the Pantoran's body. "Riyo. This will be all over soon. I promise. Soon you will be mine. My puppet. My Slave. My servant!".

Ahsoka flipped Riyo onto all fours and gripped her cock in her hand. "I can't wait for this!", Ahsoka said as she penetrated deep into the senator's asshole.

Riyo yelled in pain as Ahsoka's monster twelve inch cock entered her body without mercy ravaging her insides.

Ahsoka grinned with satisfaction. "OH YES!", Ahsoka felt Riyo's tight anal walls putting enormous pressure on her penis. Then suddenly the moment Ahsoka had been waiting for occurred and she reached her climax.

Ahsoka unleashed herself in a massive orgasm, dumping her cum and fluids in Riyo's ass. Ahsoka let out a cry of pleasure, "RAGHHHH!".

Afterward Ahsoka laughed, "Ho Ho Ho. Now it's a only a matter of minutes before Riyo gives herself over to me!".

Riyo moaned from pleasure and satisfaction. Her already broken mind was now being corrupted beyond repair. Her body and brain no longer possessed any will to resist. The Senator gave herself over to her sexual ambitions with no struggle or conflict from her conscience what so ever.

After a moment Ahsoka questioned, "Well Riyo? Do you want this cock?". Ahsoka pointed at her monstrous member. "Are you prepared to be my slave? Then come over here!".

Riyo strode over like a dog on all fours and crawled to Ahsoka, "MASTER! PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR COCK! I NEED IT!".

Ahsoka smiled. "The worms made this too easy", she said to herself. "Riyo was basically broken off the bat!".

Riyo came closer when Ahsoka called out, "Come here Riyo! Come suck me off and clean off my dick!".

Riyo did as she was told, "YES MASTER!". Riyo then began licking and sucking Ahsoka's cock while fondling her ball sack with and free hands. She conducted herself with an intense passion and vigor.

"Ughhh!", Ahsoka moaned in satisfaction. "She's good". Just then Padme awoke in her cage and saw what was unfolding. The horny senator was jealous of the cock that Riyo was getting all to herself.

"MASTER!", Padme yelled. "PLEASE! LET ME HAVE YOUR PENIS TOO!".

Ahsoka laughed, "Fu fu fu. It seems you girls really have a taste me for me now don't ya?". She then released Padme and allowed her join in.

Padme and Riyo took turns between Ahsoka's cock and pussy. They pleasured Ahsoka in ways she had never imagined possible before now.

"OHH! AHHH!", Ahsoka moaned as she came all over the faces of her new slaves as a result of the senators double fucking her.

Padme and Riyo just giggled in response and proceeded to lick each other clean while simultaneously satisfying Ahsoka.

For hours this continued as the group gave off collective moans and cries of satisfaction. Eventually the three passed out on the floor all of them laying upon one another in a well earned slumber. Ahsoka had completed her mission.


	6. Day 093 - 100: Domestic Stimulation

Day 093

Ahsoka's transport exited hyperspace in orbit of Zygerria. In that moment Ahsoka had emerged from her personal quarters dressed in new attire. She had chosen to wear a black tube top and skirt with gold jewelry and waist pieces. It would be more presentable for the coming occasion.

Ahsoka's ship touched down on the landing pad of the Zygerrian Queen's palace. As she landed Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief. She had completed her mission and now Padme and Riyo were prepared to serve her at any costs. Ahsoka smiled, "It was time to report to the Queen".

Ahsoka released Padme and Riyo from their cages in the cargo hold and lead them outside. Once they had exited the ship Ahsoka was confronted by several royal guards along with the Prime Minister Atai Molec himself.

The Prime Minister spoke first. "I see you've returned you little slu-", Atai cut himself and cleared his throat. "Well done, Mistress Ahsoka", Atai avoided eye contact with the Togruta.

Ahsoka gave a slight smirk in Atai's direction, "Oh Atai...Still uncomfortable with me being around. Hmph. You'll have to get used to me sooner or later", Ahsoka said this as she ran her finger down Molec's shoulder and arm in a seductive fashion.

Atai stumbled over his words, "Yes...Um you're right. Sorry Mistress Ahsoka".

Ahsoka laughed, "Ho Ho Ho. Come on follow me as I bring our Queen her new slaves". Ahsoka led Padme and Riyo, both covering their naked bodies with grey cloaks, to the Queen's throne room.

Molec and his guards followed suite and proceeded to follow Ahsoka and her newly acquired slaves to Queen Miraj herself, currently awaiting their arrival.

A few minutes later the group had reached their destination. Miraj looked down upon her royal subjects from her throne and spoke, "I see you have returned Ahsoka. I have no doubt that you have succeeded in your mandate".

Ahsoka, Molec and the rest of the group kneeled before their Queen when Ahsoka replied, "Yes, my master. I have acquired both Senators Padme Amidala of Naboo and Riyo Chuchi of Pantora. Both of which are ready to serve...you your royal highness".

Miraj smiled, "Remove their cloaks!".

Ahsoka tore off the cloaks from the former senator's bodies revealing their naked bodies. As she did so Miraj smiled, "Excellent job Ahsoka. Most impressive".

Ahsoka looked up at Miraj, "Thank you Master".

Miraj then motioned to Atai, "Molec take these new slaves to the processing chambers. I have many uses in store for them".

Molec grunted, "As you wish your highness". Atai then escorted Padme and Riyo out of the throne room, leaving Ahsoka and Miraj alone.

Once they all left Miraj turned her attention toward Ahsoka, "I believe you deserve a reward my Slave".

Ahsoka smiled as she looked up at Miraj. "Im going to enjoy this", she said to herself internally.

Miraj bit her lip, overcome with the thought of what was about to happen. Ahsoka leaned in closer, hesitant at first, her heart pounding with anticipation. She moved towards Miraj, bringing their faces perfectly close to one another then captured Miraj's lips with her own, sliding her tongue deep into the Queen's mouth. Miraj sucked it gently as she wrapped her arms around Ahsoka's small shoulders, bringing her closer. Ahsoka giggled in her mouth, her tongue writhing. Then she pulled away, sliding off her shirt and throwing it across the room. Her orange breasts were firm and pert, with dark, delicate nipples, now hard with desire. Miraj's mouth watered.

"Your turn," Ahsoka giggled.

Miraj hurriedly took off her dress letting it slid down, since she wasn't wearing a bra, she was now standing topless in front of the young Togruta. Ahsoka wasted no time, she slinked down and licked Miraj's exposed right breast, sucking on it hard and giving it a gentle bite, sending a shudder of ecstasy through Miraj's body. Miraj gasped, running her hands over Ahsoka's smooth, naked back.

"Mmmm," Ahsoka moaned as her tongue circled over Miraj's wet nipple.

Miraj's whole body shivered with lust. She kissed Ahsoka's montrals, inhaling the sweet fragrance of the natural scent of her body, baffled by how much she now wanted her. Ahsoka raised up and kissed her again, her tongue invading Miraj's mouth like it owned it, writhing and sliding, their moistures mingling, then pulled away, her eyes remaining fixed on Miraj.

"God she's a tease," Miraj thought. "I'll show her." Miraj dropped to her knees then slid her fingers over Ahsoka's warm hips, slowly pulling her dress all the way down. Her skin tingled with hot-blooded lust as she saw the bulge beneath Ahsoka's tight black panties, the moment she had been waiting for. Miraj pressed her face against the bulge's hard warmth, inhaling Ahsoka's musky scent. She kissed it through the fabric then tugged the panties down, freeing Ahsoka's cock from its prison.

Miraj was in awe. It was as large, if not larger, than any man's cock she had seen. It looked exactly alike: veins bulging, its tip a dark pink, its shaft heavy and powerful, straight, fat, thick and long, with an orb of gleaming fluid oozing forth from its tip. Miraj looked up into Ahsoka's grinning face, smiled, then gracefully wrapped her wet lips around the tip, loving how warm it felt against her flesh. She ran her hands over Ahsoka's ass as she slid her mouth further over the cock, not stopping until she fit it all in. Then, with her mouth full of cock, she moved her tongue slowly against its underside, pushing the saliva in the back of her throat forward to coat it further. Ahsoka groaned, inching her hips forward and running her fingers lovingly through Miraj's hair. Her cock got even harder.

"Mmmmf," Miraj groaned. She gripped the cock's warm, hard base and began to move her head back and forth in a deliberate grinding rhythm, slow at first, so as to draw the pleasure out longer. Her vagina clenched.

"Fuck, yes," Ahsoka whispered.

Miraj closed her eyes and swirled and squirmed her tongue wildly as she thrust her head back and forth, at times slowing down suddenly just to tease her further.

"Oh God!" Ahsoka cried, gripping Miraj's head tight. "That's it. More. Fuck!"

The sound of her voice, lost in ecstasy, was the most intoxicating thing she had ever heard. Miraj bobbed her head faster, back and forth, as Ahsoka began to thrust in rhythm, fucking Miraj's sweet, slutty mouth like the submissive pleasure girl she was. Miraj's mind flooded with the thought of Ahsoka's cum spilling out, white flowing from an engorged reddened tip, coating and filling her throat. Saliva dripped down her chin as Ahsoka thrust. She would swallow every drop.

Then, shockingly, Miraj she slid her mouth off and gazed coyly into Ahsoka's sweaty, panting face. Ahsoka grimaced. Miraj grinned, then gently kissed Ahsoka's naked, orange thigh, rubbing her saliva-covered cheek against it. She wrapped her fingers around the wet shaft, squeezing it tight. Ahsoka gave a soft cry as Miraj licked the member, relishing its flavor.

"Oh fuck," Ahsoka whimpered.

Miraj giggled. She slid her mouth back over the tip. Ahsoka groaned, pushing her cock further in. Miraj gripped hard at the cock's base with one hand then slid her other hand over her clit. Rubbing ferociously, she moved in for the kill, bobbing her head back and forth, wet and sloppy, over Ahsoka's aching, hard shaft. Ahsoka grimaced, grabbing Miraj's head and thrusting her cock straight down her throat, her sack slamming against Miraj's chin. Miraj groaned and bobbed her head faster, floating on a wave of pure, surging desire. She dug a finger inside herself as she licked and sucked with wild abandon. Ahsoka, pushed to the breaking point, rocked her cock back and forth into Miraj's begging, whimpering face.

Ecstasy. Both were losing their minds in the moment, Ahsoka, unaware of anything but the irresistible sensation of her cock pummeling Miraj's sexy, drooling face, screamed and howled, flexing her legs and ass hard as she pumped. Miraj gasped for air, mouth full of cock, begging for more. Her pussy ached and clenched, her skin prickled with stimulation.

"FUCK!" Ahsoka cried. Miraj knew she was close, her cock had become like steel.

Then it happened:

Rich, hot cum shot forth from Ahsoka's cock in long, powerful ropes, splashing down Miraj's eager throat. Ahsoka groaned as if in pain, her legs trembling, her hips and spine spasming with each shot. Miraj whimpered, wanting more. She swished the hot semen throughout her mouth, enthralled by its lush, salty flavor—the flavor of Ahsoka.

Ahsoka, exhausted, gasped. Her body went still as the last spurts drained into Miraj's hot, wet throat. She swallowed it down, grinning as the warm liquid slid down her throat. She could suck it down all day. It was deliciously addictive.

Ahsoka pulled out of Miraj's mouth, panting hard, exhausted. She looked down at Miraj, licking her lips, saying nothing.

Miraj hungered for more. She wanted Ahsoka's big, fat cock inside her pussy, stretching her out, pounding away at her, so deep, thick and long, fucking her into oblivion.

Ahsoka grinned, her sexy, orange body gleaming with sweat.

"Let's go to the bed," she said.

Miraj smiled coyly, getting up from the couch and sauntering in that direction. She wanted Ahsoka to watch her ass as she walked, thinking about how good it would feel for her thick, long cock to slide into her pretty little pink vagina and feel it tighten around her. Miraj jumped on the bed, pulling off her panties and throwing them aside.

Ahsoka's cock was still hard when she starred at Miraj's tight little body. Miraj bit her lower lip demurely, arched her legs up then slide her panties down over her feet.

"Mmmm," Ahsoka groaned. "Let me see it."

Miraj smiled mischievously then spread her legs, letting Ahsoka get a good, long look at her supple, wet pussy.

"Fuck me," she wanted to say, but she didn't.

She leaned back, spreading her legs further. Ahsoka got on the bed and caressed her thigh as she gently stroked her thick, hard cock. Then she crawled her lithe, sweaty body on top of Miraj, her gaze fixed and certain.

"Fuck me," Miraj's mind cried out. "Fuck me, now. Please."

Ahsoka bent her face down to Miraj's and kissed her hard, letting her weight press upon her, sucking on her writhing, wet tongue then dragging her teeth over her lower lip. Miraj moaned in her mouth. Her body shivered for another taste of her breath. She ran her hands over Ahsoka's back, stroking her down with her nails, bringing her closer, her legs wrapping around her.

Ahsoka exhaled hard, gazing into Miraj's sexy eyes. She slid down and took Miraj's left breast in his mouth, swirling her tongue for the nipple and sucking on it hard. Miraj gasped.

"Good," Ahsoka said with a grin. "You're ready".

Miraj nodded, desperate for Ahsoka to begin. Ahsoka smiled evilly, then slowly guided her cock towards Miraj's vagina. She reached down and grabbed it, loving how strong and warm it felt—almost rock-hard—then helped guide her in. As the tip penetrated, so big and full, she let out a small cry, relishing the feel of her hardness spreading her open. Ahsoka pushed in further, letting her cock's girth expand the ridged, pink walls of Miraj's aching sex.

"Oh fuck," she hissed.

Ahsoka pushed even more—as far as it would go. Miraj, unable to contain her desire, kissed and licked at Ahsoka's shoulder. "Oh God, fuck me, please," she cried.

Ahsoka giggled and grabbed Miraj's hips, dragging her down towards her cock. Miraj squealed, spreading her legs wide. Her pussy was wet and ready.

Ahsoka stared down at Miraj, her eyes fixed ravenously on Miraj's sexy form. Then, without wasting another moment, she pulled Miraj's hips forward with a sudden jolt, sinking her cock deep inside her. A tremor of pleasure surged through Miraj's flesh. "Fuck!" she cried, gripping the sheets.

Ahsoka thrust again, holding tight onto Miraj's hips, sinking her cock even deeper.

"Ugh, fuck!" she whimpered.

Ahsoka grinned, then began to pump her cock slowly into Miraj's tight, wet sex, mesmerizing her with her movements. Miraj closed her eyes, fixating on the dark, powerful sensations now blossoming in her body, enchanting her as her sweaty, naked body squirmed helplessly, her breath quickening in pace.

Ahsoka's cock was so hard—so big, so powerful inside her, ravishing Miraj's hot pussy with strong, desperate thrusts, her pace growing quicker by the second. Miraj gasped, loving it, her body trembling. Each thrust felt deeper and harder than the last.

"Ugh!" she moaned. "Yes, oh God yes!"

Ahsoka groaned, sinking her cock in deeper, pumping faster as her delicate hands gripped tight against Miraj's sweaty skin, piercing her womanly opening again and again, overwhelming her body and mind with raw, hot pleasure. Miraj dug her fingers into the sheets, her toes curling, legs wrapping around Ahsoka as her sex flooded with sensation.

"Faster."

"Harder."

"More."

Ahsoka took what now belonged to her, sliding her cock in and out, over and over, slick with Miraj's juices, her hips pushing and withdrawing in rhythm with her breaths. She groaned, gazing down at Miraj's beautiful form.

Miraj gasped, loving the feeling of Ahsoka's thick cock inside her, fucking her trembling body, pulse after pulse of writhing pleasure ravaging her insides. Her mind reeled as her mouth whimpered. She couldn't get enough. Everything inside her was alive with scintillating lust, plunged deep past pain. Her mind was on fire with it, her body was burning. She writhed helplessly as her sex hummed with pleasure, a thick, hard cock pressing hard against her flesh, dark pleasure surging through her body.

"Fuck!" she cried out, desperate for more.

Ahsoka kept pummeling away at her, closing her eyes, mouth agape as her tight little ass as her swollen, fat thrust cock deeper into Miraj's tightness, thrust after intoxicating thrust. Miraj's hips spasmed—her sex clenched tight. She groaned, but wanted to scream.

"Fuck me, please," Miraj's mind cried out. "More. I need more!"

Her sex again clenched tight against Ahsoka's cock. She burned, hot, intense, blind with desire, in love with the way Ahsoka was fucking her into oblivion, thrust after thrust, the hard, orange, naked cock of a futa battering her insides, breaking her down. She surrendered to the pleasure throbbing deep within her, whimpering as if in terrible pain. She couldn't take much more.

Ahsoka slowed her thrusts, gasping, she was almost to the edge, but wanted more. She dove down, collapsing upon Miraj, breast to breast, sweat to sweat, their hot, naked bodies pressed against one another. She kissed Miraj hard on the mouth, driving her tongue inside. She was going in for the kill. Miraj kissed her back, sucking on her hot tongue, reeling as she felt Ahsoka's cock savaging her sex, frantically pumping into her moist, tight hole. Miraj's hips spasmed once more, she cried out for more, searing pleasure shooting through her body.

"Fuck me."

"More."

"Fuck me!"

Panting hard, thrusting as fast as she could, Ahsoka cried out, gasping in pleasure. Hearing that, Miraj lost it, her last bit of resolve weakened as an orgasm ripped through her body and mind, coming hard and loud, throb after throb of convulsive pleasure exploding inside her, devastating her, overwhelming her mind. She'd never come like that before. Ahsoka groaned, her cock tightening as her cum spilled into Miraj's trembling body.

Ahsoka pulled out her cum covered penis and laid down next to Miraj. The two females exhausted from their sexual encounter fell asleep together in the bed entering a well earned slumber.

Day 100

Ahsoka was in the Queen's harem pummeling a certain human female slaver who was giving Miraj trouble over the pricing of a particular grouping of slave girls. Ahsoka had no qualms with teaching the woman a lesson and after she was done shoving her cock down the woman's throat she smiled was a devilish grin. The Slaver was in a pitiful state one that was pathetic to observe. Ahsoka, now wearing her garments crafted by Luna, tucked her member behind her loincloth and buckled an ornate golden band around her waist in order to secure it.

"I hope you learned your lesson", Ahsoka threatened as she walked away. As she paced towards the exit she waved over two other slave girls to continue to dominate the woman sexually and make her more agreeable for her meeting with the Queen in the afternoon.

Ahsoka then made her way out of the harem and continued to her own personal quarters. As she strode down the corridors of the Zygerrian palace Ahsoka's mind drifted. Her thoughts dwelled on her previous encounter with the Queen and how she had had her way with her. Ahsoka's addictive cum should have drven the Queen mad and eventually make her grovel at Ahsoka's feet.

However that wasn't the case. Miraj definitely enjoyed herself during their last sexual escapade but there wasn't the slightest hint of her submitting herself to Ahsoka. She thought to herself, "Either she is really good at hiding her fascination with me or she is just that tough. Dammit!". Ahsoka stopped herself and chuckled for a moment, "I guess I'll just have to try harder". In that moment she reached her personal quarters.

As she entered she found two of her favorite new companions, Luna and Kira, laying upon her bed. The Togruta couldn't help but smile as she pounced onto the velvet matttress. "I've missed you girls it's been too long". Ahsoka ran her hand down and unlocked her golden waist band and tossed it to the side. Her loincloth now hung loose without any security. Ahsoka laid down between the girls. "Now why don't you show me a good time?".

The two girls smiled and did as their Mistress commanded. Luna slid her hands around Ahsoka's breasts cupping them with her dark finger tips. She then met the Togruta's gaze as she moved her head in closer to meet her lips as she pushed her tongue into her mouth. At the same time Kira slithered down to Ahsoka's bottom observing Ahsoka's flaccid cock laying against her orange thigh. "Oh that's no good", Kira started to say, "Let's get you all fixed up". Kira then ran her left hand down Ahsoka's penis in an attempt to stimulate it while simultaneously gripping Ahsoka's musky sack with her other hand, beginning to fondle the balls with love and care.

Ahsoka moaned slightly but the process wasn't enough to get her going. "Oh this won't due!", Kira said with frustration. "Luna why don't you lend me a hand or...foot?", Luna then maneuvered her legs back to Ahsoka's dick while she kept her hands and mouth occupied. She then used her feet to perform one of her signature sexual techniques. "The foot-pumper". She grabbed Ahsoka's cock with her feet and stroked up and down as quickly as she could. At the same time Kira fingered Ahsoka's pussy while shoving Ahsoka's sack in her mouth, giving the fuel tank a good old jump start.

Then it happened, within mere moments Ahsoka's shaft hardened like iron erecting to its full length of over a foot long. Ahsoka grunted with pleasure, her moans stifled by Luna's tongue protruding and entangling with her own. Kira smiled as she stared in awe at the cock she had given Ahsoka. It had become far more powerful and attractive then she could have possibly imagined. This penis was her creation and she knew just how to set it off.

Kira started to tease Ahsoka's member as she licked it at the base and worked her way up to the top. Once she reached the tip she wrapped her lipstick covered lips around it. Ahsoka moaned with satisfaction as Kira moved her head into her cock. She thought to herself, "Damn...ooooohh...they're good". In that moment Luna started to change things up a bit. She pulled her tongue from Ahsoka's mouth, dripping with a mix of both of their saliva. Luna then licked the Togruta's blue striped lekku, perfectly aware of the sensitively the head tail possessed for the species. Ahsoka her mouth now free moaned out in pleasure, "Oh fuck!".

Luna worked her way downward, her green eyes crazed with lust and desire, until she reached the pierced nipples of Ahsoka. The golden rings shining with glamour, with Ahsoka's dark nipples now as hard as diamonds. Luna began to suckle Ahsoka's right breast as she used her other hand to pinch the opposite nipple. Ahsoka let out a whimper of pain and pleasure. Luna then positioned herself atop Ahsoka, her dark-skinned ass resting at Ahsoka's midriff just above her member which was currently being loved by Kira.

Kira then moved into the next phase of her approach utilizing a technique that she knew the Togruta would be unprepared for. Instead of descending further down Ahsoka's shaft she forced her tongue outward and pushed it toward the opening on the tip. Kira filled with excitement began to push herself inside of Ahsoka's cock. Kira knew that having such a monstrous member left you with one weakness. The bigger, fatter and thicker the cock was the easier it was to put something inside.

Ahsoka's eyes widened as she felt Kira's tongue work its way only a few mere centimeters within her penis. She screamed out in painful ecstasy, "OOOHHH...WHHAA?...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?".

Kira pulled her tongue out for a moment and looked at Ahsoka. Consider that just a taste of what's to come. Ahsoka gulped and in her eyes there appeared to be a genuine fear of what she didn't understand. A devious smile befell Kira's face as she looked to Luna. "You know what to do".

Luna smiled in response and lifted herself into the air until her exotic body hovered above Ahsoka's face. Then in a flash she descended upon their Mistress. Ahsoka's face was swallowed by Luna's ass cheeks as she received a mouth full of wet pussy. Ahsoka slurped up the juices as she ate out the dark skinned girl pressing her womanhood upon her.

Kira smiled with pleasure as she watched Luna do her work, then she continued in her part. She stuck her finger into Ahsoka's dripping wet pussy, lubricating it with vaginal fluids and pre-cum. Kira laughed as she placed her finger atop the tip of Ahsoka's shaft. Then, finally, she made her move as she burrowed her index finger within Ahsoka's cock.

Ahsoka screamed in excruciating pain but her cries were muffled by Luna's bubble butt and throbbing pussy. She was helpless to stop what would come next.

Kira shoved the entire length of her finger down Ahsoka's expanding urethra. Ahsoka's entire body spasmed and trembled. She clenched the bed sheets and flailed her legs about in a futile attempt to end the pain. Her penis expanded, veins buldging in all directions.

Kira finally pulled her finger out to be greeted with a most satisfying result. An unbelievable load orgasmed from Ahsoka's cock. While simultaneously cum shot out from her pussy covering the bed spread. The Togruta's body looked as if a current of electricity were coursing through it as Ahsoka endured the most devastating orgasm of her life.

Luna pulled herself off of Ahsoka and stood beside Kira at the base of the bed after Ahsoka concluded her cum explosion. In the aftermath she simply laid wasted in her own bed. After a few minutes she managed to prop herself up using the back of the bed she then looked over at her two servants. "I can say I was pleasantly surprised today". Ahsoka struggled to her feet, her body still aching from the experience. "Never in a million years did I think you girls were capable of such a display".

Kira and Luna chuckled at the compliment. Luna looked up at her Mistress and replied, "Why of course Miss Ahsoka. It is our sole purpose to pleasure you".

Ahsoka grinned, "That it is Luna. That it is".

Kira then answered, "It was only natural Miss Ahsoka. Being the one who designed your member allowed me to possess a greater understanding of it. Both its strengths and weaknesses".

Ahsoka laughed, "Well let's keep this between us then shall we. You wouldn't want the other girls learning about your little secret move".

Kira bowed her head in respect, "Why of course not Miss".

"Good", Ahsoka looked down at her cum covered cock and inner thighs. "Now will you girls be so nice as to clean up this mess?"

Luna and Kira nodded in synchronization as they got to their knees and licked the cum and fluid from Ahsoka's powerful shaft and orange skin. After a few moments they finished their task.

Ahsoka then reattached her golden waist band and looked at her slave girls, "I believe you two earned the rest of the day off. Rest up will you now?".

Kira and Luna nodded in response while Ahsoka proceeded to the Queen's throne room with her pierced tits fully on display, just as she had wanted when Luna designed her slutty outfit. When she entered the room Ahsoka noticed the Slaver from earlier exiting with a group of slave girls. "Guess my method of persuasion worked", she said to herself, "As it always does".

When she neared the throne of Queen Miraj Ahsoka fell to her knees and bowed her head, "Your majesty how may I be of service?".

Miraj looked upon Ahsoka's body once gain drawn to her buldging member just beneath the surface, but now was not the time for that. "Ahsoka you have your next target".

"Really? Who will I be retrieving for my...your collection", Ahsoka grimaced at the slip up hoping the Queen didn't notice. Lucky for her she didn't as she busy retrieving a wooden box from beside her. She descended the royal stairs and held the box out to Ahsoka. Before she could ask what was inside Miraj opened the case to reveal two objects Ahsoka hadn't seen for a hundred days: her lightsaber and shoto blades.

Ahsoka gasped at the sight of them, "What? You mean you trust me with them?".

Miraj sighed as she placed the box in Ahsoka's hands as she returned to her throne and sat down. "It's not a matter of trust dear Ahsoka. You have proven youself to me as my most loyal and capable slave and you'll need those blades to defeat and capture your next target: Jedi Master Shaak Ti".


	7. Day 105: Togrutan Domination

Day 105

Ahsoka's ship exited hyperspace in orbit above the Rishi Moon, the nearest outpost to Kamino. It was here that she would acquire the tools necessary to gain access to such a heavily fortified stronghold. She touched down near the listening post that had recently been constructed in the wake of the previous one's destruction.

She stood up and opened the rear hanger doors. She then opened up the box that Miraj had gave her and took out her lightsabers. She proceeded to hook them onto her golden waist band and exited her ship.

Ahsoka made her way to the outpost and scouted out the landing platform where one Clone trooper was standing guard. She climbed up the side of the platform and made her way horizontally until she positioned herself beneath the trooper looking out. She then took a deep breath before flipping upward kicking the trooper's helmet right off with a well placed kick. The trooper staggered backwards onto his back. Ahsoka then leapt on top of the trooper and activated her lightsabers in a cross formation around his throat.

The clone's eyes were filled with terror when Ahsoka began to interrogate him. "How many clones are on staff here?".

The trooper gulped and replied, "Just me and five others we keep this place up and running". Ahsoka smiled, that would make things easy. She then looked at the Clone once again and gave him specific directions to call the rest of his platoon to the landing platform for an emergency. The Clone looking rather green did as he was told and walked over to the control panel and contacted his fellow troopers. He didn't dare cross Ahsoka with her hovering right beside him. After he finished Ahsoka smiled, "Oh what a good boy. I'll be sure to reward you for that".

Just then the remaining five Clones opened the blast doors and came onto the landing pad. Ahsoka hastily dashed forward from the shadows and slit all of there throats with her shoto blade. The troopers all collapsed to the floor, dead. Ahsoka then looked over at the last remaining Clone who was cowering in terror. "Come over here boy...you forgot your reward!".

The Clone shaking in his boots cautiously approached Ahsoka only for her to pull him in shoving her tongue within his mouth, sharing a deep passionate kiss. As the Clone let Ahsoka penetrate his mouth he noticed something hard pushing against him. He looked down to see something bulging beneath Ahsoka's blue loincloth. His eyes widened in horror, "What kind of freak are you!?".

Ahsoka laughed with a devilish smile across her face. "What's wrong? You don't like my little friend? Well he's certainly excited to see you !". Ahsoka then pushed her loincloth to the side revealing her monstrous cock. She stroked it as she purred with satisfaction.

The trooper fell to the floor terrified of the Togruta dominatrix. Ahsoka then knelt down and activated her lightsaber disappointed at the Clone's distaste for her. "Thanks for the help sweetie", she then stabbed her blade through his skull killing the trooper.

Ahsoka stood up and ran her fingers down her manhood. Picking up traces of fluid and pre-cum before licking her own finger tips. "Hmmmm", Ahsoka moaned with satisfaction as she licked her fingertips dry, "It's not nice to be so rude to a lady".

Ahsoka then removed the armor from the trooper and put it on herself. She was a little small for it but for her purposes it would serve nicely. She then proceeded to the Y-wing docked on the landing platform and entered it and lifted off and headed for Kamino.

A few hours later Ahsoka arrived at Kamino and transmitted her clearance codes that she had when she used to be a part of the Republic. She was given the green light and landed her ship on one of the landing platforms. She got out of her ship and walked forward until she reached an area with a ventilation shaft. She made sure the coast was clear before jumping up and crawling inside.

After she reached Shaak's quarters she decided to take off the Clone armor. It had served its purpose and she was sweating ridiculously inside of it, she had no idea how Clones dealt with wearing such bulky gear.

She then reached for the vent leading to the Jedi Master's personal quarters. She looked down and noticed that the red-skinned Togruta was absent. Taking the opportunity Ahsoka jumped down from the ventilation shaft and discreetly added a powerful aphrodisiac to Shaak Ti's drink that she had brought. Finally, to add a reason to drink it, Ahsoka turned up the temperature in the room.

Then, she quickly retracted back to the ventilation shaft and waited for the Jedi Master.

Master Ti entered her quarters after few minutes. As always she wore her Jedi robes which covered her, as Ahsoka surmised, sexy figure. The adult Togruta sat cross-legged and reached for her cup with water, to which Ahsoka added the aphrodisiac. She felt the high temperature in the room and drunk everything from the cup in one go.

Ahsoka smiled mischievously and jumped down from the ventilation shaft. Hello Master Ti, she greeted.

Shaak turned her head around and stood up. "Ahsoka?" she narrowed her black eyes and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She was really hot and Ahsoka's outfit was really… inappropriate. Plus, she noticed as something began to rise between Ahsoka's legs.

"You're alive?"! she asked in disbelief. "But… what…?!" Shaak shook her head in confusion and pointed at something under Ahsoka's blue loincloth. "What's that?!"

"My 'little' friend," Ahsoka replied playfully wrapping her arms around her orange body. "Do you want to touch it? I'm sure he would like that."

"Uhhh…" Shaak blinked few times and began to breathe heavily. "Why is it so hot in here?"

"Hmmm… maybe it's because of that aphrodisiac which was in your drink," Ahsoka stated teasingly.

"What?!" Shaak Ti asked in horror. "Why did you…?" The red-skinned Togruta gasped and bit her bottom lip. " So hot…!" she began to touch herself through her robes. The aphrodisiac was really strong and it worked immediately.

"It will be much better if you'd take off those robes Master," suggested the young Togruta.

With her mind confused and taken over by lust, Shaak Ti did just that. Only leather straps covered her luscious body. Ahsoka licked her lips and simply pulled her loincloth that rested on her member. Shaak Ti noticed the erect manhood of Ahsoka and her eyes widened. She licked her lips and began to walk towards the younger Togruta.

Ahsoka thought she had everything under control, but suddenly, Shaak Ti grabbed her member and squeezed hard. "Ugghhh! Hey, easy there, that's sensitive!" Ahsoka stated, but Shaak didn't listen. She leaned towards Ahsoka and pushed her tongue inside her mouth and began to kiss her ferociously.

The young Togruta pushed back the older one. She wanted to be in control, not the other way around. At first, she reached and wanted to use her lightsabers, but that idea failed when Shaak Ti lunged at her like a wild animal. Ahsoka didn't have the Force, so when Shaak hit her with a telekinetic shove, she was defenseless against it.

As she was flung into the wall, Ahsoka dropped her lightsabers in the process. When she slid down to the floor, Shaak Ti immediately lunged after her and swallowed her member in one go. "Ghhhaaaa!" Ahsoka whined with pleasure mixed with pain as the older Togruta brutally sucked her manhood and fisted her pussy. This was a completely different scenario than Ahsoka had in her mind.

She wanted to grab Shaak's head, but the older Togruta used the Force to immobilize her. "Let me go! Ahhhhh!" Ahsoka screamed as she came directly into Shaak's mouth. The Jedi Master swallowed everything but kept sucking Ahsoka's throbbing cock.

Ahsoka shook her head from side to side and moaned. This was a really bad situation that she had gotten herself into. Shaak could easily suck everything she had and tire her out till she would lose consciousness. Then, she could wake up in a cell or worse, become a plaything of the Jedi Master. No this can't happen!

As her anger rose along with pleasure and pain, so did something inside of Ahsoka. She felt something that she lost a long time ago. Emotion began to fill up her body to maximum. Like a balloon with too much air, Ahsoka released a powerful Force-repulse with a loud scream, that hurled Shaak across the room.

Ahsoka's eyes turned yellow as she stood up and looked at the red-skinned Togruta. With the dark side of the Force, she ripped off Shaak's leather straps and immediately used them to bind her legs and arms behind her back. "What's going on?!" asked the confused Jedi Master. The impact slightly brought her out of her lust-crazed state.

The orange-skinned Togruta immediately lunged at the bound Jedi with a growl and thrusted her member into her wet vagina. "Ahhhhhh!" Shaak arched her back as her eyes darted everywhere in pleasure and confusion. Her hips were moving on their own as the pleasure began to take over her mind once again. "Yeeeeesss! It's been so looong!"

Ahsoka rammed her manhood inside of Shaak Ti with amazing strength and without any mercy. She then grabbed her large breast and began to pinch her nipples. Releasing her furry upon the Togruta, she silenced her moans and screams with a deep kiss. With an angered scream, Ahsoka climaxed directly into Shaak's pussy and womb, but she didn't stop there.

Ahsoka decided to use Shaak's body to calm her down and release all her emotion on her. With the room closed and Shaak Ti silenced, the young Togruta completely ravaged her and filled her womb with her seed to the brink.

Shaak laid in a pool of her and Ahsoka's fluids completely powerless to stop the younger Togruta's plans for her. Ahsoka messaged the tip of her member as she locked her crazed yellow eyes on the battered Togruta Master.

"What's along Master Ti?", Ahsoka teased as reached down and grabbed the older Togruta's back head tail and raised her up from the ground. "You all tired already. Well I'm just getting started!". Ahsoka then thrusted her member into Shaak's mouth as she held the Jedi Master's head up. "This time we are doing things my way!".

Shaak's eyes rolled back into her head, her mind still numb from her previous pummeling. She willingly submitted herself to Ahsoka suckling her cock with no resistance. After a few more pelvic thrusts Ahsoka came into Shaak's mouth again, this time on her own terms. Shaak nearly choked on the semen as it poured down the side of her face.

Ahsoka then pulled out, letting the last droplets of her cum spill onto the floor. She tilted her head to the side and looked at the Jedi Master bound on the floor completely helpless. She couldn't help but giggle with satisfaction and pleasure.

Shaak struggled to speak as she looked up at Ahsoka, her thoughts now devolved into a craving for the young Togruta. The combination of the powerful aphrodisiac and Ahsoka's enhanced addictive cum were too much for her mind to handle. Her free will was now in shambles. The only words she could muster were: "Don't stop...".

Ahsoka's grin widened with a playful smile. "You don't disappoint Master Ti. It looks like all the drugs and my intoxicating fluids have made you show your true colors as the shameless slut that I know you are". Ahsoka reached out with the force and turned the older Togruta onto her back side. She then sat atop the Jedi Master, inserted her member into her pussy once more.

Shaak purred with satisfaction as she felt Ahsoka enter once more. Ahsoka leaned in and licked her lips as she met Shaak's own, inserting her tongue within her mouth once again. Ahsoka's rage now transformed into burning passion and lust as she gave the Jedi Master one last powerful fucking. Shaak moaned with pleasure wanting nothing more than Ahsoka's cock. Not long after Ahsoka released her seed once more within the older Togruta letting out a moan of pleasure as she did so.

She then stood up and sat atop Shaak's bed. "That was harder than I thought", Ahsoka said to herself as she felt a rush of power from the dark side coursing through her body. "I can get use this", Ahsoka giggled as she placed her loincloth in front of her meaty member once more. She then picked up her lightsabers along with Shaak's and placed them on her waist band as she paced over to Shaak and undid the leather bonds that were restraining her with the force.

She looked down at the Jedi Master, "Stand", she commanded. Shaak did as she was told and got to her feet. "Get dressed Shaak", Ahsoka said, "We are getting out of here".

Shaak nodded and walked over to her clothes piled on the floor and began to dress herself as Ahsoka pulled down her armor from the ventilation shaft. Ahsoka but the armor back on and looked over at Shaak now covered in her robes once more. "Lead us out to the landing platform. I have a ship".

Shaak and Ahsoka then both exited the room and continued until they reached outside. When the coast was clear the two of them boarded Ahsoka's Y-wing and exited the system, returning to Zygerria.


	8. Day 110: Political Tension

Day 110

Ahsoka sat in the cockpit, meditating deep on the force or rather the dark side. She drew upon the emotions of passion, lust, and anger to strengthen her connection. Her body trembled with the sensation of its power, Ahsoka then levitated all the objects around her as she sat completely still with her legs crossed.

She thought of how she dominated her slaves and the satisfaction that gave her and she thought of her Master, Miraj. Soon she would know her power, soon she would learn her place. It was only a matter of time. Ahsoka then let the objects fall to the ground gently. She opened her eyes, now a deep piercing yellow. She then exhaled and relaxed her muscles and she returned to normal. "I think I'm getting the hang of this".

Suddenly she felt the y-wing exit hyperspace in orbit of Zygerria. She took hold of the controls and brought the ship through the atmosphere. She then landed at Miraj's palace.

She popped open the hatch and leapt outside, leaving her Clone armor inside the cockpit. She opened the gunner's hatch as well and helped Shaak Ti out of it. Ahsoka had taken the liberty of bonding the older Togruta's hands and gagging her while they had stopped for fuel a few days prior.

Two guards came forward led by Atai Molec. "Well Mistress, it seems you succeeded in capturing the Jedi". Ahsoka grinned, "Indeed I have Molec, now make use of yourself and bring her to her majesty's throne room. I'll be meeting up with you in a moment. Molec mumbled in disgust under his breath, "Togruta slut".

Ahsoka darted her eyes back at him, "What was that, Prime Minister? Have you something to say?". She stared intensely at him with a deadly gaze. He gulped and stood up straight, "No, I don't. I'll be on my way". He then left with the two guards and Shaak Ti.

"That's what I thought", Ahsoka said as she watched them proceed down the corridor. Once they were out of sight Ahsoka made her way down the hall as well, except on the way to Miraj's chambers she stopped at the medical bay, where she found Kira working inside. She entered the room and walked over to her, placing her orange hand on her shoulder.

Kira purred at the touch and stood up to talk with Ahsoka. "How are you doing Ahsoka? You look exhausted". Ahsoka sighed and ran her hand through Kira's thick brown hair, "You're right Kira. This last mission almost proved to much for me", Ahsoka thought back to Shaak Ti and her intense ferocity, "...for a moment I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again".

Kira blushed, "Ahsoka...since when were you so sentimental?". Ahsoka smiled as she leaned in and kissed the doctor on the lips, the two woman exchanging saliva with one another. At the same time Kira wrapped her hand over the tip of the Togruta's cock. She began to stroke it gently as she tickled Ahsoka's urges. Kira pulled her head back for a moment, "Ahsoka...you're so hard! Are you really this happy to see me?".

Ahsoka smiled and moaned at the same time, "What do you think Doctor?". Kira pulled her hand to her lips and tasted Ahsoka's pre cum, licking her hand dry, "I think you've been very naughty". She then clenched her legs around Ahsoka's manhood, giving it a tight squeeze. She then reinserted her tongue into Ahsoka's mouth as she began to fondle the orange Togruta's breasts.

Ahsoka let her stress subside as Kira pleasured her perverted body. Her soft yet meaty thighs messaging her member sent shivers of stimulation throughout her body. Kira then grabbed Ahsoka's right lekku, squeezing hard on it. Ahsoka's eyes widened from the move as she began to lose her mind in ecstasy. Kira then used her other hand to grab hold of the golden ring in Ahsoka's pierced nipple and pulled outwards.

The pain was overwhelming but at the same time it felt so good. The quadruple pleasures brought Ahsoka to the limit as she came in a violent orgasm. Her back arched and her head leaned backwards toward the ceiling as she shot ropes of fluid out from her dick and secreted cum from her pussy onto the ground. Kira laughed as she felt the warm liquid run down the inside of her legs. She then took a step away from Ahsoka and asked, "So why are you here?".

Ahsoka looked around the room before fixating her gaze on Kira. "You mean other than to see you? Well you see after my last assignment I feel like I need something to keep me on edge. To give me strength you know?". Ahsoka wrapped her hand around her cock and gathered up the remaining bits of semen on her fingertips. She then slowly licked them clean, enjoying the sweet flavor of her own fluids.

Kira leaned back against her desk and pondered for a moment, "Well I think I have something in mind". She strode over to the medicine cabinet and removed a box of syringes. She opened it up and took one out. Kira then came back over to Ahsoka and handed it to her, "This is a type of steroid typically used by Zygerrian battle warriors. It helps to bulk up the user's muscle mass and endurance over time. It should give you an edge on your missions".

Ahsoka grinned, "Thank you Kira". She looked down at the syringe in her palm, "Any side effects I should know about?". Kira giggled to herself for a bit before responding, "Through repeated use...your breast size will likely increase". Ahsoka smiled, "Well that doesn't sound to bad". Kira chuckled in response, "Trust me for the male warriors it was. Also those who use it often have been recorded to undergo fits of intense rage from time to time. So be careful".

Ahsoka nodded her head, "Got it". She then moved the syringe toward her neck and pressed the needle against her skin. Kira watched and said, "Just be carful Ahsoka. It's extremely potent and it's never been used on a member of your species". Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders, "What's the worst that can happen?". She then injected the drug into her body. Ahsoka stumbled backward at the shockwaves coursing through her veins. She felt like she was full of energy, pumped up and ready to go.

"I feel great!", Ahsoka exclaimed. Kira nodded, "Indeed, you should start to see results in a few weeks". Ahsoka took the case of syringes, which contained roughly 50 viles of the drug. She then leaned in and kissed Kira one more time, "Thank you". Ahsoka then left the room and headed down the hallway.

She made a quick stop at her personal quarters in order to shower and find a place for her syringes. While she showered she leaned against the wall enjoying very drop of water that fell upon her skin. She grabbed her member and messaged her breasts as she masturbated in the hot currents of water.

Once she got out and dried off she put her outfit back on continued onward to the Queen's chambers. When she reached her destination she found the Queen sitting in her throne with both Padme and Riyo at her side, now dressed in Zygerrian slave bikini's. Ahsoka knelt down in the center of the room before her Queen, "Your Majesty?".

Miraj stood up and walked down the stairs, staring at Ahsoka's body. Ahsoka, you are my favorite slave and your performance has out shown even my wildest expectations".

Ahsoka keeping her head tilted downward, "And what of Shaak Ti master?". Miraj ran her finger down Ahsoka's back before responding, "Oh...Atai is seeing to it that she is properly processed. You need not concern yourself. What you should be thinking about is your next assignment".

Ahsoka raised her head in shock, "Already master?". Miraj nodded, "Yes this will be your most difficult challenge yet and I do not expect you to return. You will once again be sent to Coruscant but this time you must infiltrate the confines of the Jedi Temple to claim your prize".

Ahsoka wiped the sweat from her face, "Who Master?". Miraj walked back over to her throne and sat down, "You have two targets this time. The lovely Mirialan Barriss Offee and the beautiful Twi'lek Aayla Secura".

Ahsoka gulped upon hearing their names, "It shall be done Master. I'll be begin preparations immediately".

"Good Ahsoka, May the force be with you", she said cheekily. Ahsoka then stood up and left the room and proceeded back to her quarters. As she walked her mind ran wild with possibilities. Could she really handle this? She had heard numerous rumors about Aayla's sexual exploits and she knew first hand about Barriss. When she was a Jedi the two of them had knocked boots on more than one occasion. When she reached her personal room she placed her hand over the bulge under her loincloth. "This time though, I have a little advantage".

Ahsoka then opened the door but was surprised to see Molec standing in front of her bed. "Ah Miss Ahsoka, I see the Queen has given you her assignment", the prime minister said in a mocking tone.

Ahsoka made her way into the room and closed the door behind her, "Yes she did".

Molec grinned as he gazed upon Ahsoka's body, "You orange skinned Togruta bitch".

Ahsoka clenched her fist, "What did you call me?". Molec smiled in response, "You see Ahsoka, Miraj may trust you but I don't. I know your up to something I just don't know what yet". He stepped closer until he was only a few inches away from her, "I'm keeping my eye on you and don't you ever think that you are anything more than a slut, only here for the sole purpose of doing our bidding".

Ahsoka with her anger now boiling over grabbed Molec by his throat and lifted him from the ground, "You mind your tongue...you...you disgusting snake". Ahsoka's eyes for a moment lit up with a hue of yellow before she let him go. Atai fell to the floor gasping for breath. Ahsoka then continued, "Now get out of here!". Molec then scrambled to his feet and left Ahsoka's quarters.

Ahsoka then sat down on the bed and sighed in exhaustion. She grabbed one of the syringes and once again shot the drug into her veins, giving her a boost of energy. She angrily punched the bed sheets. "That bastard!", Ahsoka said to herself, "As soon as I finish this mission I'll show him and he'll understand why he should fear me. As for Miraj her rule is nearing its end as well. No longer will I be her pawn, it's only a matter of time until she submits to me and my charms". Ahsoka laughed demonically as she stood up.

"Let's do this. One final mission as her concubine". She then clasped her lightsabers along with Shaak's to her waist and grabbed her robe to cover her body. She also took the package of syringes and concealed them beneath the cloak. She then made her way to the Slaver ship docked on the landing platform and left the planet of Zygerria one more time.


	9. Day 125: Relationships Rekindled

Day 125

Ahsoka's ship once again touched down on the Republic's home world of Coruscant. During the course of her trip she had done a few things to prepare herself for her most daunting assignment yet.

She had meditated deep in the dark side for long durations of time in order to strengthen her connection to it and to keep her senses on edge. She had also made frequent use of the syringes that Kira had given her and her body was already showing the results. Her muscles were certainly more defined then previously and her figure overall was more toned. Also as Kira had told her, her breasts had also grown in size. Her bust had already more than doubled in size.

Ahsoka, however, didn't just prepare mentally and physically for her mission. She also created a plan for success. She had done some research and discovered an old abandoned droid factory in the lower levels of Coruscant. Within the creation of pleasure bots had taken place, but due to the implementation on faulty behavioral chips, the plant was shut down. It would serve as an excellent place to fall back to and ambush her Jedi prey should things get out of hand.

Ahsoka sat in her chair on the bridge, thinking of Barriss and Aayla and what she would do to them. As she found herself lost in thought she wrapped her fingertips around her meaty member and began to jerk herself off. She let herself slide into self pleasure and satisfaction, and wasn't long before she ejaculated her seed onto the floor in front of her. Ahsoka then licked her fingers dry and clamped her loincloth in place, "I'm gonna enjoy this". She then threw on her dark cloak and proceeded to the Jedi Temple.

It wasn't long before she reached her destination and luckily for her she would have little trouble getting inside. She had studied Bane's case file on how he managed to infiltrate the temple and lucky for her the path would be even easier for her as she had the ability to use the force on all of the security locks.

Soon after she eventually found herself within the ventilation shaft leading to the personal quarters of Barriss Offee. Ahsoka looked inside to spot the Mirialan deep in meditation as she always was. Ahsoka smiled at the sight of her, the two of them may have been involved at one point or another but that was in the past now. Barriss was always so obsessed with the Jedi code, soon she would learn to see things a different way.

Ahsoka popped open the vent and slid down into the room behind Barriss, as Ahsoka expected the Jedi was immediately alerted to her presence. Barriss leapt to her feet and drew her lightsaber on the cloaked assassin. "Who are you?".

In response Ahsoka simply chuckled, her soul had been twisted so much that Barriss didn't even recognize her Force signature. Ahsoka dropped her hood to reveal her face to Barriss. The Mirialan was taken aback in shock. "Ahsoka!? You're alive?!". Ahsoka made her way closer and placed her finger on Barriss's lips, "Yes, I am alive and I feel better than ever". Ahsoka then wrapped her arms around Barriss and pulled her in close for a kiss.

Ahsoka forced her way into Barriss's mouth, mixing saliva with her former lover. However after only a few seconds Barriss pushed the Togruta away. "No! Ahsoka. I can't". Ahsoka frowned, "Can't or won't!?", she then lifted her up with the force and slammed her against the wall. Ahsoka then moved in on Barriss once again when suddenly the door opened and Aayla entered the room.

Ahsoka released her grip on Barriss and let her fall onto her bed, she then narrowed her gaze on Aayla, "What are you doing here? Don't tell me...you and Barriss? Don't make me laugh". Ahsoka then reached into her cloak and pulled out a remote. "Well then lets make things interesting shall we? I've planted dozens of bombs throughout the temple. This little remote controls them all".

Aayla reached for her lightsaber as she stared down Ahsoka. "Don't do this Ahsoka", the Twi'lek warned. Ahsoka smiled at Aayla's response. "Don't worry...you two will just have to catch me first!", Ahsoka then activated her lightsaber and sliced through the window in Barriss's room. She then jumped out and slid down the wall of the temple with Aayla and Barriss giving chase.

When they reached the ground Ahsoka used her force enhanced speed to dash over to a speeder. She activated it and began her escape with Aayla and Barriss following close behind. She then led the two of them downward to the droid factory that she had researched. Ahsoka landed just outside of the front door as she darted into the dark hangar where she waited for her prey.

It wasn't long before Aayla and Barriss caught up to Ahsoka, the lights were off so the two Jedi activated their lightsabers so they could gain some visibility. "Come out Ahsoka!", the two of them said, "Come back quietly!".

Ahsoka's laughter filled the room as it echoed through the void of darkness. "You fools...I have you both right where I want you!". The doors to the factory suddenly closed and sealed shut. The emergency lights then came on and dimly lit the room in a red hue.

Aayla and Barriss looked around frantically for Ahsoka when Barriss suddenly stepped on something. Upon closer examination she realized it was the remote Ahsoka was holding before. "What is the meaning of this?", she yelled out. In response Ahsoka grinned with delight and said, "There were never any bombs. I just wanted the two of you! Now prepare yourselves!".

Suddenly dozens of pleasure bots swarmed Barriss and Aayla. The two Jedi, their blue lightsabers in hand weren't phased as they proceeded to defend themselves by slicing through the droid armada. Ahsoka sat back in the overseer's chair as she watched the Jedi futilely resist the inevitable.

Barriss and Aayla fought to their last breath but even they couldn't keep up forever and eventually they were overpowered by the droids as they all continued to pile on. The droids clambered for the females as they ripped every bit of clothing from their bodies. It didn't stop their though, as the droids were armed with a large collection of sexual devices that would make dominated the Jedi child's play.

Now weak and out of stamina the two Jedi were strapped down to metal tables with leather straps and were confiscated of their weapons. Then the droids began.

Both alien females could only watch helplessly as droids quickly injected them, with something. It surely wasn't a poison or anything harmful, but they only imagined that it was something bad for them. Aayla and Barriss soon were depraved of their sight and voice as the droids blindfolded and gagged them.

Seeing only darkness, Barriss and Aayla felt cold, metallic hands roughly caress their naked bodies, pinching and pulling their nipples and rubbing their clits. Suddenly, they felt a sharp pain in her nipples as clamps were applied to them, followed by another sharp pain as another clamp was applied to their clits. Fingers began to probe their pussies roughly as they felt themselves grow wet and aroused. The drug the droid injected them with was some kind of aphrodisiac.

"By the Force, no, please" Barriss thought to herself as the cold fingers worked their magic, pumping in and out of her. The fingers withdrew and she felt the droids grab her and flip her over onto her stomach, the pain in her nipples and clit reaching new heights as they were now underneath her and crushed by her own body.

The Mirialan felt her legs being picked up and felt herself being pulled back, and then her captors metal rods poised to enter her. She screamed into her gag as a humanoid droid slammed his cold metallic cock into her and began pounding her pussy without mercy, crying into her gag as her body betrayed her and responded to the stimulation thanks to the drug.

The droid hammered away at her until she felt vibrations and something warm and wet inside her pussy, driving her over the edge and into her own orgasm. Aayla received the same treatment as the Padawan. The droids seemed to follow the same programming with both the Jedi at once.

The Twi'lek felt hands pick her up and she was prodded to climb up onto a raised platform and made to kneel on its padded surface. Her ankles were locked into stocks, and she could feel a padded bar at the small of her back and shoulders as she was pushed back against them before a collar was closed around her neck. Another metallic hand grabbed her own hand, which was pulled out horizontally and locked into cuff and being repeated with her other wrist crucified in a kneeling position. She then felt soft pads being applied liberally to her body, on her breasts, stomach, her sides, ass, thighs, to either side of her clit and even the soles of her feet. Followed by the bite of clamps on her nipples the chain between them adding to her misery, a vibrator was firmly planted on top of her clit, a band of some kind wrapped around her chest below her breasts and finally a clip of some kind on one of her fingers.

She heard a stand being positioned in front of her and then felt the tip of a large dildo positioned so that it was slightly inside her. Aayla heard a humming noise and felt the dildo slide into her until it was buried deep in her pussy and then it pulled back out. It cycled in and out several times accompanied by the sounds of someone adjusting the stand it was mounted on. The pads came to life and shock her with an electric jolt. Aayla screamed and squealed as they were tested until she screamed loudly as each set activated. Then it was quiet, she wondered what was going to happen next when the vibrator sprang to life and began massaging her clit, soon followed by the dildo starting up as well and fucking her slowly and deeply.

The pads once again came to life, sending low, pleasurable pluses of electricity throughout her body, even as she was once again raped by a soulless droid, her body responded to the torment. Her arousal grew, nipples tingling from the clamps and electricity, her clit hummed to the tune of the vibrator, her pussy growing wetter with each long, slow and deep stroke of the dildo, she moaned breathlessly and she was driven closer and closer to orgasm. Just as she was about to cum, everything stopped and she was hit with a powerful jolt from all of the pads at once. She screamed, bucking and pulling at her restraints with all of her might and then nothing... Except the sound of her ragged breathing. Then it started again, everything came back to life and the sensual torment and rape began anew.

Barriss and Aayla whined as minutes turned into hours and hours into days, or maybe it was just their imagination and desperation. They had no idea how long they had been under continuous torture by this infernal machines. Every time they had come close to having an orgasm, the droids would shock them into submission; in a seemingly endless cycle of arousal and denial that was punctuated by occasional flogging of their feet, thighs, stomach and chest. The were being broken by the need of pleasure.

The whole time they saw no one and heard no one speak, by the time the last cycle ended, both Jedi were completely delirious and desperate to cum just once. Their pride and Jedi code melted away as the snow on Tatooine.

They begged for it, pleaded, promised anything to be allowed to cum. But it was to no avail, the torture continued unabated. The dildos withdrew from their bodies, and they felt the droids remove the vibrators from her clits, before the platform they were on were tilted back and their gags were removed.

Then for the first time, both Jedi heard the voice of her captor, her voice all too familiar and seductive. "Do you want to cum?" Ahsoka asked through the intercom.

"Yes, please, oh please, I'll do anything," Barriss replied.

"Anything I ask of you?" Ahsoka asked again.

"Yes, anything please let me cum," Aayla begged weakly.

"Will you become my slaves forever?" Ahsoka asked. "Will you leave the Jedi Order to become my slutty pets?"

"Yeeesss!" Aayla and Barriss cried out.

Aayla and Barriss heard the sound of metallic footsteps and could feel the cold rod of the droid as he smoothly slid his hard cock into them and slowly started to fuck their wet pussies. Once again they began to moan and move their hips to increase the pleasure.

The tingling sensation of the pads began once again, low at first then more powerfully as the droids turned up the power and began fucking them faster and harder. They felt their arousal grow once more, building quickly and more powerfully than they had ever experienced before. Their bodies trembled, moaning louder and louder as the most powerful orgasm they had ever experienced washed over their bodies, they screamed as the pads shocked them at the same time with the most powerful jolt they had ever felt before.

With that, both Jedi females were finally completely broken. Their minds weren't able to return from such pleasure and their bodies became useful for one thing... sex.


	10. Day 130: Seeds of a Coup

Day 130

Ahsoka was sitting in her rented apartment on Coruscant. Barriss and Aayla, now both equipped with shock collars had both finally gathered all their belongings and were ready to depart for Zygerria. She stood up and walked over to her newly acquired slaves and gave them both tickets for a transport vessel back to Zygerria. "I'll meet you there, and don't think about going anywhere else. I'll know".

Barriss and Aayla nodded their heads in compliance, "Of course Master". Then they left the apartment and proceeded to their transport. After they had left Ahsoka put on a new poncho that she had bought. Much like the ones Jedi wore on planets to cover their traditional robes and disguise their identity. She hid her weapons underneath and left her temporary establishment.

Meanwhile across town, a plan was set in motion. The nefarious bounty hunter Aurra Sing was in charge of protecting a Zeltron envoy on its way to Corellia. However she recently received a bounty from one of her most wealthy employers: Prime Minister Atai Molec. She was tasked with locating and capturing a young Togruta female and bringing her to Zygerria. Her name: Ahsoka.

Aurra would have to tread carefully in order to claim her reward for both tasks. She couldn't stray to far from who she was protecting while at the same time she had to acquire the young Togruta and bring her to the Zygerrians.

Meanwhile Ahsoka found herself exploring the markets of Coruscant. She wanted to buy some sex toys for her and her newly acquired pets. She stopped at a particulate stand and examined the merchandise. There were dildos, vibrators and handcuffs along with a whole other assortment of kinky items. But one item truly got her eye. It was a ruby red colored ornamental horn piece that one could wear on their crotch. It was hard and solid, as well as long. It's rigid length could just barely contain Ahsoka's own massive member.

The item was appealing to Ahsoka. It would allow her to flaunt her member while at the same time protecting it from unwanted advances. So she decided to purchase the horn piece and continued onward. When she neared the landing platform where her ship was she darted into a nearby alleyway. She pulled up her poncho, to reveal her throbbing member, lusting for pleasure.

She pulled outward the horn piece and positioned her cock at its base before inserting it within. As it slid over her meaty member she cocked her head back in ecstasy. The immense pressure and tension she felt was mind numbing. "It'll take time to get used to this", Ahsoka said to herself, before removing the dildo like item and putting it into her poncho's pocket. She then proceeded onward to her ship.

At the same time Aurra had positioned herself overlooking the landing platform where Ahsoka's ship was docked. Molec had given her coordinates to scout out, and just a matter of stalking her prey as her window of opportunity would be small. But to her luck someone started to approach the landing bay, a Togruta. It was her target.

Aurra aimed down the scope of her sniper rifle and readied her tranquilizer rounds, it was now or never. Then she fired the needle lodged itself directly into Ahsoka's neck.

In response Ahsoka fell to her knees, "What? Who did...?". She then collapsed onto the ground completely unconscious.

Aurra, still eyeing her target, licked her lips with satisfaction. "Target acquired". She made her to ground level and walked over to the incapacitated young Togruta girl.

Aurra managed to capture Ahsoka while still maintaining close to her current assignment, which was to guard a Zeltron Senator from Coruscant to Corellia. She quickly decided the best course of action was to fly with the Senator to Corellia and drop off the Togruta on Zygerria during her return trip and claim the price for her.

She pulled the neutralizing dart out of her neck and tossed it to the side, she would be out for a while. This particular compound truly worked exceedingly well on Togrutas. She then picked her up and tossed her over shoulder as she made her way to the transport that both she and the senator were taking.

She placed Ahsoka in a storage closet and bounded her hands together, and removed her cloak and belongings placing them in a safe behind her. She then took a step back and examined the young Togruta. She couldn't believe what she saw, the girl barely had any clothes on, hardly appropriate to say that least. "What a slut", Aurra mocked. But then she noticed something protruding beneath the girl's loincloth. Aurra, thinking that it might be a lightsaber she missed, pushed it to the side to discover quite the surprise. A monstrous manhood, bigger than one she had ever seen before.

"How? What?", Aurra exclaimed. "I don't know what happened to you dear, but those portentous Zygerrrian bastards can have you and your freakish body". She then closed the door, still flustered from what she had saw.

She down and then waited for the Senator to arrive. As she waited her thoughts dwelled on Ahsoka's member as well as the senator she was protecting. Aurra very rarely had sex. She was a professional, who didn't like attachments and being vulnerable. Being naked and having no weapons nearby to her was complete weakness. She only cared about money.

For this mission, she was supposed to protect a shady, young Zeltron Senator during his speech on Corellia. She had interacted with him a lot the last few days and Red boy, as she described him, wasn't making it easy. He was barely an adult, but he had a way with words and was real eye-candy like many others of his species. Thankfully however, he had promised to keep his Zeltron pheromones in check during her mission so that Aurra would be able to work without problems.

It wasn't long before the senator arrived and the two of them with their subdued passenger made their way to Corellia.

A few hours later they landed and hurried their way to the party where "Red Boy" was scheduled to speak. They had only just barely made it in time. Despite the late arrival however, everything went smoothly as there were no attempts at assassination and the senator spoke eloquently,

After the speech, there was time to party. Free drinks and food were available to the guests. Aurra had to admit this was one of the easiest missions she had. Guarding a senator with no visible threat in sight.

However during the evening, the Senator gave Aurra a proposition. Double the pay for the mission if she would spend one night with him. Aurra could see this coming. At first, she thought of simply kicking the crap out of him, but that could affect her reward for hurting the client. Naturally, she wanted to refuse, but the amount of money for the mission alone was really big, if she would double it... plus it wasn't like she had spend a whole night with him, just enough to tire him out. A good blowjob would be enough for the young boy. He earned it since he kept his promise and didn't use his pheromones. Aurra agreed and ordered him to undress.

When the Senator took his clothes off, Aurra noticed his muscular body and the enormous manhood. It turned out, the 'boy' was a real man. As she stared it she couldn't help but think of Ahsoka's as well. She had thought Ahsoka's cock was enormous, but this was greater than she ever could have expected. It must've been as long as her forearm, and it had a width to match.

When she knelt down and began to suck his member, she wasn't able to fit it all in her mouth. Her lips could barely even encompass the Zeltron's tip. The magnitude of red pulsating manhood was to much for her. Even though she trying her best at giving him a blowjob, he still showed no signs of climaxing.

Not to mention, she was starting to get wet herself. With each attempt at pleasuring the Senator it seemed as if she was pleasuring herself more than him. Now wholeheartedly annoyed, partially from the lack of climax and her own arousal, Aurra stopped and ordered him to lay down.

Hoping to help seduce the young man at a faster rate she began to take off her orange jumpsuit and boots. To her annoyance she would have to have actually sex with him, hopefully she would be able to end this quickly.

Now completely naked, she crawled on to the bed and lowered herself upon his member. As she descended she felt the massive member entering her womanhood. Her pussy lips could barely swallow it as she slid downward. It wasn't long before he filled her completely but to her surprise more than half of his length hadn't even entered her.

But she would have to do her best as decided to ride his cock without restraint. Aurra, didn't want to admit it, but hadn't felt so good in a long time. She continued to bob up and down on the boy's meaty red monster. It felt as if a drill was shredding her insides and she let him take control of the encounter, pounding away to no end.

Soon she unleashed a violent orgasm as she cocked her head back in a wild fit of pleasure. She came all over his member, her juices drenching his cock as they leaked from her pussy. Aurra, now weak and dazed from the tremendous climax, could only watch as the red-skinned Zeltron sat up and began to touch her. It didn't help to lower her arousal, on the contrary, she got even hornier.

As he tried to kiss her, she pushed him on his back once again and continued to ride him. She needed to have control right now. She needed to pleasure him in order to win her payment. She wanted him to finally cum so badly, but after a few seconds, she was the one who came again instead. She was completely outclassed by her client's power and ferocity.

This time, as she leaned forward, once again dazed from her climax, the Zeltron rolled them over so that he was now on top. Before she could protest, he kissed her with intense passion. Plunging his tongue into her mouth, mixing their saliva together. He then made his move as he simultaneously pushed the entire length of his godlike manhood into her.

Aurra screamed into his mouth as he streached her beyond belief. Her body could barely contain it as she felt his member penetrate deep into her womb. You could almost see her stomach begin to bulge outward from the intense thrusts. She tried in vain to break free but she was to weak to push him off, it wasn't like she really wanted to anyway. The pleasure was simply to great for her sex depraved body to handle.

As Aurra found herself lost in pleasure, she didn't notice at all when the Zeltron managed to pull out a pair of binders and handcuff her to the bed post. She also hadn't realized in the slightest that ever since the blowjob, he had began to use his pheromones on her to make her more and more aroused. He had broke his promise.

This time, however, Aurra protested and struggled. She wasn't going to submit to him without a fight. But her resolve was nonexistent as "Red" quickly and effortlessly gagged her. The Zeltron continued to dominate the bounty hunter despite her struggles and he was rougher and rougher with every passing minute.

All the while Aurra slowly succumbed to the pleasure as he pulled out her submissive side and brought it to the surface of her personality. They had the whole night to themselves and he wanted nothing more than to break her and add her to his secret harem of rare beauties. A white-skinned human would be quite the jem. In the late hours of the night Aurra was raped and dominated and no one was there to help her.

When Aurra woke up in the morning, she was a bounty hunter no longer. She was turned from a tough, independent woman into a submissive slave to the Zeltron's cock and sexual desires. His own personal plaything, to have fun with to his heart's content.

Soon after, "Red boy" once again boarded his ship and brought Aurra along with him as his little pet. However he couldn't go home just yet. First he would need to go to a spot on Zygerria to meet up with his good old sister. To his surprise he saw that the Navi-computer was already set the system.

"Hmm...I guess my little slave was planning on stealing my ship and going to Zygerria, that dirty white skinned whore. No doubt that she was going there for some bounty. But it's no concern now". He then departed for the Zygerrian home world.

His elegant and expensive ship was able to get them there in just under ten hours at the crack of dawn. He exited the ship to find his sister waiting for him on the landing platform, "Let's have some fun with her highness now, shall we?".


	11. Day 131: Hostile Takeover

Day 131

A few hours had passed since the Zelton had left the ship and Ahsoka, alone, woke up in shock and confusion, "Uhh..Where am I?". She looked down to see her hands in binders. "Dammit!", she got to her feet and examined her current predicament.

She was in some kind of closest but this wouldn't hold her for long, as channeled her anger as unleashed a force blast powerful enough to blow the door off its hinges, freeing her from her makeshift prison. She looked around for her stuff and discovered a small safe on a table, "Man, who ever brought me here is a real amateur. They should have killed me when they had the chance". She then crushed the safe with the force and took out her lightsabers and dildo horn.

She then left the confines of the ship to discover she was on Zygerria. "This is strange", Ahsoka said to herself. "Don't tell me...it's Molec!", she then continued down the corridors ahead of her until she reached Kira's medical personal quarters where she found the beautiful doctor, sprawled across her bed. "No!", Ahsoka yelled as she ran over to her companion to discover that it was to late. Kira was dead.

There could only be one person responsible in Ahsoka's mind: Molec. She would make him suffer for what he had done. Ahsoka went through Kira's medical cabinet to find her stock of syringes containing the steroids to enhance her performance. She grabbed the largest vile and stuck herself with it directly into her arm. Her body was suddenly overcome with power and lust. Ahsoka's body was at its pinnacle both sexually and physically. Her senses were sharp, her muscles toned and her abs defined. Her member was pulsating and her breasts were bigger then they have ever been before. She was ready to avenge her friend.

She then continued to the Queen's throne room. When she got close and submerged into thoughts, her montrals warned her about someone in the room. When she turned her head around, the Togruta spotted a figure clothed in a black cloak, which jumped down into the throne room. The Force signature was easily recognizable by Ahsoka. "Ventress!", Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?!".

"Well, well, well", the assassin, now turned bounty hunter, revealed her face acrossed her arms over her chest with a smirk. "I'd never thought that Skywalker's pet would fall so low, but the whorish look suits you".

Ahsoka growled and asked. "You came here to fight or to flatter me?!".

"Actually, I was hired to eliminate you in your own game", replied the Dathomirian female. "To put it in simple words, I'm going to fuck you into submission. I would lie if shutting up your cheeky mouth with a dildo didn't cross my mind a few times when you wore that skimpy red tube-top with a skirt and those white tights".

"Oh really?", Ahsoka's white eyebrow markings raised up. "You may be trying to bite more than you can chew. Your defeated look will be a real turn-on". As Ahsoka spoke, her member began to grow underneath her loincloth.

"We're about to find out", replied Ventress with a mischievous smirk. "I can handle your little friend between your legs and in the end, you'll wish you haven't had it, or maybe quite the opposite... depending on how big of a slut you are".

With an angry growl, Ahsoka dashed towards Ventress with enhanced speed, but the Dathomirian quickly jumped to the side and extended her arm towards Ahsoka. A small dart was fired from Ventress' forearm and its needle hit Ahsoka's arm. The young Togruta hissed and instinctively reached for it, pulling it out. Immediately, she felt her arousal grew and her manhood getting even more erect and hard.

"This will be too easy", Ventress mocked and dropped her cloak to the ground revealing her skimpy, lewd dark outfit. It consisted of only black panties and bra, long gloves and knee-high boots.

As Ahsoka took a deep breath to calm herself, Ventress used the Force to push her backward. Ahsoka lost her footing and fell on her back. Before she could get up, Ventress already jumped towards her. Ahsoka only felt the bounty hunter's hands slip under her butt cheeks and the hot lips around her manhood. Her blue eyes widened when Ventress took the whole thing deep into her mouth.

"Ahhhhh!", Ahsoka gasped and arched her back as Ventress began to suck and deep throat her real hard. Without any hesitation, she moved her head back and forth. Despite the pleasure, the young Togruta rolled them to the side so that Ventress was on her back and while she leaned her palms on the floor for support, Ahsoka began to thrust her hips and fuck the bounty hunter's mouth.

Ventress quickly raised her legs, clasped them around Ahsoka's neck and pulled her backward and on her back. Not releasing the manhood out of her mouth, she reached into her boot's holster and pulled out a pink dildo. Ahsoka heard a buzzing sound and a vibrating object penetrated her wet folds causing her to scream in pleasure. The young Togruta quickly clenched her thighs around Ventress' head and turned around forcing her to stop the treatment.

When Ahsoka got up to her knees, she quickly used the Force to rip the bounty hunter's clothes apart before she could react. "No more tricks only primal passion", she stated. Ventress replied with the same gesture and Ahsoka's clothes, as skimpy as they were, meet the same fate. "You're on!", replied the Dathomirian female.

Focused on each other, the two females didn't notice that they were being watched by someone from the slightly opened doors to the throne room. Two pairs of golden eyes watched the two females silently and with clear curiosity. Zeltron siblings, one young male and the other a young female watched the fight amused.

"So what do you think Senators?". Atai Molec, who stood behind them asked. "Can you take the Togruta of my hands after the Dathomirian has done her job? I'll even add the bounty hunter as a bonus".

"She's interesting, but not really a rare specimen or someone important", replied the Zeltron male. "My sister has few such 'females'so we can't say she's special. The bounty hunter is a simple Nightsister with Force powers so there's nothing special there as well".

"Yup, nodded the Zeltron female. However, I'm interested in having some more, but I need to break her myself in order to feel satisfaction, so you can keep that Togruta for yourself. Maybe I'll visit her some other time if she'll be around".

Atai growled and rolled his eyes. "Pfff... fine", he replied annoyed. "I'll throw them into a dungeon and deal with them myself".

"Thanks for the show anyway", said the Zeltron male to which the female smiled mischievously. Both siblings left the room, leaving Atai alone to wait for the fight to end. As they walked, the male Zeltron chuckled. "I wonder if they'll find out what I did to the Queen", he stated. "The security in this palace sucks".

The female Zeltron only chuckled and responded. "Let's check on her!".

Miraj was a few rooms away from them without Atai or anyone noticing. Just like all members of that species, Zeltrons had powerful pheromones and the two Senators could really use them to seduce other people. Not to mention, they were both Force-users so they could manipulate, dominate or simply remold ones mind and character as they saw fit.

The young Zeltron seduced the unsuspecting Queen and had sex with her. Naturally, the Queen wanted to have her way with the innocent-looking Senator or at least not end up as a bottom, but she was dominated more thoroughly than any of her slaves by her. The Zeltron knew that he couldn't take the Queen as his slave or even let her remember it so he wiped out her memory and left her naked on the bed. Maybe another time he'll decide to return and add her to his collection.

When the two carefully entered the room in which the male left the Queen, they spotted Miraj, who only lay naked on the large bed completely covered in sweat and cum. The proud Queen of the Zygerrian Empire had a stupid and really satisfied expression on her dazed face.

"Mmmm... such a lovely sight", pointed out the Zeltron female. "As always you've outdone yourself brother".

"Easy as always", replied the male.

Laughing, the two turned around and left the room and afterwards the palace.

In the meantime, Ahsoka and Ventress were engaged in a furious sixty-nine, while they lay on their sides. While Ahsoka sucked Ventress' clit, she, on the other hand, sucked the Togruta's manhood. Due to their arousal, both females came at the same time. Ahsoka let loose and sprayed jets of cum inside Ventress' mouth. Spurt after spurt of jizz went down the bounty hunter's throat, which she swallowed and in retaliation squirted her love juices at Ahsoka's face.

Ahsoka suddenly rolled to the side and lunged at Ventress. The young Togruta lay on top of the Dathomirian and with one powerful thrust, she inserted the entire length of her manhood in her wet pussy.

"Mmaahhh, who would've thought, mmmm, you are a slut!", Ventress moaned. "You took my cock in one fucking go!", Ahsoka said teasingly as she laughed.

"Ghaaaaahh! You bitch!", Ventress screamed both from pain and pleasure as her walls were being stretched by the large member. It felt really good, but Ventress wasn't about to let the Togruta fuck her silly.

Ahsoka only managed to move her hips a few times before Ventress grabbed her by the throat with both hands and turned them around so that she was on top. She began to ride the Togruta with loud groans. It was a genuine hate-fuck. Both females felt their senses going into overload as passion and anger filled their thoughts. They both wanted to dominate and humiliate another.

Ventress' pussy squeezed Ahsoka's manhood, which on the other hand tried to break its hot and wet prison apart. The young Togruta moaned in delight as the tightness and strength of the Dathomirian female made wonders to her manhood.

"Ugghh... I'm going to break you!", stated Ventress.

"In your dreams!", growled Ahsoka. The young Togruta grabbed Ventress' hands, which held her throat and began to push her back while trying to sit up.

Both females now sat face to face against each other with their legs intertwined and with Ahsoka's member still in deep in Ventress' pussy. With their passion as high as possible, both females began to kiss each other passionately. Their tounges fought for dominance in a crazy dance as their salivas mixed into one.

Ventress reached, grabbing Ahsoka's lekku and squeezed them hard, which made Ahsoka break the kiss and scream in pain and pleasure. Using the pain to increase her own strength, Ahsoka grabbed Ventress in a bear-hug and tossed her over herself.

The bounty hunter landed on her belly and was about to get up when Ahsoka lunged at her and once again pushed her manhood in her pussy. She reached for Ventress' arms and pulled them back while she began to fuck the bounty hunter doggy style.

Ventress bit her lower lip when she felt the powerful thrusts, which almost stirred her insides. She didn't have such good sex in a real while despite having some fun then and there.

Ahsoka on the other hand had to admit that Ventress had the best pussy so far and it was a real bliss to fuck her. Soon after, both came once again. With heavy gasps, Ahsoka pulled out from Ventress' snatch. Her member was still erect and she was still aroused and longed for more.

Ventress turned around and sat up with a passionate gaze. They both looked at each other with a different look than before. It was like they meet someone they longed for a long time. With the same primal lust as before, Ahsoka lunged once again at her and kissed hungrily. Arms sliding gently around her, nails raking her shoulders to pull her closer. Despite being unprepared for the attack, Ventress pushed

herself forward to it, responding to the kiss, tracing her nails over Ahsoka's hips slowly and tortuously, smiling as they quivered under her fingertips.

Ahsoka moaned in surprise, her member quivering in the air. Her hands slid down, grabbing hold of Ventress' soft ass and pulling her into her lap, tongue sliding between her swinging breasts. Her hands cupped them as she rubbed her cock between her rival's thighs, gasping as they ground back in return. She massaged the soft skin in her hands, tilting her head back with a shout as the head of her meat slid inside of Ventress.

Ventress moaned as her hips gently slid down to meet with Ahsoka's, gripping her sides as she continued to knead her breasts, nails teasing and gently pinching on her excited nipples. As their hips met, the two females kissed deeply, both lost in their passion. Ahsoka thrust her member, embedding it further into Ventress, blushing a bit more at just how satisfying it was to hear her moan, sliding her nails down to the bouncing female's bottom, gripping them into it with a gasp, pulling her down further.

Before long Ahsoka found her hips starting to shake underneath Ventress, her rival's screams in her ear driving her to thrust faster into her, driving her hips up wildly. The deeper her still new member slipped, the harder it throbbed. Ventress blushed softly, eyes getting wide with a sudden and sharp moan, a bulge clear in the bottom of her stomach, Ahsoka's large member expanding within her as she came closer and closer to cumming. Ventress bounced harder on the Togruta's lap, the stretching inside her continuing to grow, the new tightness bringing on an ever-growing orgasm to the female underneath her.

When Ahsoka came it was a fierce spectacle, filling her new, rough lover ruthlessly, her tongue hanging out before grabbing Ventress's head from both sides and dragging her down for a kiss, mixing their tongues together as her thrusts added to the copious amount of cum flooding deeper within her. After another minute, Ahsoka fell back on the floor, sliding slowly out of the bounty hunter. Her member was finally soft as it reached its limit.

Ventress collapsed with her legs wide apart, her pussy drooling out a creamy waterfall. She clamped furiously around the sudden emptiness inside of her, panting as her head slowly lifted. She blushed, then smirked, looking at the young Togruta in the center of the throne room. Nodding with a crooked grin as Ahsoka's eyes fluttered sweetly back open.

As they smiled cheekily to each other, both females lay back and drifted into blissful sleep. Exhausted, they didn't notice that the door to the throne room opened and Atai Molec entered the room with guards and a sinister and victorious grin on his face.


	12. Day 132: Reconditioning

Day 132

Ahsoka and Ventress awoke chained up and naked. Their hands were in binders above their heads and their feet were locked into the ground. They were also both wearing collars around their necks. Ahsoka railed against her restraints with ferocity and anger, "Dammit! How did this happen?!".

Ventress sighed, "It must be Atai. The bastard must've imprisoned us in here after our little love fight".

Ahsoka growled in response. "I'll make that toothless rat wish he was never born after I'm done with him!". Ventress interjected, "When WE are done with him. We both have a score to settle". Ahsoka was about to nod in agreement. When the door opened and Molec entered the room, sealing the door behind him.

Ahsoka looked at him with contempt, "You'll pay Molec". In reaction Molec simply chuckled, "Oh I believe you've gotten your way a little too many times, you spoiled brat. It's time someone put you in your place".

Suddenly Ventress butted in, "What about me? We had a deal Atai!". Molec turned his head in Ventress' direction, "I never had any intention of paying you, you disgusting bald witch!".

Molec walked over to cart with all his weapons and tools. While shuffling through them he continued, "The Queen was found in her room in a pool of her own cum, raped and thrashed around with no memory of who did so. Now who could have done it?".

Ahsoka and Ventress looked at each other in worry, "Not us".

"Is that so?", Molec relied. "It was like her memories had been wiped, or erased. As if one of you force wielders cleared her mind. I don't care which one of you it was, I will not allow you scum to dishonor our Zygerrian civilization and royalty and longer! You will suffer, the consequences of your heresy! Starting with you!". Molec walked over to Ahsoka with a whip in hand.

Ahsoka stared him down in anger and resentment. "Ill never submit to you!", she declared defiantly. Molec licked his lips, "We will see. Yes, we will see!". Suddenly he raised his right knee up between Ahsoka's legs and smashed her ball sac with tremendous force. Ahsoka choked up as she felt the wind be knocked out of her, "You bastard...", she mumbled.

Molec then turned his attention to Ventress, "That should shut your friend up for a while. Now it's your turn". Ventress smirked in defiance, "I don't have a dick like her, what are you gonna do to me honey?".

Molec smirked, "This". He then punched Ventress in the gut at full power. The white skinned lady coughed up saliva and shuddered in pain. "Tch, that the best you got?".

Molec raised his arm and slapped Ventress across the face before pulling out his whip. He then thrashed Ventress breasts with it. The bounty hunter cocked her head back in pain, as she felt tremendous agony from each and every blow. She could feel her skin being whipped and slashed without remorse.

This continued for only a few minutes but for what felt like an eternity. Soon though Ahsoka managed to regain her composure, "Stop hurting her! It's me you want, you coward!".

"What's this?", Molec inquired. "Showing compassion for this witch are you? Well don't fright you'll get your turn!". Molec then made his way over to Ahsoka and gripped her lekku in his hand, "Ready to submit?".

Ahsoka clenched her teeth at the pain of her most sensitive organ being gripped so tightly, but in response she retorted, "Never".

Molec took a step back, "So be it". He then wrapped his whip around around Ahsoka's member, its grip was tight and painful. It's ends to some degree were sharp and designed to dig into flesh, thus Ahsoka felt immense pain as what she felt was akin to a barrage of needles puncturing her member.

Molec continued to tighten the whips grip and smiled with satisfaction as Ahsoka moaned and cried in pain. Then he took the next step. He activated the whip's electric component and suddenly currents of charge flowed through its length. Ahsoka was helpless as she was electrocuted vigorously. She screamed out in agony as it felt like her cock was melting off, because to some degree it was. The electricity was set to an almost lethal level. Any normal individual would only last a few seconds, and would drop dead almost immediately after.

"AAAAAAHHHH!...PLEASE...GAHHHHHHHHHH!", Ahsoka cried out as her cock was burned and her body was fried. The torture was long and painful and Ahsoka was screeching and yelling as every volt was channeled through her veins. Eventually, however, Molec stopped his onslaught and walked over to the drained Togruta.

"Ready to submit now, you Togruta whore?", Molec questioned. Ahsoka was barely conscious after what had just transpired. Visible smoke was emminating from her flesh and her dick had been permanently scarred. The skin halfway up its shaft was red and burned. The wound had closed thanks to the heat and was now a ring around her member to remind her of the torture she had endured.

He slapped her across the face to wake her up, "Bitch, we are far from being done today. I'll make you suffer the most intense humiliation you could possibly imagine!". Ahsoka was to weak to make a snarky remark, instead she simply spat in Molec's face with contempt.

The Prime Minister chuckled to himself and responded, "You asked for it". Molec walked around to the other side of Ahsoka and examined her orange back. Still so perfect and smooth like that of a child, her ass was heart shaped not to mention it was quite the bubble but. He then extended out his hands and groped the Togruta's ass. Ahsoka's eyes bulged out in alarm and pleaded, "Please".

Molec ignored her as he reached around with his right hand and began to fondle her breast while continuing to squeeze her ass cheek. Then he moved his head over to her head tail and whispered, "You're mine".

Ahsoka was helpless to stop Molec as he touched her body. She struggled to contain her emotions as he pinched at her sensitive pierced nipples and dug is sharp nails into her skin. It wasn't long before he decided to take things to the next level. He unbuckled his belt and undid his fly allowing his member to be freed from its prison. He then positioned its tip into her exposed ass crack.

Ahsoka felt its warmth and was overcome with fear, her body trembling in terror at the thought of this disgusting man violating her body, but there was nothing she could do as his cock slipped between her big butt cheeks and slid into her anus. She yelped in pain. Despite being quite the dominatrix she was now the one on the receiving end of a manhood and she wasn't liking it one bit.

Molec penetrated deeper and deeper into the young Togruta, taking satisfaction with every inch until his balls pressed against her. "You will learn to accept your place slave. You have been given to much, a power you don't deserve. This "gift" you were given is a disgrace. Running around playing the part of a man, when the truth is your just a slutty little girl that wants nothing more than a meaty cock stuffed up her ass".

Ahsoka angered by his words and yelled back with a burst of energy, "No! That's not true!". She struggled vigorously against her chains but to no avail. In response Molec laughed, "You're pathetic. I'll show you what a real man can do", he then wrapped his arms around her and thrusted her back and forth along his rod. You could hear his balls smack upon hitting her flesh as she moved up and down his cock. Her anal cavity stretching like it never had before.

All the while Ventress watched her new found companion get fucked silly. It was horrible and despicable, but a part of her couldn't help but be turned on.

Ahsoka pleaded and screamed in pain as she felt her ass being ripped apart. To the average bystander, it would seem like she was like any other submissive sex toy. Her dominating presence was wavering with every fleeting moment. She struggled to control her body and the pleasure it was feeling. She didn't want to give Molec any sense of victory. But she was weak, her resolve was faltering and she wouldn't be able to hold out for long.

Ventress looked on and felt her juices beginning to stir, her pre-cum dripped down the inside of her thighs and she bit her lip in order to stay quite in response to what was happening. She watched Ahsoka's frame continue to bounce and her cock flop in the air. Her muffled cries became more and more audible as she let out louder and louder moans as a result of her undesired pleasure.

She watched as Ahsoka's cock became rock hard and extended out to its full behemoth length. Her nipples were solid enough to cut diamonds and her body was tensing. Then it happened: she came.

Ahsoka's body pulsated and thrashed in a tremendous orgasm. She screamed out in pain and pleasure against her own will as long ropes of cum shot out from her dick while, fluids poured from her womanhood. Vagina juices and cum splattered outward, falling down her legs and onto the floor. Her head cocked backward and her eyes nearly rolled into her head as her body left her control and gave in to the lust.

Upon close inspection, tears were visible in her eyes, as she was humiliated that she had let this monster get the better of her.

Molec pulled out his cock and walked around to face Ahsoka directly, "You see girl, I am the one in control, not you. And you would be wise not to forget that".

He then looked over at Ventress and noticed how turned on she had been by he and Ahsoka's intercourse. "Getting turned on by your friend's torture are we? How distasteful".

Ahsoka, ashamed, looked to see with her own eyes and was shocked to see Ventress' own fluids leaking from her pussy, "Ventress? Why? How could...".

"I couldn't help myself!", Ventress pleaded. But it was to late, Ahsoka was crushed. Molec lowered the chains that suspended Ahsoka until she was on her knees. He held out his member and hovered it in front of her face, "Ready for a taste slut? Why don't you watch also Witch? After all you are only a sideshow, the Togruta is the one I care about. Your punishment will be to watch your friend get pummeled while you are helpless to stop it!".

Molec then pushed his tip against Ahsoka's purple lips. "Open Wide!", Ahsoka struggled to keep her mouth closed but the force behind his thrust was to much and his cock entered her mouth. With her arms restrained, she was helpless against his advances, his entire length slid down her throat. Her eyes watered and rolled back and as she choked on the meaty shaft in her.

Ventress watched in both horror, at both Ahsoka's humiliation and shame for her own weakness. Molec continued to pummel away at Ahsoka without remorse. All his pent up aggression being released in this moment.

Ahsoka was defenseless as she gave up her resistance and allowed herself to climax time and time again without restraint. She ended up sitting in a pool of her own fluids, ejaculating from both sexual organs simultaneously. She thought she would die, as the torture seemed to go on without end.

But suddenly, it all stopped. Molec pulled out and let Ahsoka desperately catch her breath, spitting up cum and saliva on the floor as she gagged. Molec closed his fly and belt and pulled on Ahsoka's chains, standing her upright once more. "There's just one more thing to do", Molec said as he reached for a burning iron.

Ahsoka and Ventress' eyes widened at the sight of it. At its tip was a glowing "M" accented in Zygerrian font. It was the brand of Molec. He walked over to Ventress first. "I'll start with you witch". He lowered her right hand and extended out her wrist. Holding her still he applied his insignia to her flesh.

Ventress cried out in agony as she felt her skin burn under the pressure of the iron. Molec's symbol now forever engrained on her body. "You bastard, you'll never get away with this!", Ventress remarked. Molec sharpened his gaze and responded, "I already have".

He then walked over to Ahsoka. "Now Togruta you are mine", he then proceeded to do the same to her. Ahsoka's once perfect orange skin was now ruined by Molec's twisted ambitions. Tears poured down Ahsoka's cheeks, for the first time in a long time she felt truly helpless and vulnerable. He then put his tools away and looked at his new pets.

"Today begins your lives as my slaves. I guarantee your lives will be lived in misery. I can ensure that. Tomorrow you will both start your new roles as slaves to my gladiatorial arena. Now then, guards come clean these two up and show them to their new cells! They have a long day's work ahead of them!".


	13. Day 133: Public Humiliation

Day 133

Ahsoka woke up in a cruddy bed in her cell, it was cold, wet and dank. Only negative a few beams of light illuminated the area. Across the room Ventress was still laying in her own bed. Ahsoka rolled over to lay on her back and proceeded to stare up at the ceiling. She simultaneously moved her hand down to her member and messaged it. The marks left by Molec's torture were real, and she would have to live with them. Her cock ached in pain, it would take time for it to fully heal.

"Dammit", Ahsoka said to herself. "I was a fool and got to carried away. I was blind to what Molec was planning and by the time I wised up it was to late". She leaned forward and sat upright and cross legged on her mattress. "It was my fault Kira died, and now my girls...will be forced to satisfy his disgusting whims".

Just then Ventress woke up. "And then there's you...getting off on my torture like some kind of sadist. What's your deal?". Ventress sat up and faced Ahsoka, "Girl...You don't know what you are talking about".

"Oh yeah? Well it seemed pretty clear to me!", Ahsoka said as she began to raise her voice. Suddenly Ventress stood up, "Listen you don't...Molec...is trying to divide us. If we are ever gonna get out of this we have to...".

In that moment two guards came knocking at the cell door, "Rise and shine ladies. It's time for your processing". Ahsoka glared at Ventress with conviction, her sharp blue eyes filled with contempt. "We'll finish this conversation later". She and Ventress then went with the guards.

It wasn't long before they reached their destination, it was some kind of staging area for the newly acquired slaves. One of the guards came over with a remote in his hand and pressed a button on it. Suddenly the collars around both Ahsoka and Ventress' necks began to glow and contract. The two women felt immense pressure on them emanating from the devices.

"What the hell?", Ahsoka and Ventress said in unison. The guards chucked and then explained, "These collars are force restrictive, as long as your wearing them you won't be able to use your force powers. If you attempt to they'll activate and send an enormous discharge of electricity through your bodies. Hundreds of thousands of volts would fry your bodies".

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "Anything else?". One of the guards growled back in response. "You better watch your tone whore. These collars can also be activated remotely by this controller. So don't think you can go acting and saying what you please without consequences. Would you like me to test them out?".

Ventress raised her hands in protest, "That...won't be necessary".

"Very well. Then let us continue". The other guard pulled out a metal case that made a loud noise upon be slammed on the table. The guard then opened the container and took out a set of metal bracers. "These are weights. Each weighing in at three pounds. You'll put one of each of your wrists and ankles in order to slow you down".

"Why would we do that?", Ahsoka snapped. "Because I have this remote girl! Now do as your told". With great reluctance Ahsoka complied along with Ventress. A moment later they were both wearing the weighted braces.

"These weight a Ton!", Ventress exclaimed. Despite the relatively small weight it felt like much more on her body. "Don't worry there is more where that came from", the guard said. Suddenly additional guards showed up carrying two balls attached to thick metal chains.

"You've gotta be kidding me!", Ventress stated as the guards attached the balls to both her and Ahsoka's left ankle brace. Each one came in at around eighteen pounds, thus bringing the total weight on both females to thirty combined pounds.

The guard took a step and examined them, "I think you'll be moving pretty slowly from now on. But when you enter the arena tomorrow, do make sure that you still put up a decent fight. We wouldn't want the crowd to be disappointed now would we?".

Ahsoka answered sarcastically, "Of course not".

The guard, ignoring the disrespect in Ahsoka's tone of voice, continued, "Yes, well speaking of crowds I believe we have one waiting for you. Guards!".

Two guards pushed Ahsoka and Ventress forward out the door of the palace and into the streets of Zygerria. Crowds of people were lined up on either side watching as the two naked females were escorted out into the public.

Ahsoka and and Ventress slowly made their way, lugging the weighted balls behind them while the Zygerrian civilians yelled and cursed at them.

"Dirty Whores, get lost!".

"Slutty dick girl!".

"Futa trash!".

"Bald Banshee Witch!".

"All hail the Queen not her pets!".

"Let Zygerrians rule themselves!".

Soon the crowd began to escalate their actions as they began to throw garbage and waste at them. Cans bounced off their backs and bags of shit splashed in front of them. Even food started to fly as more than a dozen eggs pelted the pair of slaves. It was humiliation at its pinnacle.

However it didn't stop there. As they continued walking onward some more emboldened onlookers slapped their asses and groped their breasts. The public was giving them no respect what so ever.

Eventually the reached a courtyard area where Molec was waiting for them on a raised platform looking down upon them.

"Citizens, citizens calm yourselves! These vile women have desecrated your Queen, dishonored our society and they have broken our laws. But do not fear them. For they are now under my control. These whores are my to command and will do my bidding!".

The crowd erupted into applause and cheers at the utterance of the prime minister's words. "Now they will be punished by the arena, but first they must know what it's like to feel powerless!".

Two guards pushed Ahsoka and Ventress onto their knees, Ventress looked over at Ahsoka with compassion and fear, "I have a bad feeling about this".

Molec continued, "Show them your Dominance!". He then left the podium and entered the palace. Immediately afterward a portion of the crowd began to advance forward on Ahsoka and Ventress and to their horror many of them were men.

They laughed among each other as they all unbuckled their trousers, unleashing their cocks from their containment. The two slaves were about to be raped by the masses. Then it all began.

One man charged Ahsoka, his member flopping freely, and pushed her onto the floor. She managed to fight back to a crouched position but a meaty cock was already there waiting for her and pressing against her face. Ahsoka struggled to resist but he forced his way into her mouth. His entire length penetrating into her.

"mmmmfffffhhhhh", Ahsoka struggled to call for her help as she was overcome with fear of the mob.

Ventress quickly ran over to help her friend when two men grabbed her from behind, restraining her with great force. She felt one of them slip their member between her butt cheeks and enter her asshole, her eyes widened at the sensation. "Get...FUCK!...Let go of me!".

At the same time another man charged her from the front, locking lips with her. Forcing his tongue into her mouth. While a third man slipped under her and began to eat out her pussy. Ventress moaned and screamed into the man's mouth, futility resisting their advances.

Meanwhile Ahsoka was knocked over onto the ground by another citizen. He laid across the ground while another man lifted her up and placed her onto his stiff shaft. His cock slipped neatly into her womanhood in one swift move. The man on the bottom grabbed her waist and continued to thrust into her.

"GGAAAHHH!...UUUUUHHH!...PLEASE!", Ahsoka pleaded with her attackers.

Ahsoka cried out in pain and unwanted pleasure when another guy shut her up with his cock. But that didn't stop half a dozen other man from trying to do the same as they pressed their erect dicks against her warm orange face. They grabbed Ahsoka's hands and made her stroke off each cock against her will while the others continued to master bate and shoot their cum all over Ahsoka's body.

Ventress wasn't fairing much better as she was now in a dog position being rammed from her rear end by two men double penetrating her ass and vagina while another fucked her mouth. Like Ahsoka, the rest of the group got their kicks by stroking their own cocks and master-bating all over her body.

Even the ones who didn't whip out their cocks joined in by either groping and fondling the women's breasts or slapping their asses. The gang rape continued for what felt like hours. With every passing moment Ahsoka and Ventress'minds turned to push as cock after cock violated every hole of their body. They didn't leave until the entirety of the mob was satisfied.

Ahsoka and Ventress were left covered in cum in the middle of the street. It was a truly pathetic sight. Ahsoka's body was covered by so much cum that she seemed more white than orange, the same applied for Ventress. Both of them had been fucked into submission their minds utterly numb from the massive bombardment that they had endured. Soon after the guards came and dragged them back to the cell block.

Later Ahsoka awoke to the feeling of warm water on her face. She was laying in the shower room with Ventress on the ground. It seemed like they had come to at the same time.

She stood up and began to wash the disgusting semen from her body. Ventress stood in the shower next to her and watched Ahsoka from the corner of her eye. The soap and water gliding down her shiny orange body was a sight to behold. She was beautiful, with no other way to describe her. She decided to talk, "Ahsoka?".

"Yes?", Ahsoka replied without making eye contact. Ventress took a step closer, "I want you to understand that I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. It was wrong".

Ahsoka looked up at her white skinned companion who stood about three feet from her. "You're forgiven, I know you didn't mean it...Just...don't let it happen again". Her cheeks blushed a little.

Ventress took a step closer and extended her palm and pointed at the brand on her wrist. In reponse Ahsoka did the same. Then Ventress said, "This man will pay for what he has done. He was no idea who he is messing with".

Ahsoka nodded, "I will not rest until the throne room stairs are stained with his blood. Vengeance is what I desire".

Ventress, now mere inches from Ahsoka, responded, "Our desire". Then it happened: the two of them shared a deep passionate kiss. Their breasts pressed against each other's and Ahsoka's cock protruded out and ran up against Ventress' inner leg. They shared their deep burning passion for one another and their fiery hatred of Molec.

But to their dissatisfaction the guards soon came in and ordered them back to their cell. Once they returned and got into their beds they both looked across the room and locked eyes with one another. The past few days had been awful but they still had each other. Then they said in unison with one another, "I love you".


	14. Day 134: The Arena - First Fight

Day 134

Today was the day, their first step into the arena. Ahsoka and Ventress had both got up early and began stretching out their bodies and training for the fight to come. Ventress was on her bed doing sit-ups while Ahsoka sat on the ground and stretched out her legs. She then stood up and lifted her leg up vertically, hugging it to her chest.

Ahsoka had always been flexible, so this would normally be easy. However now she had to lug around a stupid metal ball. After holding up her leg long enough Ahsoka relaxed and stood up straight, wiping the sweat from her forehead. At the same time Ventress came over to her, "Don't worry Ahsoka, we'll get through this".

Ahsoka met her gaze with her own, "I know". Before she had a chance to say anymore the guards came knocking, "Let's go sluts. It's time to face your gods". Ahsoka and Ventress complied with their orders and followed the guards to the staging area for the gladiator arena. A Zygerrian wheeled over a cart filled with weapons. "Choose wisely, your life depends on it".

Ahsoka and Ventress shrugged their shoulders as they both picked up a spear for themselves. It was wooden with a metal tip. "Now get out there!". The two females were then escorted to the gate before the arena. Ahsoka looked up at Ventress, her big blue eyes lost and afraid, "Be careful".

Ventress smiled, "I will be". She then leaned in and kissed Ahsoka on the lips as the gate opened and they were forced out into the arena.

As they entered Ahsoka realized that she had been here before, it was the same place that the slave auction was held. The last time she ever saw Obi-Wan, Rex and Anakin. But that was the old her, she had left that life behind. She wasn't about to let Molec destroy what she had built. She wasn't going to fail at this life too.

Eventually Ahsoka and Ventress made their way to the raised platform in the center of the arena. All around them the crowd in the upper balcony booed and cried out for blood. Ahsoka turned to Ventress and said cheekily, "I guess it's safe to say the people won't be on our side".

Ventress let out a slight chuckle, "You can say that again". Just then the gates on other side of the arena opened up. In response Ahsoka and Ventress reached for their spears, ready for battle. What emerged was something neither of them expected. Dozens of large worms each nearly 10feet long and as wide as six inches emerged from the doorway. They were followed by swarms of smaller worms that were all were about a foot in length.

At the sight of the creatures, Ahsoka gasped. She had seen these same worms before after the battle of Geonosis. Her entire crew, including Barriss, was brought under their control. It was an experience she'd never forget. Suddenly Molec began to speak to the crowd, "Behold ladies and gentlemen, the brain worms of Geonosis. Thought extinct by most civilizations but we, The Zygerrians, managed to cultivate these monstrous beings. No one has ever resisted their influence. Can our slaves prevail?".

After he finished speaking Ahsoka returned to her battle stance. She observed as the worms began to form a perimeter around her and Ventress. "Ahsoka back to back!", Ahsoka heard Ventress' orders and pressed her back against hers. It was a wise decision considering their limited movement speed. I have a bad feeling about this Ventress, keep your distance from them!".

The worms began to move in on their position at an alarming rate, "Looks like we won't have a choice!", Ventress said as she thrusted her spear at the worm approaching her in an effort to shop its advance.

Ahsoka planted her foot and did the same, doing her best to keep the worms at bay. But it wasn't looking good. They were now only a few feet away from wheee they stood. "Vile creatures!". Ventress yelled out in anger as she stomped her foot on one of the worms in an effort to slow it down. She then proceeded to stab at it repeatedly. But she was caught off guard as another worm wrapped itself around her ankle. "Fuck...get off me!".

Ahsoka hearing her friend's cries for help turned around and attempted to pull the worm off, but in doing so the onslaught of worms on her side advanced without any force in their way. Ahsoka knelt down to pull at the worm on Ventress when she felt another slither its way around her waist and pull her back.

"Uuugghh. Dammit! These bastards are strong!". She attempted to pry the worm off but it's grip was too tight. Then the worm began to coil around her, contracting its body around her stomach and left leg. She couldn't get up.

Meanwhile the worm on Ventress continued to make its way up her leg until its tip reached her womanhood and began to slither inside. Ventress moaned out in pleasure and pain as the massive width of the worm slid into her. Her momentary distraction caused the other worms to start taking advantage of her. Another worm wrapped around her opposite leg and made its way up to her ass. It slipped between her butt cheeks and begun to dive into Ventress' asshole. "GAHHH! AHSOKA!", Ventress cried out.

The former bounty hunter shrieked as she felt the sudden expansion in her rear causing her to fall forward onto the ground. She attempted to pull herself forward but she was met by an onslaught of smaller worms that wrapped around her torso, pinning her to the ground.

Ahsoka on the other hand found herself completely ensnared by two massive worms each diving their rear ends into her pussy and ass. She screamed out in agony as they violated her body. "NO!", she thought to herself, "I can't let this happen!". She struggled to rip herself free but it was no use as she felt her body begin to betray her. The worms pheromones were causing her body to become more and more compliant with their unsatisfiable and primal desires.

She looked over at Ventress and was horrified at what she saw. Her companion was covered in worms, every crevice and hole was being burrowed into by the creature's tenacity. In reaction Ahsoka yelled out, "Ventress you must resist them! You have to!".

But it was already too late. The small mind worms made their way up to Ventress' nose and slipped inside, Ventress' body began to pulsate and convulse uncontrollably. It was terrifying. Her eyes rolled into her head as she continued to spasm. The massive worms were deep in her ass and pussy as another creature began burrowing down her throat.

Ahsoka struggled to fight back tears at the sight before her. But her concern for Ventress blinded her to what was happening around her as another large worm wrapped itself around her throat. Ahsoka gasped for air as she saw Ventress thrash around in ecstasy. Her body was no longer under her control now. She was a slave to the worm's bidding. It wasn't long before her body started to orgasm and cum at the worms command. Saliva and fluids leaked from her mouth as her womb was filled by her own cum, being blocked off by the girth of the worm inside her.

"Ventress...noooo...gahhh", Ahsoka could barely make out words as the worm tightened its grip, she could feel the worms penetrating into her without remorse, pressing against her barrier and will. She hated it but her cock was becoming as hard as a metal rod shooting straight up into the sky. Unfortunately the worms would take advantage of this.

Two of the smaller worms, close in size to the variety that she and Barriss had faced, made their way to her erect and throbbing manhood. The first wrapped itself around the base of her member and squeezed tightly around her ball sac while the other took a different route. It climbed her massive length until it reached the tip. Then then the unspeakable took place.

The worm inserted itself down her urethra, her cock began to swell and expand at the intruder entering. Ahsoka screamed out in pain as she felt a burning fire in her crotch. The feeling was one without description as the worm completely entered Ahsoka's dick with animalistic vigor.

The worm was now completely out of sight, clogging her cock up. In response Ahsoka cocked her head back in pleasure and pain, struggling to maintain her composure. Ahsoka could feel her body begin to change as it gave in to the worms more and more. Her nipples hardened and her lekku became ultra sensitive. She knew she had came at least three times already but none of her fluids managed to leave her body. Her vaginal loads were being stopped by a colossal worm and her semen by a small one. She wasn't sure how much longer she could resist.

It seemed the worms knew they were near their success as the worm around Ahsoka's neck positioned its head in front of Ahsoka's lips and began to dive into her mouth. Ahsoka choked on the massive meaty worm, and was unable to breathe. In this moment another small worm slithered its way up to Ahsoka's nose. Upon noticing, Ahsoka's eyes were filled with fear.

The worm then made its move as it entered through Ahsoka's nose. Ahsoka screamed into the worm that was currently violating her mouth. She struggled to resist the worm's influence. She could feel her mind begin to turn to mush, her personality begin to evaporate, her free will beginning to be destroyed.

"No no no no no no!", Ahsoka pleaded with herself. She couldn't let this happen. Her mind filled with images of her as some submissive doll for the worms to play with. She felt as if she was going to die as her life began to flash before eyes.

She thought of her intense anger for Molec, her uncontrolled lust for her slaves, her complete hatred of the Zygerrian public and her unwavering love for Ventress. "No..no...I can't let it end like this. No, I won't let it end like this!".

Suddenly something extraordinary happened. Ahsoka awoke from then worms control, her muscles filled with energy, a dark energy. Then the unthinkable. She screamed with all her might and flexed her muscles with as much effort as possible and unleashed a powerful force scream and repulse.

The worms around her were pushed away. But as a result her collar activated and discharged hundreds of thousands of volts of electricity throughout her body.

But somehow through some intense feat of sheer willpower she fought through the pain and stood up straight. The worms in her body were frying from the currents of energy traveling through her body. She wrapped her hands around herself and gathered as much energy as she could before releasing a maelstrom of force and electrical energy that incinerated every worm around her and within her own body.

Then her body fell to the floor with a loud thud. Her collar had deactivated and she was totally unconscious but still alive. The same could not be said however of the worms. The one that attempted to enter her mind was on the floor next to her. While the one that was in her cock was dead, with half its body dangling from her flaccid manhood. Every other worm had been killed, even the ones inside Ventress. They were victorious.

Ahsoka awoke a few hours later in the medical bay. "Uh, what happened?". A new nurse came over to Ahsoka. "Yo won you match, albeit at intense harm to your own body. Luckily we managed to extract all the worms and healed most of your burns and wounds through bacta treatment".

Ahsoka sat up and looked around. She sat Ventress laying in her bed still unconscious. "Ventress is she okay?!".

The nurse placer her hands on Ahsoka' shoulders to calm her down. "Don't worry she'll pull through. It's gonna just be some time before she wakes up. It's a miracle she took action when you did".

"Yeah I guess so. Who are you again?". Ahsoka examined the nurse, she was human, blonde, with blue eyes. She looked relatively young and had quite the curvy figure.

"I'm..new. My name is Liv. I was just brought in a few days ago to replace the previous doctor".

"Oh", Ahsoka said. Her words saddened by her memory of Kira.

Liv in an attempt to lighten the mood commented, "I think you are kind of cool".

Ahsoka arched her white eyebrow marking at Liv, "Is that so? How old are you anyway?".

"I'm 17, actually I'm 18. Today was my birthday".

Ahsoka chuckled a little, "Well I best get back to my cell". But before she could get up Liv pushed her back down gently.

"Why don't you stay here? It's nicer than that dank room they gave you", Liv asked.

Ahsoka laid back and responded, "You know what? I think I'll stay here a while".


	15. Day 138: The Arena - Battle of Togrutas

Day 138

It had been four days since their last fight in the arena. Ahsoka, wearing a simple robe, looked down at Ventress, who was still recovering from her encounter with the brain worms. Ahsoka clenched her first, "Molec will pay for this".

Just then Liv entered the room, "I hope not interrupting but they want you back in the arena". Ahsoka released the tension in her muscles. She knew full well what this meant. She'd have to face the next challenge alone. She walked over to Liv and placed her hand on her shoulder, "Thank you...for being so kind. If I don't make it out of here in one piece you'll have to fix me up again".

Liv blushed, "Yes, of course. Do your best out there Ahsoka".

Ahsoka smiled as she walked out into the hallway. "At least I have one fan", she thought to herself. But she didn't get much time to enjoy the moment as the guards were there waiting for her.

"Lets go you Togruta whore. Your on". They proceeded to remove Ahsoka's clothes and reattach her weights before escorting her to the arena where her next opponent laid waiting for her. To Ahsoka's surprise there wasn't a ball and chain this time., but her weights felt significantly heavier.

When they arrived Ahsoka turned to the guards and asked, "So what about a weapon?". In response the guards simply laughed in her face, "Stupid girl, after what you pulled you won't be getting your hands on any more tools. Now get out there!".

Once again Ahsoka was forced to enter the same arena as before, but his time without Ventress by her side. As always the crowd wasn't at her side, but she got used to this already. Immediately she spotted Molec, who stood at the balcony and raised his hands to get the crowd's reactions. "Ladies and gentlemen! Once again, we are gathered here to watch with satisfaction as this vile Togruta is put in her place, but today she is going to face one of her own kind."

The crowd cheered with the hope of a good show as Molec continued. "But since the Togrutas are nothing but slaves for us, this Togruta was modified to face the orange whore as equals! As the same depraved freak!"

When the gate opened, Ahsoka spotted the naked Shaak Ti, who just like her had a manhood between her legs. It's length and girth rivaled her own as it swayed freely. The red-skinned Togruta walked towards Ahsoka, who narrowed her blue eyes and stared her down. Shaak had a collar around her neck, which, as Ahsoka guessed, meant she was controlled by Molec.

"But this match won't be a simple brawl of the Togrutan sluts!" Molec added. "During the ancient times of the Zygerrian Empire, we had our share of failed experiments and you all know about the plague that hunted our people hundreds of years ago."

A silence filled the arena as the crowd watched in concern as another gate opened and something crawled its way towards the Togrutas. Small creatures with Zygerrian torsos and faces crawled on the ground. Their hands and lower bodies along with their legs were replaced by a pair of brown tentacles. With eight slithering appendages in total, at least ten creatures crawled towards Ahsoka, who was shocked that something this bizarre could exist.

As Ahsoka watched them enter the arena a sense of worry clouded her mind. "Shaak Ti alone wouldn't have been that bad, especially with her having no clue how to use that cock of hers. But with things...damn".

Shaak used Ahsoka's moment of confusion to tackle her to the ground. The orange-skinned Togruta fell back as the older of her kind grabbed her member and began to stroke it. "Ghhh! Get off me!", Ahsoka growled as she kicked Ti away.

As the creatures crawled closer, the two Togrutas stood up and moved away from them. They were slow and their tentacle-reach was limited, but Ahsoka had a hunch they were very strong. Crawling, the creatures began to spit in the direction of Ahsoka and Shaak. The saliva had a very strong smell and even when it didn't hit either of the two aliens, its fumes worked as a strong aphrodisiac. Their members grew erect and their nipples became hard.

The orange-skinned Togruta needed to end this quickly. Facing Shaak, she lunged at the older Togruta. With one precise movement, she inserted her member into her wet pussy while she tackled her to the ground.

Both of them gasped at the pleasure. Ahsoka pinned Shaak's hands above her head with her own as she began to fuck her vigorously. "Ahhhh!", Ti moaned and bucked her hips in sync with Ahsoka's thrusts.

The younger Togruta leaned in and kissed Shaak, pushing her tongue inside her mouth in effort to subdue her Togruta elder. In the corner of her eye, Shaak spotted the creatures closing in on them. Desperate to gain the upper hand she decided to risk it.

She bit Ahsoka's tongue hard and when the younger Togruta leaned her head back with a painful scream, Shaak pushed her backward. She quickly attacked Ahsoka and rolled her on her belly, grabbing her in a sleeper hold in the process.

"Let go of me!" Ashoka demanded, fighting for breath and feeling the taste of blood in her mouth. Shaak smiled with satisfaction having caught her prey, she had Ahsoka exactly where she wanted. While continuing to keep Ahsoka restrained, she inserted her throbbing red cock into the orange-skinned Togruta's womanhood.

Ahsoka cried out in pain and pleasure as Shaak's member penetrated her pussy without restraint. "Fuck...dammit!". Shaak rammed into her with all she had in effort to break the younger Togruta. Her sac slapped against Ahsoka's ass as she thrusted over and over again. Ahsoka was shocked, "There's no way! She's using that dick like she owns it! How much experience does she truly have!?".

Ahsoka was pinned to the ground, unable to move as her insides were slaughtered by Ti. Her elect cock rubbed against the hard concrete ground as Shaak continued to pound away. Ahsoka couldn't hold back her satisfaction for much longer. As she struggled to maintain control through her body's pleasure and her lack of oxygen Ahsoka spotted the creatures getting closer. She was running out of time.

But then it happened she felt Shaak's member penetrate her barrriernas she unleashed the gates blocking her orgasm. Both Togrutas came simultaneously, screaming out in ecstasy and pleasure. Shaak's cum filled Ahsoka up, it was sticky and warm.

Ahsoka on the other hand was still laying on her stomach. Her orgasm was so strong that she came from her pussy and cock simultaneously. She was forced to lay in a pool of her own fluids and semen as her cock was sandwiched between herself and the ground.

It seemed bad for Ahsoka and things only got worst as one of the creatures reached with its tentacles towards her face. It brushed Ahsoka's lekku, forcing a moan out of her. Ahsoka began to struggle from side to side like a wild Akull in an attempt to throw Shaak of her. Even when she managed to roll herself on to her back, Shaak Ti still held heron to her. Soon more tentacles began to stroke Ahsoka's cock as well as her lekku and montrals.

Since it was an erogenous zone for any Togruta, Ahsoka felt wonderful pleasure as the tenicles began to grab her, but that meant the same was true for Shaak Ti. Ahsoka could knew she getting weaker since her grip wasn't so tight anymore as a result of her own body betraying her. Ahsoka needed to react quickly or they would both be completely engulfed by the tentacles.

She leaned her head forward and quickly pulled it backward, hitting Shaak with the back of her head. Temporary stunned, Ti let go of Ahsoka, who quickly yanked herself from the red-skinned Togruta, breaking free of the few tentacles that were beginning to grab her in the process.

As she went to dash forward, Shaak grabbed her by her ankle and made her fall on all fours. Ahsoka looked over her shoulder and noticed as the small creatures slowly coiled their tentacles around Shaak's body.

One of the tentacles wrapped itself around Shaak's erect member and began to stroke it. While another wrapped around her back lekku in a tight hold. With the overwhelming lust running through her body, Shaak's grip got weaker and Ahsoka yanked her leg free while the red-skinned Togruta was pulled towards the creatures.

A loud scream which was filled with both terror and pleasure filled the arena. Just like Ahsoka thought, the creatures were very strong and Shaak Ti was immobilized in a matter of seconds. The strong tentacles were coiled around her arms and legs of Shaak Ti so hard that it seemed that the Togruta was frozen on her back with her limbs in all directions. The creatures began to molest the red-skinned Togruta right away.

One began to suck her erect member, while another one sucked her hard clit while fucking her with a tentacle. The other one sucked on her anus, just like the two creatures on her chest which sucked her hard nipples and squeezed her large breasts. Cum and milk were being sucked out from her body as she constantly climaxed. Again and again. Not a single hole was spared.

The former Jedi Master's eyes rolled to the back of her head as four of the creatures sucked on both of her montrals and lekku. She wasn't even able to scream since one of the creatures sucked on her tongue. The Togruta was only able to cum helplessly as the creature's saliva drove her insane and caused her to spasm from each mind-shattering climax.

Ahsoka only watched in terror and grew aroused at the sight of her fellow Togruta being violated in such a crazy way. Her member throbbing at the sight of the former Jedi master being raped like some kind of sex doll. She stroked her member in a fit of burning lust and passion. It wasn't long before she came and let her seed shoot out freely onto the floor in front of her.

As she continued to watch the display in front of her Ahsoka eventually reached the conclusion that Shaak would soon die from sheer pleasure and non-stop climaxing, but she had a hunch that Molec would not let them off so easily and pleasurably.

And her intuition was proven correct when a platoon of royal Zygerrian guards came in and whipped the creatures into submission before blasting them to death. Shaak Ti was left fucked to the brink of death, her state resembling that of Ventress if not worse.

As the guards carried her away Ahsoka couldn't help put feel some small sense of pity for her. She was being used a mindless tool, something Ahsoka had no intention of becoming.

She began to make her way to the exit when she noticed Liv, standing in the door way. "Congratulations Ahsoka! You were great out there!".

Ahsoka smirked and said cockily, "Well you know...It's nothing special".

Liv laughed, "Sure what ever you say Ahsoka". The two of them continued down to the medical bay where Ventress still laid unconscious. They made their way to the bed and looked down at her. Then Ahsoka asked, "Do you know when she'll wake up?".

Liv sighed, "Its hard to tell. But her condition is stabilized, it should only be a matter of time". She then looked at Ahsoka, still naked after her fight with Shaak Ti. "Here take my jacket", Liv proceeded to drape her medical coat over Ahsoka's shoulders, leaving herself with just the green sports bra and shorts that she had on underneath.

Ahsoka gave a soft smile, "Why are you being so nice?".

Liv smiled, "I've always wanted to be a hero and help people. My father was a General for the Republic and he always told me 'Meddling when you don't need to is the essence of being a hero'. I just hope that in some small way I'm doing that. As a soldier, a doctor, a friend, and yes even as a slave".

Ahsoka smiled, "Well Liv...you are definitely my hero".


	16. Day 142: The Arena - Lustful Senators

Day 142

Ahsoka sat in the medical bay eagerly waiting for Ventress to awaken when Liv entered the room, "Ahsoka I have some great news!". In response Ahsoka leapt up from her seat and rushed to Ventress' bedside were she found her friend finally coming to. "Ventress can you here me?", Ahsoka asked eagerly.

Ventress looked around groggily when she spotted Ahsoka and Liv looking over her. "Ahsoka is that you? Girl I've missed your voice". Ahsoka smiled at Ventress' reply, "Well you seem to be alive and well". Ventress then slowly managed to sit up in her bed. "How long was I out for?".

Ahsoka sighed, "About a week". Ventress' eyes widened before she clenched her fist in anger. "I was weak. I should never have let this happen. It's my fault you had to face the arena alone".

Ahsoka leaned in and hugged her, "Don't worry about it. All that matters is that your okay now". As the the two shared their momentary embrace Liv gulped in the background as she noticed two guards approaching through the window. "It seems your time in peace together isn't going to last much longer", Liv said sadly.

Ventress swung her body to the side and barely managed to stand up, she was in no shape to fight. Liv walked over to the door and did her best to delay the guards, in order to give Ahsoka and Ventress more time. Ahsoka helped Ventress maintain her balance in her groggy state. "Ventress I know this is gonna be hard but I need you to get in fighting shape. When those guards come through that door we are not gonna have any choice but to enter the arena again. I'll protect you out there okay?".

Ventress shook her head, "I can protect myself Ahsoka". She shook from her Togruta companion's grasp and forced herself into an upright posture before slowly clenching her first, "I'll show them, I'll show them all!".

Suddenly the guards made their way past Liv and entered the room. "It's time bitch. The crowd wants ya". They both then shoved Ventress forward out the door. Ahsoka yelled from behind, "Wait what about me?". The guards snickered in response, "You've had your fun Togruta slut. It's time for this bitch to face the arena on her own".

Ahsoka gulped in fear for her friend as she was dragged away toward the arena and out of sight. She sat down on the bed and clasped her hands together before burying her face into them. "What am I going to do?". Liv then came over to her and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry Ahsoka, I tried to stop them but I wasn't much help". She placed her hand on her shoulder, "But I can get you close enough to watch". Ahsoka looked over at the nurse, "I'm listening".

A few minutes later Ahsoka found herself with Liv just before one of the entrances to the arena. It was the passageway that the medical staff would come through in order to aide the combatants. From here Ahsoka would have a good view of the action, and hopeful see Ventress prevail.

Meanwhile Ventress arrived at the arena, once again her shock collar primed, the guards pushed her out into the arena until she stepped onto the raised stone cold platform. She looked up to see the crowd booing her return and Molec in his balcony. But to her surprise she saw the Queen sitting in her throne. She was silent and distant, seemingly letting Molec hold the reins of this rally. Perhaps part of her still disagreed with Molec's actions but there is no question that the prime minister had gotten into her head.

Molec then began to speak, "This witch barely survived her last encounter. Now it's time to finish the job. The fight will be the one to finally silence this devious and treacherous whore. Now, open the gates!".

On the other side of the arena two females exited from the shadows of their passageway. Meanwhile Molec continued his commentary, "One white skinned and one blue skinned. These two former senators now bend to my will!".

Ahsoka clenched her fists as she saw that the ones that were once loyal to her now followed Molec's commands. "Dammit! Now Padme and Riyo! Ventress you have to win this!", Ahsoka shouted to herself.

Once they both reached the fighting arena and upon closer examination Ventress noticed that each woman had a collar around their neck, likely limiting their free will and previous allegiances. They also were armed with instruments of true sexual deviants. Padme was wearing four inch stilettos and held an electro whip in her right hand while Riyo was barefooted but carried something far more dangerous: a strap on dildo that radiated with a purple glow. Ventress smirked and said to herself, "Ahsoka's monster of a cock puts that sorry instrument to shame".

Molec then announced, "Let the fight begin!".

Padme and Riyo were aggressive right from the start as Riyo charged directly at Ventress while Padme attacked from afar with her whip. Ventress sidestepped out of the way of the lunging Pantoran before narrowly dodging the tip of Padme's whip. But after those two actions Ventress already found herself wheezing. "This isn't good", Ventress thought to herself, "I needed more time to recover".

Padme and Riyo weren't about to relent as they continued their attack. Riyo dove for Ventress's legs but before she could Ventress kicked her square in the Jaw knocking her back onto the ground dazed. However in that moment Padme also lashed out with her whip once more and thus time it made contact, ensnaring Ventress' ankle of her extended leg.

Padme yanked hard ensuring the weapons grip, thus knocking Ventress off balance and onto the ground. Ventress reached down to free her leg from the whip's grasp but before she could an electric storm surged through her body. Ventress cried out in pain as the volts arched across her body without restraint. Riyo then took this opportunity to pounce upon Ventress, pinning her to the ground in the process.

Ventress was laying face down when she felt her butt cheeks expand as Riyo inserted her dildo into her womanhood. "Fuck! You blue bitch! Get off me!". Riyo didn't respond as she was crazed with an unquenchable lust. It wasn't long before she had inserted the entire 7 inch dildo into her opponent.

"Dammit!", Ventress attempted to force Riyo off her back but before she could Padme had wrapped the whip around her neck and ignited its electrical onslaught upon her. Ventress screamed in pain as she shrugged to breath. She felt like her throat was being cooked in an oven without end. She couldn't endure much more of this".

Meanwhile Ahsoka watched in horror as Ventress was dominated with utter ease, "Dammit Ventress, you can't let them do this to you!". She punched the wall in anger as she watched helplessly.

Meanwhile things seemed to only be getting worse for Ventress. As suddenly she felt something warm within her as she screamed in pain, she heard Riyo taunt her, "Padme's whip isn't the only thing carrying an electrical charge, prepare yourself!". Ventress then realized what that purple glow from the dildo was all too late.

Riyo suddenly unleashed a storm of electricity from the dildo and directly into Ventress' womb. Ventress screamed out in pain and undesired pleasure from the intense sexual torture. She could feel herself reached her limit as she cried out in desperation.

Then it happened Ventress underweant a tremendous orgasm. Her fluids spraying out from her pussy each drop carrying the current of electricity that Riyo's dildo endowed it with. Padme released her whips grip before placing her heel on Ventress' head with striking force, "Do you submit witch?".

Molec watched with satisfaction and excitement, "That Togruta whore won't be able to save you this time you bald white skinned bitch!", he said to himself with anticipation.

Ahsoka fell to her knees at a loss for words, "Come on Ventress get up!".

Ventress laid on the concrete floor, barely conscious as she took in all the sounds around her. She could hear the taunts of her opponents and the cowlings of the crowd. But she managed to focus in on one voice in particular, it was Ahsoka's cheering her on. Ventress sharpened her gaze on her Togruta lover, she couldn't let her down. She came here to see her prevail, she had to win!

Suddenly a surge of strength shot though her body. "What? What's going on? It's almost as if the force. I can feel it!", Ventress said internally. "But how?". She then realized what had happened. Padme in her blind tortuous lust had short circuited the restrictive collar around Ventress' neck. Whether it was permanently destroyed or not, this was her chance.

Ventress with her new found strength looked up at Padme's throbbing pussy just above her head, "Honey, this is far from over". Suddenly Ventress clenched her ass cheeks together on Riyo's dildo before blasting her backward with the force. Riyo was launched back several meters but her dildo, having being ripped from her crotch was still lodged within Ventress.

She then grabbed Padme's ankle and lifted her foot from her head before tossing her aside as well. Ventress then stood up and pulled the dildo from her ass. It's energy pulsated in her grasp. "You two are in for a rude awakening". Ventress reached out with the force and ripped Padme's whip from her grasp and proceeded to ensnare Riyo with it around her waist. She then dragged the blue-skinned Pantoran toward her.

"I can see the fear in your eyes girl. Soon you will learn your place". Ventress then shoved the entirety of the dildo into Riyo's womanhood. The former senator thrashed around in pain and pleasure as the electricity flowed through her body. It wasn't long before she passed out on the ground. "How pathetic. I take away your toy and soon your rolling around in your own cum".

Ventress then turned her attention toward Padme who had regained her composure. "Hmm...hold on honey you'll get your turn", Ventress then wrapped Riyo with the rest of the whip and threw her from the ring. However as she did so she could feel the collar tighten its grip around her neck. "Damn, it must have reactivated", she thought to herself, "No matter I can beat this slut without the force".

Padme and Ventress then locked eyes. Ventress laughed with anticipation, "No more games bitch, it's just you and me". In response she was my only with Padme's lust crazed vision, focusing totally on taking her down.

Meanwhile Molec and Ahsoka watched with completely divulging reactions. Molec was enraged at the display. "That dumb bitch! Couldn't she think before damaging the collar!? At least by now it should have rebooted, it's up to her to win this fight now". Ahsoka on the other hand was nearly jumping for joy. "You show them Ventress!", she cried out in support.

Ventress smiled, "This will be easy". The two females then began round two.

Padme charged at Ventress with uncontrollable anger and she was met with a knee to the gut. She fell to the ground gagging and gasping for air after the sudden strike. Ventress positioned herself above Padme before descending upon her. She rested her ass atop Padme's face, smothering her with her plump behind.

Ventress moaned with satisfaction as Padme ate out her pussy, she had already won this battle and Padme was making it to easy. Ventress then snaked her hands down to Padme's feet and examined her stiletto heels. "These are pretty nice, I think I'll get some use out of them". Ventress then proceeded to remove the heels and bring them close to herself.

She jammed both heels into Padme's womanhood, in response the former senator's pussy, which was already throbbing and leaking fluids, gave way to a floodgate of cum and vaginal fluids.

Ventress purred at the sight of it. She had been waiting for this for a while, no doubt she had just received the release that she had desired. Ventress then stood up and took in the crowd's displeasure while Padme held on to her leg, now completely submissive to her.

However it wasn't long before the guards carried Padme away along with her unconscious companion. Ventress couldn't help but feel some sense of a pity for the two of them. If she had been in peak condition the fight would have ended in a few minutes at the best. She then made her way over to Ahsoka and Liv who were waiting at the exit for her.

Ahsoka was ecstatic, "You were amazing out there Ventress!". In response Ventress chuckled, "You had nothing to worry about Ahsoka". The two then shared a passionate kiss with one another before returning to their quarters with Liv showing them the way.

Liv was kind enough to let them stay in the medical bay once again, where the accommodations were much more desirable. The three all sat down and discussed the day's events over some much needed food and drink. Liv was the first to speak, "You two have really showed me what it means to be strong and to never stop fighting. In some way I feel obligated to help you".

Ahsoka's crystal blue eyes met Ventress' before turning toward Liv, "You have done so much for us already Liv, We really appreciate it".

Liv blushed slightly, "Thanks". However her expression was soon full of conviction. "But I think it's time the Prime Minister gets a taste of his own medicine. I can help you two escape but I'll need some time to get my plans in order".

Ahsoka and Ventress nodded. They were both thinking the same thing, "It was time for Molec to pay for his sins".


	17. Day 145: The Arena - Revenge

Day 145

Ahsoka, Ventress and Liv sat in the medical bay once again discussing their plans to get their vengeance on Molec. Ahsoka pounded her fist on the table. "He will suffer for everything that he has done. I'll make sure of it".

Ventress nodded her head in agreement, "It's time we exterminated him like the rodent he is". Liv listened to them both before responding, "Alright then. I guess it's time we kicked off our plan".

However before the group could mobilize a group of Zygerrian guards stormed through the entrance to the medical bay. "You two are coming with us! The crowd wants ya". Ahsoka and Ventress stood up in response, knowing full well the consequences if they resisted. They then allowed themselves to be escorted to the arena.

Liv tried to follow but was met with the gaze of Ahsoka nodding her off. She knew what that meant. It was time for Plan B. If Ventress and Ahsoka were being brought to the arena then that would mean Molec would be at the balcony watching. Thus Liv had the perfect opportunity to sneak into the throne room and retrieve her friends' weapons and find some means to deactivate their force restrictive collars.

Liv wanting to be able to blend in so she decided that her medical outfit would have to be swapped out. She went to her personal quarters and retrieved some more casual attire. It consisted of a white pair of form fitting pants that cut off half way up her calves. She also put on a white tank top that showed off a bit of her midriff. She tied her hair back in a ponytail and put on a brown belt and a pair of white ballet flats. She was ready to carry out her mission.

She took in a deep breathe to clam herself down. "I have to do this, be strong Liv. Ahsoka and Ventress are counting on you!". She then exited the medical bay and made her way down the halls of the palace toward the the throne room.

Meanwhile Ahsoka and Ventress reached the arena. The two exchanged a look of confidence, fully prepared for anything Molec might throw at them. In that moment Molec came to his balcony overlooking the courtyard. "Ventress! Enter the ring!".

Ventress nodded her head toward Ahsoka and continued foward, once again entering the ring of sexual domination. The crowd let out a plethora of boos and cries of displeasure. Ventress took pride in their anger, pissing off the Zygerrian royal class was something she was more than happy to do.

Molec then continued, "You have made a foolery out of this empire and dishonored both yourself and our traditions. It is time you finally suffer for your actions. Bring out the opponent!".

At the behest of his commands a figure emerged from the shadows on the other side of the arena. A blue-skinned Twi'lek emerged with a glare of burning passion pulsating from her eyes.

"Behold, The former Jedi Master Aayla Secura. Many consider her the most beautiful Jedi in the galaxy. A true example of exotic and primal sexual desire. And now she bends to my will!".

Ahsoka clenched her fist in anger, "Most beautiful my ass. Besides I'm the one that broke her not you. You disgusting sack of slime".

Aayla made her way into the ring and stopped when she was only a meter or two from Ventress. She was wearing nothing but her head wrap, thigh high boots and a belt. A belt that appeared to have several capsules attached to it. She also had the customary collar, token of Molec's influence and force restriction.

Ventress stood firm, "Bitch, I'm not scared of you. That Mirialan whore that you hooked up with is trash. Trash that Ahsoka saw fit to ditch for me. And here you are stuck with the leftovers".

Aayla clenched her fist in anger. "I'll make you eat those words. You bald headed witch. You have no sense of respect or decency. It's time someone took you down a peg".

"Is that so?", Ventress chuckled. "I'd like to see you try".

In that moment Molec announced the beginning of the match and Ventress and Aayla began their fight against one another. Aayla threw herself at Ventress right off the bat pinning her to the ground in the process. She moved one hand down to Ventress' exposed womanhood and used her other hand to grope her breasts.

"Fuck...get off me!", Ventress protested but was stopped when Aayla forced her way into her mouth with her tongue. She struggled to push her off with little success. "Dammit she's good!", Ventress said to herself internally. "I'm gonna have to start taking this seriously or...or...fuck!".

Ventress tried to hold it back but Aayla's fingers were working her pussy to good and it wasn't long before she splatted and sprayed her fluids all over Aayla's hand. The Twi'lek seductress pulled out her blue-skinned fingers and licked them dry, taking satisfaction with each subsequent drop of cum that slid down her throat.

Ventress who finally managed to regain her composure decided it was time to turn the tables. Her left hand now being free to move, due to Aayla's monetary distraction, allowed her to strike Aayla in the gut, stunning her, before uppercutting her right in her jaw.

Aayla fell backward onto the ground giving Ventress enough time to scramble to her feet and overlook her prey. "Prepare yourself!", Ventress explained as she drove her foot directly into Aayla's throbbing womanhood. In response Aayla cried out in pain. Ventress continued as she grabbed Aayla by her waist and pulled her up into the air upside down.

Ventress was blessed with a beautiful view of Aayla's heart shaped ass and pulsating pussy. She didn't waste a second of this opportunity as she buried her face in Aayla's vaginal opening and ate her out like there was no tomorrow. Aayla, defenseless, yelled in pleasure and moaned in ecstasy as her body unleashed the floodgates of an orgasm.

Ventress was there waiting to devour every bit of fluid that came from the blue-skinned Twi'lek's vagina. She enjoyed every minute of it. Ventress then dropped Aayla onto the ground and paced around her opponent. "I hope that isn't the best you got girl. I was expecting a helluva lot more than that", Ventress taunted.

Ahsoka on the other hand noticed something peculiar: Molec was missing from the balcony where he usually was. "That's strange", Ahsoka thought to herself. However her attention was quickly drawn back to the arena when Aayla began to recover.

Aayla struggled to her feet but for some bizarre reason was laughing uncontrollably. "Ventress you're fucked. I have a trick up my sleeve that will make you by bitch. You got that!", Aayla said with booming confidence. She then reached for her belt and retrieved one of the capsules. Inside was a tiny pill. The Twi'lek then swallowed it without hesitation. "You're in for it now".

Suddenly Aayla's body began convulsing. Her muscles throbbed and she screamed out in agony. "What the hell?", Ventress questioned aloud in complete bewilderment. Aayla continued to tremble as she fell to her knees and arched her back to the sky. She placed one hand over her breasts messaging her nipples in the process while she used her other arm to satisfy her throbbing pussy. At the same time she began to salivate uncontrollably.

"What is happening?", Ventress exclaimed. When suddenly she received her answer. A small bulge was growing upon Aayla's crotch. It grew bigger and bigger until suddenly her body could no longer contain it. Her crotch exploded outward unleashing a powerful new instrument.

Ahsoka gasped at the sight of it and Ventress was left dumbfounded. Aayla right before their eyes had grown a massive manhood. One that could only be considered unnatural. It must have easily been a foot long and it had the girth to match. It rivaled Ahsoka's own appendage. The Togruta couldn't believe her eyes, "how could this be possible?".

Aayla ran her hand over her new powerful shaft. "Ah...isn't he magnificent. The formula actually worked. A perfected form of Dr. Kira's surgery. No longer are delicate operations required. For now I can have a cock whenever I desire and the best part is that it's only temporary. So I don't have to be a freak forever like you Ahsoka. Now watch as I turn your new lover into a slave for my cock!". Aayla then charged at Ventress at full speed, ready to win at any means necessary.

Ventress narrowly dodged the first blow and retuned with a comment of her own, "So all I have to do is outlast you bitch? I'm sure I can manage that much". The two then engaged in the second round of their fight.

Meanwhile Liv had reached the the throne room, fortunately for her it appeared to be empty. First she had to find a way to deactivate the collars around Ventress and Ahsoka's neck. She walked up to the throne and as she expected she saw a remote laying on the arm rest.

She took out a bolt remover from her belt and removed the face plate from the remote. The circuitry was advanced and far beyond anything she could rewire. So instead Liv reapplied the cover upside down. This way the operator who pressed to activate the collar, hypothetically Molec, would instead end up deactivating the collar instead.

Liv placed the remote down and walked behind the throne. Ahsoka had told her to press on the middle tile on the back end in order to find her and Ventress' weapons. Upon pressing the tile it seemed Ahsoka was right as the tile ejected outward and a metal container was freed from the throne's captivity. Inside Liv found her friends' lightsabers.

'Yes!", Liv said to herself in excitement. "Now to return you to your rightful owners". However in that moment she heard the footsteps of someone entering the room. Liv gulped in fear as she had a feeling for who it was. "Not good", Liv mumbled to herself as she crouched down and hid behind the throne.

She could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer to her. "Dammit! What the hell am I supposed to do?". The footsteps were right on top of her now. She looked around frantically and could find no other options for escape. So she decided to stand up and face the person in question. It was Molec.

The prime minister eyed Liv with suspicion. "What do you think your doing here?". Liv gulped, here she was right in front of him. "Oh, just taking in the surroundings Prime Minister", Liv lied in an innocent voice.

"Is that so?", Molec asked as he took a step closer to Liv. Liv was corned and she could tell that Molec wasn't buying it. She had to think of something. "Think Liv...What would Ahsoka do?". It was then that she decided to take in action. She reached behind her back and pulled out Ahsoka's lightsaber hilt and pounced upon Molec. She held the hilt in her hand in a reverse stabbing grip, angling it down towards his chest.

"Don't move Molec, or you'll be nothing but a charred corpse", Liv commanded feeling accomplished with her surprise attack. However Molec didn't quite respond the way she had anticipated. "Foolish girl, do you even know how to use such a weapon?". Liv offered up no reaction, her face as cold and flat as stone. Oh douse she didn't know how, Molec had called her bluff. "Well its of no concern either way as I took the liberty of removing those so called crystals of unimaginable power within that archaic Jedi weapon".

Liv was pale with fear, having no clue what to do next. She felt completely helpless. "Now I think it's time you learn your place young one", Molec said with a devilish grin. He proceeded to push Liv off of himself and down the steps of the throne to the ground level of the throne room. He stood up and dusted himself off as he made his way down the steps.

Liv sat upon her knees as Molec descended the stairs and faced her directly once again. "You are a feisty one. I'll give you that. Perhaps at my side you could learn some respect!". Molec then slapped Liv across the face so hard that she nearly fell to the ground, only just barely managing to brace herself with her hands to break her fall.

Molec then continued his monologue, "No longer shall you be the nurse of this proud palace. You would be better put to use as my own personal slave. One that bends to my will and pleasures whenever I desire".

Molec scanned over Liv's body laid out across the floor. His mouth watered at the sight of her untamed body. Her endowed ass and breasts, her pretty face, her full lips and crystal blue eyes, as deep as the ever expanding sea. "Yes you'll serve quite nicely". He said as he ran his hand through her blonde hair until he reached the tie from which her ponytail hung from. "Perfect", Molec said as he licked his lips in anticipation and admired her with her hair falling freely to upper back and and on part resting on her shoulders.

Molec sat upon the steps of the throne room and reached out with his right hand, grasping Liv's left ankle. He pulled her foot in for closer inspection and removed her white ballet slipper. He angled her foot downward and gently kissed it and its crux. Liv shivered in disgust and in a reactionary attempt to escape kicked him square in the jaw.

Molec grunted in disgust, "How sad, it seems you truly don't have any sense of respect". He then stood up and used his other free hand to undo his belt and open the fly of his pants, allowing his muscular cock to be freed from its hibernation.

Liv's eyes widened in complete and utter fear. "Please...I...I'm sorry...", she whimpered. Molec laughed at her begging. "Oh...now you want mercy from me!? I'm afraid we are past that girl! Now behold as I give you a taste of your new life!". Molec took a step forward so that he was directly in front of her pleading expression.

Molec proceeded to pull Liv's head up by her hair toward his aching dick. "Open wide!", Molec taunted as he forced Liv's lips around the tip of his member. "Know what it feels like to feel powerless. Understand who you bow to. Know who your masters are".

Liv struggled for breath as the massive penis made its way into her mouth, inch by inch it slid down her throat. She wanting nothing more than to be free from this torture. She had failed, she had let Ahsoka and Ventress down, she was weak and pathetic.

Molec let out a soft grunt of pleasure as he pummeled his new sex slave with his cock, "Fuck!", he cried out. "I'm enjoying this quite a bit whore", Molec said with satisfaction as he continued to thrust the length of his member back and forth. With every moment his body became more and more overcome with stimulating pleasure and lust.

Liv could do nothing but cry in the face of defeat. Streaks of water running down her cheeks were glaring and humiliating. She was giving a blowjob against her will and she could do nothing to save herself. Then it happened: Molec unleashed his seed down Liv's throat in an avalanche of passion. He made sure every drop stayed within his new slave's mouth.

Eventually he let go of her head and let her fall to the ground. To his surprise Liv, instead of swallowing his cum, vomited it all onto the palace floor. Spitting out every last drop from her mouth in disgust. Molec watched in disappointment, "Its shame to see seed wasted in such a fashion, but its of little concern. Guards! Take her to the changing room and dress her in some more suitable attire for her new purpose.

The guards complied and dragged Liv off to be refitted in new garments. Molec was left alone in the throne room, having conquered a new slave for himself and his new empire.

Meanwhile Aayla and Ventress were enthralled in a passionate battle of will and lust. Aayla was proving to be a formidable opponent with her new member and was taking Ventress to town with it. Aayla had Ventress pinned to the ground with her cock lodged deep in the white-skinned witch's pussy. Over the past twenty minutes she must have came at lest five teams within her, filling her up more and more with each passing moment.

Ventress bit down on her lip to stop herself from letting out of moans of pleasure. She wasn't about to give Aayla the satisfaction. Although she seemed to be at the limit of her stamina, she knew that Aayla's would have to fail sooner or later.

Aayla continued to taunt Ventress as she pummeled her with her bulbous cock. "What's wrong? Getting tired Ventress?". Aayla laughed as she squeezed hard on Ventress' breasts.

Ventress struggled to hold back her cries as Aayla rammed into her. But she could feel something changing in Aayla. She was slowing down, losing steam. She couldn't keep this up much longer. Ventress closed her eyes and focused her mind amid the vast amount of ecstasy her body was experiencing. She was going to have to take a gamble if she wanted to win this fight. A gamble that could easily backfire.

She the clenched her fists and tensed her muscles, and suddenly unleashed a powerful force scream into the ground. The pain was excruciating as the electric current from the collar pulsated through her throat. The audience covered their ears in pain at the terrible piercing noise. The arena floor cracked as a result of the impact while Ventress and Aayla were thrown into the air.

When they landed Ventress was now on top of Aayla, although her throat now stung quite a bit as side effect of her stunt. Ventress positioned her ass over Aayla's face and forced her plump behind down upon her. "How do you like the view? Whore!", Ventress taunted as she slid her slender fingers down to Aayla's pulsating weapon.

Ventress was still taken aback at its size. The blue member throbbed and ached. Each individual vein bulged outward. It was truly a sight to behold. Ventress was overcome with a desire to conquer it. She wrapped her hand around its heavy base. And gave it a hard squeeze. Ventress could hear Aayla slightly moaning into her ass.

"Oh don't worry honey, we are just getting started", Ventress ran her other hand up the shaft of the member until she reached its tip while she shifted her other hand beneath Aayla's cock, fondling her testicles in her hand. Ventress could feel them beginning to soften, nearly drained of their semen. "Now let's have some fun now shall we?".

Ventress then punched Aayla square in her sac. The Twi'lek moaned out in pain and unwanted pleasure, but her pleas were muffled by Ventress's ass cheeks. Aayla had only just received this member, and thus her reactions were even more profound than someone who was more experienced.

Ventress laughed with an evil cackle in her voice. "Oh you're making this to easy!", Ventress continued to twist Aayla's testicles and was delighted when an orb of cum began to leak from the tip of the blue dick.

Aayla on the other hand wasn't about to go down without a fight as she fought through the pain and began desperately eating out Ventress' pussy. The witch purred with satisfaction, knowing full well that she too was nearing her limits. She would have to end this quickly if she wanted to prevail.

Ventress leaned her head forward and cleaned off Aayla's tip with a swirl of her tongue, devouring its sweet taste. She then extended her middle finger and positioned her hand directly above Aayla's cock. "You're gonna love this!", Ventress taunted as she burrowed her finger down Aayla's shaft. Inserting it into her urethra.

Aayla screamed in agony and ecstasy and the unexpected advancement and found herself lost in the moment. Ventress on the other hand was taken aback by the member's girth. The meaty rod swallowed her finger hole, and there was room for more. So Ventress went for the killing blow and inserted her pointer finger as well.

Aayla's cock was as hard as a steel pole, standing completely verticle as the Twi'lek's body gave way to a tremendous orgasm. Fluids flowed from her womanhood and her cock shuddered. Ventress' fingers served as the final cork blocking off Aayla's desire for relief.

Ventress smiled like the devil, "You're mine bitch!". She then removed her fingers and like a bottle of wine cum sprayed out in long thick ropes from Aayla's penis. The fluids covered both Ventress and Aayla, leaving the two of them in a pool love juices and seed.

Ventress rolled off to the side and stared up into the sky, completely exhausted. She glanced to her side, to see Aayla's bulbous blue member, now flaccid, recede back into her crotch. It was clear that the serum was beginning to wear off and soon the member was completely gone.

Ahsoka in awe at the spectacle that she had just witnessed leapt into the ring and helped Ventress get to her feet, "Don't worry you did great! It's only a matter of time until Liv gets back". Ventress chuckled faintly, "I hope you're right".

Ahsoka helped Ventress out of the ring and laid her against the wall, "Well I guess it's my turn now, huh?". She then leaned in and kissed Ventress on the lips, grasping the back of her neck in the process. When she pulled away she smiled and said, "Soon...we'll be free".

She then proceeded to enter the arena awaiting her challenger. Oddly Molec was still not present so there was no one to announce the opponent's name. It wasn't long though before a figure emerged from the shadows wearing a dark cloak. The individual climbed into the arena and stood mere feet from Ahsoka.

"What are you gonna remain in disguise? Show yourself!", Ahsoka demanded.

When the person pulled down their hood, Ahsoka was shocked to see Barriss standing in front of her. Ahsoka didn't know what to say but was met with a piercing glare from her former lover. Upon closer inspection Ahsoka noticed that Barriss was wearing what appeared to be one of Molec's mindcollars.

Barriss stared into the twisted Togruta's soul, "Are you ready Ahsoka? It's time someone showed you your place".

Ahsoka and Barriss stood in the arena, the crowd clambering for a battle. Barriss removed her cloak and tossed it from the ring. The two former lovers then sized each other up.

Ahsoka examined Bariss' outfit. She was dressed in a tight black micro skirt that hugged her figure along with a black bikini top. She also wore a pair of black stiletto heels that looked to be about 5 inches tall. Upon closer inspection Ahsoka also noticed that Barriss appeared to have a pair of gloves on with metallic wrists. There seemed to be something more to them. As for what Ahsoka couldn't tell.

Barriss on the other hand snarled in disgust. "You are disgraceful Ahsoka. You are a far cry from the girl I once knew. You are nothing but a dickgirl slut now. I don't even care that you betrayed the Jedi. I care that you betrayed me and left me for that bald-headed witch. You need to learn defeat Ahsoka, and I am here to show you just how insignificant you've become".

Ahsoka was taken aback at Barriss' harsh words. They stung with a sincerity that she wasn't expecting. "Barriss...you...don't have to listen to what Molec is telling you".

Barriss crossed her arms and shook her head. "I'm not under his control. This collar only restricts my abilities with the force. I'm fighting you because I want to. I don't need to have him whispering in my ear to know that you are despicable"

Ahsoka clenched her fists in anger, "You don't know me anymore Barriss. You don't know what I've been through. What I've had to endure! I've made something of myself and soon I'll rule this Empire!".

Barriss shook her head, "Your right Ahsoka I don't know you anymore and I don't want to. After I escape from here I'll live my own life. Away from this place, away from the war, away from the Jedi, and away from you. The Galaxy has fallen into turmoil since you left. The Republic has been forced to commit terrible crimes in the face of defeat. And the Jedi no longer represent what I strive to be".

Ahsoka was surprised by the way Barriss felt about the Jedi and responded, "I don't care about the Jedi either. When my master died and I was enslaved here, they never came for me! They left me for dead! I took care of myself and gained power all on my own. Never before in my life did I think I could achieve an existence where such pleasure is attainable. The Jedi have become irrelevant to me. Their code means nothing. What kind of group would deter its members from expressing their true love and feelings. Join me Barriss!".

Barriss shook her head, "What you offer is emptiness. Simple lies to cover up for your sins. I know how you operate. Have you forgotten what you did to me and Aayla?".

Ahsoka's expression saddened, "My actions are necessary to preserve the loyalty and security of this empire. It's only through the dedication and submission of slaves that this is all possible. Don't think of me as evil. Think of me as benevolent. Love will be met with love. Pleasure met with pleasure. Don't let your pre conceived notions prevent you from seeing the truth!".

Barriss shook her head once more, "I'm sorry Ahsoka. I can't be part of this".

Ahsoka's expression darkened. "If you don't want to be part of this. Then I guess we have no choice but to fight".

Barriss grimaced, "You said that you will do what is necessary, then so shall I. I will do what I must to put a stop to your madness. Even if it means stooping to your level and dominating you face to face".

Ahsoka took a fighting stance, "I'm sorry it had to come to this Barriss".

Barriss thrusted her hands forward as she readied herself, "You're not sorry Ahsoka, and neither am I".

Barriss made the first move as she punched punched at Ahsoka with her right arm. Ahoksa narrowly managed to move her arm in time in order to intercept and block the attack. Ahsoka then twisted Barriss' arm in an attempt to force her to the ground. Barriss however did a sideways cartwheel to regain her balance and distance herself from Ahsoka.

Ahsoka planted her feet on the cold stone of the arena. This was going to be harder than she thought. Barriss wasn't going to be as mindless as her other opponents, thus making her far more unpredictable. She was also clothed, making it harder to reach her sensitive areas. Her high heels could also prove dangerous at close range and she still didn't know what kind of hidden tool she had concealed in her gloves.

Ahsoka decided that she had to take the initiative and try to end this as quickly as possible. She dropped to her knees and executed a rapid sweep kick directed toward Barriss. The Mirialan however managed to hop over Ahsoka's extended leg, thus avoiding being tripped up. But to Barriss's surprise Ahsoka managed to spin around so quickly a second kick hit her from behind, knocking her off balance.

Ahsoka took the opportunity to dive for her still wobbling leg, upon grabbed it she managed to pull the Mirialan completely to the ground. Upon her fall Ahsoka was graced with a direct line of sight to Barriss' womanhood, it appeared that her old lover was going commando under her stripper skirt.

Barriss fell to the ground hard and Ahsoka wasted no time sliding her orange hand up to the black skirt ripping it in half from the side. She buried four of her fingers into Barriss' pussy. The Mirialan purred with pleasure, as Ahsoka expected. She used to do a move like this all the time on Barriss back at the Jedi Temple.

Ahsoka also swung her body around and positioned her ass over Barriss' face in an attempt to stop her from moving. While she continued to finger her pussy, Ahsoka moved her other hand toward Barriss' breasts. She slid her fingers between her green tits and pulled on the lace holding her bikini top together. Barriss' attempts to fight back were almost pathetic as Ahsoka had her way with the Mirialan's body.

It wasn't long before she found Barriss spraying her fluids out from her pussy all over hand. Ahsoka pulled out her fingers and began to lick them clean. To Ahsoka's surprise Barriss had seemingly stopped fighting back. Ahsoka got to her feet and looked down upon the former Mirialan Jedi Knight. "Barriss why did you make me do this? You should have known better...for all you talk of teaching me my place you sure submitted quite easily". Ahsoka then turned her attention to the crowd and more importantly Ventress who seemed to have recovered most of her strength and was now watching with keen interest.

However when Ahsoka wasn't looking Barriss rolled over wrapped her fingers around her right ankle, "Gotcha". Suddenly a storm of red electricity shot through Ahsoka's leg. The Togruta screamed out in excruciating pain as the current flowed through her. In mere seconds she fell to the ground, her right leg had gone completely numb. She couldn't move it all.

Barriss stood up and dusted herself off, "I saw you eyeing these gloves Ahsoka. You must have been dying to know what they do. Well now you know. These little babies carry enough voltage to knock out a rancor. Ho ho, or render you completely helpless. Don't worry your leg will return to normal, in about twenty minutes if you are lucky. In the mean time you have me to deal with". Bariss then began to advance toward Ahsoka.

Ahsoka tried desperately to stand up to face her opponent, but she only managed to get to an awkward kneel before Barriss closed the distance. Ahsoka thrusted her arm forward in an attempt to strike Barriss but to her dismay she was met with her grasp once more this time around her wrist. Once again a storm of electricity penetrated through her. Ahsoka shrieked out in agony as her arm went limb at her side.

Barriss smiled, "I can see why Molec enjoys his shock collars now...this is satisfying".

Ahsoka desperately tried to drag herself away, "Go fuck yourself Barriss!". Barriss in response placed her hand on Ahsoka's left breast and unleashed a third charge into her. Ahsoka gasped in pain as she felt the current flow through her chest and knock her to the ground. She could barely move a muscle as Barriss loomed over her.

Barriss examined Ahsoka's lude body. Her orange skin glistened with sweat and her throbbing cock was at high staff. It's veins pulsating, just waiting to release the see inside. Barriss smiled with pleasure, "Your mine Ahsoka, this time you've lost".

Barriss positioned her heel at the base of Ahsoka's crotch. "I want you to feel this!", She then pulled back her leg and kicked Ahsoka as hard as she could square in the balls. Immediately upon the impact long ropes of hot steamy cum shot out from Ahsoka's member and landed all over her thighs, abdomen and the concrete floor. The Togruta gasped for air as she was overcome with the pain from Barriss' attack. "That's for what you did to me at the droid factory".

Ahsoka was too lost in her own agony retort with any snarky comments. Barriss knelt down and examined Ahsoka's member up close. The massive twelve inch cock was still pulsating and oozing out semen from its tip. The fluids were still running down its length. Barriss also noticed about half way up the powerful shaft was a ring of darkened, scarred flesh. This was the area that Molec had tortured Ahsoka at with the Electro Whip.

Barriss licked her lips with anticipation as she wrapped her hand around Ahsoka's big dick. "Ahsoka this one is for what your new bald headed bitch of a lover did to Aayla". She then activated her glove once more sending a powerful charge directly into Ahsoka's member.

Ahsoka screamed like a banshee as the volts charged her cock. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she lost her grip entirely. Her cock exploded in a fountain of cum and seed all over her, Barriss and the arena. It was like every drop of semen within her had been released at once. Her orgasm continued for nearly two minutes, with fluids continuously pouring out of her manhood and womanhood simultaneously.

Something that Barriss took notice of. "Oh Ahsoka...you still have your pussy so you? Oh would you look at that. I bet you have spent all this time acting as dominant as a man but I bet you forgot what it feels like to have your womanhood exploited. Let's explore this shall we?".

Barriss grabbed Ahsoka by her head tails and forced her to sit up, "You're lucky that I'm all out of electric charges in these gloves Ahsoka. Otherwise you'd be in for far worse". Barriss dragged Ahsoka around so that her head was positioned just above the pool of her own cum. Ahsoka struggled to form a sentence after what Barriss had just done to her. Barriss could only make out a faint: "Do your worst", from Ahsoka's lips.

Barriss smiled with satisfaction as she forced Ahsoka's face into her own cum. "Go you Togruta Slut. Drink your own fluids like the bitch you are. Now let's see how your pussy is doing". Barriss lifted her right leg and positioned it just above Ahsoka's vagina. She then jabbed the entire length of her heel into Ahsoka in one fell swoop.

Ahsoka yelped in pain at Barriss' attack. She felt so humiliated. She couldn't move her body an inch and Barriss was going to town on her. "That fucking bitch, if it weren't for those damn shock gloves I would have her riding my cock like a whore". Meanwhile Barriss continued to jam her heel in as deep as possible while she fingered her own pussy at the sight of the beaten Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was ready to give up. But when she looked up at the balcony she saw Molec reemerge, with Liv on her knees beside him. Liv was wearing a golden color attached to a chain that rested firmly in Molec's grasp. She also wore the metallic bikini of a pleasure slave, with the white fabric and loinclothes being so thin, that any horny predator could tare them with a sneeze. Anyone with even passable vision would be salivating to get a piece of her.

Ahsoka was horrified at what she saw. She had allowed Liv to be captured by Molec, and now he has taken her as his personal sex slave. Ahsoka was overcome with anger at both herself and Molec. She had been weak. But not anymore. She wasn't going to allow herself to be defeated. She couldn't give in, not now!

Suddenly Ahsoka exploded in a whirlwind of dark force energy, she refused to loose the ones she loved, not now and not ever again. The shockwaves sent out powerful currents of energy that shook the foundation of the arena. Barriss herself was sent flying back from the as well. Ahsoka struggled to her feet. The electricity from her collar only spurred her pain and anger. She looked up at Molec in contempt and was met with a gaze of equal intensity.

Suddenly dozens of guards swarmed the arena in an effort to subdue Ahsoka. Ahsoka laughed with the power that her sudden explosion of anger had given her. She began to rag doll several of the Zygerrian guards and went on a rampage against them. One of the guards extended his light whip and ensnared Ahsoka's right wrist then another guard did the same to her left. They activated them at maximum intensity in order to take the dark Ahsoka down.

However Ahsoka remained standing keeping her gaze locked on Molec, who was barely containing his fear. He was clearly frightened by her overwhelming display of power and force.

Amid the commotion Barriss managed to slip away into the crowd unnoticed. She put her cloak back on and pulled her hood over her head, she was leaving this place now. She wasn't going to get a better opportunity. Barriss then disappeared into the darkness of the exit gateway.

Meanwhile more and more guards piled on until over a dozen whips had entrapped Ahsoka and were releasing their maximum output upon her. Ahsoka fell to her knees as hundreds of thousands of volts coursed through her frame. It was only then that Ahsoka finally began to cease in her attack as her villainous energy began to subside. The Futa Togruta collapsed onto the ground, her world gone completely black.

Later that evening Ahsoka awoke in the throne room. She was next to Ventress and both of them had their hands binded behind their backs. Molec was sitting upon the throne with Liv laying against his chair on the steps. Ahsoka grimaced at the mere sight of Molec grasping Liv's chain.

Molec then spoke, "You two have proven yourselves to be quite the nuisance. Time and time again you both have undermined me, and embarrassed me in front of my Zygerrian subjects".

"Not our fault your challengers are all mindless minions", Ventress retorted.

Molec frowned at Ventress' comment he then continued with what he was saying, "I believe you've met my new personal slave here?". Molec ran his hand through Liv's soft blond hair. "She will be my new pet now because of your insolence".

Ahsoka struggled to break her bonds but the guards behind her stopped her from moving, "You'll regret this Molec. I've never met anyone as despicable as you!".

"Is that so?", Molec replied. "Guards leave us!". The two guards behind Ahsoka and Ventress then left the room. Molec then turned his attention back to Ahsoka, "Quite the interesting comment coming from yourself. But I'm afraid you won't be talking for much longer as my patience has worn out. It's time I put an end to the both of you!".

Molec stood up with the remote to Ahsoka and Ventress' collars in hand. "Now I end your lives and rid your plague from my kingdom". Liv pleaded with Molec, "Please! Don't do this! You promised me if I behaved you'd let them live!".

Molec laughed, "Stupid girl...I lied! And soon you will understand your true purpose at my side". Molec then turned the dial to beyond 100% capacity. "NOW DIE!", Molec exclaimed as he pressed the activation button on the remote.

However, Molec was shocked to instead find the collars deactivate and fall onto the floor in front of Ahsoka and Ventress. Liv's expression lit up as she witnessed the collars disengage. "Ha! My plan worked. I sabotaged your remote Molec!".

Molec gulped in fear as he knew what was about to happen. Ahsoka and Vebtres with their access to the force restored shattered their bonds and stood up over Molec. The Prime Minister fell to his knees in front of the two of them, begging for his life.

Ventress smiled with devilish intent, "What's that Molec? Do you want mercy?". She proceeded to kick Molec square in the jaw. The Prime Minister yelped in pain as he fell back onto the ground.

Ahsoka ran up the steps to check on Liv, "Are you okay?". Liv nodded, "I was so scared Ahsoka, but I knew I'd be okay once you two got here". Ahsoka smiled, "You did good Liv...you did good".

Meanwhile Ventress was having her way with Molec, throwing him around like a toy. She had already broken three of his ribs and one of his arms. She slammed him down into the ground with telekinesis just as Ahsoka came back over. Molec looked up at the Futa Dominatrix. "Please don't kill me! I'll tell you anything".

Ahsoka knelt down right next to Molec's head as he still laid face down sprawled out on the floor in pain. Her exposed member hung mere inches in front of him. "First tell us where the Miraj is...what have you done with her?".

Molec gulped, "I stashed her away at her personal estate in the country side in order to protect her from you and the bounty hunter. I saw what you did to her in the bedroom, raping royalty like street trash. It can't be tolerated!".

Ahsoka pressed the tip of her cock against Molec's cheek, "You better not be lying. And I don't know what you are talking about but we didn't touch Miraj. If she feels that we have then she has been manipulated by you and must be re-convinced and reconditioned".

Liv walked up behind Ahsoka, dragging her chain on the floor as she approached. "What did you do with the lightsaber crystals Molec! You said you removed them! What did you do with them!".

Molec growled, "I sold them. I sold them to Jabba the Hutt. He paid a handsome price for them to".

Ventress crossed her arms in disgust, "You really have no respect for their power whatsoever you Zygerrian slime!". That hostile comment stopped Molec from running his mouth.

Ahsoka then continued, "And finally where are you keeping the Togruta Slaves of Kiros?".

Molec laughed at the question, "Why do you care?".

Ahsoka leaned in closer to Molec and sat behind him, she then pulled his head onto her lap. She then placed the length of her member of Molec's face to assert her dominance. Let's just say an old friend made me realize that if this Empire is going to run it's going to need subjects that respect and honor its ruler".

Molec chucked in fear as Ahsoka's musky cock pulsated against his flesh. The smell of dried cum permeated his nostrils, "Yeah...yeah...they're being held in a maximum security facility on Kadavo. Good luck retrieving them from there".

Ahsoka grinned, "And good luck to you Molec...in hell".

Molec's eyes widened, "But we had a deal!".

Ventress stared into his soul with her piercing blue eyes, "The deal's off".

Ahsoka then squeezed her thighs together around Molec's head. Stuffing the Zygerrian Prime minister's face into her crotch suffocating him slowly and painfully as he got a face full of Ahsoka's throbbing member. Ahsoka grabbed his head tightly with her legs and then quickly spun around while maintaining her grip. She twisted around using the force to balance herself, while Molec was left with a broken neck and his head on backwards. The Prime Minister had finally been killed.

Ahsoka dusted herself off and cleaned off a few Zygerrian hairs from her member. She then made her way up the throne room stairs until she reached the the chair atop them. The Futanari Togruta then sat upon it, symbolizing the beginning of her rule over the Zygerrian Empire with both Ventress and Liv at her side.

Ahsoka looked down upon on Liv and Ventress. "Ventress I declare thee the new Prime Minister of this Kingdom, do you accept my nomination?".

Ventress knelt down before Ahsoka, "I do my love, together some day our Empire will rule this galaxy".

Ahsoka nodded in agreement and turned toward Liv, "And Liv I appoint thee the leader of my personal harem of slaves and Chief of the Medical Branch of the capital. Do you accept my nomination?"

Liv struggled to hold back the tears in her eyes as she fell to her knees, "Yes...Yes I do, your majesty".

Ahsoka smiled upon her friends, "Today is the dawn of a new era on this Empire. The Age of Queen Ahsoka!".


	18. Day 160: Ascension

Day 160

It had been nearly two weeks since Ahsoka had finally defeated Molec and assumed the Zygerrian throne. The beginning of her rule however was turning out to be quite the mixed bag. On one hand managed to free her harem from Molec's control with each of her former slaves, Padme, Riyo, Shaak Ti and Aayla, all swearing their loyalty to her once more.

Even if they had contemplated betraying her, Liv would keep them in line. She had adjusted to her new capacity well and was leading the harem quite effectively. It helped that a lot of the slaves already trusted her thanks to her being the one to care for the their wounds and to treat the side effects of Molec's mind control.

Ahsoka also managed to re-employ the services of Luna to design new outfits for herself as well as Ventress and Liv. Ahsoka wanted to show off her perfected deviant body as much as possible but at the same time felt her new position warranted a degree of class. Her top consisted of a golden choker collar with a large emerald jewel at its center, attached to it were two translucent blue clothes which narrowly cover each of her breasts' nipples before meeting at her waist where they attached to a blue ecstatic waistband made of a much more durable fabric. It was here that she attached her two lightsabers currently still without their crystals. The look wasn't to far off from the style of a Jedi but it possessed far less layers of clothing and robes than a typical master.

Her bottom half consisted of a translucent blue loin cloth which hangs from her front end about a foot and a half. In fact this cloth is actually just the other two clothes from her top converting into one piece at the base. The waistband served to keep the outfit in place, just barely concealing Ahsoka's twelve inch member which was now adorned with a golden cock ring around its base.

To complement the outfit Ahsoka adorned a Gold-Akul tooth headdress similar to the one she wore when she first arrived at Zygerria, back when she was still a Jedi. Only her lekku and montrals with slightly longer and more pronounced then back then. She also inserted golden rings into her pierced nipples with each one about one inch in diameter with a green emerald at the end of each one, matching her collar quite nicely. She also now wore two metal golden bracelets on each of her wrists and ankles. The design was much like the necklace of golden rings that the Queen had worn before her. Finally she decided not to wear any shoes either. She gotten use to the feeling of her bare feet against the ground when she was imprisoned by Molec, and she felt that any excessive high heels would just slow her down.

Ventress on the other hand chosen to wear bandaged leggings and arm bands much like the ones she wore when she served under Count Dooku. In addition she now wears two black matching loincloths to cover her rear and front ends, she also isn't wearing any underwear beneath them. Each one is about 2 and a half feet long. Her upper torso is covered by a simple black tube top that is little more than a glorified belt holding her breasts in place.

Finally Liv chose something a little simpler. Her outfit is a white double slit maxi dress. Essentially the cuts in the skirt go up to her waist on both legs, allowing a great deal of movement and dexterity. In the upper part of the dress there is also a significant amount of cleavage in the dress goes down almost as far down as her belly button. She chose not to wear any undergarments but she did decide to wear a white pair of four inch stiletto heels to complete the look.

Unfortunately for the three of them everything wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. The people were becoming restless, many of them unsure of the legitimacy of a Togruta Queen. Not to mention the fact that Barriss was still at large and their lightsaber crystals were in the hands of Jabba and his gangster pals. If Ahsoka's rule was going to last she'd need to obtain the consent of Miraj to pass the throne to her, whether she wanted to or not.

Ahsoka decided to travel out to the Queen's estate along with her new Prime Minister Ventress to ensure that Miraj would succumb to her rule. Ahsoka left Liv behind to watch the palace and ensure that the royal guard protected its walls from angry town's folk.

The estate was a ways away from the city taking over an hour to get there in their transport but eventually Ahsoka and Ventress arrived at their destination. From the outside the abode looked like a scaled down version of the royal palace. The two then entered through the front door.

The atmosphere inside was unwelcoming and deserted, without a soul insight. "I hope the former queen hasn't gone and died on us", Ventress said in jest. Ahsoka rolled her eyes in response. "Now isn't the time for jokes". The two continued exploring the inside of the mansion before they came across a strange aroma from a room in which the door was still propped open ever so slightly.

It reeked of stale wine and long since dried cum. Ahsoka was sure that this was the room that they were looking for. Upon entering she was shocked to find the Queen sprawled out across her bed, naked with a glass of wine in one hand, half spilt, and her other hand lodged between the bedding and her crotch.

Ventress strode up to the unconscious Miraj and taunted her, "Come on your highness, rise and shine!". She proceeded to shake her around until she finally awoke in a semi groggy state. It took a moment for her to fully awaken but when she did she was shocked to find Ahsoka standing in front of her.

Hey widened gaze met the large blue eyes of her former concubine. "Ahsoka! What are you doing here! Molec told me I'd be safe here! What are you planning to do? Rape me again or torture me into oblivion?".

Ahsoka was shocked at the sincere fright and terror in her former master's voice. She needed to convince her of the truth and calm her down as fast as possible. "Master you have nothing to fear. I'm here now, Molec can't hurt you anymore".

Molec backed away still frightened of Ahsoka, "What are you trying to tell me?".

Ahsoka stood firm, "Molec lied. He's wanted nothing but power since the very beginning and he needed you out of the way to do it. If he told you that I had raped you then I can tell you from the bottom of my heart that it's completely dishonest and false".

Miraj relaxed slightly, unsure of how she should feel.

Ahsoka continued, "He enslaved me and Ventress and tortured us without end, making us fight battles on his own sexual whims. He was a stain on the empire and its name. That's why when we finally escaped we put an end to his short reign and came to you for your support".

Miraj seemed so upset with herself for being so clearly mislead, "Oh my dear Ahsoka". She placed her hand in Ahsoka's own, "I'm so very sorry".

Ahsoka nodded her head, "Its okay all that matters is that your safe. But there is another reason we came here. Master, I desire your blessing to ascend to the Zygerrian throne".

Miraj face became resolute, "I had always hoped this day would come. From the first day I laid eyes on you I saw your potential. At first I thought you would become my finest slave to stay by my side for as long as I lived. But realize now that you are meant for so much more. Your victory over Molec proves your readiness for the final step".

Ahsoka was surprised at the words coming out of her master's mouth. She was unsure of how to respond.

Miraj continued, "Through the thousands of years of history of the Zygerrian Empire the next ruler was always chosen by their predecessor and raised to be the best leader they could possibly be. Their ascension would be completed by dominating the previous ruler, in order to demonstrate just how far they've come. Their success would not be measured via rape or murder but by plain and simple submission".

Ahsoka nodded her head as her task at hand was becoming more and more clear.

"That is why the news Molec brought me had saddened me so", Miraj shrugged to hold back tears. "I thought my faith in you was misplaced but now I see you are the one true path. Now Ahsoka show me what you've learned". She then laid back against the back of the bed spreading her legs for her Togruta companion. Her pussy eagerly awaiting its fate.

Ahsoka leaned forward ready to carry out the passing of power as she inserted her tongue into Miraj's pussy. Her fluids bitter and ripe.

Miraj moaned in pleasure as Ahsoka ate away at her pussy like a pro. It felt so good, as if she was being liberated from her torment and was now free to experience the moment as it was.

Ahsoka continued to have her foreplay with Miraj's womanhood as she slithered her way up Miraj's cat like body. Stopping on the way up to have a taste of her well endowed breasts.

Miraj purred with anticipation as Ahsoka ran through the beginnings of her line of attack. Her pussy ached and groaned at the mere insertion of a single orange finger. The feeling was intoxicating.

Ahsoka used her other free hand to continue to message the opposite tit before raising her head to meet Miraj's piercing gaze. Ahsoka had forgotten due to everything that had happened but upon looking at Miraj she realized that had dreamed for so long of this moment and it was finally here. She then leaned forward and pressed her lips against the former Queen's.

Miraj moaned with lust as her tongue interlocked with the orange skinned Togruta's. Her thoughts were running wild with the vast possibilities that their encounter could take. Her mind started to play through all the other times they had sex and how with every passing time they had intercourse Ahsoka had become more and more efficient and seductive.

Ahsoka continued to play with the Queen inserting a second finger into her pussy while at the same time continuing to fondle and pinch her breasts. She also continued to exchange saliva in their passionate kiss.

Miraj could feel herself becoming hotter and hotter in anticipation for Ahsoka's next move. It wasn't long before she fixated on one aspect of the dominatrix in particular. She could feel an all to familiar warmth beginning to press against her nether regions, she knew fully what it was, Ahsoka's she-cock.

Ahsoka could feel her member beginning to stir growing more and more erect with each passing moment. The cock ring she had placed around its base was making it even longer than usual. And the peak of a strong erection like this one her member would be appear almost fourteen inches limb. Soon she could no longer contain its might as she brushed aside her loincloth to reveal the monstrous growth sprouting above her pussy.

Miraj eyes widened at the sight of the member. It's bulbous head and pulsating veins were indeed a symbol of true power. But she also noticed the scarred flesh halfway up its thick shaft. She thought back to what Ahsoka had told her in regards to Molec and his torture. Surely this was what she was referring to. "Such pain you have endured child but soon you will see that your hurt will have all been for a purpose".

Ahsoka rubbed her length against Miraj's feline flesh. Her cock itching with anticipation and drooling with pre-cum like a rabid beast. Ahsoka thought back to when she had first obtained her she-cock and became a Futanari. It was to her recollection she had undergone the transformation into her new body exactly 100 days ago. So much had transpired during that time and now her hard work was finally bearing the fruits of the labor that she had so desperately desired.

She continued to engage her tongue with Miraj's as she positioned her penis just before the opening to the former Queen's vagina. Ahsoka removed her hand coated with vaginal fluids from Miraj's pussy and proceeded to lubricate her massive member with them. The feeling was immensely pleasurable and was akin to sticking her cock in a pool of honey.

Ahsoka then inserted her she-cock into Miraj's throbbing pussy. Her shaft slid in with easy as Miraj's pussy lips expanded to accommodate the all to familiar girth. The feeling of burrowing within the Queen was filled with wonder and awe as the the older and more experienced woman messaged Ahsoka's member with her vaginal walls. Almost stroking it internally through sheer muscular contraction.

Ahsoka continued to thrust in and out of Miraj, her lubed up dick sliding like a knife through butter throughout her uterus. The former Queen was overcome with a feeling of intoxicating lust as she felt Ahsoka's member pound against her barrier. This was the sex of dreams. She couldn't help but let out moans and cries of pleasure into Ahsoka's mouth. She was close to her limit and Ahsoka could sense that.

With one final thrust Ahsoka penetrated as deep as she could into the former Queen, rupturing her barrier as her balls slapped against Miraj's skin. In response she let out the largest cry of pure ecstasy that she could muster as Ahsoka released her lock with her tongue. At the same Miraj managed continued to stroke Ahsoka's member with her contractions with greater and greater intensity.

And then it happened: A Dual Climax.

Both Ahsoka and Miraj came at the same moment. Miraj released the floodgates, allowing her load to storm forth while Ahsoka planted her seed deep within her former Master. In that moment the world had melted down around them and all that mattered was the intense passion they both shared with one another. The preverbal passing of the torch was complete. As Miraj gave herself to Ahsoka's unyielding strength.

Ahsoka pulled out from Miraj's pussy still out of breath from the tremendous orgasm she had undergone. When she regained her composure she found Miraj with her head bowed down toward her, mere inches from her penis still dripping with semen and cum.

She then looked up at Ahsoka, with a smile filled with pride. "I pledge myself to you, Queen Ahsoka". Ahsoka was ecstatic, her ascension to power was finally complete. "Thanks you Master, I don't know what else to say".

Miraj shook her head, "Don't call me master anymore Ahsoka, call me Miraj". Ahsoka smiled thinking back on all the memories they shared, "Ok Miraj, as your Queen I ask that you accompany me back to the capital. There the people will see that your blessing is true beyond a shadow of a doubt". Miraj nodded her head in agreement and followed Ahsoka to do the door.

But before they had a chance to leave Ventress placed her hand on Miraj's shoulder, "Maybe you should put this on first". She extended her arm with her Zygerrian royal garments. Miraj had nearly forgotten that she was in the room, because of her silence to this point. It appeared that wasn't the only thing she forgot as she stood naked at the door. The three then shared a laugh to lighten the moment.

As they traveled back Ventress contacted Liv and told her to prepare a ceremony for the the citizens of Zygerria to watch Ahsoka's rise to the throne so that by the time they arrived at the palace, there were thousands of people surrounding it. The party made their way to the main balcony where Liv was waiting. "This way your majesty".

Ahsoka continued forward with Miraj at her side until they reached the edge of the balcony looking out over the masses. Miraj spoke first, "Citizens of the Zygerrian Empire I have submitted myself to her highness and given myself to her fully. It is time for you all to do the same. Today will mark an end to infighting and civil discourse. I present you your new ruler, Queen Ahsoka!".

Miraj removed the tip of her crown and combined it with Ahsoka's headdress, deeming her the new leader of Zygerria. As she performed the transfer of power the masses erupted into a flurry of applause.

Ahsoka then took her turn to speak, "My fellow Zygerrian Citizens. Let this day symbolize a new dawn for our Empire. No longer shall we kneel to the whims of others. We will expand as one united entity until the galaxy recognizes our true power. I may not share your blood, but I can assure you that I share your spirit and your resolve. Follow me into a Golden Age. Long live the Empire!".

Ahsoka was apprehensive to hear the crowd's reaction but to her satisfaction the population cheered and bursted into chants of "All Hail the Queen".

Ahsoka couldn't help but smile, "I am Queen Ahsoka".


	19. Day 180: Empire Expansion - Jabba the Hutt

Day 180

It had been a couple weeks since Ahsoka's inaugural ceremony as the Queen of Zygerria. The transition of power seemed to be playing out rather smoothly, but she was sure that there would remain some that were still apprehensive about her rule. Which is why she begged Miraj to stay with her at least for a while as a sort of advisor in governing. She hoped it would give a good impression and ease those who still had their doubts about her.

As things began to look up domestically she decided it was time to look abroad. If the Empire was to survive, Ahsoka would need to develop strong relationships with the many rivaling crime families and establish that the Zygerrian Empire was not be taken lightly. Upon consulting with her advisors and Miraj she came to the conclusion that the first person she needed off her back was none other than Jabba the Hutt himself.

The vile gangster operated arguably the most influential crime syndicate in the galaxy, and had control of countless trade routes and worlds. Creating a relationship with him would prove to be a necessity. However interacting with him would prove to be a unique challenge. It is unlikely he'd except a Togruta as a Zygerrian Queen, given their stereotypical slave status second only to Twi'leks.

Thus what better way to get past his guard than to play the part of the slave. She could infiltrate his harem and dominate the Hutt. He would be off guard, and Ahsoka was confident that her seductive nature and intoxicating seed would be more than persuasive enough. She just needed to finalize the finishing touches on her plan.

It would be too out of the ordinary to bring Miraj with her as the Queen never deals with her personal affairs herself, especially not with the likes of Jabba. Thus the best plan would be to have someone else travel with Ahsoka and offer her as a supposed slave on the Zygerrians behalf. It would be hard to tell what it would take convince Jabba, so Ahsoka decided to record a video message of Miraj as well in case he asked for further proof.

As for who would accompany her, who better than the head of her harem: Liv. Ventress would need to stay behind, being the Prime Minister, in case something went sideways because someone would need to run the Empire in her absence. When Ahsoka told Liv her plan she was initially reluctant, but upon persistent persuasion she eventually agreed to help Ahsoka, although she lamented that she had a "bad feeling" about the whole thing.

The pair soon departed aboard a royal Zygerrian transport and began their journey to Tatooine. The journey would take roughly a day considering Tatooine's remote location in the outer rim.

Since it was going to be a while before they reached there, the two woman began to share some small talk. "Your majesty, I was waiting for the right opportunity to say it but I didn't know when or how. I just...I just wanted to say you mean so much to me. I mean no one has ever believed in me as much as you have and I don't know where I'd be without you-".

Ahsoka placed her index finger on Liv's lips. "Please just call me Ahsoka. I may be your Queen but I am first and foremost your friend". Ahsoka then kissed Liv lightly on the cheek, "I'll always be there".

Liv couldn't help but blush as she found herself at a loss for words, " I...I...". Before she had a chance to complete her thought their ship exited hyperspace in orbit of the dusty desert planet. Liv snapped out her daze and brought ship down to the planet's surface, touching down relatively close to Jabba's palace but far enough so that they'd be out of sight.

Ahsoka stood up from her seat and looked out at the palace. "You ready Liv? I hope you remember the plan".

Liv stood up as well and opened the storage compartment which contained the items they needed. "Of course I do, but as I told you before I don't like it one bit". She then handed Ahsoka a cloak to cover her lewd body and attached a chain to her choker collar.

Ahsoka shook her head as Liv voiced her concerns while fitting Ahsoka in preparation for their task, "Don't worry I can handle it. This is the only way I can get in close to him".

Liv nodded her head, "Okay my Que-...Ahsoka, but I still don't like it". The pair then left their ship and headed toward Jabba's palace. Once they arrived at the door Liv knocked upon the massive metal frame. After a moment a mechanical eyeball appeared from a socket on the side of the door. It started to babble in a language that Liv did not understand so she answered it in basic. "I am an envoy of Queen Miraj of Zygerria. I come baring a gift for Jabba himself".

It appeared that whatever she had said had worked and the gate opened up for her and Ahsoka soon after. She led the cloaked Togruta inside, loosely gripping the chain that was hanging from the ring on her choker collar. It wasn't long before the two of them reached Jabba's throne room after descending a long flight of stairs.

The room was crawling with scum and villainy. From vile gangsters to ruthless bounty hunters. And at the center of it all was no one other than Jabba the Hutt himself. The Hutt bellowed in his native language before his protocol droid began to translate. "The Almighty Jabba would like to know how a fine woman such as yourself wondered in here. Are you in search or employment?".

Liv smirked slightly at the notion, "No I am not. I have come offering a gift from the Zygerrian Queen in exchange for passage and use of your trade routes and worlds".

The protocol droid relayed the message before responding for Jabba, "The Almighty Jabba finds it hard to believe you are associated with Zygerria. You are after all a human".

Liv shook her head, "No worries you have my word along with a video message from the Queen herself". She then removed a hologram projector from her belt and laid it on the ground. Immediately afterward a message began to play from Miraj.

"The Almighty Jabba, I present you my finest slave in the hopes of strengthening the relationship between our powerful domains. I assure you she is more than equipped to satisfy your desires. Please except this token". The message then faded away and Liv was left standing with the still cloaked Ahsoka beside her.

Liv then grabbed Ahsoka's cloak and tugged it off her body. The deviant Togruta was left standing with her hands bonded behind her back in her lewd outfit. Jabba couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation, an act that caught Liv's attention. She could tell he was interested.

Jabba then talked in Huttese briefly followed by the translation from his protocol droid. "Jabba would like to know more about his new slave. You could say you've peaked his interest".

Liv stood firm beside Ahsoka, she was told to do whatever was necessary to sell her off, and although she hated the idea she was prepared to do whatever it took. She strode up behind her Queen and ran her hand down her back.

"Almighty Jabba, this slave comes from fine sock, Togrutan Royalty in fact. Despite her background she is completely obedient, thanks to our trainers. And not only that her body has been crafted to pleasure in the most efficient way possible".

Liv squeezed Ahsoka's cheeks causing her lips to purse, "Look at her full lips". She then squeezed her enhanced pierced breasts, "Her well endowed tits, to go with her vast sexual experience".

Ahsoka bit down on her lip in pleasure. She was taking a strange amount of satisfaction from Liv flaunting her sexy body. She could feel herself getting hard as Liv continued to show her off. Meanwhile Jabba was already beginning to salivate at his new acquisition.

Liv continued her presentation and she forced Ahsoka to turn around and bend over, sticking her ass up in the direction of Jabba. It's bare orange skin laid before Jabba's eyes. It's rich plump shape was intoxicating, and the vile Hutt was left in awe. However he couldn't help but notice something protruding between the Togruta's legs.

Liv noticed Jabba's line of sight and decided it was time to reveal the bombshell, "And Jabba to top it off this Togruta has the ultimate body of satisfaction", she then pushed Ahsoka's blue loincloth aside to reveal her pulsating manhood. Every vein bulging out with ferocity and confidence. It's massive two inch girth and and twelve inch length topped off with an orb of fluid at its bulbous tip. The cock was also adorned with an elegant golden cock ring around its base as well.

Jabba' eyes widened at the sight of Ahsoka's cock as he examined its every detail, down to the scarred ring of skin halfway way up its shaft. He then began to talk in Huttese once more.

The protocol droid relayed the message, "She is truly a magnificent specimen. One that may have many potential uses. Does this slave have anything to say for herself?".

Liv smirked at the notion as she turned toward Ahsoka, "Well what do you have to say you Futanari Slut. Speak for the Mighty Jabba".

Ahsoka looked up and observed the obese Hutt, wanting nothing more than to teach him who was in charge but before then she would have to get past his guard. "I am your's Jabba. I will serve and pleasure you without hesitation. My body is craving its new master and my cock lusts for something to satisfy it".

Jabba bellowed in a pleasurable tone before his protocol droid once again began to speak, "Jabba will except the Queen's offer. Rest assured for the time being the Zygerrian Empire has made an ally of him. Now he asks that you please leave him with his new pet".

Liv placed one hand on her hip and looked at Ahsoka, who gave her a glare of confidence. "So be it. May the relationships between us continue to grow in the days and hopefully years to come". Liv then took her leave from Jabba's throne room and palace. Heading toward the ship that she and Ahsoka had arrived in.

Ahsoka was now left alone in Jabba's palace with no one but the Hutt and his rouge's gallery. She looked around the room to spot people from all walks of life and dozens of species. From strippers to bounty hunters, Jabba had his bases covered. Speaking of Jabba, Ahsoka had heard rumors of the intense physical toll taken on by his personal slaves. If she was gonna get up close and personal with him she'd have to prove she could handle the pain.

In order to get his attention she began to suckle on her right lekku. These areas were extremely sensitive for her species and thus doing this caused a great deal of physical stimulation. She continued to insert more of her head tail into her mouth which she had noticed had grown about two inches since she had first come to Zygerria all those months ago.

This little act quickly got Jabba's attention along with a few others in the throne room. Ahsoka sunk to her knees and continued to suck away beginning to softly bite her head tails as well. An action that sent shocks through her body. She could already feel herself beginning to sweat profusely. In an effort to mitigate the effects she began to squeeze her tits, freeing them from her loose gi for all googling eyes to behold. Her dark purple nipples were as hard as diamonds. And the emerald baring rings attached to each one began to sway back and forth.

Jabba was certainly taking a liking in what he saw so he decided to prod a little further as he signaled to his side one of the members of his harem came forward. It was a green skinned Twi'lek dressed in a skin tight unitard and high heels. The girl came up to Ahsoka who was still playing with herself and forced her onto her back. Ahsoka fell back against the floor with her hands still bonded behind her. Her cock was now at full mast, sticking straight upwards at 90 degree angle.

The Twi'lek then wrapped her own lekku like a pretzel around Ahsoka's shaft. Her smooth skin felt like melted butter as it squeezed her member like a toy. Ahsoka kicked her head back in pleasure. "Oh please don't stop. Jabba I love it when my lekku are used like this to, abusing and stretching them for naughty purposes. I can't wait to put them to use with you". Ahsoka continued to play up her pain loving persona in the hopes of arousing the Hutt. But she had mistakenly referred to him as Jabba instead of Master, a distinction that meant very much to the Hutt.

The Twi'lek had continued to message and rub Ahsoka's rock hard dick, and the Togruta was nearing a climax when suddenly she stopped at Jabba's behest. Ahsoka squirmed around on the ground unable to sit up due to her restraints and arousal. "Why did she stop?".

Jabba's protocol droid responded, "You shall address The Almighty Jabba as Master. Failure to do so will result in severe consequences". Suddenly a large Gamorrean guard entered the room carrying two chains. The pig like creature was truly a revolting sight and Ahsoka had no clue what was in store for her.

The guard hooked the two chains to the ceiling and knelt down above Ahsoka, his drool dripping onto her stomach. He then clamped each chain to each of Ahsoka's nipple piercings respectively. Ahsoka's eyes widened as he did so, finally getting an inkling of what was about to happen. But rather than protest she allowed him to continue.

After the chains were secured the guard began to hoist Ahsoka into the air by her tits inch by inch. The Togruta screamed out in pain as she felt her nipples being tugged on by the equivalent of her own body weight. Soon she was five feet off the floor hanging for all the room to see. Her body was burning as it felt as if her nipples would be torn straight from her flesh. "HHHHHHHAAAA!...FUAHHHH!", Ahsoka screamed out in pain but in such a way that would turn on the disgusting slug presiding over her.

Jabba was enjoying the display a great deal as he was overcome with a sense of dominance and power. The Togruta needed to be taught manners and respect. Luckily for him he had just the right people for the job.

The Gamorrean Guard released his grip on the chains allowing Ahsoka to fall to the ground hard and abruptly. The impact left Ahsoka dazed and in pain. She was being treated like trash. She couldn't say she expected much better, but still it was grueling.

Before she had a chance to collect herself three bounty hunters made their way over to her. One was a Trandoshan male, one was a zabrak male and third was a human female. The three of them eyed Ahsoka's exposed body, ripe for the taking. Ahsoka looked up and locked eyes with them in return, "What are you gonna do?".

The three looked at each other and nodded before responding, "We're gonna show you how Jabba likes it: nice and rough". The Zabrak then lifted Ahsoka from the ground and threw her over his shoulder. While he did this the Trandoshan laid down on the ground, undoing his pants in the process allowing his reptilian cock to spring forth.

Ahsoka wasn't liking the looks of this and without thinking pleaded with the Zabrak, "Wait surely you don't have to do this! Please!". In response he simply shook his head, "Of course I have to do this". He then positioned Ahsoka's bottom over the Trandoshan's member.

The female bounty hunter gripped Ahsoka's ass cheeks and spread them wide. Her tight asshole was left exposed and ready for use, "Open wide you Togruta Bitch". The Trandoshan then inserted his cock within Ahsoka, his scaled flesh rubbed against her inner walls.

Ahsoka could do nothing but cry out in pain and pleasure. This may have been an act at first, but Ahsoka could tell that her limits were being tested. She slid down further and further until the entire cock was swallowed by her ass cheeks. Her mind was going numb with pleasure and ecstasy as she was penetrated ruthlessly.

Meanwhile Jabba was surely getting his kicks off the show, his mouth drooling with delight still eager to see more. The bounty hunters then began the next phase of their assault as the Zabrak pushed down on Ahsoka's chest forcing her to lay down atop the Trandoshan. He then gripped the base of Ahsoka's cock feeling its length.

"What kind of freak are you? You call yourself a woman? You have a dick that millions of men would kill for!", he then rested his hand at the base of Ahsoka's ball sac. "These are full and ready to burst aren't they? Why don't we see how much your body can take?".

The Zabrak stroked Ahsoka's member a few times and before he could say a word her cock began to drool with pre cum. He also noticed as her balls flopped up and down that concealed beneath them was a ripe and beautiful pussy. "Maybe I spoke to soon. Perhaps your more feminine then I thought". He then proceeded to undue the belt buckle of his pants revealing his own member.

It was truly a sight to behold as along the bottom of its shaft were small spikes that resembled the horns that were on his head. Ahsoka didn't know what to say, it was bad enough considering his apparent size but his added adornments would make this tough to endure.

The Zabrak began to insert his member within Ahsoka, his spiked penis grinded against her soft insides. The Zabrak race were known for their exceptionally tough skin, unfortunately for Ahsoka that was not an advantage that she possessed. As he continued to dive deeper into her womanhood, Ahsoka writhed in pain. She began to bleed from her pussy and her cock began to tremble like an earthquake was contained inside.

The Zabrak looked over the at the female bounty hunter, "Aren't you gonna get in on the fun?". She simply smirked back at him as she squatted beside Ahsoka. "You have the body of a goddess girl...that is the body of a fallen goddess". She then gripped each of Ahsoka's head tails and pulled with the most force she could muster.

"Fuck! oh my...gahhhhh!", Ahsoka was lost in a mixed storm of pain and pleasure as her body was ravaged and violated from every crevice. Fluid began to leak from her pussy and the tip of her cock as she neared an orgasm.

"Oh no you don't!", said the Zabrak. "You! Why don't you plug that cockhole?". The female bounty hunter made her way over to Ahsoka's member and plunged her finger down Ahsoka's urethra, Ahsoka screamed out in one long continuous moan, as her dick was stuffed. She could feel it throughout her body. She was undergoing an orgasm but she couldn't release herself in the slightest.

"You can cum when we say you can!", hissed the Trandoshan as he continued to anally pummel Ahsoka while he took his turn pulling down on Ahsoka's head tails. Meanwhile the female bounty hunter inserted the entire length of her index finger within Ahsoka's rod while at the same time pulling on each of Ahsoka's nipple piercings with the maximum force she could muster.

Ahsoka could do nothing but cry out for mercy and scream bloody murder as she was gang-banged by Jabba's bounty hunters. The Hutt loved every minute of the show he was watching. As Ahsoka was fucked none stop for at least fifteen minutes.

Ahsoka's eyes had rolled back into her head as she fucked into oblivion. Her ball sac was as swollen as a water balloon about to burst. The Trandoshan and Zabrak must have cum within her at least three times each at this point and they were showing no signs of stopping when suddenly Jabba barked at them in his native tongue.

Ahsoka had no clue what he had said but soon after the two men stopped pummeling her and the female pulled her finger from her cock. The moment she did so Ahsoka unleashed a storm of semen into the air, spraying her seed with wild abandon in a tremendous onslaught.

Her own cum came down like rain droplets around her as she was left exhausted and barely able to move. While she laid in her seemingly defeated state the female bounty hunter handed her chain to Jabba, who quickly began to tug on it. He wanted Ahsoka to come to him.

Ahsoka felt the pull on her neck as she was yanked to her knees. Her member still gushing fluid onto the floor in front of her. She was in bad shape but if it were not for Miraj's months of training she would not even be conscious. Even in this state she knew she could accomplish her goal.

She began to crawl towards Jabba and slowly but surely made her way to his throne. It was hard with her hands still bonded but Jabba's guiding tug along with augmenting her legs enough with the force made it possible. Soon she found herself snuggled up beside him. Her soft orange skin pressed against his slimy exterior. She only needed a few minutes to regain some energy before she made her move.

She looked up at the translator droid and spoke, "Can I be alone with my new Master. I want to show him a good time privately". The droid relayed the message to Jabba and soon after to Ahsoka's relief the room began to clear until it was eventually just her and Jabba.

The Hutt's grimy hands rubbed against her shoulders as he began to snake his tail beneath her slowly but surely making its way into her stretched out ass as a result of the Trandoshan's pummeling. In response Ahsoka let out a light purr. Her mild stimulation lighting up her senses and lust. Lust that became passion. Passion that became power. Power that became energy.

Her member hardened to it'd full length and she channeled the rage of the force through her body. Her connection to the dark side may have been elementary at first. But over time she has become to train it. To a point where she could control it much better than before. Her veins darkened and a slight hew of yellow entered her crystal blue eyes. But that sensation soon faded as she channeled the energy and focused it. It was time to make her move.

She shattered her bonds on her wrists and gripped Jabba's tail with an iron clad grasp. Jabba's expression lit up, unsure as to what was happening. Ahsoka then pulled the tail out of her and positioned its tip and the tip of her own member. She then looked up at Jabba, "Your mine you slimy piece of shit".

She then pumped her member inside Jabba. His tail engulfing her member completely. His tight walls were suffocating and Ahsoka loved it. "You may act like you don't understand basic but truth be told you are just condescending. To prideful to speak like everyone else. But I know you understand me very well".

She thrusted back and forth within Jabba as she continued, "You see Jabba. You are going to do what I say now. I am your new master". Jabba's puzzled expression was masked by his dumb faced drooling grin.

Ahsoka reared her head hack as she unloaded within Jabba, dumping her enhanced addictive cum within him. When she pulled out her cock it was covered in not just her own semen but Jabba's repugnant seed as well. "Would you look at that. Who would have thought you would enjoy being fucked so much?".

Ahsoka then got to her feet before climbing atop Jabba. Using her dexterous body to clasp her legs around his thick neck. "Now why don't you clean off my cock that you love so much?".

Ahsoka shoved her throbbing member, its stamina nearly unlimited after being enhanced by the dark side of the force, into Jabba's mouth. She rested it atop the Hutt's salivating tongue, moaning out in pleasure as it wrapped around her thick and long shaft.

"You love this don't you?", Ahsoka teased as Jabba gagged on her massive cock while she took pleasure in every moment she rubbed her member along his wet muscular tongue. "You want to have a taste don't you? Well don't worry there's plenty more where that came from". She then dumped her seed down his throat, coating his insides with the flavor of her cum.

Jabba was left dazed and dumbfounded as Ahsoka proceeded to have her way with him for what felt like hours. Alternating between playing with his tail, feeding him her seed and rubbing herself against his wet and slimy flesh. When she finished with him she ordered him to call his protocol droid back in.

The Hutt shook his head and attempted to resist but was met only with a chain around his neck. Ahsoka's chain in fact as she used it to strangle the large slug. "Don't disobey me, play nice". After struggling against her whims he eventually gave in for a chance to have a breath. He called out via his communicator on his throne and his protocol droid entered soon after.

Ahsoka smiled as she released her chain from Jabba's throat, and subsequently tossed it aside. She proceeded to grip her member in her right hand, picking up the traces of cum that still remained on it. She then licked her hand clean devouring the taste of both herself and Jabba.

"Now tell Jabba this", Ahsoka began as she tucked her loincloth back over member and fixed her gi to cover her pierced, and still sore breasts. She then continued, "You see Jabba I am actually the new ruler of Zygerria, Queen Ahsoka, and I have many plans for expanding my empire. The first of which is to enlist you and ensure that you will be obedient. Your resources could prove to beneficial and an alliance would help us both".

The protocol droid relayed the message before answering with Jabba's response, "You certainly have a way of negotiating, sex and lies. Why should I follow you?".

Ahsoka shook her head, "Believe me Jabba should you choose to cross me your fate will be a grim one. I guarantee that. Let's just say the next fucking you receive will prove to be lethal".

Jabba responded though his droid, "You make a blunt though convincing case. For now I will play your game. What is it that you want?".

Ahsoka smirked, "First I desire open access to your trade routes, something that my concubine made clear to you prior. Secondly I'd like you to return the lightsaber crystals that were sold to you by the previous regime. Consider them a token a trust. Should you abide these demands I assure you the Zygerrian Empire will repay our debt in full".

Jabba after hearing the translation pointed towards an alcove containing the crystals and responded through his protocol droid, "I look forward to us doing business together in the future Queen Ahsoka".

Ahsoka nodded her head in agreement, "Rest assured a strong relationship me will result in some pleasurable results in the future". Ahsoka rubbed her crotch teasingly at Jabba befor proceeding to acquire the crystals and return to Liv.

When she eventually boarded the ship she found Liv asleep in the co-pilot's seat, her beautiful frame rested and calm. For once things seemed so simple. Ahsoka couldn't help but smile as she ignited the engines and headed back to Zygerria.


	20. Day 187: Past Phantoms and A New Threat

Day 187 

It been about a week since Ahsoka had brought Jabba under her influence and made him pledge his support to both her and her expanding empire. At the moment she was sitting upon her throne alone in thought. Since returning back to Zygerria she had spent time reprocessing some of her former slaves. Had they'd rebelled of their own volition their punishments would have been significantly harsher. However most of them were under Molec's control and were robbed of their own conscious.

That is with the exception of one slave in particular: Aayla. She and Barriss had flat out betrayed her and that could not go without repercussions. Barriss had escaped weeks ago, thus the only thing to do was demonstrate to Aayla who was truly in charge. In order to recondition the blue skinned Twi'lek Ahsoka had Ventress on the task for the past month.

Ventress, after ascending to be the new Prime Minister, relished in the new power and authority she commanded. Thus she showed no mercy or restraint in her treatment of Aayla. After they had killed Molec Ventress would often spend all day in Aayla's cell, doing unspeakable things to her. One time Ahsoka had walked in check on her and what she saw was stunning. Aayla was pinned down on the ground and gagged with her hands bonded behind her back. Ventress had a black strap on dildo and was ramming her anal cavity like a wild animal with no sense of self control while she had two whips in each of her hands wrapped around each of Aayla's lekku

Although her methods were crude they seemed to be effective at getting results because whenever Ahsoka had seen Aayla in a one on one setting she seemed to be much more complicit. 

Ahsoka then rose from her throne and headed towards her harem where she hoped to find Aayla. If she was fully broken she'd prove a valuable asset and lieutenant going forward in her empire's expansion.

Ahsoka soon arrived at her harem and upon opening the door found something quite eye catching. Shaak and Aayla were curled up on one of the beds. Shaak was laying on her back with her flaccid member given to her by Molec laying across her thigh. While Aayla was rested right beside Shaak, with one of her lekku around her neck. The whole area smelled of cum and fluids. It was clear that the two had had quite the thrilling night.

Ahsoka smiled at the sight of her former Jedi slaves. She climbed atop the bed and ran her hand down Shaak's lekku while messaging Aayla's abdomen. "You two seem to be getting accustomed to the purpose you were brought here for. I have high hopes for both of you".

Shaak and Aayla still somewhat dazed from their lust filled night nodded their headed in agreement and compliance. Ahsoka smirked at them triumphantly, "I think you both have earned a treat. Why don't you both go see Luna, she'll get you cleaned up and have outfits made to your liking".

As Ahsoka stood up she eyed her slaves one more time. Their lude bare bodies were crafted to pure perfection, the only thing they were wearing were their force restrictive collars. Ahsoka moved her hand up her chest and inserted her finger in the ring of her choker collar. It was an almost phantom like feeling as she thought back on when Miraj can broken her. It had been so long sense then.

She had sent them on their way when Ventress suddenly entered the room. "Ahsoka we've been trying to contact Kadavo for weeks and we have not gotten any kind or response". Ahsoka shook her head in apprehension. She needed to find the Togrutas and bring them back to a place where they could be safe. Back when she had fought Barriss, the fact that she made it seem that she didn't care about her people really got under her skin. She did care, she just didn't understand.

Ahsoka locked eyes with Ventress and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I think it's time we investigated this situation ourselves". Ventress smiled, "We will my love, rest assured that your prime minister is on task". Ventress then pressed her lips against Ahsoka's as the two shared a kiss of deep passion and lust.

As they shared their moment of intimacy, unbeknownst to them Liv had entered the room, and the young human female watched in silence as Ahsoka and Ventress shared their love. However as much as Liv didn't want to admit it there was something about the situation that was bothering her. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Just looking at Ahsoka's plump ass and full breasts. Her smooth and ever growing lekku and her full purple lips interlocked with Ventress. 

Liv didn't know what to call these feelings at all but she could feel herself getting more and more hot and aroused with each passing moment. Eventually it reached a point where a fire began to burn in her nether regions. This was a feeling she had felt before when she was young, as her vaginal muscles contracted and the lips of her pussy hardened, and her clitoris enlarged. She moved hand beneath her skirt in an effort to quell her feelings.....feelings that she could not let be known.

Eventually she decided to break the silence, "Ummmmm......Qu- Ahsoka? Am I interrupting". Ahsoka upon hearing Liv's voice pulled back from Ventress, their shared saliva still in the corner of her mouth before it was swallowed. "No it's quite alright Liv, is there something you wanted to say?".

Liv felt herself trembling inside, but she managed to stabilize herself and regain her focus. "Well...not really. I just wanted to let you know that Aayla and Shaak's outfits are being crafted as we speak". Ahsoka nodded back at Liv, "Well that's most certainly good to hear.

As Ahsoka stood before her, Liv couldn't help but eye her well crafted body. Compared to when Ahsoka had first arrived her breasts had nearly doubled in size and her form was endowed with a much higher degree of muscle definition. She looked a like a true athlete. Liv also noticed that Ahsoka had made some small alterations to her outfit, after what happened at Jabba's palace she couldn't blame her. 

Her top half looked more like a sleeveless martial arts gi instead of two pieces of cloth. The fabric seemed to be thicker and more durable, but that's not saying much considering what she was wearing before. Also unlike a typical martial arts top her back was completely exposed as the front simply was held in place by her waistband and choker collar. The gi also had a significant amount of cleavage, the V-neck shape of it only formed just as the two haves the gi converged on her waistband. Thus a large portion of her breasts were shown off as well as her muscular abdomen. Although the fabric was no longer translucent you could still see the outline of her pierced nipples pressed against it.

She kept the same blue loincloth in front as before and still chose not to wear and undergarments, a choice that Ventress had made clear to Liv prior, when she complained of the various thongs that Ahsoka had kept breaking. The final addition Ahsoka made was adding in-step guards to her feet. In stead of walking around barefoot, she would be protected from shards of glass and other hazardous things laying about. In-step guards provide protection, but also allowed Ahsoka to expose her heels and toes. The foot wrap was colored the same as the rest of her outfit and stopped part way up her ankle as they connected to her golden ankle bracelets.

Liv found herself so lost in canvassing all the small changes in Ahsoka's attire, so much so that she didn't notice Ventress calling out to her. "Liv? Hello? We need you to prep the ship for Kadavo".

Liv's eyes widened as she was snapped out of her daze, "Yes of course". She then ran off in the direction of the landing pads with Ahsoka and Ventress following closely behind her.

When they arrived Liv prepped the engines and made sure everything was functioning properly when Ahsoka placed a hand on her shoulder. "You seem a little out of it today Liv. Is something wrong?".

Liv nearly jumped out of her shoes at this gesture, she thought back to how Ahsoka has kissed her on the check on their way to Tatooine. She didn't know how she felt or what to say. "No...I'm fine really". Ahsoka sat beside her in the pilot's seat, "Why don't you get some rest? I'll fly the ship".

Liv shook her head in response, "No I couldn't let you. You are my Quee-". Ahsoka giggled slightly at Liv's nervousness. "Relax Liv I can handle it. Also you do remember what I said about calling me Queen?".

Liv bowed her head down frantically, "Yes Ahsoka! I'm sorry it won't happen again!". She then sprinted toward the back of the ship into the cargo hold. Ahsoka was left scratching her head in confusion. "Was it something I said?", she asked herself.

As Liv stacked some boxes and made room in the rear of the ship Ventress came forward with Aayla and Shaak beside her. Each one was now wearing their personally customized slave outfits. Shaak was wearing an outfit that much resembled a tribal Togrutan Huntress. She was covered in bandage wraps and animal teeth. Aayla was wearing a white tube top and slit skirt along with tall laced sandals. She looked surprisingly natural in the outfit, after all Twi'leks were a popular slave race. Both of them were also still wearing their force inhibiting collars as a precautionary measure.

Liv turned to Ventress, "We are bringing them with us? Is that a good idea?". Ventress shrugged, "Beats me kid, to be honest I don't trust either one of them but Ahsoka feels that they need field experience and that Shaak at least would want to see her people freed from who knows what kind of unspeakable horrors".

Liv nodded her head, "If Ahsoka thinks it's fine then I'm sure it'll be all right". With the five of them all on board they departed for Kadavo. They only hoped that they weren't already to late.

As the party was in route Liv sat in the cargo pay contemplating her feelings and urges. She didn't know how to explain her emotions. It was like a mixture of lust and compassion. Just thinking about Ahsoka got her all hard, but she couldn't afford to lose control of herself. Ahsoka couldn't know her secret if she did there was no telling how she'd react.

Soon after the ship exited hyperspace in orbit around Kadavo. Ahsoka then proceeded to touch the ship down at the facility that was supposedly housing the Togrutan Slaves. She led the rest of her group outside to see who would greet them.

Upon exiting the ship they were surprised to see the forum mainly empty of any slaves or guards. "How odd", remarked Ventress. "I've got a bad feeling about this", commented Liv.

As they continued onward threw the soulless courtyard they eventually came upon a large door, as they approached it the passage opened up and two Zygerrians, one male and one female emerged. "Greetings!", said the Zygerrian female. "I am Miss Hilda and this is Keeper Argus. We are so glad that the new Queen has decided to visit us! We would like nothing more than to show you around the premises".

Ahsoka placed one hand on her hip before replying, "Why haven't you responded to our messages? We thought something had gone wrong".

Hilda nodded, "Yes my Queen. You see our communications tower has been damaged and we have had extreme difficulties with sending long distance messages. To be honest I'm glad you came".

Ahsoka pondered for a moment, something definitely seemed off about these two but for now she'd go along with them. "Very well. I'll see to it that mechanics arrive soon and repair the system. In the mean time I'd like you to show me to the command center and where you are keeping the Togruta Slaves".

Hilda bowed her head, "As your wish your majesty, I suggest sending one your concubines with me to tour the slaves while you accompany Argus to the command center".

Ahsoka nodded, "Seems like a fine idea". She then turned towards Liv, "Liv will you go with Hilda to see where the Togrutas are being kept?". Liv was hesitant, something about these Zygerrians was rubbing her the wrong way but she needed to stay strong. "Yes I will, you can count on me", Liv bowed her head slightly before Ahsoka before heading off with Hilda into the lower levels.

Ahsoka, Ventress, Shaak and Aayla followed Argus to the command center, they climbed numerous flights of stairs and took several elevators before they finally reached their destination. Ahsoka turned to him, "So you guys have quite the facility here, mind me asking where all the guards and slaves are? I haven't seen a soul around here".

Argus sat in his command chair and turned to face Ahsoka, "I guess you could say we found them a more suitable use". Ahsoka arched her white eyebrow, "And what might that be?". She took a couple of steps forward in Argus' direction. 

The Slave Keeper smirked slightly, "Oh you'll find out soon enough". Argus pressed a button on his control console and suddenly a ray shield activated, trapping Ventress, Shaak and Aayla behind it. Ahsoka quickly reached for her lightsaber, "What are you doing?!".

In response Argus simply laughed with an evil look in his eye. Before Ahsoka had a chance to respond a dozen guards swarmed the room, sealing off the exits. Ahsoka turned around only to be face to face with a guard holding a massive cannon. "Wait..don't--", Ahsoka was stopped before she could say anything else as a massive Electric Net launched from the weapon and ensnared her entire body.

Thousands of volts pierced through the orange skinned Togruta's body as she was overwhelmed by the tremendous onslaught. In mere seconds she collapsed onto the floor on her back with her eyes closed, completely unconscious. Argus then rose from his chair and examined Ahsoka's body. I see the rumors of your physical beauty hold up well Slut. 

He knelt down next to her as he inserted one of his fingers into the ring of her choker collar and pulled her head up to him. "Such a pretty face", he then licked her cheek before kissing her on her full purple lips.

Ventress pounded on the ray shield with tremendous anger and ferocity, "Get off her you damn dirty ape!!". Argus ignored Ventress as he continued to kiss the unconscious Ahsoka. Once he finished he looked over at her, "You shut your mouth your bald banshee. I'm just getting started". He then then rubbed his hand against Ahsoka's abs. Her toned body was a sight to behold. "Now where was I?".

Argus took a step back and grasped Ahsoka's loincloth and pushed it aside. To his amazement, before his eyes laid a beautiful and throbbing she-cock. "So it is true, you were able to survive the procedure and become an example of true sexual perfection". He gripped Ahsoka's member, running his sharp feline claws down its mighty shaft.

"Truly Magnificent, I've never seen such a wonderful sight". He then lightly kissed Ahsoka's member at its tip. "Me and you are gonna have a lot of fun, I have high hopes for you".

He wrapped his hand around the base of Ahsoka's shaft and began to stroke it over and over again until it reached its full length. It was truly a sight to behold. It's girth and length were unrivaled and its dark pink tip was already oozing pre-cum. "I see, getting off to your own slutty dreams are you?".

Argus grabbed Ahsoka's ankles and pushed her legs just behind her head, he then continued to jack off her member until she sprayed cum all over her face and tits. Her cumshots came out in hot sticky ropes as they seeped out from her member. "I bet you love having your cum all over your skin. I can't wait to show you the new life you are in for".

Ventress watched with horror as the unconscious Ahsoka was raped by Argus. She could do nothing as was forced to observe as some kind of worthless witness. "Dammit Liv, Where are you?".

Meanwhile Liv and Hilda continued to tour the facilities, as they passed empty cell after empty cell Liv began to worry. "Where are all the slaves?", Liv asked. Hilda laughed slightly at Liv's concerned expression. "Don't worry honey we are almost there. You should relax, you don't want to end up getting wrinkles at your age".

Eventually the reached a sealed door. "They are just inside here", Hilda said as she pointed ahead. Liv took the lead and stepped in front of Hilda. She prepared to open the door as she walked over to the panel however as she did so she felt a sharp pain in her back. It was Hilda.

She was wearing some kind of special glove and she had her hand pressed against Liv's back. "Consider this a shocking welcome!", suddenly a burst of electricity shot threw Liv. She yelled out in pain, as the large discharge flared throughout her body. The pain was excruciating, but it soon faded away and turned to numbness. She couldn't feel a single muscle in her back or around her spine as she collapsed into the floor.

Hilda tucked the glove in her pocket and proceeded to explain Liv's own predicament to her. "I've temporarily paralyzed you. Don't worry you'll be able to walk again eventually but for now I'm gonna have some fun with you".

Liv struggled to squirm away, but the numbness had already extended to her legs. "Look at you!", Hilda taunted. "Still the same frightened little girl that I met all those years ago".

Liv's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and confusion. "What are you taking about? How do you know me?". Hilda laughed as she proceeded to spread Liv's legs apart as far as they could go. She then gripped the bottom part of her dress and pushed it aside, revealing her bulging, throbbing pussy.

"Very well Liv, I'll explain. You see four years ago when you were first brought to the Zygerrians as a new slave. I was the one that oversaw your case file. You may only recall being picked up randomly on the street but the truth is we were watching you for a while".

Liv began to sweat profusely in fear as Hilda continued. "Liv, you see the one that told us about you was no one other than your older sister".

Liv struggled to hold back tears, "No you're lying she would never do this to me. We loved each other!". Hilda shook her head, "Well either you didn't know your sister for the person she truly was or you are in denial of the truth that you know full well to be reality. Either way she told us everything about you. She told us how much of a dirty little whore you were and how you could become one of the greatest sex slaves of the Empire".

Liv spat in Hilda's face in a vein attempt to get back at her. "You lie!". Liv didn't want to admit it to this Zygerrian Bitch but what she was saying was not out of the realm of possibility. She and her sister didn't always get along that well when they were growing up on Coruscant to put it mildly.

Hilda wiped the spit from her cheek before continuing, "She also told us about your dirty little secret". Liv gulped, she was caught completely off guard. "There's no way she could have told her? Could she have?", Liv said to herself.

Hilda moved her hand over Liv's womanhood, running her fingers around the rim of her pussy lips as she continued her monologue, "She told us that you had been born with a cock, one that was truly special. So unique that you could call upon it at will. At least that's what she claims. She told us how you were ashamed of it and concealed it from everyone else. Any of this ringing a bell?".

Liv's eyes filled with terror. She was at a complete loss for words. "How could her sister have done this to her?". Hilda then began to message Liv's vagina, adding a new finger every couple seconds. "Why don't we greet your little friend properly, and welcome it back to the world?".

Hilda inserted her hand into Liv's pussy, rubbing her fingers against Liv's vaginal walls with wild abandon. "Come on you futa bitch show me your cock!". Liv tilted her head back overrun with lust and passion. She couldn't give her the satisfaction. "No! Please! Leave me alone!".

Hilda continued to fish around until she felt something hard and pulsating within Liv's pussy, "I think we are getting closer now aren't we?".

Liv's mouth gaped wide open as she started to lose control of her body. She couldn't hold it much longer. The more her arousal grew the harder it became to hold back. Hilda on the other hand continued her bombardment without mercy, at this point she had pushed up against Liv's barrier, and had her entire hand inserted within her. "You can't hide it anymore girl. Show me what you truly are! A Mutant Futanari! A dickgirl that craves nothing but cum!".

Liv's mind was going crazy, her eyes had rolled back into her head and her womanhood was building out from her crotch. She could hold back no longer. "Fuuuuuuuu!!!!!! Gahhhhhh!", Liv reeled back in a fit of ecstasy as she released her floodgates to Hilda's provocations.

A storm of fluids seeped out of her womanhood as something else began to emerge. At first it was just a pink tip, the a stubby little nub and soon a full shaft emerged. Liv's body was covered in sweat and the pace of her breathing was extremely quick. Her nether regions had transformed. Her vagina was still drooling out cum and fluids but it's upper quarter was now taken up by a massive growth.

Liv now possessed a 9 inch penis with a three inch width. The member had foreskin covering half of its tip, a tip that at the moment was oozing fluid. The shaft was thicker than Ahsoka's by a full inch, each an every vein was building out as well. The entire cock in fact was covered in vaginal fluids and was lubricated to a point where it was completely soaked and throbbing for attention.

Hilda gripped Liv's member at its base, it was extremely sensitive after being dormant for so long, and this gesture resulted in a sharp jolting reaction from Liv. "There is the cock, now free from its prison. How you concealed such a thing is beyond me. It's truly amazing. Let's give it a greeting shall we?".

Hilda pulled back Liv's foreskin and stroked the member a few times before wrapping her lips around the tip. Liv moaned out in ecstasy and pleasure, she had buried her cock for so long, merely touching it was sending her into fits of wild lust and passion. Hilda popped Liv's cherry with a wet kiss and worked her way down her shaft with her hands and lips until she reached Liv's vagina.

It was like her manhood and womanhood were one organ. She didn't have any testicles, at least not external ones. Where they would have been was instead her vaginal opening connected directly to the base of her fat meaty cock.

Hilda continued to lick and stroke Liv's member before locking eyes with her, "You have the body of a true deviant. It's no wonder your sister recommended your slutty self to us. As a matter of fact Argus and I are supposed to be rendezvousing with her after we are done with you and your friends. We plan on offering your slutty Togrutan Queen as a gift, a sort of token of partnership".

This comment caught Liv's attention, "Don't you dare hurt her. If...if you so much as lay a finger on her I'll kill you". Hilda yawned at Liv's threat but began to chuckle slightly, "Is that so? Have some feelings for that freak do you? It only makes sense considering that you have so much in common below the belt!".

Hilda then gave Liv's member one last triumphant slap, delighted as long ropes of a semen sprung into the air, Liv screamed out in reaction. Completely incapable of withstanding the assault as her erect cock, crying out for attention oozed out fluids and semen without restraint.

Hilda stood up and looked over Liv, "Truly a shame. If it were up to me I'd dominate you endlessly. But I think your sister would rather see you rot in your sorry state and have the Togruta as her new plaything. See you around you futanari cum slut".

The Zygerrian began to walk away from Liv towards the landing pads when Liv suddenly clenched her fists in anger. She couldn't let her get away with this. She had to protect Ahsoka, and stop her. She couldn't give up. She had to try.

Then suddenly Liv sprung to her feet and dashed toward Hilda, grabbing her firmly by her arm before punching her as hard as she could directly in the face. "Don't you dare hurt her! I'll smash your face in!".

Hilda was instantly knocked down and out by Liv's blitz attack. Liv stood over her, triumphant over her foe who was laid out on the ground with a dumbfounded and dazed expression across her face. Liv looked down at her hand in confusion, "How did I do this? It shouldn't be possible. I wasn't even able to move and yet.....It couldn't be....was it the force?".

She looked down at her throbbing member that she had concealed for so long. Ever since she was little she was made fun of by her sister, "What kind of girl are you? You're a real freak!", she used to say. Liv gripped her member tightly, feeling its pulsating strength as she did. Her sister didn't stop at just teasing her either. When she was older she started to play with her member and fuck her whenever their parents weren't home. 

It never made any sense to Liv. Her sister was always the hottest girl in school, but for some reason she felt like her sister's cock was could practice for the "real thing". She was flat out abusive of her and almost never acknowledged how she felt, and now she was in league with Ahsoka's enemies. One thing was for sure, she had to be stopped.

Liv wrapped her hand around the tip of her member before pushing back into her pussy, purring with pleasure as she once again hid her secret asset. She didn't want anyone to know, at least not yet. She then fixed her dress and dusted herself off before running off in the direction of the command center.

Meanwhile back in the command center Ahsoka woke up to find herself covered in her own cum and with a metal collar around her neck. She looked around to spot Argus sitting in his chair. "Finally awake dickgirl?", Argus teased.

Ahsoka glared at him with her large crystal blue eyes, "You won't get away this, you overweight piece of garbage!". Ahsoka then reached out with the force in an effort to choke the life out of him. But to her surprise her actions were met with a storm of electricity being discharged from her collar. Ahsoka screamed out in pain before falling onto all fours gasping for breath.

Argus laughed at Ahsoka's naive attempt at killing him. "Hilda and I are more than knowledgeable about you force wielders. Our traps and collars are more than capable of stopping your powers. Don't tell me you thought you were the only one with such resources? Molec supplied us with all we needed for your kind before you killed him in a petty act of revenge".

Argus stood up and and unzipped his pants. His cock sprung forth with its musky scent permeating Ahsoka's nostrils. "Now I'll have some fun with you before I pawn you off to the highest bidder". 

Ahsoka tried desperately to crawl away from him, only to have her path blocked off by a pair of guards. "Now why don't you come have taste slut?". Argus paced toward Ahsoka, eager to have her submit to her influence.

He grabbed Ahsoka's back head tail and pulled her toward his throbbing member. Ahsoka refused to open her mouth for his disgusting whims, but after he squeezed down on her lekku. She involuntarily opened her mouth in a gaping moan. That moment was all he needed to insert his bulbous rod down her throat. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she was forced to suck on his manhood against her will.

As she was forced to have oral sex with Argus, Liv found herself in the ventilation shafts above the command center, surveying the surroundings. She saw Ventress and the others trapped in a ray shield and was horrified to see Ahsoka on her knees being fucked by Argus. "That slime!", Liv said internally. "He'll pay for this".

Argus continued to slide his member back and forth down Ahsoka's throat before he released his load at full force down her throat. Ahsoka fell backwards spitting out all the semen that's he was forced to consume. "What a sad sight", Argus said as he stepped towards Ahsoka. He then pressed the heel of his boot against her she-cock. "I'm not not done with you yet".

Liv continued to watch unsure of what to do, she noticed that Argus had Ahsoka's lightsabers on his belt. If she could just call on the force one more time. With all the guards there she would have to act quickly. She closed her eyes and focused on the lightsaber. Her thoughts concentrated on that singular task. Her muscles tenses up and she felt her heart rate skyrocket and then it happened.

She busted through the vent and as she fell downwards she pulled the lightsaber to her hand. Once she landed and it was in her grasp she activated it, its green glow was mesmerizing. She darted towards Argus and proceeded to stab him directly in his thigh and flip over his desk to press the button to deactivate the ray shield. 

With it deactivated Ventress sprung forward and activated her lightsabers. She used the force to levitate them into the air and flung them around the room using the force. Her sabers sliced up every guard, killing every single one of them in the process until only she, Ahsoka, Liv, Aayla and Shaak remained with Argus rolling around on the ground in pain. Liv ran over to Ahsoka and helped her to her feet.

"Ahsoka are you okay?", Ahsoka spat on the ground beside her and dusted herself off, "I've been threw worse. Ventress mind giving me a hand?". The former night sister walked over to Ahsoka and used the force to shatter her shock collar. 

Ahsoka cracked her neck after being freed from its restrictions and used the force to prop Argus up against his desk. She then turned toward everyone else, "All of you step outside. I have some business to attend to". Ahsoka's friends left she and Argus alone in the command center. As Liv passed by Ahsoka she gave her back her lightsabers. The Togruta Queen thanked her friend, with a gentle stroke of the hand threw her hair and a light kiss on her forehead.

Once she was left alone she turned toward Argus. "Who are you working for Argus and what are they planning?".

Argus gripped his thigh in pain before responding, "An empire that will surpass yours before you know it. This is only the beginning. Apart from that you'll get nothing from me".

Ahsoka smirked, "Then I guess there is no reason for you to keep breathing. Why don't I start by returning the favor?". Ahsoka used the force to pull Argus forward and onto his knees. He screamed in pain as he put pressure on his stabbed leg. Ahsoka then placed her cock in front of his face, "Upon wide you vile scum".

She then thrusted forward, burying her member down Argus's throat. She pumped her monstrous member back and forth. Her hips swayed with tremendous ferocity as she dominated the sorry accuse for a man.

Argus could barely withstand the onslaught from the Togruta dominatrix. She came time and time again releasing large loads of semen and cum, forcing him to swallow every last drop as her balls slapped him in the face with every pelvic jolt. She must've face fucked him for at least twenty minutes straight without any breaks or mercy. She had no intention of letting him live to tell about his encounter with the "Futa Queen".

When she had finished with him her stimulated rock hard cock was still protruding outward from her crotch, dripping fluid over his limp body. He had nearly choked to death from Ahsoka's onslaught and he was barely arrive. Ahsoka pointed her lightsaber down toward Argus while she stroked her member with her free hand.

Ahsoka's piercing glare looked straight into his corrupted soul as she proceeded to ignite her lightsaber stabbing Argus directly through the neck while she licked her fingers dry of cum, devouring the taste of her own semen. "Looks like you bit off more than you can chew".

Later Ahsoka met up with Liv, Ventress and the others at their ship. Liv walked up to Ahsoka to report what they had found. "Ahsoka, from what we can tell there isn't a soul here, the Togrutas are gone. It also seems like Hilda has escaped. I'm sorry Ahsoka, I should've restrained her".

Ahsoka shook her head, "Don't worry Liv, if it weren't for you we never would escaped from their clutches. What's most important is that we are all safe and alive to see tomorrow. Now why don't we start looking into that potential of yours. It's time I begin your training in the ways of the force".

Liv's eyes teared up, "Yes Ahsoka!". She bowed her head to her Master, Queen and most importantly friend. It seemed their was still hope indeed for the future.

Later that night Hilda touched down in her personal transport on an unknown world, upon exiting her transport she was greeted by two Togruta Slaves. "This way miss". Hilda followed them inside and into a throne room. Upon entering Hilda saw three individuals. Two Zeltrons and a human female.

She didn't know who the human was but she knew that the two Zeltrons were the ones in charge of these lands. She knelt down before them and began to speak, "Your highnesses I have come to pledge my services to you along with my undying loyalty".

The Two Zeltrons, one male and one female, eyed their new Zygerrian ally. The female spoke first, "What can you offer us?".

Hilda looked up at the female Zeltron. "I have vast amounts of knowledge about the dealings of the Zygerrian Empire. I know about their new Futa Togruta Queen and her top Concubine, who if my suspicions are correct may have feelings for her".

The female Zeltron arched her brow in curiosity, "Perhaps you will have some use to us. Follow Freya to your quarters, she'll have your reward for you for the vast amount of slaves you have provided us. The People of Kiros are a fine labor force".

Hilda looked over to the human standing near the exit of the throne room, it was the same female she had seen earlier. She was dressed in a dark robe and had black hair tied in a long purity braid and blue eyes that could pierce right through you. "Follow me".

Hilda followed Freya until they reached a room, "This will be your personal bedroom and living quarters Miss Hilda, I hope they are to your liking", Freya extended her hand in the direction of the door.

Hilda nodded her head, "It seems quite lavish, I am sure it will do nicely". Freya then turned and pointed at a table behind her, upon it was a sack of credits. "I assure you that you have been paid handsomely. I also must add that I have looked at your record personally, and I am quite impressed with your work".

Hilda began to walk over to grab her credits and responded to Freya, "Well I am flattered by your opinion". Hilda turned her back towards Freya as she examined her reward, completely unaware that Freya had stripped off her robe and was looming directly behind her. 

Before Hilda could utter a word Freya had bent her over and forced her head down on the end table. "I'd like to put your reputation to test if you don't mind. I've been needing to get off for a while".

Hilda frantically moved her eyes around and spotted a mirror on the other side of the room that displayed Freya pinning her down, but that's not all it revealed. Hilda's eyes widened as she saw Freya's full body and her member. A manhood that transcended anything that she had thought possible. In fact it looked inhuman, like the cock of a Zygerrian Horse. Her equine penis must have been at least Sixteen inches in length and more than three and half inches wide. It was a truly stunning sight.

Freya leaned in and licked the back of Hilda's neck. "Like what you see? Because you are about to receive a full course!". Freya then shoved the entire length of her horse cock inside her prey.

Hilda squealed and moaned in fits of pleasure and ecstasy as she was dominated by Freya and her mutant body. Her mind went numb as pints of cum filled her insides and Freya's massive balls bounced against her ass cheeks. The pummeling felt like it went on for an eternity for Hilda as was at the receiving end of an almost animal like barrage. However in reality their sexual ordeal only lasted for a few minutes at most.

By the time Freya was done with her she was on the floor, with a look of stupid pleasure across her face. Freya stood over her, she had only just warmed up amd got her sexual desires primed and before she could even get a hint of pleasure her new plaything was already finished. She knelt down and eyed Hilda with satisfaction, "Welcome to our little fuck club, I hope you enjoy your stay".

Freya then strode out of the room with her horse dick swaying with her wide hips with every step she took. Her thoughts dwelled on the name of the person of whom she wanted to dominate next, "Ahsoka".


	21. Day 200: Futanari Dichotomy

Day 200

Ahsoka and Liv were on board a modified Zygerrian slave ship, one that was altered to suite its Togruta Queen at the helm. The exterior was painted orange similar to Ahsoka's skin, there also were white marks, symbols and stripes to accent the look. The interior had been cleaned up as well. Instead of being riddled with cages and metal floors, the space was now freshly polished and filled with furniture.

The sofas were adorned with red-velvet cushions and dark brown pillows. In the center of the ship was a sort of stripper pole that could be used for entertainment purposes, and in the cargo hold remaining a cage or two, to hold any prey or new slave acquisitions in a more secure location. Ahsoka also had a personal room set aside as her mobile quarters. In which she could mediate or simply let loose from her royal obligations.

The two were currently en route to Ilum, a secret world of the Jedi where many young initiates began to take their first true steps into the larger mysteries of the force. True to her word Ahsoka had high hopes for Liv and the vast potential she held within herself. Just then the ship exited hyperspace in orbit above the planet. "Hold on Liv, I'm gonna take her down".

Liv nodded her head meekly at her Queen's remark. "Okay Ahsoka. I'll prep the ship for arrival". Liv was trying her best to hide it but she was a little bit nervous being alone with Ahsoka. Ever sense her encounter with Hilda she had been unsure of whether or not she could control her urges around her. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep her feelings and member a secret.

As they entered the atmosphere Ahsoka began to look around for a good spot to land. She realized going to the Jedi Temple on the world was out of question at least at the moment. In would cause too much trouble if they ran into Jedi ill prepared. She scanned the horizon for a perfect location to both begin Liv's training as well as conceal them from unwanted onlookers. Suddenly Ahsoka's eyes lit up when she spotted a place with a significant amount of boulders that could help with their needs.

Ahsoka set the ship down and proceeded to head down the exit ramp with Liv right behind her. As the doors opened Ahsoka took in the spectacle of the world. The brisk air gave her skin goosebumps while the sky glistened without a cloud in sight. "It's perfect." Ahsoka remarked as she absorbed her surroundings.

Liv crossed her arms across her chest as a result of the cold air running up against her flesh. It wasn't Tatooine that's for sure. She then faced toward her friend, "What exactly are we doing here again, Ahsoka?", Liv asked.

Ahsoka turned her head and grinned, "Today, I am going to turn you into a warrior, Liv." Ahsoka said. "Today you will take your first steps into a larger world. The world of the Force".

Liv arched an eyebrow, still skeptical of the situation she was now in. "Could Ahsoka really be serious about doing this?". She looked at her only to see her Master standing firm with a conviction that she had rarely seen from her. She could tell this was no joke.

Ahsoka on the other hand scanned across Liv's figure for a moment and realized that her maxi dress and high heels would not be the best option for the hurdles that laid ahead. "Mmm. No that outfit doesn't suit you.", Ahsoka said.

She looked closely at Liv standing little more than a foot away from her. Her gaze unwittingly caused Liv to blush due to their close proximity. Then Ahsoka snapped her fingers. "I know. I have made this made just in case. A Jedi in training should have garments to fit her resolve. I'll be right back".

She then ran back into the ship to get something for Liv to wear. Liv let out a sigh of relief as she was finally alone, but she felt herself beginning to develop a boner under her skirt. She knew that she needed to take care of it before Ahsoka could see it. So she ran behind a large boulder so that she'd be out of sight. She pushed her skirt aside and reached into her pussy with two fingers, moaning softly as she pulled her dick out from its prison. The fat member was crying for attention, and attention it would receive.

Meanwhile Padme and Riyo both arrived at the neutral planet of Mandalore. They had been tasked to find allies for Ahsoka and her ever expanding empire. As they exited their ship they both were greeted by an armed squad soldiers. They pointed their electro staffs at the two former senators before the commanding officer spoke up. "What is your business here? You were not given permission to land".

Padme shook her head, "I see there has been a mixup. We are both Senator's of the Galactic Republic and we request an audience with the Duchess". Padme stopped speaking for a moment to see if the guards would buy it. "Very well. But you must leave all weapons that you possess here". Riyo nodded her head and stepped forward alongside Padme, "Have no fear, we have brought no such items with us. We wouldn't dream of harming your citizens". Riyo smirked slightly as she held her hand over a necklace she was wearing given to her by Ventress before they had departed Zygerria.

"I appreciate your respect of our ways. Now follow me". The soldiers then began to escort Padme and Riyo to the royal palace, the home of the Duchess and supreme ruler of Mandalore. They were soon escorted into the private office of the Duchess herself. After they entered, Satine waved her hand to signal that she wanted to be alone. Once the three of them were alone Satine looked at Padme and Riyo.

"Welcome to Mandalore. The galactic senate has been looking for you two for awhile.", Satine said. "Where exactly have you been? And don't take me for a fool as you most certainly were not on Coruscant for all this time".

"We have been around and you could say that we have a mission to accomplish here." Padme said with a sly grin.

Satine raised an eye brow. "Oh, and what kind of mission is that?", Satine asked. She looked at the both of them for a moment as they both smiled and nodded their heads. Something was certainly off but she couldn't quite figure out what. Padme then leaned forward on Satine's desk to show off some of her cleavage. 

"We're looking for allies for Ahsoka's empire.", Padme said rather bluntly hoping to catch Satine's attention. "And we want you and your mandalorians to join her", Riyo added.

Satine was taken aback by their words, "What?! You mean that missing Jedi is alive and ruling an empire of her own?" Satine asked. Her thoughts dwelled on Ahsoka and how she had saved her from Almec and his corrupt goons. In a way she owed her her life. But to think such a young girl could have grown so ambitious. 

"That's right and we're part of her illustrious harem", Padme said. Satine's eyes widened at the remark. "Her harem?!", Satine couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That's right Duchess", Padme then nodded her head toward Riyo as she proceeded to press a button on her necklace and placed it on Satine's desk. Padme then got up and walked over behind the Duchess. She then placed her hands on her shoulders as she gave Satine a gentle massage on her shoulders. "Now let's begin shall we?".

Back on Ilum Ahsoka was looking high and low around the ship for something for Liv to wear so she could start her training. She knew she had brought it with her but she seemed to have misplaced it. Before she could complete her search she heard the ship communicator beeping near the bridge. She strode up to and sat in the captain's chair before answering it. 

Upon pressing the button a holo appeared of Padme and Riyo on mandalore with Satine. It seemed the one way holo device that she instructed Ventress to give to Riyo was functioning rather flawlessly. "Ohhhh, looks like a show." Ahsoka said.  
She remained seated in her chair as she eagerly waited to watch the display. She found herself slowly wrapping her fingers around the base of her manhood. She then started to listen in.

"Tell me, Duchess. How long has it been since you body was pleasured and truly given the satisfaction it deserves?" Padme asked. In response Satine let out a small moan as she could feel herself relaxing and letting her guard down. Padme then moved her hands over to Satine's neck to give it a light rub. "I haven't been touched at all. I had been saving myself for someone that I love. But he couldn't go against the Jedi Code." Satine said as she struggled to hold back a tear. "And how he's gone".

"Ohhhh, please do tell us more", Riyo said as she got up and walked over to Satine's legs. "What was his name? Go on you can tell us". She pushed Satine's seat away from her desk so she could stand directly in front of her. She then knelt down and started to rub Satine's inner thighs as the duchess began to open her legs more and more to the point where Riyo could see the duchess's wet panties beneath her dress.

Riyo was smiling as she looked over at Padme who nodded her head backwards at her as they were about to take their plan to the next level. Satine started to let out another moan from their massages. "Please stop", Satine remarked weakly but Padme ignored her continued moving her hands down to Satine's breasts and started to play with them. She could even feel the Duchess' hard nipples pressing up against the fabric. Riyo on the other hand, she had moved her hand to the Duchess's wet panties as she started to rub the wet spot causing Satine's womanhood to gush with excitement.

"Come on, Satine. What was your lover's name?", Padme asked once more.

Satine struggled to fight against her urges until she finally gave it up, "Ahh...his name...ahh was...ahhh Obi-Wan Kenobi! Ahhhh!!!", Satine moaned.

"The Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi? Anakin's master? You had a thing for him?", Riyo teased as she pushed her finger inside of Satine's pussy with her panties in front of it.  
"Ahhh!!! Yes.", Satine moaned.

Padme proceeded to push her hands inside of Satine's shirt which was when she noticed that the duchess wasn't wearing a bra, and was letting her endowed tits swing free. She smirked as Riyo was continuing to finger Satine more and more until she reached the point where she found herself getting wet. Riyo moved her hand down to her own panties and began to finger herself. 

Satine couldn't believe it but she was enjoying everything that both former Senators were doing to her. Padme on the flip side was biting down on her lower lip because she was starting to be turned on as well. She found herself rubbing her legs together as she was getting wet, in an effort to quench her own thirst. As she exerted all her effort to stay focused Padme then made a proposal.

"So, I would like to make a suggestion." Padme said as she scanned over Satine's curvy frame. "Huff....huff.....what is it ahhh...", Satine moaned through her pleasure in order to continue the conversation.

"Join our alliance and we will give you all the pleasure that you can dream of. Forget about Obi-Wan. You don't need him there is so much potential on have yet to realize. What do you say Duchess?."

Padme then pinched down on Satine's nipples which caused her to moan even louder than before. Riyo at the same time pulled Satine's panties to the side and started licking away at her divine pussy. 

Satine moaned out in pleasure as she moved her hands down and placed them on Riyo's head while she tuned her head in order to kiss Padme passionately. Satine wrestled her tongue with abandon inside Padme's mouth before breaking the kiss and lunging forward, subsequently pushing Riyo to the floor. She was now on top of the Panatoran and she then proceeded to unzip Riyo's shirt, revealing her perky blue breasts. The Duchess couldn't help herself as she began lick and suck away at the goods before her. 

Padme grabbed the communicator and placed it on the chair where Ahsoka could see them better. "I think I'll take that as a yes, Duchess Satine". Padme then removed her own clothes and got down on her knees. She positioned her face behind the two of them and proceeded to suck and drink from both pussies before her.

As Ahsoka continued to watch the sex crazed display she felt her rod standing at high staff, with each vein pulsating in lust. She was close to cummimg, she just needed a little more. However she wasn't the only one busy pleasuring herself. Outside Liv was hard at work trying to satisfy her own member.

She was pressed up against the back at the rock stroking her member with wild abandon in an effort to quell her primal urges. The fat piece of meat was hard and stubborn and seemingly was resisting her attempts at master-bating. It seemed to be crying out for the real thing. Unfortunately it would have to settle for her hand.

She dug her heels into the snow and tilted her head to the sky. With each moment her stroking intensified and her legs turned more numb. At the same time Ahsoka was taking in some serious enjoyment from the show. The feeling of her balls slapping against the metal chair was enough to send chills down her spine. And then it happened, a double climax. Ahsoka reeled her head back as she released her load from her twelve inch cock while Liv did the same with her fatter nine inch dick. Their fluids sprayed all over the controls of the ship and snow respectively.

Liv collapsed on her knees, breathing heavily with fluid still excreting from her manhood on the ground drop by drop. "Back inside you go", Liv said as she reached down with her left hand to push her member within her vagina. Once again concealing it from view.

Ahsoka on the other hand ran her finger along the length of her shaft, picking up the traces of semen that were still on her cock. Once they had accumulated on her finger she stuck out her tongue and licked it up. Ingesting the flavor of her own fluids. She then pushed her loincloth back over her member and left the bridge. She continued to search the the ship for Liv's new outfit when she found the set of apparel inside her personal quarters. She had forgotten that she had left it there. Ahsoka then exited the ship to meet up with her.

As she was made her way outside, she saw Liv bent over with her hands on her knees. As to why she didn't know but what she did know was that her position gave her a great view of her big around ass. An ass that she had rarely flaunted, and thus its nature had eluded the Togruta's attention. 

Ahsoka then realized that she had never participated in any sexual advances or acts with Liv. Making her the only member of her harem that she hadn't spent such intimate time with. "She must be softening me up", Ahsoka said to herself. She decided that perhaps now was the time to have a little fun with Liv. A little tease wouldn't hurt.

She walked over to Liv, salivating as she stared at her heart shaped behind, and when she was in range she reached out and grabbed her ass. This action startled Liv as she quickly jumped up to see it was Ahsoka standing behind her, holding her robe in her hands. "Hear Liv, put this on", Ahsoka said as she held out her hand with the garments in them.

Liv took the clothes and started to head back toward the ship in order to get changed, slightly spooked by what just happened, only for Ahsoka to stop her. "Liv why don't you change right here in front of me". Ahsoka took a seat on one of the rocks protruding out of the ground. The mere notion sent chills through Liv, "Ahsoka surely you can't be serious".

Ahsoka arched one of her white eyebrow markings, "Of course I am serious. You have nothing to fear. You are special Liv but I am still your Queen and Master. After all, you have a beautiful body, one gifted to you by the force, embrace it".

Liv gulped nervously, Ahsoka clearly didn't know about her member and she wanted to keep it that way, but this was going to be difficult. "As you wish Ahsoka". Liv then bowed her before unzipping her dress and tossing it aside. She then stepped out of her heels and threw them back towards the ship.

Ahsoka took in the sight before her. Liv's smooth light skin and luscious curves. Perfectly accented by her round ass and endowed tits. And her looks were completed by her innocent crystal blue eyes and long dirty blonde straight hair.

Liv on the other hand exhaled lightly before she proceeded to put on her new outfit. It took a while to figure out how to put it together but once she did. Ahsoka started to clap in approval. "Wonderful Liv, this outfit suits you perfectly". Liv was dressed in a rather revealing variant of Jedi attire. Two pieces of cloth crossed over her chest to cover breasts and met at her waist where a brown belt held them in place, much like traditional robes. However the clothes also allowed for a significant amount of side boob cleavage due to the fact that she wasn't wearing an undershirt. The clothes then continued downward for a few more feet as well. As for her arms and legs they were adorned with bandage like coverings similar to the ones Ventress wore in the early days of the Clone Wars. Underneath her loincloth she wore a white thong as well. She also let her hair down to its full length, allowing it to hang as far down as her lower back.

"I'm glad you like it Ahsoka", Liv said as she rubbed the back of her head, a little embarrassed at how revealing the outfit was. "So what do we do now?".

Ahsoka smiled back at her in response. "Now your training begins, here take a seat". Ahsoka and Liv both sat down on two rocks and crossed their legs. "Close your eyes Liv and empty your mind. Be at peace".

Liv did just that but nothing really happened. "Ok, now what?". Ahsoka continued to walk her through, "You must open your soul, take in the environment around you. Let its will flow through you. Be one with the Force".

Liv sat still meditating for fifteen minutes but it seemed like nothing was working, in frustration she opened her eyes and groaned. "This is a waste of time Ahsoka". The Togruta then stood up and walked over to Liv. "The Force surrounds us Liv, and flows through every living thing. In time you will see that. When I first came to Zygerria, Molec stole that gift from me and suppressed my midi-chlorians". 

"Midi-chlorians?", Liv asked with a strange look. Ahsoka nodded her head and continued, "Yes, they are the medium by which we communicate with the force and hear its will. I have no doubt that you have been blessed with a high volume of them. We just need to get past certain mental blocks. For me I was too attached to the Jedi and my Master. Loosing them made me feel lost, that is until I opened myself up to the force in its totality. You see the force has two sides Liv. The light and the dark, and Molec only had the wits to cut me off from one half".

Liv gulped, "Isn't it dangerous to use the darkness?". Ahsoka took a step closer to Liv and placed her hands on her shoulders. "No for one to truly understand the force one must absorb all its aspects and learn its true will. One must be fully committed and I sense a great deal of doubt and fear in you Liv".

Liv's muscles tensed, "So what do you suppose we do?". Ahsoka stepped away and stood in a more flat open area. "Let's try some combat training. Get you to loosen up. Perhaps fighting will get your mind off whatever is bothering you". Ahsoka then took a martial arts stance and readied herself, "Come on Liv!".

Liv leapt to her feet and raised her arms. She wasn't that well versed in combat training but she did know how to take care of herself to some degree, "Here I come Ahsoka!". She then lunged forward with her fist cocked back, charging in for the first blow.

Ahsoka however merely side stepped out of the way. "Sloppy Liv. I know you are capable of better than that!". Ahsoka then did a sweep kick, knocking Liv to the ground. "You'll have to do better".

Liv scrambled back to her feet and continued to come after her Master time and time again, only to be dodged, countered and parried. She was getting more and more frustrated with each passing moment, without realizing how worked up her body was getting. "You can't avoid me forever!", Liv exclaimed as she then raised her leg and attempted a powerful kick aimed at Ahsoka's head.

The Togruta however only smirked as she reached out with her arm and grabbed Liv's extended limb. She used her force enhanced strength to pull Liv in closer before taking hold and flipping her over, taking her down to the ground with herself laying atop. Her face hovering right above Liv's. But in that moment Ahsoka felt something pressing up against her stomach. "What's that?!", Ahsoka said in surprise.

Liv's eyes widened with shock and fear. "How could I have been so careless? I must've not realized how excited I was getting". She frantically tried to break away from her Queen in an effort to put some distance between them only for Ahsoka to stop her. "Liv, I don't believe this. Do you have a penis? Like me?".

Liv didn't know what to say, "I....I.....I didn't know how to tell you, I didn't know how'd you react. I didn't want you to look at me differently". Ahsoka in response shook her head. "Liv you have nothing to be afraid of. I care for you just the way you are". Liv struggled to hold back tears, "Really?".

"Yes, I really mean it. Why would I look down on you? Look at my member". Ahsoka pushed her loincloth aside and allowed her long she-cock to protrude outward. "Looks like he's a little excited right now. Fu..fu....most likely your doing". Liv's eyes widened at the sight of seeing Ahsoka's manhood up close. It was essentially pressing against her skin.

"Liv you must embrace who you are and except it. If you aren't honest with yourself than how can you be true to others. Besides, just think of all the benefits having a little package like this between your legs can afford". In response Liv let out a small giggle, "I guess you're right Ahsoka. I don't know what I was thinking".

"That's for sure", Ahsoka said as she slid back in order to a get a better view of Liv's member. It seemed to still be imprisoned within her thong. But its tip was spilling out and from the looks of it was drooling with pre-cum. "You naughty girl. Is the thought of being with me turning you on that much?".

Liv shook her head in protest, "No it's not like that...I mean.....I don't". Before Liv could finish her scrambled sentence, Ahsoka placed one of her orange fingers on her lips. "Hush. Perhaps it's time you learned to use your cock and begin to understand the advantages it affords you. It is not a burden but an asset".

Ahsoka then pulled down Liv's panties, allowing the meaty mass to spring forth. Ahsoka's crystal blue eyes widened at the mere sight of it. It wasn't quite as long as her own, but it was at least an inch wider. It also seemed to be springing out from her womanhood and lacked any form of external testicles. Thus her penis was quite unique in comparison to her own, artificial she-cock which was attached externally, balls and all.

"From the looks of it it seems you were born with this pretty little thing", Ahsoka ran the tip of her finger along Liv's mighty shaft. "A true beauty indeed. My member was implanted in me but you are something truly special. A natural born Futanari". Ahsoka then leaned and kissed Liv's pink tip, before wrapping her lips around its girth.

Liv began to sweat all over out of nervousness and shock. "Ahsoka what are you? Oooooh". Liv purred with pleasure as Ahsoka slowly made her way down, the sensation of her saliva coating her throbbing member was enough to send her senses into overload. No one had ever been able to swallow this much of her.

Ahsoka was nearly choking on Liv's member but the pleasure provided to her each moment was more than enough to compensate. Liv kicked her head back as her moans intensified, she began to let loose and allow herself to feel more and more free and before she knew it she had climaxed directly into Ahsoka's mouth.

Ahsoka fell backwards into the snow as she swallowed the tremendous cumshot. "By the Force Liv, you are really something. Even with your inexperience your primal sexual drive is stunning". Ahsoka then crawled over to Liv and rubbed her member against Liv's. Two Futa's longing for one another in this empty galaxy. A Futanari Dichotomy.

The feeling of each of their veins pressing against one another, their tips oozing pre-cum and mixing in a pool of passion and lust. It was truly a sight to behold. Ahsoka then turned around and got on her hands and knees. "It's time you learn what you are truly capable of Liv!", Ahsoka placed her hands on her butt cheeks and spread them out revealing her tight pussy. "Come let him have a taste".

Liv had no idea how to feel at this point, so many emotions were running through her in a whirlwind of love. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. She stood up and walked over to Ahsoka and inserted the tip of her member into the Togruta's throbbing orange pussy. Liv couldn't help let out a small purr immediately. She had been haunted by dreams of this moment for so long and now it was finally happening.

Ahsoka felt her pussy lips expanding to accommodate the extra mass, "Go on Liv don't be shy". Liv nodded her head in affirmation and continued to push deeper and deeper until her crotch was pressed up against her Queen's behind. She began to thrust back and forth, moaning with pleasure with each moment. It's like she was born to do this.

Ahsoka on the other hand was quite nearly overwhelmed by Liv's sheer force. Her apprentice was far more dominating that she had realized. "If I'm not careful, I'll end up being her slave", Ahsoka joked to herself. But then suddenly Liv grabbed two of her head tails pulling her head backwards. "Ahhhh.....Liv what are you?".

Ahsoka glanced back out of the corner of her eye and saw nothing but the resolve of a wild animal in Liv's sex crazed glare. In the blink of an eye Liv had seemingly given herself over and was now slamming into Ahsoka at full throttle. As if her cock wasn't intoxicating enough she was now unleashing what seemed to be a fragment of her true strength's potential.

This continued on for what seemed like an eternity, as Liv dumped load after load within her Togruta Queen while Ahsoka drooled in ecstasy from her walls being punctured and her lekku being squeezed. The Togruta Dominatrix came again and again. Her semen falling into the snow and disappearing from sight.

By the time that they had finished the sun was already starting to set. The two Futa's dragged themselves over to the cargo ramp and laid down on their backs looking up into the deep ever expansive sky. Liv then turned to ask Ahsoka, "So how did I do?".  
Ahsoka looked back over at over and smiled, "Very good Liv. Very good".

They then both helped each other inside the ship in order to rest for the night when Ahsoka noticed that the holo communicator was still transmitting on the bridge. When the two of them made their way over into their seats they both let out a collective sigh as they saw what was still playing.

Satine, Padme and Riyo were all asleep on the floor, covered in fluids and cum. "It seems that the negotiations went well Master", Liv commented. Ahsoka let out a small laugh, "It seems so. It sure does". The two Futanari's then fell into a well earned slumber after completing their first day of training.

However unbeknownst to Ahsoka and Liv across the galaxy others continued to plot against them. On an unknown world enemies conspire in the darkness. A cloaked figure entered a large throne room and atop the steps in middle of the room sat the rulers of this dark kingdom, two Zeltrons who eyed their visitor with curiosity. The male spoke first, "What is your business here?". Then the female, "We do not take kindly to outsiders with unknown motives".

The figure dropped her hood and revealed her identity to be none other than Barriss Offee. "I hear your little band seeks to eliminate the new Queen of Zygerria, or should I call her Ahsoka Tano. A fallen Jedi and traitor to our Order".

The male Zeltron raised an eyebrow, "You seek justice?". Barriss shook her head, "I seek her submission and utter defeat. It would seem that we would have a common enemy".

The female Zeltron signaled over to the Shadows, "It would seem that way yes. However if you wish to align yourself with our organization. You must pass a test. One of loyalty and one of immense difficulty".

Barriss kneeled before her new partners, "I look forward to working together in the near future". Then from the shadows emerged an imposing figure, it was none other than Freya. "This is our top concubine and enforcer: Freya", remarked the male Zeltron. "She will show you to your quarters", added the female.

Barriss bowed her head to them and eyed Freya. There was most certainly something odd about her aura, she was dressed in pair of dark colored pants and a red tube top, that struggled to contain her massive breasts. However there seemed to be something bulging out in her nether regions. Despite her reservations however Barriss followed Freya to her new quarters. Today would mark the beginning of a great alliance.


	22. Day 214: Rebellious Foreplay

Day 214

Liv reached out with the force with as much strength as she could muster. Ahsoka had been training her nonstop over the last two weeks, and her methods were tough but effective. She had managed to catch on quickly, learning to lift pebbles and pull small objects to her. Ahsoka was now giving her a true test by making her lift a small boulder. 

Liv's veins bulged with stress and her muscles burned with strain. "How could anyone possibly lift something this large!? Gah!", Liv exclaimed as she dug her heels in the snow. Ahsoka crossed her arms as she examined her apprentice, "Focus Liv, you have all the strength you need. You just need to focus your emotions".

"Don't you think I'm trying!", Liv yelled back as she struggled to make any progress.  
Ahsoka placed one hand on her hip and waved a finger on her other, "Do or do not there is no try".

"What is that supposed to mean?!", Liv said all flustered as she gave the boulder one last push moving it a few inches before falling backward on her butt. Ahsoka shook her head, "Your getting to frustrated, you need to calm your mind Liv and be at peace". Ahsoka then reached out with the force with two fingers, lifting the boulder into the air. She then flung it upward before jumping up after it. She extended her foot and shattered the rock into thousands of pieces upon connecting with it.

Liv shielded herself as the pebbles came raining down from above. "I...I...don't know what to say. That was incredible Ahsoka!", Liv blurted out gleefully seemingly already forgotten what had gotten her upset previously. The Togruta touched down gracefully in a hand stand position before flipping into an upright stance. As she dusted herself off she took a moment to admire her own power, "I didn't realize how much stronger I've become. Hmph, I'm probably twice as strong as I was when I first came to Zygerria". 

After she finished observing her handiwork Ahsoka placed a hand on Liv's shoulder. "Don't worry you are doing great. No one I've ever known has progressed this quickly with the force. I know you'll be proficient soon enough". Liv bowed her head, "Ahsoka....You have given me an opportunity. A chance to really prove myself....I don't know how to thank you".

Ahsoka arched an eyebrow, "I have an idea or two that would suffice". She playfully nudged Liv toward the ship. "Let's call it a day on training and kick back for a bit why don't we?". Liv giggled slightly at Ahsoka's blatant attempts at flirting before following behind her. As she walked she couldn't help but notice the tip of Ahsoka's member swinging alongside her hips with every step she took. The sight made Liv rub at her own nether regions, and how in contrast she kept her member tucked away within her pussy. A reality that she was very much questioning the merits of at the current moment.

As the two made their way into the bridge they noticed that the main communicator was beeping. Ahsoka reached down and activated the hologram, causing a small frame of Ventress to appear on the dashboard. "Long time no see. I imagine you two have been making good use of your time?".

Ahsoka looked back at Liv. "I guess you could say that", she remarked in a seductive tone. Liv couldn't help but blush slightly. Ventress however continued, "Unfortunately I am not calling just to check in. You see there has been a distress message from Onderon. The guerrilla rebels there are pleading for assistance in exchange for loyalty. Thus far their requests have fallen on the deaf ears of the Jedi and Republic". 

Ahsoka nodded her head following Ventress' message, "I see then. I guess that leaves us an opportunity to step on in". She looked over at Liv, "Looks like we are going to have to put our plans on hold, appears it's gonna be all business". Liv agreed, "Of course Ahsoka. Although I get the feeling that this trip ain't gonna be all that boring. Let's just call it a hunch. Besides it could make for good training". The Master and Apprentice shared looks of conviction as they sat down in their seats and rushed off to Onderon.

It wasn't long before the two of them entered the atmosphere of the planet and touched down near the coordinates that Ventress said the Rebel base was. Liv and Ahsoka then exited their ship and made their way through the foliage until they reached the encampment. When they were spotted several of the fighters immediately drew their weapons upon them. But upon a quick explanation of who they were they soon found themselves in the tent that held the leadership of the Rebel cell.

Steela and Saw were both looking at a holo map of the capital city. "It seems help has arrived", Steela said as she saw Ahsoka and Liv approach them. Saw arched an eyebrow as he to saw them, "Help? Well they certainly have an interesting fashion sense". He couldn't help but feel slightly entranced by the way the two ladies carried themselves and how their hips swayed with a confidence that he had never seen before.

Ahsoka then introduced herself, "Hello there, I am Queen Ahsoka of Zygerria and this is my advisor Liv". Saw and Steela nodded before Steela responded, "I see then. Good to see you. Glad to see that our message at least brought some help, as small as it may be".

Ahsoka placed one hand on her hip, and pushed one of her lekku to the side, "Oh don't worry darling, we are more than capable. And one thing we most certainly ain't is small, Isn't that right Liv?".

Liv couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the double meaning to Ahsoka's boast. "Yes Master. We most certainly are carrying some serious firepower". Steela looked at them with a strange face, "Well I can't wait see it to put to use".

Ahsoka smirked back at her, "Oh honey you have no idea". The Togruta then gave Steela a light love tap on her ass. The advance elicited a slight jump from her, "What are you?". She blushed slightly before shaking Ahsoka off with a change of subject. "Anyway...We need to get rid of the corrupt Separatist king who is currently ruling over our world with an iron fist".

"Okay then", Ahsoka said as she examined the holo map. "Well I believe the most logical option would be for the four of us to split into two covert strike teams. Steela and I shall infiltrate the main power plant of the city of Isis. We will cut off the main power supply rendering the droids non operational in a matter of days. While Liv and Saw shall make their way into the palace undetected in order to capture the puppet king of Count Dooku".

Steela and Saw exchanged a look of agreement before they offered their opinions. Saw spoke first, "Well I'm ready for a fight. It's time set the people of Onderon free!". Steela nodded her head but proceeded to voice her concerns, "Be careful Saw, I hear the king has called in new security. I was scoping out the place the other day and saw several strange transports. I got pretty close to them and I can tell they weren't from around here".

Liv smiled, "Don't worry Steela. I'll watch his back. We'll be in and out without a hitch". Saw clenched his fist with conviction, "Its settled then". Everyone then proceeded to take a special com-link that operated on a secure frequency in order for them to communicate before heading off on their respective endeavors.

The group waited until nightfall to begin their coordinated attack. Liv and Saw positioned themselves above the empty courtyard of the palace and scooped out the area with a pair of recon googles. They noticed that where the door that led to the throne room was there appeared to be two bounty hunters standing guard. Their appearance was a dead give away for who they were. It was the notorious Aurra Sing and the upcoming Boba Fett. To top it off Liv's newly blossomed force senses seemed to alert her to some other kind of presence.

Aurra was checking her sniper rifle when she heard Boba talking on his communicator with the King. "Don't you worry your majesty you are under our protection, but let's say something goes awry we expect to be more than compensated for our troubles". Aurra was also looking around for anything strange or out of place. She was looking high and low while Boba continued to converse about their payment as the King expressed his distaste at the prospect of paying the bounty hunters before the job but ultimately let his fear consume him. "I'll pay you as much you want. I'll even double your fee if you manage to capture whoever is leading these blasted rebels". 

Liv was looking at the bounty hunters with a keen eye when Saw tapped her on the shoulder, "This is our chance. Let's take care of these two lowlifes". He started to move in when Liv stopped him. "No we should report in with Ahsoka and Steela first". After some initial protests Saw agreed and they activated their com-links.

Meanwhile Ahsoka and Steela were crawling through the vents of the energy plant in order to avoid the connection. Since Steela better knew the area she was leading the way forward. Ahsoka however didn't have one problem with this as she was blessed with a chance to look at Steela's heart shaped and plump ass as they continued crawling through the vents. However when their com-links started to beep Steela stopped for a moment which caused Ahsoka to accidentally shove herself face first into Steela's behind which caused Steela to let out a soft moan that Ahsoka didn't hear because she was too busy getting absorbed in her momentary stroke of luck. Steela shook off the incident and opened up the call, "Come in?". 

It was Liv on the other end and she proceeded to explain the situation to them. However before she could finish Saw leapt down from the rooftop to engage the bounty hunters. "Wait!", Liv exclaimed suddenly. "Don't go in alone!". She then followed behind Saw.

Steela was left angered by her brother's actions but Ahsoka assured her that with Liv there that he'd be in good hands. However Ahsoka internally was rather concerned. She knew full well the danger that these two posed considering her run ins with them in the past. Despite her concerns for now all she and Steela could do was to continue with their part of the mission.

By the time Liv landed on the ground floor of the courtyard, Saw had already engaged the bounty hunters. Unfortunately for him the combined efforts of Boba's gadgets and Aurra's wits proved to be insurmountable. Boba ensnared him in an electro cable from his Mandalorian vambrace while Aurra delivered a devastating knockout punch to his jaw. The two then tossed Saw aside and focused their attention on Liv.

Aurra began the attack by open firing on Liv with her dual pistols. Liv not being armed with anything besides a small blaster could only use her force augmented speed to dodge the attacks and fire off some blind shots. Eventually she managed to close the distance and grab Aurra by her arm. Using her enhanced strength she lifted her into the air and slammed her down as hard as she could.

However just as she finished her throw Boba came up from behind her and grabbed her in a full Nelson position. Liv caught off guard found herself unable to move an inch as she struggled against the young boy's surprisingly strong grip. Suddenly Aurra made her way back onto her feet before she then kicked Liv as hard as she could in the stomach. The resulting impact caused Liv to stumble backwards landing atop Boba.

"Hey!", Boba exclaimed as he was pinned under the larger Liv. "You could've warned me!". Aurra simply chuckled as she knelt down over Liv. "Relax Honey you'll survive. Now I think we managed to secure ourselves quite the prize". Aurra ran her elongated finger up Liv's thigh until she reached under her loincloth. "I see your choice of underwear leaves nothing to the imagination girl", Aurra taunted as she callously tore off the flimsy g-string exposing Liv's bare pussy.

"You bitch! Let me go!", Liv protested as she tried to free herself from Boba's restraining grasp. "I think I'll have some fun with you first", Aurra said as she inserted two of her fingers into Liv but to her surprise found something rather curious hidden deep within the blonde haired padawan. "Is that what I think it is?". Aurra proceeded to reach further within Liv's womanhood thanks to her longer than average fingers before grabbing hold of her concealed cock. 

Liv tilted her head back in pleasure as her body was forced to transform against her will. "This is bad", Liv said internally. "I need to stop messing around and deal with these two before things get too far out of hand". As Aurra ran her finger along Liv's love juice covered she-cock she couldn't help herself but feel completely mesmerized by it's size and power.

"That's enough!", Liv declared as she released a portion of her hidden force power on both Boba and Aurra. She swung her head back in order to backwards head butt Fett into unconsciousness. She then used the force to lift Aurra and send her careening into a wall face first. Using her powers to keep the bounty hunter in place she proceeded to ram her dick inside of Aurra's pussy, tearing straight threw her orange jumpsuit. Aurra cried out in pleasure at the blitz assault of her once presumed captive, her mind melting as she felt Liv's hard rod penetrating within her.

Aurra proceeded to taunt Liv over and over as Liv intensified her thrusts and gripped Aurra's breasts. "You don't know who you are messing with", Liv replied as she released her seed within Aurra. She then knocked her onto the ground and decided to show just how superior she was by shoving her cock down her throat. Aurra could sense that the tables were turning against her so she started to manipulate her fingers around the base of Liv's shaft and within the young futanari's ass and pussy.

Liv loved Aurra's desperate attempts to gain back control as she called Aurra a filthy lowlife slut and ordered her to give her more which caused Aurra to look up at her taken aback by her dominant tone. She had no idea that her opponent's stamina was so strong. And not only that because it appeared that Liv was getting turned on even more as she felt Liv's cock somehow getting bigger and harder in her mouth. 

Before she knew it she was completely at the mercy of Liv's pummeling thrusts. She could barely breath after a few minutes and before she could finally taste Liv's semen the padawan pulled out and whacked her across the face with her tingling member about to climax. The impact alone sent Aurra careening into the floor as a stream of cum landed all over her face. She laid on the ground gasping for air when Liv aimed her blaster down at her. "Don't worry honey", Liv said mocking Aurra. "It's set to stun".  
The blue ray then completely incapacitated the hunter.

Just as Liv prepared to move on to the throne room she spotted Saw still knocked out. As she walked over to check on him someone grabbed her from behind and pinned her against the wall. "What the?", Liv exclaimed a she looked back out of the corner of her eye to spot her assailant: Barriss. Who unbeknownst to her was now serving her new master: Freya. 

Barriss whispered closely into Liv's ear, "My employers have an interest in keeping this planet under Separatist control and you my dear will make a fine gift for my new master". Liv struggled against Barriss' ironclad strength, "How? Why are you doing this!?". Barriss ignored Liv's question as she examined her new outfit and noticed Liv still had her cock out, a surprise to Barriss to be sure. She blushed and at the sight of it, "You poor little thing...you are just as much of a freak as that idiotic Ahsoka. I'll have to save you then". She then continued her advance as she wrapped her hand around Liv's chin and forced her into a passionate kiss.

Liv struggled desperately to get free but Barriss strengthened her hold over her until she hit a pressure point on Liv's neck and knocked her out. Liv collapsed against the wall before falling back onto her behind and keeling over. Barriss licked her lips in anticipation as she took in the site of Liv's lewd figure. 

Meanwhile Ahsoka and Steela had already wrapped up their mission regarding the power plant by blowing the whole facility sky high with several thermal detonator charges. Ahsoka would normally have sensed something amiss with Liv's situation but was distracted and preoccupied as she and Steela fought threw the remaining security blocking their exit and subsequent escape. 

When she and Steela were in the clear Ahsoka tried to contact Liv but there was no response. Then she attempted to call Saw, whom to her relief he had finally come to but he gave her some bad news. He said that Liv was gone and that she must've been taken by their attackers. Ahsoka was instantly overcome with worry and darted toward the palace hoping she wasn't too late. Meanwhile Barriss began to have some fun with Liv in private in a lower level of the palace.

She was going to have fun raping Liv in her sleep by sucking her cock like there was no tomorrow. However much to Barriss' surprise Liv woke up in the middle of her plans to see that she was being sucked off by the Miralan. She struggled to get Barriss to stop but the way her tongue felt around her cock made her get turned on and feeling hot all over.

Liv reeled her head back in pleasure and slipped into a fit of lust. She then instinctively reached down to Barriss' head and forced her to swallow all of her nine inch cock. Ultimately receiving a deep-throating to the maximum degree.

Barriss gagged on it at first because she had never taken it all like that before but she started to get used to it after a few moments. She was sucking hard on Liv's cock and found herself getting wet so she used her free hand to rub her panties which formed a wet love juice stain on them.

Liv could feel herself becoming overcome with pleasure as she reeled back in ecstasy. She cried out in pleasure while unleashing her load down the throat of Barriss while at the same time gripping tightly her own tits and moaning with great tenacity.

Barriss wiped her mouth off with her thumb as she started to remove her clothes. The muscle restriction caused by hitting Liv's pressure point still made it relatively difficult for her to move as Barriss lowered her pussy down onto Liv's cock, purring with satisfaction as her pussy lips engulfed the bulbous head. Liv moaned loudly as she felt Barriss' muscular walls clench down on her dick that was still fresh off an orgasm.

Liv wrapped her hands around Barriss' waist and thrusted her crotch upward in an effort to escalate the engagement. She also started taunting Barriss. "Soon you'll serve my Queen. You are nothing but a traitor!". Liv thought she was beginning to gain the advantage but this wasn't Barriss' first rodeo and she knew full well how to turn the tables.

She smirked as she pinned Liv's hands to the ground and kissed her. Barriss then pulled back and spoke, "Sorry love my loyalty belong to someone else. In fact, I promised her that I'd carry her future children once we crush Ahsoka and her empire." Liv didn't know who she was referring to but she did know that her cock was being ridden extremely hard.

Liv moaned out in ectasy as her member was squeezed and pumped by Barriss. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her muscles tensed up. She struggled immenslenly to hold back the floodgates of her orgasm. She wasn't sure how much longer she'd last without help. All she could do was attempt to fight back with her tongue in a vein attempt for dominance. She couldn't focus. If only she couid use the force. Her mind became more and more numb the more she held back. "I...I can't hold on any longer! Ahhhhh!". And then it happened: a tremendous orgasm sprung forth in a storm of passion.

She released every ounce of juice from her cock and Barriss moaned in victory as she pinched her nipples in delight as she felt every drop of Liv's cum inside her. Then Barriss got off of her as some of Liv's semen continued to leak out her aching pussy.

Liv was breathing heavily barely able to focus her thoughts any longer, but one thing she did know was that she was in big trouble. She flipped over onto her stomach and tried desperately to crawl away. Unfortunately for her, the orgasm she had undergone had sent shockwaves throughout her body and her legs were all but numb. She was essentially forced to drag herself across the floor as her member rubbed against the tiles, drooling semen with each passing second. She was helpless as Barriss watched her attempt her feeble escape.

Barriss then used the force to lift Liv up. The young Futa struggled to free herself in the air when she felt Barriss below her sucking on her cock once again which sent more shockwaves throughout her body. Liv's eyes widened as she said, "W-W-Wait, I just came Ahhhh!". In response Barriss simply smiled and said, "I know. That's what makes this fun."

Liv flailed around in mid air desperate to free herself from Barriss' grip, she was running out of time. In her fit of sexual over-stimulation she reached out with one of her hands and used the force to pull Barriss' lightsaber to her. And then she actiavted it. Slicing off Barriss' left hand, causing the two of them to fall to the ground. The shock of loosing her hand caused Barriss to bite down upon Liv's member, thus when they hit the ground both of them ended up writhing in pain. "You shemale slut! You cut off my hand!". Liv cupped her member with her free hand as it stung from the bite and continuous stimulation.

Barriss reached out with her remaining hand and force choked Liv because she was extremely furious. "I give you pleasure and this is how you repay me? By cutting off my fucking hand?!".

Liv struggled for breath as she felt the pressure imposed around her neck. "I...I...I'll never....submit!", Liv then reached for the lightsaber and jabbed it into Barriss' thigh.

Barriss screamed out in pain as she was force to let go of her grip and she used the force to tend to her wound. Then she used the force to recall her lightsaber. "Lets see if Ahsoka still loves you with an ugly face. She used the force to pin Liv down to the ground and she slowly brought her lightsaber close to her face that was trembling with fear at Barriss' anger.

Liv's eyes were filled with terror, as the blue blade beamed ever closer to her cheek. "Look at how far you've fallen Barriss! What would Ahsoka say after all that moral posturing you spewed at her!". Liv gripped Barriss' wrist and attempted to push the weapon she was wielding back while at the same time she wrapped her legs around Barriss' ankles and used her other hand to push off Barriss' body by grabbing one of her breasts and shoving upward.

Barriss moaned as she felt her force of her breasts being grabbed. "Don't lecture me about that! Ugh you don't know what this war had put me through!". She then continued to push the lightsaber back down upon Liv.

"Oh yeah!? I grew up on the streets, I know all about the harshness of the real world! Ahsoka is trying to help by stepping into to fix a broken galaxy!". Liv could feel the heat of the saber mere centimeters from her face. She then closed her eyes, "The force...I need to focus. If I can just gather enough energy!".

Barriss pushed down more and more which the saber started to burn part of Liv's face. "You are nothing compared to the power that Ahsoka and I possess."

Liv screamed out in pain as the smell of her charred flesh stinged her nostrils. The pain however instead of throwing off her focus somehow intensified it. "No you're wrong. Ahsoka is far greater than both us and the bond I share with her gives me strengh that you will never understand!". Liv then unwittingly let out a powerful force scream directly at Barriss. It was strong enough to shake the very foundation of the ground upon which they laid.

Barriss gasped as the ground caved in and they both fell into the newly created hole. However while Barriss fell, Liv managed to catch the ledge of the ground. She then looked down as she saw Barriss slam against the bottom of the floor below them. She then pursued by leaping down below, landing in a crouched position next Barriss. She noticed that the Miralan had dropped her lightsaber, so she used the force to pull it to her hand before igniting it.

Barriss slowly opened her eyes to see Liv standing over her with her light saber in her hand. "What are you waiting for? Do it." Barriss closed her eyes awaiting her fate to be decided because her body was in pain and her she was losing too much blood from the stub on her arm where her hand used to be, the only reason she had lasted this long was because the lightsaber seemed to had partially cauterized it.

Liv looked down at Barriss and then back at the lightsaber in her hand, she let out a deep breath before disengaging the blade and attaching it to her belt. "No I'm not gonna kill you, that would be too swift of a punishment. Besides you have some information that could prove useful", Liv extended her hand toward Barriss to help her up. She waited patiently for the Miralan to accept her offer of remorse while also unwittingly not paying very close attention to how close the lightsaber on her belt was to her opponent.

Barriss smiled as she quickly grabbed her light saber and kicked Liv in the stomach and looked at her. "I am not going to do that." She placed her light saber back on her belt and she hit a pressure point on Liv's neck. "We'll meet again, little bitch. But I will let you live for now." She then began to walk away.

Liv tried desperately to stay awake but whatever Barriss had done to her was extremely effective. Through sheer will and determination Liv tapped into the force and made her way to her feet, positioning herself in a wobbly battle stance. "Where do you think you're going Barriss?! We aren't finished here!".

Barriss was shocked to see Liv withstood her attack. She then turned around and ignited her light saber as she swung at her. "I rather die than give you any information", she declared as she continued her assault.

Liv stepped back and narrowly dodged the blow by a hair. With each moment she felt her strength regaining. "I'm sure that can be arranged", Liv taunted with a slight smirk of sarcasm. At the same time she pulled back one of her arms in an effort to gather some of her force energies. She only needed to hold out a little longer.

In the middle of her attack Barriss heard something that sounded like metal clanking. She stopped her attack and looked around for a moment and readied her light saber. "We're not alone down here and now I can't fight at my full strength because a certain dickheaded bitch cut off my hand", she said as she was glaring sharply at Liv.

Liv gulped at Barriss' devilish glare but she too heard the metal clanging. Before long several squads of security battle droids rounded the corner. "Crap this isn't good", Liv said to herself. "I only have enough energy left for one more attack. Damn it!". Liv cocked her hand, before screaming at Barriss, "Get out of the way!". She then unleashed all the force she could muster in a monsterous maelstrom. The droids were wrecked in the resulting blast and Liv was left completly drained. She fell down to her knees gasping for breath, hoping that Barriss would give her time to recover.

Barriss used her light saber to defend herself as the remaining battle droids fired off their lasers. Then suddenly, the droids stopped for a moment before out of nowhere they were all immediately crushed and she heard the sound of foot steps from the shadow. Then she heard clapping. "My, my, my, you seem to have been I'm quite some trouble there." Barriss looked at the person that came into the light, it was Freya.

Liv struggled to her feet as she took the best possible ready stance that her drained state would allow, "Who the hell are you?". Liv wiped the sweat from her forehead as her whole body ached from fatigue. She noticed that Barriss seemed to know who it was, and that wasn't a comforting fact in the slightest.

"What are you doing here?", Barriss said as she glared at Freya. "Oh come now, is that any way to treat someone who just saved your asses.", Freya grinned as she walked up to Barriss and placed her hand on the wounded Mirlain which caused Barriss to hiss as pain coursed through her again. "My, that just won't do for you", Freya said as she snapped her fingers and a Twi-Lek came into view from the end of the hall. "Take her to my ship for treatment."

Liv stepped forward with a look of conviction in her eye, "What do you think you're doing? I'm not done just yet!". Liv held out her hand and clenched her fist in frustration. "You hear me?!", she then used the force with noticeable strain to pull one of the droid's blasters to her. She then aimed it directly at Barriss and the mysterious woman.

"Oh please", Freya used the force to knock the gun out of her hand and hold her up. She sensed a little bit of Force power still inside of her. "You are nowhere near my level when it comes to using the Force. For now, why don't you take a little nap." Freya then used the force to slam Liv into the metal wall. Then she walked away leaving behind Liv who's vision turned blurry as she watched the two woman disappear into the darkness. The young futanari's world soon faded to black....


	23. Day 215: Ahsoka's Full-Course Meal

Day 215

"Liv. Liv. LIV! Come on wake up!", Ahsoka had finally managed to find Liv and was trying to desperately lift her from unconsciousness by shaking her a few times. The concern in the Togruta's voice was most clear and evident.

Liv groggily opened her eyes to see Ahsoka standing above her, "What? Where am......damn it!....they got away!?". Liv winced in pain as she put her hand on the back of her head. "Ahsoka...I was...too weak...I...I couldn't", Liv got slightly choked up as she tried to explain what happened. "Barriss...she was hear and she was with this other....this other woman".

"Shhhh", Ahsoka silenced Liv by placing one of her orange fingers against her lips. "You need to rest now, you are in some pretty bad shape." Ahsoka then gently picked her up and put her on her back. She then proceeded to carry her back to camp to get some treatment. As she traveled through the city streets, Barriss and the mysterious woman, Freya, watched them from above. She was dressed in a blue skin tight battle suit, perfect for field encounters. It did however struggle to contain her equine cock. The two of them were standing on a rooftop watching them head back to camp. Barriss' wound where her missing hand once was had also now been cleaned and treated. 

"I will get my revenge on that bitch. I am gonna rape her until she begs me to stop". Barriss scowled which caused the mysterious woman to just chuckle. "You know what? I like that about you Barriss. Always eager to keep on fighting to the last breath. Come, we need to get you a new hand to replace the old one. And I need your body as well because my last slave has begun to fail when comes to satisfying my cravings." The two then headed back toward their ship.

Sometime had gone by when Liv finally woke up. She was on one of the makeshift beds back at the camp. She also had a bandage wrapped around her forehead and stitches where the lightsaber split her cheek. She was thankfully feeling a lot better already, considering most of her wounds weren't fatal, and the majority of what was hindering her was fatigue, it's no wonder why she made a quick recovery. Liv then looked over and saw Ahsoka coming toward her after a conversation with Steela. "I guess we failed our job pretty badly today Ahsoka", Liv said as she tried to hide her anger.

"It's not your fault the plan bombed especially when Saw attacked without orders. You did the right thing stepping to protect him. But I'm not here to shift blame. What's done is done." Ahsoka placed her hand on Liv's back and gently rubbed it. "I am just glad that you are safe and sound. You are very important to me". She looked at Liv for a moment and she smiled.

"Ahsoka...I...", Liv couldn't help but let her cheeks turn bright red as she felt Ahsoka's soft orange hand run down her smooth back. She then unwittingly felt her member harden into a erection as it pressed against the fabric of her loincloth.

Ahsoka looked down and grinned. "Well, looks like someone is getting turned on and she wants a little attention to", Ahsoka said as she got up and walked over to the end of the bed. She pulled Liv forward by her ankles until her legs hung off the edge and her loincloth drooped over. She then got on her knees and pulled the loincloth a side to free a hard and energetic morning member.

Liv gasped at Ahsoka's move on her as she darted her eyes around the encampment. It seemed as if no one was nearby, besides they were inside a medical tent. Thus she decided to play along. She placed one finger in her mouth and sucked on it like a horny child as she anticipated the Togruta's next action.

Ahsoka started to lick the tip of Liv's member before running her elongated tongue along its girth of a shaft. She knew how much Liv liked it when she slowly coated her she-cock with her wet saliva. Once she finished her appetizer she began the main course by beginning to suck on Liv's smooth member that was unique in the fact that it had no balls blocking the girl's throbbing vagina. An asset that would prove useful to the Togruta.

Liv let out a soft purr of pleasure as Ahsoka's saliva engulfed her manhood. Her whole body shivered with lust and desire as she watched the Togruta continue working down below. "Oh....Ahsoka....Hah", Liv began to suck on her finger and squeeze one of her breasts as she felt herself starting to go crazy.

"Mmm...", Ahsoka grunted as she sucked harder upon Liv's member while she licked Liv's member up and down and bobbed her head faster. She even began to squeeze her own member as well, causing a little bit of her cum to leak onto the floor. A visible pool even formed where Ahsoka's creamy white seed had accumulated.

Liv's moans intensified as she began to squeeze one of her breasts even harder before moving her other hand down to the back of Ahsoka's head. "Master...Ahsoka.....Please.....hhhnn.....don't stop", she instinctively pushed the Togruta's head down further as she felt her member swell and expand through every pulsation, as it approached her maximum length. Even her pussy was starting to become dripping wet, even though the Togruta had placed all of her focus on the human girl's intoxicating dick.

"Mmmm...goood....mmmm...mmm", Ahsoka bobbed her head even faster and sucked harder. She was now stroking her own member with an equal intensity, as more and more of her cum leaked out onto the floor, in a way it served as a good measurement of how much effort she was putting in. The diameter of the puddle was already more than six inches and with Ahsoka's increasing rate of pleasure it showed no signs of slowing down. She then looked up at her force sensitive padawan as she continued her assault, knowing full well that she was at her limit.

And right she was, as within mere moments Liv cried out in a fit of passion as she underweant a beautiful orgasm. Her cock ejaculated one burst of semen after another, sliding down the Togruta's throat like butter on a frying pan. Her womanhood as well seemed to be overcome by the moment as it sputtered out love juices all over the bed as well as Ahsoka's breasts. By the time she was finished she was left with her body sweating all over along with a small amount of saliva leaking from her full lips.

Ahsoka swallowed Liv's semen with delight, her seed was sweeter than anything she had ever had the fortune of consuming. She then looked down at her tits, which were looking larger than ever, that were now covered in Liv's fluids and juices. If her outfit didn't show off as much cleavage as it did, she might very well have had to deal with some stains on her blue royal attire. Luckily for the Togrutan Slave Queen that was not going to be an issue. She smiled as she grasped her boobs and pushed them toward her chin, allowing her to use her protruded tongue to clean herself off.

"Well Liv, I dare say that was incredible display on your end. With each session you seem to be letting more and more of your true self to bubble to the surface", Ahsoka said with a tone of pride in her voice. "You'll learn to control your power and vast potential before you know it. Now I believe I have a meeting with Steela that I must attend". She then got up and began to walk away, her tender orange cock, still throbbing for a chance to climax.

But out of nowhere she felt two hands grab hold of each of her head tails, the sensitive organs responded by sending shockwaves throughout her luscious frame. She was left stunned from the attack as she was pulled back onto the bed. As fell back staring upward at the ceiling, Liv wasted no time pouncing upon her and pinning her down in the process.

Liv smiled as she used her hands to push Ahsoka's wrists down and used her shins to hold the Togruta's ankles in place. "Hold on there Master! I'm not done just yet". She rubbed her still erect and throbbing member up against Ahsoka's dick as she leaned in and licked Ahsoka's striped lekku. "Why don't I start my turn by giving you a little thank you present, Master?". She then inserted her she-cock into Ahsoka's tight and rarely utilized pussy as she purred with lust.

"Ahhh...Liv...ahhh....so....ahhh.....big.....ahhhh", Ahsoka placed her legs around Liv's waist as she moaned out like cornered prey. Her apprentice's cock was so big inside her. She was like some kind of freak of nature. Ahsoka swore that she must've gotten bigger somehow since their last session. It was almost like her body was transforming, taking in past experiences in order to improve and become the ultimate sexual instrument.

Liv giggled at Ahsoka's moans. "So the seductress Queen Ahsoka has a weak spot?". She leaned in further until her abdomen pressed against Ahsoka's monstrous twelve inch rod. She purred as she felt a small amount of precum spit out from the Togruta's cock against her midriff. All the while she continued to push her penis in as far as she could go. Unlike a normal man, her testicles were internal, thus there were no balls to get in the way of her advances. She also let go of her grip on Ahsoka's wrists, having faith that the Togruta Dominatrix would stay in place as she used her now free hands to fondle her master's well endowed breasts.

"Ahhh...ahhh...ahhh..yes...ahhhh....ahhhh I love it...ahhhh don't stop...ahhhh!!!", Ahsoka was enjoying every moment of this as her apprentice rammed her with her evolving cock. She moaned out in pleasure as her member rubbed against Liv's stomach as more and more pre-cum leaked out of her.

"Don't worry Ahsoka, I'm just getting started", Liv gripped one of Ahsoka's lekku in her hands while continuing to fondle one of her breasts with her other hand. She then started to perform small thrusts with her crotch into Ahsoka's womanhood. Ahsoka's balls do a good job concealing her pussy from unwanted assaults but this attack she was begging for. Liv then pressed her lips against her Togrutan Master's before engaging in an enthrawling and passionate kiss.

Ahsoka moaned into the kiss as more and more of her precum spilled out of her with each passing thrust. She was now moving her hips in sync with Liv's as the two made love in a delightful display.

Liv pushed as deep as she could into Ahsoka, nearly breaking into her uterus with each pummel of her she-cock. She then temporarily broke the kiss, "Come on Master I know you are close!". She then stuck out her tongue and licked Ahsoka's lekku before sucking on the tip of the head tail.

Ahsoka arched her back against the bed as Liv simultaneously managed to stimulate every vulnerable point on her figure. "Ahhhhh...I'm cumming", Ahsoka screamed as her cum ejaculated from her member all over her body, running up her midriff and between her busty tits. Even her pussy's juices coated all over Liv's member which was still lodged within her.

Liv was enchanted with the feel of fluid around her member as she reeled back once more, "Take my seed Master!". She then released a storm of semen from her dick into Ahsoka.

"Ahhhhhh!!!", Ahsoka moaned with great satisfaction as Liv's seed entered her womb. She was panting heavily, struggling to regain her breath when she felt Liv pull out of her. Suddenly her pupil lifted the Togrutan Master into the air with the force before setting her down with butt facing toward the sky and her head at the base of the bed.

Liv smiled with glee at her proficient use of the force as she sat Ahsoka down on the bed in front of her. She than gripped her own member giving it a quick stroke to clean off Ahsoka's cum. "I see your feeling rather submissive today Master? Or are you just trying to inflate my ego?", Liv taunted as she licked her fingers clean, consuming Ahsoka's sweet taste. Her erect tip held an orb of semen at its opening mere centimeters from Ahsoka's face.

Ahsoka chuckled as she stared down at Liv's meaty weapon, "A little bit of both".

"Is that so? Well in that case". Liv then thrusted forward with her crotch, inserting her cock between Ahsoka's full purple lips. She then grabbed her lekku to pull her head forward and force her to completely swallow her member. "You're making this too easy Master!", she exclaimed as she tightened her grip on Ahsoka and readied herself to unleash another climax within the Togruta. After less than thirty seconds Liv released her seed in an explosion of semen and love. She then fell back onto one of the chairs, breathing heavily. "What do you think of that? Am I too much for you now?", Liv taunted as she looked at Ahsoka with her mouth still full of cum.

"Mmmmmm", Ahsoka hummed with delight as she swallowed all of Liv's cum. However little did the two futanari's know that there was someone who was watching them. It was none other than Steela, the Rebel had stumbled upon a very provocative display indeed. She found herself remaining just out of view as she rubbed at her nether regions and bit down on her lips to contain her moan.

Meanwhile Liv kept her focus squarely on Ahsoka, "So what are you gonna do next? My cock is still prime with energy. Don't tell me you're already out of gas?'. Liv's member seemed to have some kind of godly stamina as it's erection hadn't faded in the slightest.

"Oh my dear Padawan, don't you go forgetting who your master is. I'm still ready to go!", Ahsoka rolled off the bed into a crouched position before darting with lightning speed toward Liv who was still sitting down. She grabbed both of her ankles and forced them above her head before extending one hand back downward to slap Liv's ass. To her delight her apprentice spread her cheeks apart to reveal her asshole.

"So that's your target? Well then show me what you got Master!", Liv taunted as she flipped over the back of the chair, landing in an upright position. She then bent herself over to give Ahsoka a clearer shot of her lewd rear . "There's no way she'll last much longer? Right?", Liv said to herself as she used her hands to slap her own behind. "You can't touch this sweet ass!".

Ahsoka smiled as she stood up and walked behind Liv. She then gripped her member by its base in order to position it between the human's cheeks. She purred with pleasure as she rubbed her member against Liv's asshole before she thrusted it inside of her. "Ohhh...yeah baby", Ahsoka said as she felt how tight her ass was.

Liv yelped as she felt Ahsoka penetrate her. The force of her thrust invading her anal cavity was enough to almost knock her over. Thus Liv used one of her hands to catch herself from tumbling forward. Ahsoka's size was much bigger than she was prepared for. "Damn, I underestimated her", Liv said to herself as her still hard member protruded downward like a pendulum.

"Oh hell yeah. I love it when you are this tight", Ahsoka began to thrust as she slapped Liv's ass a few times to increase the pleasure. She leaned forward to grab one of Liv's breasts while she used her other hand to stroke the rod of hardened flesh hanging between her legs.

Liv cried out in pleasure as she felt the orange skinned Togruta inside her. Her monstrous cock expanded her ass to levels she never thought possible. "Oh...my...gahhh...hmmmmm", Liv could barely form a coherent thought as Ahsoka groped her endowed tits while simultaneously stimulating her rock hard cock. Drops of semen began to leak out of her as the pummeling continued.

"Ahhh...ahhh...ahhh....mmm....oh shit....ahhhh....ahhhh", Ahsoka thrusted faster and harder and she held onto Liv. Meanwhile Steela was enjoying the show as well as she lifted up her shirt and played with her breast with one hand as she used her other hand to finger herself vigorously. Ahsoka on the other hand continued to thrust deep inside of Liv's ass. "Ahhh....ahhh...ahhh....Liv...ahhhh....I'm....gonna...ahhh...CUM!".

Liv was completely bent over using both her hands to keep herself from toppling over from the force of Ahsoka's thrusts. "Me too Master! I.....I can't hold it any longer. FFFFUUUUAAAAHHH!". Liv's body trembled like an earthquake as she entered a tremendous climax. She could also feel Ahsoka letting loose within her as well. Their dual climax was a sight to behold as both Master and Apprentice shared their love in a spectacular display. Liv collapsed onto her knees with semen still seeping from her cock. Even her tits oozed a small amount of milk from Ahsoka's groping. She then fell forward onto the ground, with her ass pointed upward in the air as she gasped for air after expending so much energy.

A small grunt left Steela's lips as well as she too accidentally came in her panties. She was panting and gasping repeatedly when she pulled her fingers out of her shorts. They were covered in cum and so was the interior of her clothing. Feeling slightly embarrassed of her naughtiness she licked her fingers clean before she slipped away and headed back to her own tent. As she left Ahsoka let out a sigh of exhaustion, "Wow, Liv. I never expected you to cum that much because of me." Ahsoka pulled out of Liv's ass and as she did some of her cum leaked out of Liv's throbbing asshole.

Liv never thought Ahsoka would be able to push her to her limits so quickly. It was clear that before the Togruta Dominatrix was not bluffing, she most certainly was letting Liv have some fun with her before turning the tables. "Gah", Liv could barely speak as her face was still pressed against the ground. "Is that all you got Ahsoka?", Liv questioned feeling rather sure that her master must be tired out as well. She didn't know what would happen if they continued further. Her ass ached as semen leaked out and her member throbbed in pain after cumming so many times in such a short time frame.

"Oh, but there is still one more hole to be pump with my juice", Ahsoka said as she pushed her member up against Liv's pussy. She rubbed her tip against her wet pussy lips before entering once more, only this time through Liv's womanhood. The pressure somehow caused Liv's member to get hard again. "Ahhh...ahhh...would you look at that........ahhh...ahhh....your pussy....ahhhh....ahhhh...is tighter than your ass... ahhh", Ahsoka moved faster and harder as she lifted Liv's leg up into the air and forced her way in deeper.

Liv's eyes nearly popped out of her head as Ahsoka penetrated her womanhood. "You can't be serious? Ahsoka!! How are you still going!!!?? Gahhhh......ahhhh.......fuahhh!!!!". Liv's member screamed out in pain as it hardened to a ridiculous degree. Semen continuously leaked from her tip while her tits oozed milk against her wishes. She never imagined Ahsoka would be this formidable. Her member pressed against her vaginal walls in ways she never thought imaginable. "Master....Please....Ahhhhhhhh!".

"Here is your reward my dear. Ahhhhhh!!!", Ahsoka then came inside of her as she let out a sigh of relief as she looked into the dazed eyes of Liv. She then tucked her member back behind her loincloth. "Get some rest. We'll debrief when you are well." She then proceeded to walk out of the tent when she noticed a small puddle of cum just outside.

Liv used all the remaining energy she had to climb back into her bed. Her body ached from all the orgasms but she couldn't deny the overwhelming pleasure that had been granted to her. She was going to have to get a lot stronger in order to rival Ahsoka. 

Meanwhile Steela was in her personal quarters trying to clean herself up after her little accident earlier. She then quickly readjusted her clothes when she heard someone knocking, "Um...Come in...I'm ready".

The tarp was pulled to the side and behind it stood Ahsoka who then walked into Steela's room. She paced around for a bit and scanned around for a moment with her crystal blue eyes when she noticed that a pair of panties was laying on top of Steela's bed. "Ah, I came to check up on you as well as to get a briefing on how the mission went". She continued to inconspicuously look around some more until she saw a bra across the back of a chair.

Steela attempted to act normal, "Thanks for checking in. It seems that at our mission ended up being a success. Soon there will be no more functioning droids as we disabled the power supply. But also thanks to Liv's efforts in diverting the security forces Saw was able to infiltrate the throne room and capture the King. It won't be long until the Separatists are forced to leave after a little persuasion from his majesty and the true king sees his throne returned to him".

Once Steela finished talking she noticed Ahsoka was looking over at her bed. She took the liberty of stepping in front of her bed in a vain attempt to block Ahsoka's view of her underwear. In doing so her mind ran ramped with what she had just witnessed, "I never would have thought. That both she and Liv were shemales. Or were they futas? Well one thing is for sure, they both have bodies akin to goddesses", Steela found herself getting turned on by the mere thought of both of the dickgirls.

Ahsoka smiled. "Well then, if you don't need anything else I guess I can return to my quarters and inform Liv of our triumph when the time is right." She turned and prepared to leave, hoping to elicit some reaction from Steela. Ahsoka had a feeling that she was still feeling rather horny from watching her last session with Liv, if the evidence was any indication.

Steela couldn't help herself as she suddenly blurted out, "Wait don't leave!". She didn't know what came over her. It was like she spoke without her brain even processing what it was she was saying. It must've been her subconscious desire to see what Ahsoka was packing for herself.

Ahsoka stopped and turned her head and smiled, "Yes." She slowly turned around and walked towards Steela, with a rush of anticipation coursing through her veins.

Steela didn't know what to say now. She had spoken without considering the consequences of her own actions. At this point all she could do was come clean, "Ahsoka...Well you see...How can I put this? Earlier I went to check on Liv in the medical tent. And I...well I saw...you two ummm". Steela found herself stumbling over her words, unsure of what to say next.

Ahsoka just grinned as she walked towards her. "Oh! You were spying on us weren't you! Tell me, did you enjoy the show?". She then grabbed Steela's hand and placed it on her member.

Steela didn't even hear Ahsoka's question as she fell into a dreamlike state as she felt Ahsoka's manhood behind the blue loincloth of her gi. "How's this possible? I've never seen a penis this size before, let alone on a woman's body. Is this thing even real?". Steela without thinking of asking Ahsoka, pushed the cloth aside to reveal Ahsoka's member in all its glory. It's mighty orange shaft, laced with bulging veins and topped off by its dark pink tip. And if that wasn't amazing enough, the meaty mass was still wet from before as an orb of cum had gathered at its tip.

Ahsoka smiled as she was looked at the poor girl. She placed her hand on Steela's head and stroked it, running her fingers through her dark hair. "You want to taste it?", she offered her pre-cum to Steela.

Steela fell down to her knees in awe of the sight before her. It was as if she was entranced by the cock as it hung mere inches from her face. Without saying a word she pressed her finger against the tip, picking up the trace amounts of cum. She then licked the fluid from her finger with her tongue, it's taste was somehow sweet and salty at the same time. To Steela it was heavenly.

Ahsoka smiled as she stroked her member a few times as more and more pre-cum leaked out of her tip. "Good huh? You want more?", Ahsoka looked at Steela with a grin. She then moved her member closer to Steela's face.

Steela's eyes widened as Ahsoka moved closer. She couldn't believe this was really happening, but here she was. She wrapped her finger around the base of Ahsoka's cock, and was shocked that her fingers couldn't close around it because of its size. Also upon closer inspection Steela noticed scarred skin around halfway up the tip. Without thinking Steela blurted out, "What happened here?". Steela pulled the member closer while she unwittingly cupped Ahsoka's balls with her other hand.

"Ohhhh," Ahsoka looked down at Steela, she had never had someone touch her balls so casually and without refrain.

Steela then decided to finally get the action rolling as she ran her tongue along Ahsoka's shaft before reaching her tip. She then wrapped her lips around it while tightened her grip on the Togruta's testicles. "Hmmm.....mmmfff", she started to twist Ahsoka's balls until they were nearly positioned above her member instead of below.

Ahsoka gasped as she placed her hand on Steela's head and stroked it. The feeling of having her sac fondled so profoundly was intoxicating to say the least.

Steela circled her tongue around Ahsoka's head for a little but before she decided to use a trick she learned recently from her brother. She released her mouth's grip on Ahsoka's member and instead began to suckle on her sensitive balls while at the same time she inserted her index finger down Ahsoka's urethra while gripping her shaft tightly.

"Ahhh ahhhh ahhh don't stop ahhh ahhhh!", Ahsoka found herself enjoying this far more than she thought she would. Her legs started to buckle and she also started to shiver because she had never had her balls sucked in such a way before, not to mention the feeling of something inside her cock. She leaned her head back against the wall and panted heavily. She never thought Steela knew her way around a cock like this.

Steela pushed her finger deeper within Ahsoka's cock, the muscular innards of her urethra swelled as Steela essentially plugged the implement. Thus she was preventing it from releasing any more fluid. She then lifted the Togruta's member upward while she continued to suck on her massive testicles. As she did she noticed Ahsoka had a throbbing pussy tucked beneath the sack, so she took the liberty of placing her other hand at the quivering opening before inserting three of her fingers inside.

Ahsoka gasped as she grabbed her own breasts to play with them and was now moaning even louder than before. She was looking down at the eager Steela before her as she found herself enjoying every moment. "Ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhhh ahhh yes ahhh ahhh fuahhh ahhh mmmm mmmm yes ahhh yes ahhh YES!". 

Steela could sense the Togruta was really starting to get into it, her body's movements would be a dead give away if it wasn't for her repeated moans of pleasure. Steela noticed that Ahsoka had now pressed up against the bottom of her bed, so she decided to take things to the next level. She gave Ahsoka a push back onto the mattress while keeping her finger inserted in her cock. "Do you want me to let you cum?", Steela prodded as she used her free hand to unzip her white jumpsuit and let her attire fall to the ground. Her bare dark-skinned body loomed over the Togruta.

"Yes....ahhh ahhh......I want to cum......ahhh ahhh.....let me cum....ahhhh ahhh ahhh", Ahsoka moved her hips with greater intensity as she knew that her climax was building up. She looked at that young woman before her. She began to remember the feeling of when Miraj made her into her slave. The feeling of satisfaction that her body underwent from the sexual submission after days of denial was heavenly. It had been so long since those days, and she had practically forgotten how pleasurable it felt.

Steela decided to take a different method of approach, "Hold on their you naughty...horny Togrutan girl. You get to cum only when I say you can". Steela leapt atop the bed and positioned her rear end over Ahsoka's face, which was adorned with a face melting expression. "You're making such a cute face. Do you like what you see?". Steela then lowered her ass onto the orange skin Togruta, stuffing her face between her endowed cheeks. "I'm gonna have some fun with you!".

Ahsoka hummed through Steela ass and she felt her member being tortured by her "new mistress". Just imagining the term in her head sent chills through Ahsoka's spine. She had spent so much time dominating so many people, maybe it was time to let herself get used for a change it could be a great change of pace.

Steela clenched her butt cheeks together, tightening her grip on the Togruta's head. She then positioned a second finger at Ahsoka's tip before shoving it within the swollen cock. "Look at you! What a big girl you are, eating up two of my fingers. This beast is hungry I can feel it!". Steela purred as she licked Ahsoka's rod before once again reaching her ball sac. She shoved half of the swollen sac within her mouth, taking note of how much more plump and round they had become with all the backed up semen. She continued to do this for a bit longer before temporarily raising her behind in the air and simultaneously taking a breath. "Man you are one mighty stallion. How you doing back there?".

Ahsoka simply licked Steela's pussy to give her answer. Her pleasure couldn't be described with mere words. She was receiving thrills that she thought she would never be allowed to feel again.

"I see you're enjoying yourself as well. Why don't we go a few more rounds?", Steela lowered her ass closer to Ahsoka's face while she moved her head toward Ahsoka's nether regions. "Your pussy looks so lonely Ahsoka. How has it been since you've been given the kind of pleasure you deserve? You should thank the force you stumbled upon me", Steela then inserted her tongue between the Togruta's pussy lips while at the same time squeezing her cock with her other hand.

Ahsoka gasped as she hadn't felt this much pleasure since the days of Miraj's forced submission sessions. Ahsoka's body started to tense up because of the sudden rush she was undergoing. Having someone to satisfy her subconscious desires could actually end up probing to be very useful. She stuck her tongue inside of Steela's pussy and proceeded to lick inside of her as she moaned whenever she stopped to breath.

Steela moaned into Ahsoka as she felt the Togrutan Slave Queen slurp away at her pussy. She then pulled her head up and looked at Ahsoka's convulsing member. Her balls had reddened and were twice their normal size and every vein was full and bulging out in every direction. There was so much cum backed up that her fingers could barely keep it at bay, while a stream of fluid escaped down the side of the shaft. "Well Ahsoka....since you've been such a good girl, why don't I let you have your reward?", Steela then suddenly pulled her fingers from Ahsoka's dick, uncorking the monstrous she-cock.

Ahsoka cried out in ecstasy as a sign of her climaxing. It seemed as if over a pint of semen came flushing out. Some of her cum landed on Steela and the bed was stained with Ahsoka's semen as well. Her tremendous cock drooped downward for the first time in the day as cum continuously leaked out of the tip with almost no end to it.

Steela was stunned by the spectacular ejaculation that she had just witnessed. Cum was all over Ahsoka's thighs and midriff as well Steela's own tits and arms. "You're just full of surprises aren't you?". Steela flipped herself over so that she pressed her belly against Ahsoka's. "Why don't you taste some of your own cream pie?". Steela then gathered some cum that was on her chest onto her finger tip and held in front of Ahsoka's lips, while at the same time she pressed her pussy against Ahsoka's apparently cum-drained and flaccid member.

Ahsoka stuck out her tongue and ingested the taste of her own sexual fluids.

"You like that don't you? If you would allow it your majesty I will join you and your friend, Liv. I think you need someone like me to keep you company and let you let loose once in a while. You cannot be the unstoppable dominatrix everyday. After all this hungry guy down here needs to be fed from time to time. I'm sure having someone else take the reins will give you plenty of thrills....my Queen", Steela smiled as she kissed Ahsoka on the lips lightly before pulling back.

"I agree to your terms", Ahsoka teased as she slapped Steela's ass. "To seal the deal, my friend here needs to sign on the dotted line." She was referring to Steela's pussy as the proverbial paper and her dick as the supposed pen.

Steela smirked as she caught Ahsoka's meaning, she then lowered her pussy onto Ahsoka's member, crying out in pleasure as she did so. "Hhhhnnn....Like this your majesty? Your cock fills me up so nicely. It's like you were built to be the ultimate sexual machine. However I'm not gonna be like your other slaves, when I ride it's my rules!". Steela slid all the way down Ahsoka's twelve inch member, squeezing tightly with her pussy.

Ahsoka moaned as she rested her hands on Steela's hips. "It's your show", she smiled at her as she let Steela take full control of their sexual encounter.

Steela rode Ahsoka like a wild cowgirl as she pumped her ass up and down along Ahsoka's member. The sound of the Togruta's balls slapping against her filled the tent. At the same time Steela leaned forward and pressed her lips against Ahsoka's. She then inserted her tongue within her new master's mouth while she gripped each of her sensitive lekku in order to pull her head in closer.

Ahsoka moaned into the kiss as she was rubbing Steela's ass and felt her climax already nearing. She was almost ready to unleash one final load.

Steela could feel Ahsoka was starting to get stirred up. It was time to push her over the edge. She released herself from their kiss before groping both of the Togruta's tits while simultaneously slammed her behind down one last time landing squarely on her plump testicles. "Come on you fat dicked slut! Drain 'em!", Steela enjoyed taking the dirtier tone in her language, after all Ahsoka was too lost in ecstasy to hear her.

"Ah ah ahhh....fuck me....nahhhh.....I'm gonna cum. Make me cum!", Ahsoka moaned out in a fit of satisfaction as she grabbed hold of Steela's hips and dumped every last drop of cum she had left within her new rebellious slave girl.

Steela reeled her head back as her womb was filled with Ahsoka's thick seed. "Ah...yes...yes...fill me up Master!". Her expression melted into pure pleasure and ecstasy as she two underweant a tremendous orgasm, her fluids mixing with Ahsoka's in a mesmerizing display. In that moment the two of them were engulfed in pure lust. When it was all over Steela found herself resting her head atop Ahsoka's chest.

"So what do you think my Queen? Did I do a good job satisfying you? If so, you can look forward to much more of that because tomorrow I'll be leaving with you and Liv. My brother can hold things down here while I'm gone. Also by the way you know those scoundrels that had their way with your friend, well while you were busy running after Liv I had the foresight to attach a tracking beacon to their hull with my handy rifle. Not to shabby on my part aye?, Steela let herself rest on Ahsoka's soft frame.

"You have done a remarkable job. I welcome you with open arms and I foresee you will make a nice addition to my legion of slaves", Ahsoka replied as the two exhausted from all the sex finally fell into a well earned slumber.


	24. Day 216: Freya's Steamy Passion

Day 216

Freya was sprawled out on one of her chairs by her pool. Now that she was at her private estate she could kick back and relax in one of her swimsuits, as apposed to wearing any of her fighting attire or combat suits. This outfit in particular was custom made out of black stripes of fabric and was littered with patterns in its design. If all the gaps were filled in it would resemble a black one piece. She had just finished getting a message from one of her slaves and now she was drinking a martini in one hand. "Ah when you're at peace, the galaxy seems so expansive but at the same time anything can be within your grasp", Freya pondered to herself as she looked up at the sky when she heard the footsteps of someone approaching. It was Barriss.

"Master, how long are you going to sit around", Barriss said as she looked down upon Freya. She had both her hands placed firmly against her waist, one of which had now been replaced with a new mechanical hand. It was cybernetic and made from some of the most cutting edge technology in the galaxy. She was also wearing a violet one piece bikini that Freya had given her.

"I'll sit around for as long as I like", Freya said as she took a sip of her drink. "It isn't often that we get chance to relax, and I sense our enemies will soon move against us". She then tossed aside her towel that was covering her lower half. Her bathing suit like most of her clothes was incapable of concealing in her inhuman member. There was a gap cut out in her bikini to let it hang free. It was currently laying flaccid, if you could call it that, against the chair. Freya knowing the gesture would get Barriss' attention then continued to talk, "Come take a seat. I believe we should discuss some things. For starters what are your thoughts on this 'Liv' individual".

Barriss pouted as she mentioned Liv's name, the mere thought of the Futa reminded her of nothing else other than the moment of agony in which her hand had been severed. As she mulled over Freya's question a Twi'lek girl came over to Freya and poured more drink for her Master before she took her leave. The Miralan then responded, "Don't get me started with that shemale bitch. She cut off my hand after I give her nothing but pleasure." She gazed over at Freya's slaves who were having fun in the pool. "She is good with the force Master, but not as good as you."

"I gathered that much about her strength when I took her out of commission. However you said she was a shemale?", Freya's thoughts dwelled on her own past and how her body had reached its current perfect state. "Are you saying this girl has a body like mine? To me she looked to feminine to not have been born female". Freya rubbed her cock at the prospect of bringing Liv under her heel.

"Oh yeah. She has a dick that is close to your size. Although you still have her beat I'd say." Barriss then used the force to call an apple to her hand. "Once I am strong enough to face that bitch again, I will take my time with her and make her mine." Barriss crushed the apple and juice started to leak out of her hand.

"Patience Barriss, you'll get your chance to strike. Now tell me did this 'bitch' possess a pussy?", Freya felt herself getting all horny as she imagined the possibility of bringing a true futa to her side. "She must be one hell of a freak of nature if she does", Freya continued as she took another sip from her glass. Freya had believed she had reached the pinnacle of her sexual prowess, but if someone like Liv existed, then it was possible that there were other sexual deviants out there that could possess any number of special mutations and characteristics. Being endowed with both sexual organs would have to be a truly rare one.

"I didn't see anything but her dick", Barriss lied. She didn't like how interested Freya was becoming with the girl. The Miralan almost felt jealous and challenged by Freya's prodding.

Freya arched an eyebrow, "Is that so? Then perhaps she is less special than I had hoped. Just another shemale cunt like the rest, and in that field none rival me". Freya then sat up and began to walk over to her hot tub positioned next to the pool, "Now as for the new self proclaimed Togrutan Queen of the Slaves. What are your thoughts on her?". Freya then sat down and dipped both of her legs into the bubbling water.

"She is no longer the friend that I thought I knew. She has more concern for power and filling her own ludicrous sexual desires then for doing what is right." Barriss looked at the Togrutan slave girl massaging Freya's shoulder while she was in the hot tub as she demonstrated her intense hatred for Ahsoka.

Freya pushed the purity knit pony tail of her hair behind her back before replying, "I see then Barriss. Once we end her reign we can soon expand our influence across the galaxy without rival. Of course there remains our Zeltron overseers, but I believe our combined strength will soon he enough to overthrow their weak leadership. Lord Lapis and Lazuli will soon come to realize that I Freya will serve as their puppet no longer. Now Barriss, tell me. What motivates you? What sets you apart from your misguided Togrutan friend? Or should I say former friend?". Freya chucked lightly under her breath while simultaneously letting out a soft sigh of relaxation as her slave loosened up her tense muscles.

"I would say that it would have to be you. Because you are the one who opened my eyes to truths of the galaxy", Barriss then placed her legs into the water as well.

"Is that so?", Freya said as she placed her glass on the ground beside the tub as she slid the rest of her body into the water. She then eyed Barriss. "Come on in the water is fine. So you say I am what drives you?", Freya questioned in a seductive way as the tip of her equine member poked through the surface of the crystal clear water. By looking below the surface one would notice how hard the beast was becoming.

Barriss then got into the tub and sighed as she felt the water hit her skin. "Well, yes." She then sunk into the water. The Togruta girl began to ease up on her massaging of Freya's shoulders before looking over at the horse-dicked shemale. "Will that be all, mistress?".

"Yes, that will do for now. Leave us alone. We require some privacy, you are dismissed for the rest of the day". Freya than turned her attention to Barriss. "What do you think now? It's just you and me", Freya's horse cock seemed to be trembling with energy.

Barriss nodded her head as she found herself staring at Freya's horse dick as she swallow a massive lump in her throat. She moved toward her master resting her behind under water but close to the horse dick. Her pussy lips rubbed against the shaft which caused her to moan softly.

"You are just begging to have me ravage your insides? Aren't you?", Freya smirked as she rubbed her cock against Barriss' tight opening. The water kept her suspended afloat quite nicely as she hovered above its bulbous tip. "Tell me how much you want me to do it".

"Hah... hah... as much...hah...as possible", Barriss leaned forward and rested her head on Freya's shoulder as she prepared to entertain her shemale master's whims.

Freya couldn't help but let a delightful grin form across her face, "So be it young one". Freya then wrapped one arm around Barriss' waist while she used her other hand to hold her monstrous cock in place. "Prepare to be a sheath for the almighty and soon to be Queen Freya!", she then forced Barriss down upon her penis. The equine member pushed her to the brink as it formed a visible bulge on her belly.

"Ahhh...ahhh....ahhhh....ahhh....", Barriss felt Freya's dick hitting her womb. "Ahhh...so big...ahh...ahh....ahh...ahh...", Barriss cried out as she watched like helpless prey while Freya ripped open her one piece bikini to free her breasts. She then leaned back and wrapped her arm around Freya's head.

Freya purred with satisfaction as the hot water bubbled around her balls while she simultaneously pumped Barriss with her deadly weapon. She tightly grabbed the Miralan's breasts as well, smirking as she pinched down on her purple nipples. "You can't get enough of me can you?", Freya then thrusted in as far she could go, her balls pressing up against Barriss' pussy lips in a stunning display beneath the almost steaming fluid of the tub.

"Ahhh...ahh...ahhh....ahhh...don't stop...ahhh", Barriss felt her nipples getting hard from Freya fingers as the two continued to make love.

Freya couldn't help but chuckle at her slave's panting. "You're making this too easy on me!", Freya said as she pressed her lips against Barriss'. Exchanging her salvia in a passionate kiss as she moaned with statsifaction before quickly pulling back. "You're as tight as ever honey but if you want me to cum inside you, then you are gonna have to start taking this seriously. Freya then began to suck on one of Barriss' breasts as the two began to slide under the water.

Barriss moaned under the surface of the water. She felt Freya's teeth gritting around until something started coming out of her nipple. She then place her hand on Freya's head, enticing her to suck more.

Freya delightfully extracted Barriss' milk from her breasts while she moaned from pleasure as her massive horse cock rested deep within the walls of the Miralan's womb. Freya then began to slide deeper under the water until only her head remained above.

Barriss couldn't help herself as she placed her hand on Freya's back and rubbed it as a sign for more pleasure. The former Jedi was clamoring to be satisfied by her master.

Freya got the message loud and clear as she then proceeded to snake one of fingers below the water and between Barriss' butt cheeks. She then inserted three of her fingers within the Miralan's submerged anal cavity.

Barriss moaned as she felt the three fingers. "Ahhh...ahh... ahhh...so good". She sounded like a whore crying for cum as her grunts and moans filled the yard.

Freya smiled at her slave's reaction. "Look at you Barriss! You're making this easy on me and from the looks of it you are close. That is if your clenching on my dick is anything to go by". Freya then slipped her whole hand inside Barriss' ass.

Barriss screamed out in pain before her pleas melted into ecstasy. She had her tongue out with pleasure as saliva drooled from her thirsty mouth.

"I know you want to cum so badly, so whats holding you up?", Freya taunted as her balls slapped against Barriss' ass. The force of each testicle seemed to echo throughout the water while the horse cock wielding Freya pushed more of her forearm up an inside of Barriss.

"Ahhhhh! Ffffffffuuuuuuuuaaaaahhhhh", Barriss's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she came at her master's command. Her entire body shook and her heavenly figure convulsed with passion. She was happy to be serving Freya's never ending wishes and desires.

"Good, good", Freya purred as her member was coated with Barriss' fluids before pulling out. The water was doing a nice job of instantly cleaning the cum from her cock. The shemale than pulled herself up out of the water slightly so that she was sitting on the highest ledge. Now she was only submerged from the waist down. "Now if you are done indulging yourself, lets say you start paying my needs some attention?", Freya said as she pointed down at her erect equine cock.

"Yes, master.", Barriss panted still recovering from her tremendous orgasm. She moved towards the horse dick and kissed the tip a few times before she started licking it with wild abandon. She sucked on it and used her breasts on the shaft while she moaned at the feeling of water filling up inside of her as a result of her ass and pussy's dilated size caused by Freya's earlier onslaught.

Freya tilted her head back toward the sky as she felt her slave's soft touch. "I see you want to take your time and tease me? You better stop messing around and show me whatcha got!". Freya's erect member was now standing vertically at an astounding sixteen inch length.

"You want the whole thing inside my mouth? I never done that before", Barriss questioned while she continued to stroke it. She was confused but somewhat turned on by what her master was trying to get her to do.

"I want you to stop teasing my cock and start giving it a full course. Your pathetic licks are boring me. If you can't get your lips around me then you need to start trying something else apart from licking my tip Barriss", Freya rolled eyes in a small fit of frustration. Her member pulsated, eager to be pleasured. The opening of her urethral passageway was spitting small amounts of pre-cum but in doing so the opening widened ever so slightly. If you ignored the fact that it was a dick one might be fooled into thinking the opening was a small asshole in terms of diameter. It's only logical that her opening was so large considering her monstrous girth and pint sized loads of potential semen that she keeps at bay.

"Right. I will try harder." Barriss opened her mouth as she attempted to push the dick inside of her mouth and suck it. Her eyes widened as she never felt a cock as strong and potent as this one before. As she tried to wrap her lips around the massive girth, she began to realize just how impossible the task might actually be.

"I see you are starting to "taste" things a little more seriously. Let me give you a hand", Freya chucked before subsequently pushing Barriss down further; she knew for sure there was no way she'd be able to even fit the tip more than an inch into her mouth. But damn if it wasn't satisfying to see her try.

Barriss struggled to push down on it, normally she wouldn't consider herself a biter but the size was so massive that her teeth were forced into pressing into the mighty shaft. "Mmm mmmm mmmm mmm", she sucked as hard as she could while she looked up at her master who had a devilish smile full of lust on her face. Then she suddenly felt Freya's arms around her waist as she felt herself being lifted upward before she was flipped around with her ass suspended over Freya's head via the force while her own head was still given a front row view of the animalistic appendage.

"That's it, like whatcha see huh? Well then keep on going!". Freya then thrusted her member toward Barriss while simultaneously licking the Miralan's pussy lips with lust. This was gonna be one hell of an afternoon to be sure.

Barriss moaned on the horse dick while she felt Freya's tongue going deep inside of her pussy. 'What is this feeling? Freya is so good and so is her dick. Is this the love that I've heard about. This feeling is intoxicating. I want more of this. I want to have her as a lover. As a life partner. I want to have her children inside me and I want to be our children's fuck toy". Barriss never imagined she'd be having these thoughts but she was. She had found a new purpose in her lust as she felt a strong force bond forming between her and the horse-cocked deviant.

Freya continued to ravage Barriss' womanhood as she moaned inside of her slave. The pleasure inside of the shemale dominatrix was growing with each passing moment. Her equine cock twitching more and more as her equally impressive testicles swelled up with fluid. "Yes Barriss! Keep going, I'm so close!", Freya could feel the burning passion in the Miralan, their connection had strengthened in ways she had previously thought unimaginable.

Barriss sucked harder and harder as she snaked her tongue within Freya's massive urethra. Her eyes nearly rolled back into her head from consuming just two inches of the beastly member that twitched with excitement.

Freya then suddenly reeled her head backwards in ecstasy, "Here it comes Barriss! Take my seed!". Freya brayed like a pony as pints of semen came shooting out like a burst from a hose. Freya's cock trembled from the sheer recoil of releasing so much fluid at once. Freya was so caught up in the moment that she didn't notice the Miralan was choking on all of her cum as it stormed down her throat.

The climax was a sight to behold and once Freya stopped she rested her head back against the side of the tub. Barriss on the other hand was floating in the middle of the pool, after spitting up what fluid she couldn't swallow. She stared up at the blue sky before turning toward Freya, "Master that was amazing".

Freya couldn't help but let out a small giggle, "That's for sure. You most certainly have proven yourself quite the asset". The horse girl then pulled herself out of the tub and onto the smooth pavement. Her member was still drooling fluid like a leaky faucet onto the dry ground beneath her. Freya then flipped herself onto her back to see Barriss who had swam towards her and was now standing above her.

The Miralan lifted one of her legs out of the pool and over Freya before resting her behind atop Freya's fresh member. "Master....I...I love you". Freya's eyes sharpened as she looked up at her slave. "What took you so long?".

Barriss smiled at her mistress' response before leaning in and kissing the shemale on the lips in a display of truly magnificent passion. After a few minutes of exchanging saliva the two stood up and watched the sun setting over the horizon. Barriss spoke first.

"Master I will do whatever it takes to ensure your triumph over that Togruta and her limp-dicked girlfriend. But when the time comes, there is nothing that would make me happier than baring your offspring. It is my role. I have foreseen it", Barriss looked over at Freya who had a massive smile across her face.

The Shemale then leaned forward and hugged Barriss with a sincerity like never before. "Thank you Barriss, my love. You will not regret these vows. Soon our time will come". Freya relished in their embrace as she took in Barriss' admissions and shared in their burden.

Freya for a moment thought back on how she had come this far. There was so much that she had yet to tell Barriss and how to properly divulge it was a mystery. From how she learned the ways of the force, to her time as a Jedi. From her less than normal childhood to her conversion into the ultimate sexual warrior. She possessed the perfect combination of qualities from human and beast, and from woman and man. 

Soon all would be revealed but for now she would enjoy this moment. The two then made their way inside, whispering and giggling with one another over the events that were soon to come.


	25. Day 217: There is Another Skywalker

Day 217

Liv opened the doors to her personal quarters after a long last couple of days. The trip back was rather exhausting as well so she figured she could use the time to unwind. She walked over to the mirror beside her bed and examined her figure. She was still dressed in her Jedi robes along with her leg and arm wraps. She let out a relaxing yawn as she stretched her arms to the ceiling in her seemingly private setting. She did however in her tired state unknowingly leave the door slightly open.

Unbeknownst to Liv Ahsoka happened to be walking by and noticed the door was slightly ajar. The Togruta let her curiosity get the better of her as she peeked inside the room to spot her lovely student getting ready for bed. She watched with complete focus as Liv got undressed. The Slave Queen then pulled out her cock and proceeded to rub it a few times.

As Ahsoka continued to observe her hermaphrodite apprentice she got more and more aroused with each moment. Meanwhile Liv tossed her bandage wraps aside and undid her belt letting her upper cloth robe fall down to the ground. She then laid down atop her bed and closed her eyes. Her smooth light skin contrasting with the velvet bed coverings as she rested on her side.

It wasn't long before she had fallen fast asleep and her secret admirer was ready to pounce upon her opportunity. Ahsoka used the force to slowly open the door before carefully and quietly walking into Liv's room. She punned the fabric of her gi from her waistband before continuing to entirely take off her top, letting the cold air hit her nipples which caused them to harden even more. The Togruta then stealthily climbed into the bed until she positioned herself in a hovering position over her target. She lowered herself down and licked Liv's nipple while she was sleeping.

Liv purred in her sleep as she felt the sensation on her breast but she did not wake. Instead her dreams became more and more lewd as her body continued to heat up from the pleasure. Ahsoka smirked at her apprentice as she moved her hand down along Liv's midriff until she reached Liv's crotch, where her flaccid member laid peacefully. She then began to lightly rub her dick.

Liv let out a soft moan as she shivered in her slumber. Her member started to quiver and harden with each passing moment. It wasn't long until her penis started to protrude out from her nether regions at it's full length. It seemed to somehow have grown bigger since their last encounter, it's length was now rivaling that of Ahsoka's and the meaty shaft's width must've been over 50% greater than the Togruta's own.

Ahsoka covered her mouth to contain her gasp at this revelation before she let a large and shameless grin befall her face. The dominatrix was already becoming rock hard at the sight of her lover's monstrous member. She moved her head to her Liv's member before giving it a light lick at the tip. She then started suck on it before sliding the thick shaft between her recently exposed breasts.

Liv's body started to sweat profusely as her mind's imagination went wild with sensual dreams filled with lust and desire. The feeling of Ahsoka's soft orange breasts smothering her cock was driving the appendage into a frenzy. It was even starting to ooze pre-cum at an absurd rate.

Ahsoka hummed with satisfaction as she continued to suck Liv's dick. She licked the shaft up and down as she slid the bulbous head between her lips and down her throat. Then her own cock started to get hard as well as she found herself rubbing it up against the bed causing some pre-cum leak out from her tip too.

Liv's moans continued to intensify as she rubbed her legs together in her sleep as she subconsciously gripped her own breast in pleasure. She was close to her tipping point as her member throbbed with a tremendous passion inside Ahsoka's mouth. On the other hand Ahsoka bobbed her head faster and faster as she rubbed her dick with a energetic fiver because she was also getting close.

Suddenly Liv's body convulsed as all of her urges came bursting forth in a fit of true ecstasy and passion. Semen squired out from her tip and slid down her lover's throat. While fluid leaked out from her womanhood onto the sheets beneath her. She clenched her fingers down on the coverings as she let out a powerful moan in her groggy and semi awakened state.

Ahsoka delightfully swallowed all the cum and was wholeheartedly enjoying the taste. She then wiped her mouth as she raised herself above Liv and positioned her pussy above the girl's she-cock. She then slid herself downward, sheathing the member inside her tight vagina before proceeding to ride it like a wild trainer.

The musculature of Ahsoka's womanhood wrapping around her member, still off fresh from the recent orgasm, was enough to finally jolt Liv into a conscious state. Her crystal blue eyes widened as she looked up to see her queen atop her. "Ahsoka! What are you?!...gah!". She reeled her head back as she clenched her butt cheeks in pleasure.

"Ahhh yes, I was taking care of some errands but when I...ahhh...saw you all alone and lonely I couldn't help but to pay...you a visit. But this...is so much better than I was...ahhh...expecting", Ahsoka said as she moaned and panted while continuing to ride Liv. The bed started to shake as Ahsoka was grabbed her own breasts in a fit of lust and desire.

Liv let out a light giggle between her gasps and moans, "I didn't realize you were this addicted to my cock Ahsoka! I would be happy serve you a few more helpings!". Liv then started to thrust upwards like a wild beast in a frantic onslaught.

"Ahhh...Yes ahhh give me more", Ahsoka moaned as she could feel herself becoming addicted to Liv. She grabbed Liv's hands and placed them on her breasts. Ahsoka was looking down at her lover fully intoxicated by her overwhelming power and sexual prowess.

Liv purred with lust as she gripped Ahsoka's soft plump tits. The Togruta's nipples now hardened from stimulation. Liv was enjoying every second of this as she continued to thrust as hard as she could causing Ahsoka to bounce up and down. Liv couldn't help but let out cries of desire as she felt her lover's orange member slap between her breasts while the cock's ball sac, now plump with fluid, sloshed on her midriff.

"Ahhh...ahhh...ahhh yes ahhh...ahhh...I'm getting close. Liv please give me your seed!". Ahsoka moaned with her hips now moving faster and her breathing intensified because she was about to reach her climax.

Liv reeled her head back in ecstasy. "If you want me then you are gonna get all of it! Prepare yourself!". Liv yelled out in pleasure and lust as she orgasmed once more within the womb of her master.

"Ahhhhh!...LIV!", Ahsoka called out as she climaxed in a spectacular display with her cum ejaculating out in a long thick stream. Large quantities of her cum landed on top of Liv's chest and breasts and some even made its way to her beautiful face.

The Togruta than collapsed on top of Liv still panting and breathing heavy from exhaustion. She found herself resting resting her horned head on top of Liv's breasts, with her gaze still focused upward at her student. "*pant* *pant* If you keep this up, *pant* *pant* I might be pregnant before you know it." Ahsoka said as she closed her eyes.

"Is that...ahh...so? You ever think about having kids...Ahsoka?", Liv asked in a slightly humorous tone. Her member had now popped out of Ahsoka's pussy and was now flaccid and drooping forward semen onto the bed sheets.

"Yes, with all my slaves." Ahsoka said in a flirtatious and seductive tone as she was still panting from the session. She was still leaking out cum from both ends of her body. She let her mind drift into thought and dreams for a moment before she fell fast asleep.

Liv rubbed Ahsoka's lekku lightly while she embraced her tuckered our lover. "Well then we'll be sure not to disappoint you". Liv and Ahsoka then entered a well earned slumber. The couple napped throughout the day and into the late afternoon. The orange glow of the sun gleamed through the windows upon both their bodies sprawled out on the bed. Liv awoke first and looked to her side to see Ahsoka asleep on her back with her member draped over her thick thigh. Liv decided to greet her lover before telling her some information about her harem. She chose to do this by giving the Togruta's member a wet lick along its shaft.

Ahsoka hummed as her member was hardened thanks to her apprentice's provocations but she didn't wake up. Liv huffed as she looked up and down her lover's figure. "Come on Ahsoka, you big sleepy head!". Liv then positioned herself on top of Ahsoka using one of her hands to position her member alongside the Togruta's. Their lengths were nearly identical but Liv's was quite a bit fatter. "Looks like I'm bigger than you now. You feeling jealous?". Liv then leaned in and kissed Ahsoka lightly on the lips before running her tongue along the orange skinned dickgirl's blue striped lekku.

Ahsoka gasped for a moment as she opened her eyes to see Liv on top. "Well, don't we feel bold." Ahsoka said as she smirked back up at her lover.

"You could say that", Liv said playfully as she maintained her leaned in position over the Togruta. Her penis grinded against Ahsoka's as she did so. "You could say you've had quite the influence on me". She then kissed Ahsoka on the cheek. "You seem rather tuckered out from our last round. Why don't we hit the harem tonight and check in with some of the girls. I'm sure they'll be happy to see us".

"Ya know, you're right I know those girls want my dick so bad." Ahsoka said in a joking manner as she got up and started to walk out of Liv's room. "I think that you should take your pick of the harem", she said as she smiled at Liv because she wanted to reward her student.

"I think that sounds like a great idea. I was thinking of maybe paying Shaak and Aayla a visit. And from what I've heard Padme is eager to speak with you. Although...". Liv leaned forward and got to her feet as she left the bed. "Are you gonna put anything on your majesty?", Liv said chuckling under her breath.

"No. I like walking around naked." Ahsoka stated. She said it with such conviction that Liv couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. Before she could think on it any longer the Togruta had already walked out through the door. "You should try it sometime."

"Maybe I will", Liv answered back, still amused by the situation, as she hurried out behind Ahsoka. The two girls walked with pride as their members swayed with each stride. It wasn't long before they reached the harem. Inside was Shaak and Aayla and on the other side of the room was Padme. The former senator was underneath various bed coverings and sheets, likely having just awoken from a nap.

Perhaps here we can split off. Firstly we can continue with Liv as myself while you do Aayla and Shaak. Then we can switch over to Padme and Ahsoka

"Ah, oh hi Ahsoka", Padme said as she blushed at the sight of Liv's dick for the first time. The hermaphrodite had only recently started flaunting her manhood with conviction and it wasn't taking long for word to spread among the girls.

"Hello Padme", Ahsoka said with a hand on her hip as she looked down at the former senator. "Liv told me you had something to tell me?". The Togruta eyed her companion. "That's right. In a way it's quite spectacular news. Regarding a potential new life being brought into the world by the young Nubian". Liv's meaty cock hung like a pendulum in front of Amidala's gaze.

Aayla and Shaak Ti were looking over as well from across the room. Padme, wanting a more private setting decided to pull Ahsoka out of the Harem Room. She lead her by her wrist into one of the probate back chambers. She had a great big smile on her face as she did so. Once they left Shaak Ti and Aayla looked at Liv and smiled at her. "So, you a have cock like the Queen, Mistress Ahsoka." Shaak Ti said.

Liv eyed both the red skinned Togruta and the youthful blue skinned Twi'lek. "Yes I do have one. I at first thought it best to conceal my manhood. But now I see that it was nothing to be ashamed of and now carry it proudly". Liv placed both her hands on her hips and stood in a triumphant stance with her fat dick hanging low. As she stood before Shaak and Aayla she noticed that Shaak Ti no longer had the member that Molec had grafted on her.

Shaak noticed where Liv's sight had fixated and decided to address the question before it was asked. "I see you noticed that my member has been removed. The other day I had an operation performed under Ms. Ventress' supervision. I hope you approve".

Liv nodded her head, "It's fine by me. You shouldn't have to live with what the bastard did to you for the rest of your life. He even tried to make me his personal sex slave. The nerve!". Both Shaak and Aayla nodded their heads in agreement before the expressions started to change. "Why don't we help you let off a little steam?", Aayla said as she exchanged a look with Shaak. Both women started to giggle under their breath.

Liv arched an eyebrow as the two whispered to one another. "Oh and what do you two have in mind?", Liv pondered. Before she received an answer she noticed the girls were looking at her with hungry eyes. They both got up from the bed and walked towards her. Once they closed the distance they then started to rub Liv's member with making her get all hard in response. "I hope you don't mind if we have our way with you?", Aayla said as she pressed her breast against Liv's.

"Hey, don't be a dick hog. I want her too.", Shaak Ti whined as she rubbed her pussy against Liv's leg. The two girls glared at each other while they still continued rubbing Liv.

Liv chuckled at how enamored the two girls were with her. "Be my guest. Show me what you got", she responded. She then threw her arms in the air and prepared to let the slaves go to town. She could already feel herself getting hard at the mere possibility.

They then both dropped to their knees and started sucking on Liv's dick. They both licked the shaft up and down, going to town on every crevice. From every vein to each crease of the foreskin.

Liv arched an eyebrow at both Shaak and Aayla as they began to have their fun. "Is that what you call a double blow job? I guess I expected more from the two of you". Liv continued to egg on and taunt both Shaak and Aayla hoping to elicit some kind of response and hopefully increase their performance.

She struck a nerve as they both started to take turns using their breasts, moving them up and down Liv's shaft while the other would lick the tip. At some points they even tried smothering the member with their breasts at the same time. This elicited moans from both of them because their nipples were touching each others.

Meanwhile outside of the Harem Room in a more private spot Ahsoka and Padme were standing in isolation. Ahsoka was looking at Padme and noticed that the former senator hadn't stopped smiling. "Okay we're alone, what do you have to say?", Ahsoka asked as she was getting more annoyed with passing minute.

"Okay. I'm pregnant.", Padme said bluntly as she smiled from ear to ear.

Ahsoka just looked at Padme for a moment as she blinked a few times at what the former senator had just said to her. "I'm sorry, would you care to repeat that?", the Togruta Queen asked still in complete shock and disbelief. "Okay...I am carrying your future babies." Padme said still smiling with a tremendous glow.

"Y-Y-You mean that I-I-I'm gonna...gonna...be mother." Ahsoka said as she leaned up against the wall and pressed her palm against her forehead.

Padme had the biggest grin across her face that Ahsoka had ever seen. "Yep that's right! Isn't this amazing!? I've known for a while but I was waiting for the right time to tell you. Padme then loosened her dress to reveal that her belly was already protruding out quite far. This prompted Ahsoka to reach out with her hand and press her palm against Padme'a abdomen. There's definitely a growing life inside but the force signature felt strangely familiar.

"Mmmm. Padme, have you been with someone else before me?", Ahsoka asked as she focused her force sense on Padme's belly. She struggled to find an explanation for how this could have happened because even though she had brought Padme into the Empire a while ago she had never thought about impregnating her, or given serious consideration.

Padme turned her gaze away from Ahsoka as she dove into her past memories. She had buried them down so deep that she had nearly forgotten them but she knew that she never truly would. "I...Anakin and I were...", Padme started to explain as she stumbled through her words but as she noticed a surprising lack of shock in Ahsoka's expression.

Ahsoka just leaned in and kissed Padme's forehead. "It doesn't matter, Padme. I will love them as my own". The Togruta had suspected that she and her former master had had feelings for each other, now her suspicions were confirmed. Ahsoka then rested Padme down onto the bed as she slowly stuck her dick inside Padme's pussy.

Padme let out a soft moan of pleasure as she felt the Togruta enter her. "Thank you. You've been there for me for so long. Your strength helps to feed my own". Padme then pulled Ahsoka's head down lower and pressed her lips against hers, exchanging a passionate and loving kiss.

Ahsoka moaned into the kiss as she lifted Padme's leg up and thrusted. She knew that this was going to be a start of her new life and purpose as Queen. She was going to build a kingdom for her heirs.

In response Padme gripped the back of Ahsoka's neck. She extended her tongue deeper into Ahsoka's mouth while wrapping her other leg around Ahsoka's back in a fit of passion of love.

Ahsoka thrusted faster and harder as she broke the kiss. "Ahhh you're so tight. Tell me who...ahhh...owns you...ahh." Ahsoka said as she attacked Padme's neck while she continued to thrust with her she-cock.

Padme moaned out in pleasure as she took Ahsoka's forceful attacks. "You...you are Ahsoka. You are my queen! You are all that matters to me!".

"And what about Anakin? What's he to you, my dear?" Ahsoka asked as she thrusted a little harder to the point where her cock was touching Padme's womb. She wanted Padme to remain loyal to her.

"I...I loved Anakin. I still do. But...", Padme seemed to sadden her expression in between her cries of pleasure. "He is gone. Gone forever".

"That's my girl, Don't worry I am here for you. Now here comes the big one." Ahsoka said as she thrusted one more time as she climaxed inside of Padme.

Padme reeled her head backwards in ecstasy as she felt her swelling womb become overrun with Ahsoka's seed. Whatever her past feelings for Anakin might have been, she was now Ahsoka's and Ahsoka's alone. Padme then leaned back and rested on the bed still breathing heavy from their intercourse. "It won't be long until I reach full term, just promise me you'll keep the baby's true father a secret. Once they are born I will ensure he or she will be raised to serve you".

"I promise", Ahsoka said as she pullled out of the former Senator of Naboo and wife of Anakin Skywalker.

"Then you have my love and loyalty, your majesty", Padme said as she lowered her head and rubbed her belly in a soothing manner. "Perhaps you should see what Misstress Liv is up to. I'm sure she's been having quite the time out in the Harem".

"Yeah, let's go see." Ahsoka said as she laid Padme to rest before walkingback to the harem room and to her surprise, she saw her student enjoying both Shaak ti and Aayla.

Liv was currently sprawled out on one of the sofas while Shaak and Aayla were taking turns eating out her pussy and bobbing their heads up and down on her cock. Despite this Liv looked rather un-phased and relaxed with her arms tucked behind her head.

"Enjoying these two?" Ahsoka asked as she was looking down at the Togruta and Twilek. "The Harem seems to be treating you well".

Liv smiled when saw Ahsoka and where her gaze was fixed. "They've served their purpose well. They certainly been groomed nicely. Perhaps we can reward them together. I also have some important business to discuss as well. What shall it be Master?", Liv said it in a tone that made it seem as if Shaak and Aayla's attempts at pleasuring her were going completely unnoticed.

"Hmmm. I'm not sure what to do. Who do you want?", Ahsoka asked because she wanted her student to get to pick first, not just among the choices but the girls as well.

"Well you could use a little bit of both right now. I'll tell you what I think: Aayla why don't you sit our Queen down for a relaxing blow job while we discuss some things?".

Aayla upon hearing this request pulled her face from Liv's pussy and proceeded to take hold of Ahsoka's palm before leading her to the sofa. Once Ahsoka had sat down Aayla began to suckle on each of her balls until they ripened up and her member started to rise. She then began to suck on the tip.

It wasn't long before both Shaak and Aayla were going at synchronized rhythm up and down two futanari's shafts. It was at this point that Liv turned toward Ahsoka and began to speak, "Now for the business. You see Ahsoka, Steela has managed to track the flight path of Barriss and her new Master to an unknown world in the outer rim. With your permission I'd like to lead a strike on their compound".

Liv and Ahsoka's members had now completely hardened thanks to Shaak and Aayla's efforts. "The catch is that I would like to go without you by my side. I feel like I need to do this without your guidance. Don't worry I'll bring Aayla and Shaak along for backup. So tell me what you think and I also have a proposition from one of our newer harem members, the former Duchess Satine, if you are interested".

Ahsoka closed her eyes as she took in Liv's words while enjoying Aayla's pleasing techniques. "Fine. You have my permission. But the moment something goes wrong you get out of there you here me?".

Liv nodded her head, "You have my word Ahsoka. Now Satine has a mission that only you can handle, and if you succeed we will have much to gain".

Ahsoka arched her white eyebrow marking. "And what is this task?". Liv turned toward Ahsoka once more. "Dealing with the Death Watch and her sister, Bo-Katan".

Ahsoka's expression turned serious. "We'll worry about that later. For now let's enjoy this relaxing session and the peace we find within these walls". The two dickgirls then spent the rest of the night enjoying their time in the Harem with the future's looming dangers rising as all the pieces move into place.


	26. Day 218: Operation Seduction

Day 218

The ship carrying Liv, Shaak and Aayla exited hyperspace in orbit above the world that Steela's tracking beacon followed Freya to. Once the ship had stabilized Liv left the controls. "Okay guys before we head down let's prep in the cargo hold". The trio then proceeded into the back of the ship where a crate of supplies lied in waiting. "This is the gear and equipment that Luna and I picked out". Inside were Shaak and Aayla's lightsabers along with three sets of stealth gear. They were skintight black cat suits along with matching utility belts. "Go ahead and dig in", Liv said as she undressed and put the new outfit on. The zipper started at the lower back before ending at the neck.

As Liv finished putting on her new attire she ended up having a little trouble with her breasts as they struggled to fit behind the zipper. However with sufficient trial and error she managed to make them fit. Meanwhile Shaak Ti and Aayla were putting on their suits, while they did so they took a moment to look at each other and admire how sexy the outfits made them appear. Once they had finished they were ready for their mission to begin.

Liv finished getting suited up by clasping her blaster to her hip and sliding her feet into her heeled boots. "Okay let's just go over the plan one last time. We are gonna land about a mile out from the house before we approach on foot. Once we reach the estate we'll enter through the back entrance near what seems to be a pool. Once we are inside we'll each search a different section of the house for Barriss' master. Any questions?". Liv hunched forward in her seat with the hologram of the mansion being projected out from her communicator. In response the two Jedi slaves shook their heads in affirmation.

"Okay then", Liv said as she turned around and went back up to the bridge. She then took the helm and landed the ship at the location they had discussed. She then led both Shaak and Aayla outside the ship and into woods between their landing point and Freya's estate. As the walked through the brush Liv couldn't help but hear the rumblings of strange creatures and critters in the darkness. They were about halfway there when suddenly a large snake bursted through one of the bushes up ahead. Before Liv could react the snake had already wrapped its body around her thigh and had hoisted her into the air.

Without delay the Togruta and Twi'lek sprinted into action. Shaak Ti used the Force to catch Liv while Aayla ignited her lighsaber to attack the snake. After cutting her loose Shaak Ti reached out and gently placed Liv on the ground with her telekinesis. "Liv, are you alright?", Aayla asked as she Force pushed the snake away .

"I'm fine", Liv said dismissively as she aimed her blaster at the snake and proceeded to open fire at it. She managed to land a few shots but the creature managed to slither away. "Bet that serpant learned its lesson", Liv barked as she let Aayla help her to her feet. She then started off toward the compound once more with Shaak and Aayla at her side. A few minutes later they had reached their destination. Once they arrived they found the mansion suspended on a short ridge overlooking the forest. Liv turned toward her companions and told them to use their ascension cables in their utility belts. As she said this she demonstrated the task by grappling up the cliff toward Freya's estate where there were no doubt security and slaves staffing the place.

Shaak and Aayla followed her lead as they both scaled up the rock behind Liv. When they reached the top, the three of them all hid behind an outdoor piece of furniture while Shaak used the force to unlock the window nearby.

Liv crouched down and walked over to window before checking if the coast was clear. Once she did so she hopped over the wall and through the window into Freya's house. Inside the home seemed almost empty and deserted. "I don't like this, stay on guard guys. Shaak you take the basement. Aayla you go up stairs. I'll take the first floor".

"Right." Aayla and Shaak said as they went to their chosen places. Shaak Ti went down the stairwell and into the basement of this anything but humble abode and began looking for clues about Barriss' master.

The Red-skinned Togruta cautiously paced the room, taking care to observe her surroundings. At any moment something could go awry. Although it seemed quiet, her force senses were telling her that something was amiss.

In that moment the door shut behind her and a figure emerged from the shadows. It was the Zygerrian traitor: Hilda. Shaak jumped back at the sight of her and readied her guard. Hilda looked quite a bit different from when she was on Kadavo. She was dressed in a sexy slave girl bikini and for some reason had a long fluffy dog tail sticking out of her ass. She also had a collar on with what must've been her Mistress' name imprinted on it. The letters spelt out Freya. "Are you lost little pup?", Hilda asked.

Her question was followed by a loud buzzing sound which elicited a blush from the Zygerrian. The tail was in fact attached to a vibrator lodged in Hilda's anal cavity. The tail was moving at a frantic pace signifying the device's activation. It was being controlled remotely by the looks of it and Hilda was trying her best to maintain her composure.

Shaak immediately jumped backwards to put some distance between the two of them. "You! Your the one who betrayed the Queen on Kiros!", Shaak exclaimed as she ignored the Zygerrian's question while simultaneously reaching for her lightsaber.

Hilda pulled out a whip and cracked it to snatch the Togruta's lightsaber. "Now...now, we don't need that.", Hilda said as she tossed both the whip and lightsaber into the garbage shoot. "We are ladies. We don't need weapons to fight now do we?".

Shaak pushed her lekku behind her head and binded them with a headband to keep them out of the way. "You are a fool Hilda. I did not come here to play games", the former Jedi Master declared as she gripped Hilda with the force and flung her across the room and against the wall. "My weapon is the force".

"Oof, I guess that I need to get rid of that 'Force' as you lot call it as well", Hilda said as she got back on her feet. "Lets even the playing field shall we?", she stated as she charged toward Shaak and tackled her to the ground. She then pulled out a collar from her belt and attempted to force it on Shaak's neck.

"What do you think you are doing?!", Shaak exclaimed as she pushed back at Hilda, using all her strength to keep Hilda from clasping the collar around her throat. In a last stitch effort she kneed Hilda in the crotch. While used her force enhanced strength to push her off of her. As soon as she got free Shaak leapt to her feet and ripped the collar off her neck. "I'm not gonna go down that easily. A Jedi Master is more than capable of handling the likes of you". Shaak readied herself into a battle stance and prepared for whatever Hilda planned on throwing at her next.

"How wonderful, I never had the pleasure of making a Jedi master my plaything before", Hilda said as she was looked at Shaak and grinned. The Zygerrian licked her lips in anticipation.

"And you won't be having one today", Shaak said as she took a step closer. Her focus was honed in completely on Hilda and any attention she had been paying to her surroundings for any potential traps that had been laid for her had fallen by the way side entirely.

Hilda smiled and let out a soft moan as the tail started buzzing inside her once more as a sign from her master. She then darted over to the wall and pressed a concealed button which shifted around certain tiles on the floor and ceiling. Immediately after several valves opened up and started to fill the room with gas.

Shaak immediately noticed what was happening and tried frantically to clear the air by pushing the gas away with the force. But to her dismay she was unable to hold off the noxious fumes. It wasn't long before she collapsed to one knee gagging. "How do you plan on breathing...gah...in this?".

Hilda smiled as she pulled out a small breather from her belt and placed in her mouth in order to absorb the gas flowing near her. She then strode up to the hacking Jedi Master and punched her squarely in the face, which subsequently knocked her out cold. Afterward she turned the gas off and looked up at the camera observing them. "Mistress, I've done what you asked. I would like a reward", Hilda said as she extended her arm to Freya who was watching.

Freya simply smiled and blew a kiss back at Hilda for a job well done. "Now go have some fun with her my pet". Freya could feel herself getting excited already to watch the display.

Hilda got down on all fours and slowly crawled over to Shaak Ti. With each stride forward she waggled her tail like a dog excited to receive a treat. She then spread Shaak's legs and started licking Shaak's pussy through the fabric of black leather catsuit.

Freya pursed her lips with intrigue as she watched Hilda conduct her foreplay on Shaak Ti. "Feel free to do as you like and then bring her to my ship", the horsedicked Freya said into Hilda's concealed comlimk before proceededing to turn her attention to other cameras through the mansion while still checking in on Hilda and Shaak at regular intervals. As Shaak laid unconscious, her legs sprawled out in a spread eagle formation, she started to sweat from Hilda's provocations. Her hardened nipples and throbbing vagina could even be felt through the fabric of her skin tight catsuit.

The Zygerrian then unzipped the Togruta's suit, exposing her red skin all the way from her neck down to her plump vagina. Hilda then placed her pussy against Shaak's own as she began to rub her pussy against it while her tail continued buzzing in her other hole in order to increase the pleasure she was experiencing. This caused even more pussy juice to begin leaking out from her throbbing womanhood.

Shaak moaned in her sleep as she felt the vibrations of Hilda's prosthetic tail echoing through her advances. As her hardened nipples pressed up against the leather fabric of her suit they nearly spilled out as her now freed breasts pushed the unzipped opening further and further apart. Her pussy also oozed of love juices, causing her to slowly but surely start to awaken. Once did all she would have to do is land one solid blow with the force, she just had to make sure Hilda didn't notice anything.

The buzzing grew louder and more intense before Hilda moaned with satisfaction as she came on top of Shaak. She smiled as she removed her dog collar from her throat and placed it on Shaak's neck.

Shaak groggily opened her eyes to find the bits of vaginal fluid sprinkled across her abdomen. Upon seeing this her eyes widened considerably. But when she reached out with the force to stop this assault she found herself powerless as a tremendous shock of electricity coursed through her veins. The collar had some kind of mechanism to prevent force usage.

"Now, you are Mistress's new toy. MMMMMM", Hilda hummed as her tail vibrated within her as a sign that her master was pleased by her performance. She looked at Shaak with a lust filled grin. "We are going to have to take a trip mistress's ship now."

Suddenly bolts of electricity released from the collar and into the red-skinned Togruta master. Freya had activated it on her own from her safe room and this was enough to finally knock Shaak Ti out for good. Hilda then picked her up and carried her to her master's ship, eager to return without delay.

A few minutes earlier Aayla had just made her way upstairs in order to ensure it was secure. As she walked forward she made sure to tread carefully and avoid making too much sound. The slightest misstep could give away the element of surprise and let someone lurking in the shadows give her the slip.

Barriss was mediating as she felt the presence of Aayla. The vengeful Miralan smiled as she stood up and grabbed her lightsaber. She then waited at her door until Aayla passed her room. She then quietly opened the door and made her way outside into the hall. Once she saw that the Twi'lek's back was turned, she ignited her lightsaber to strike.

Aayla being a Jedi Master managed to block the blow with her own saber at the last second. "We meet again Barriss. I see you haven't changed a bit since our last meeting. Still vengeful and blinded by hate. This is why I left you".

"You betrayed me and became a slave to that whore", Barriss said as she pushed Aayla to get her off her feet. "I loved you. I wanted us to have a life together away from the Jedi Order. I would of gotten someone to give us a child." Barriss swung her lightsaber in fury because she felt hurt and abandoned by the beautiful Twi'lek Jedi.

Aayla narrowly dodged the blade and used a force push to create some distance between her and Barriss. "We could have been safe in Ahsoka's Empire and escaped the hardships of the galaxy. Instead you chose to betray all of us and join up with your new master. Do you truly believe she knows what's best for you and the galaxy she intends to enslave to her wicked whims".

"At least she never betrayed me for Ahsoka", Barriss said as she pressed a button on a remote attached to her belt. It turned on several monitors which played a video of Aayla and Ahsoka having passionate sex.

"I swore my loyalty to the Queen and it is my duty to serve and pleasure her. As her subject I love her but my heart lies with another as well. One who has been there for me every since we both joined Ahsoka". Aayla clenched her fist and pointed her blade at Barriss. "Shaak Ti. It's Shaak. She and I have begun to start something truly special. You so quickly forget how you too loved Ahsoka".

Barriss's eyes widened at the moment. "So...Ahsoka isn't the only Togruta. You betrayed me with Shaak Ti too?!", Barriss said as she used the force to call a hidden lightsaber to her palm and subsequently ignited it. This second lightsaber was red. "I am going to make you suffer first and then make you beg for my forgiveness." She lunged at Aayla with full fury.

Aayla raised her lightsaber to block the blow but the force of the strike was enough to knock her off balance. The onslaught eventually forced her onto her back foot and to eventually fall backwards onto her behind.

Barriss pointed her lighsaber at Aayla's throat. "I believe you've lost, my sweet." Barriss said as she used the force to put a collar around Aayla's neck.

"What are you doing?", Aayla exclaimed as she fought against the collar, trying desperately to remove it while she tried desperately to escape from Barriss by crawling away.

"Oh you'll see", Barriss said as she forced the collar on Twi'lek's neck. "Now, you will be tortured for my mistress." She then waved to the camera for Freya.

Freya smiled as she saw Barriss' triumph over her opponent. "Why don't you put this Twi'lek in her place my love?", the horse-dicked dominatrix said in a rather seductive manner.

Barriss smiled as she looked at Aayla. "Now, I am going to rape you for breaking my heart", she said as she pulled out a dual edged strap-on. She put one end into her vagina and closed the strap behind her waist. With the device on securely she was ready for her fun.

Aayla scoffed at Barriss' words. "You sicken Barriss. To see how far you have fallen...it's disgraceful".

"Oh you don't know how far I can go, my love", Barriss said as she forced open her former lover's leg and she ripped a hole in Aayla's suit. Then she pushed the black dildo inside of Aayla's pussy.

Aayla yelled out in pleasure as she felt her former lover force her way into her body. The plastic dildo was fat and large and it was filling up her uterus like it was made just for her. "I won't give in to this!", Aayla exclaimed.

"You said that before the last time we fucked", Barriss said as she continued to thrust harder into her former lover. She even grabbed Aayla's breasts and squeezed them as hard as she could which caused warm liquid to come out.

"Ah...you crazy bitch! You always were so rough!", Aayla exclaimed as she flailed in pain and pleasure trying desperately to deny Barriss any satisfaction.

"Ahhh you love it when I do this." Barriss said as she licked Aayla's nipples while thrusting harder.

"No...ahh...you're wrong!", Aayla's moans overcame her words as her body began to heat up beneath the sneaking suit and her sensitive areas reached their limits. "No...ah...this can't be happening!", Aayla reeled her head back as she underwent an orgasm that she had been holding back for so long.

"Yeah it's happening just like before...back when we were together. You always loved it when I fucked you up against the wall at the Temple at night", Barriss said before she unzipping Aayla's suit and started sucking on her left tit.

Aayla didn't know what to say. There was certainly something to their previous relationship but there was a reason she walked away from Barriss, or rather Barriss walked away from her. "I'll never give in to you! Hahhnnn! You'll have to present me to your master and hope she can succeed where you have failed!".

Barriss just smiled as she twisted Aayla's nipples and thrusted harder. "You would like that, you slut", she said as she fingered Aayla's asshole.

"Maybe I would. Maybe I...ahhh...wouldn't. But at least I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of dominating me". Aayla then tightened her fist in ecstasy as she continued to moan through Barriss' assault.

"I guess those moans ain't helping your case to much though huh", Barriss taunted as she was thrusted faster and harder. She was licking Aayla's neck like she used to when they were still together.

Aayla arched her back and tilted her head toward the ceiling as her body slowly gave in to Barriss' provocations. "No! I can't do this! Please...hhhunnnnnnhhh!", Aayla cried out in satisfaction as she came once more, her pussy coated Barriss' dildo in a thick layer of fluid while her body convulsed and shook with a great tenacity. Aayla then fell backward onto the floor with the side of her face pressed against the white tiles. All she could do was mumble, "Ahsoka, Liv...Shaak I'm sorry". She then let her eyes roll up into the back of her head as she passed out completely.

Barriss smiled as she pulled out while still looking at the camera. "I have done my deed, my mistress. Aayla is now mine once again. She is ready for your pleasure." Barriss said as she slowly removed the dildo from her own pussy, causing her backed up fluids to spill forth from it.

Freya smiled at Barriss' success. "You truly have proven yourself to be one of my most capable servants Barriss. Now being that Twi'lek back to our compound and you'll soon see your reward bestowed upon you". Just out of sight of the camera Freya was having some fun playing with the tip of her horny and rock-hard monstrous equine penis.

Hilda was standing behind Freya and was getting wet from watching her mistress play with herself. Her pussy juice was making a puddle on the floor between her legs.

Freya was so caught up in her masterbation that she hadn't even noticed that Hilda was standing behind her. The Zygerrian had certainly made good time reaching their hidden compound on the far side of the world. She must've been excited to return to her master. As the horse-dicked shemale continued to stroke her massive sixteen inch shaft with both hands her moans of pleasure continued to intensify.

Hilda licked her lips as she got down on her hands and knees before making her away around to the front of Freya's chair. Directly in her line of sight was Freya's massive horsecock and the Zygerrian slave couldn't help but lick the tip to increase the pleasure that her master was giving herself. "Mistress, I want to have your baby", Hilda thought to herself.

Freya continued to pump her cock faster and faster using both her hands in tandem to cover as much length as possible. The cock's massive four inch width was far to wide for her to wrap her entire hands around it but thanks to Hilda's assistance she was able to finally release her stored up payload. Freya brayed like a pony as she sprayed semen all over Hilda's face and all over the security monitor.

Hilda hummed as she swallowed some of Freya's cum while the rest of it oozed off her lips and down her chin. She then stood up and began to remove her clothes. "Mistress. Can I bare you a child...now?", she asked as she slowly removed her soaked panties.

Freya's eyes widened at Hilda's request. "I see, so that's what you want my pet". Freya then stood up and loomed over Hilda who was undressing herself. Hilda was actually taller than Freya, who herself was about five feet and eight inches tall, but since she was bending down the horse-dicked shemale seemed to loom large over the Zygerrian. "I will grant you your wish", Freya replied as she then bent Hilda over and began to thrust into her throbbing pussy with her massive dick. "I will fuck you like the dog you are my pet", Freya said flirtatiously. As she continued to pummel Hilda, Freya turned off the monitor to the mansion. She was sure her secret weapon could handle this so called Futanari girl she had heard so much about.

"Ahhh ahhh yes ahhh ahh yes ahhh mmm Mistress ahh ahhh I love it! ahhh ahhh ahhh!", Hilda moaned as her breasts were shaking from each thrust that her master doing.

Meanwhile inside the mansion there was a hooded woman standing in front of a window and she was humming to herself. She seemed to not have a care in the world beneath her white cloak and inside the beautiful house that was under Freya's ownership. She was looking at a holo device which she had turned on, it showed Freya and Barriss having sex in the hot tube outside in the backyard. She smiled as she saw Freya going to town on Barriss.

At the same time, Liv continued to search the home for any sign of Freya but so far she had come up empty. She also hadn't heard any communications from Shaak or Aayla in a while which was worrying her. But just then she heard some sounds that sounded like muffled moans or pleasure. As she moved closer to investigate the disturbance she spotted a cloaked figure standing near a window with an open view into the yard. Liv in order to remain hidden crouched down behind the couch in order to figure out the identity of this mysterious individual.

Now that she was closer the sound of the moaning grew even louder and then... "Ahh ahh mmm Mistress ahhh ahhh ahhh fuck me ahhh ahhh please Freya ahhh ahhh!", Barriss called out.

Liv continued to listen in to the holo recording. The longer she tuned in the more clearer the voice became. It was Barriss' without a shadow of a doubt. If that hooded figure was Barriss she surely couldn't let her escape. At the very least she could lead her to Freya, it was now or never so Liv decided to make her move. She drew her blaster and aimed in at the hooded individual. "Freeze! Don't move! Identify yourself!". Liv took a few steps closer with each word, her high heels pressed into the floorboards with every step causing her movements to sound distinct and sharp.

"Well, look who it is. Hilda told me what happened on Kadavo. Well, that's what I get in entrusting a sex whore like Hilda to capture you. Luckily, Freya fucked her brains out and turned her into her personal sex pet." The hooded figure turned her head and the recording came to the best part where was when Freya had Barriss on her lap fucking her but the hooded figure turned it off before it played all the way through.

Liv's eyes widened as she heard the stranger's voice. "Could it really be her?", Liv thought to herself as her stance weakened and her muscles turned to jelly. "No it can't be...", Liv lowered her blaster without even thinking about what she was doing. "Sabrina? Is that you?".

Sabrina took her hood off. "Wow, the years haven't changed you one bit have they?", Sabrina said as she looked at her sister. "I see that you still have that dick between your legs even now".

Liv looked down at her crotch and gripped it with her free hand to feel her penis rolled up underneath the tight fabric of the leather suit before. "That's right I do...sister. And someone showed me it was okay to be proud of it. All those years of our childhood where you would tease me over it. You were so cruel and stubborn. But I'm not gonna let you control me anymore whether you like it or not!".

"Oh please, I am going to kill you. I made a deal with Freya to keep you busy", Sabrina said as she drew her whip and used it to knock the blaster out of her sister's hand

"Kill me? Honestly Sabrina you've always just never known when to stop. Fortunately for me I've learned a few new tricks". Liv then extend her hand out toward her sister and unleashed a force push upon her, sending her sliding backwards directly into the wall next to the window.

"Well, aren't you special. You're not the only one that learned new tricks." Sabrina said as she press a button and a collar came out of the wall and flying directly at Liv.

Liv turned around toward the side of the projectile but when she did it was already too late. The remote controlled collar rammed straight into her neck and clasped around it tightly. Liv quickly and frantically scrambled to her knees and tried desperately to remove the device but it was locked on tight.

Sabrina just shook her head. "Reckless as always Liv. I have encountered a lot of Force users like yourself. I developed this device to make it a even playing field. But this one was made especially for you. It even has your name written on it". The collar however spelled out the word S.L.U.T, a cruel joke by Liv's older sister by two years. Sabrina then pressed a button which caused the collar to shock. "Lucky for me, I am making a killing profit off these on the blackmarket."

Liv reeled her head back into the air and gripped the collar tightly with both of her hands as the storm of electricity bolted around her body. When the maelstrom finally stopped she collapsed forward onto her hands and knees, gasping as she attempted to catch her breath. Her leather suit was smoking as a result as well. Liv then looked up at her sister, "I won't...give in to you. Not anymore...Sabrina. Your toys...*huff*...won't be able to save you".

Sabrina smiled, "We'll see about that." She then pressed the button again as she started laughing at Liv like a crazy person. She loved to torture her sister ever since they were little. She got some kind of sick thrill out of doing it. She had never wanted a futa as a sister because in her mind it was disgusting for a woman to have two parts, making Liv an embarrassment to her.

Liv screamed out in pain once again as Sabrina's collar sent shockwaves throughout her body. She had never experienced such intense pain before, and the collar's strength was like no other she had ever endured. By the time the second session of torture had finished Liv's black stealth suit had lost nearly half of its fabric. There were holes and tears all throughout the entire, exposing skin along her abdomen, back, and legs. Even her breasts and member had spilled out through the exposures. At this point Liv couldn't even muster the strength to lift her head let alone her body. All she could do was clench her fist against the ground. "I can't...I won't let you...", Liv struggled to speak from her sour throat.

"Aww, the little futa bitch is trying to say her last words before she dies", Sabrina teased as she was getting ready to press the remote one last time.

But then, suddenly the remote was force pulled out of Sabrina's hand. It was none other than Barriss who had Aayla tied up beside her. "Mistress Freya wants her alive", she stated while Sabrina glared at the Miralan and gritted her teeth in frustration.

"We had a deal. She gets those two girls and I get Liv", Sabrina said.

"She's altered the deal. Pray that she doesn't alter it any further. She doesn't take orders from a whore like you", Barriss warned as she walked away from a seething Sabrina with the remote still in her hand.

Sabrina was furious that she wasn't going to get her chance to kill her fat-dicked slit of a sister. "Well, fuck me! Looks like I have to put your death on hold", she said as she picked up Liv by her collar.

"Count yourself lucky, Futa Bitch!", Sabrina taunted as she threw Liv out the window and directly into the pool. She then followed after Barriss out of the mansion before turning back towards the water.

Liv floated in the pool with her head looking up at the night sky. All she could manage to do was drift toward the side of the pool where the steps were at the shallow end. The water was at least doing a decent job of soothing her skin after the intense shock session with her sister.

"Aww does the baby enjoy her drinking water?", Sabrina teased in a mocking tone as she grabbed Liv by her long wet hair and dragged her out of the water. "I am not done with you just yet. I want to hear more of your beautiful screams."

She then threw Liv onto the ground, her limp body landed on her side. Sabrina then pulled out an electric whip before starting to strike her sister with it without remorse.

Liv yelped out in desperation as each strike of the whip crossed her back. The Electro-whip's slashes Ripped what remained of the top of her cat suit to shreds. What fabric remained peeled off and fell to her waist. Liv rolled over and covered her face with her forearms in order to spare her back the assault. Tears escaped from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as her boobs and privates were now completely exposed. And not only was she crying from the pain but form embarrassment as well as her nipples and dick hardened from the torture. Despite what Liv felt her body seemed to be finding some pleasure from the experience whether she liked it or not.

"Awww look at that, you went and wet yourself. You are a disgusting freak", Sabrina scoffed as she started to whip Liv again and again.

Liv curled up on the ground in an attempt to hide from the pain. Each moment she felt weaker and more desperate, she wasn't sure how much more she could take. "Please Sabrina...please stop", Liv said weakly admits the whipping from her older sister.

"What did you say something?", Sabrina said as she continued whipping her.

Meanwhile at Freya's compound, Hilda was riding her horsedick and she was enjoying it like the whore she was. "Ahhh ahhh ahhh mistress ahhh ahhh yes ahhh ahhh yes ahhh!".

Freya continued to ram into Hilda like a wild horse. "Oh you are squeezing me so tightly Hilda. You must have surely been waiting a good long while to be fucked by my dick". Freya thrusted in as far as she could with her horse sized she-cock, to the point where you could see it's outline pressing against the Zygerrian's abdomen.

"Ahh ahhh yes ahhh I have ahhh ahhh ahhh mmm ahhhh ahhh", Hilda moaned as her breasts bounced with each thrust.

"Prepare yourself for my full-hilt maneuver", Freya said with a large grin on her face. She then pulled her cock all the way out of Hilda's pussy before thrusting her entire length into her slave at once with as much force as she could muster. The sheer tenacity of the move was enough to push Freya over the edge and release a storm of her seed into Hilda. Pints of cum exploded into the Zygerrian's womb.

"AHHHHHH!", Hilda moaned as she collapsed onto the keyboard and the monitors switched back on. It showed Sabrina whipping her sister like a mad woman.

Freya released her grip on Hilda and let the perverted Zygerrian slave fall to the ground. "I think you've had enough my dear. However I believe I'm about to get my first look at this little futanari girl that I've heard so much about". Freya then gripped her still throbbing member, oozing with cum and sat back in order to enjoy the show.

Liv meanwhile was still on the floor next to the pool. Her sister's onslaught had ravaged her body with slash marks to the point that her clothes had been all but disintegrated. Liv continued to plead with her. "Sabrina please", she whimpered. "I beg you to stop".

Sabrina heeded her assault as she looked down at her sister. "Aww you want a breather? Okay, you got five minutes", she said as she walked over to the lounge chair and waited for her sister take her break. Barriss was watching the display from afar. She was looking through on a tablet to get more background info about Sabrina.

As she looked through her history she gasped as she found an important data point on Sabrina. "Mistress is going to enjoy breaking you", the Miralan said to herself as she walked back to her ship to give her report by sending the data to her Master's terminal. On the tablet was a wanted post of Sabrina from Jabba the Hutt.

Meanwhile Liv slowly pulled herself up onto her hands and knees. Her body was still so sore and fatigued, that with every moment her muscles ached with agony. Liv then looked over at her sister sitting in the nearby lawn chair in her white silk mini dress with her legs crossed over one another. She just sat there playing with her nails without a care in the world.

She had always been the hottest girl in school in school ever since they were little. Even now her beauty was unrivaled. Her expensive makeup and red lipstick, her blonde hair combed to the side, her perfectly tanned skin. And of course she always wore her favorite white stiletto heels. Liv then pushed herself up so that she was sitting on the back of her legs, her member was extended outward, rubbing up against the wet pool tiles. She then looked back over at her sister, "Sabrina, what did I ever do to you? Why do you hate me so much?".

"Simple really, I hated your guts the moment you were born. Mother always put you first before me. She showered you with all the attention and she never gave me none because in her eyes I was always the monster", Sabrina said with pure hatred in her voice.

"Tch...That's it huh? You got it all wrong Sabrina. Mom was embarrassed at the way I turned out and she did everything she could to hide the way I was from others. She would have wanted nothing more than for me to have just been a pretty normal little girl like you. Unfortunately for her I have my little friend between my legs. If you were just jealous for all these years then I'm sorry. Is there anyway things could be different?", Liv extended her arm toward Sabrina in an effort of truce in their bitter sibling rivalry.

"It's just that, you little cunt. You didn't think I knew that Mother also had her way with you since dad left. She had sex with you and give you everything that you ever wanted", Sabrina said as she pulled out a recording device and showed Liv as teenager having sex with their mother and she was enjoying it without a doubt.

Liv blushed in shame as the recording appeared from Sabrina's palm. "I...I don't", Liv struggled to find the right words. "You don't understand. Mom was so lonely and I was young and stupid. I didn't want to do it but she wouldn't stop. And then it just kept happening again and again. I'm sorry Sabrina. Please you have to understand". Liv kept her hand extended toward Sabrina in a plea for forgiveness.

"Understand? I understand that my mom wanted you over me. She was willing to have a baby with you and yet she completely forgot about her first born child. Know this, I will never accept you as my sister.", Sabrina said as she slapped Liv across the face rejecting her offer of a truce.

Liv rubbed her cheek as a slight red imprint of Sabrina's hand still resonated. "I don't know what else I can do to make you see reason. You may be my sister but you have lost yourself to hate. I'll have a new family soon and you'll have no part of it". Liv then looked her sister in the eye, without fear.

Sabrina smiled as she kicked Liv directly at the base of her testicle deficient penis. "I see. So, you would abandon mom and your potential child? Well, I guess that it makes sense you would never be able to parent. I mean look at you, you already look like a dirty tranny whore regardless of whether or not it's true."

"Ooommmmpphhh!", Liv grunted at the force of Sabrina's kick going straight to her member. "I see reasoning with you...*huff*...is turning out to be a futile effort but I guess I'll continue anyways. First of all...*huff*...Mom told me she would never have a child with me. After all regardless of what you believe she was the one forcing me to inadvertently impregnate her in the first place. She would naturally want to avoid embarrassment for her own selfish reasons. Besides I never would have gotten a chance to meet the child anyway thanks to you. Hilda told me how you were the one who got me sold to the Zygerrians. For years I had no idea why they scooped me up on the street after school but now it all makes sense. You really are something Sabrina, but I got to say though...that kick of yours didn't pack quite the punch that I thought it would".

Sabrina scoffed as she forced Liv's head onto the ground before she placed her heel on Liv's asshole and pushed it in. "You know that mouth of yours is going to get you killed if you pissed me off any further", she said as she forced her stiletto heel in as deep as it could go.

Liv let out a soft moan as the five inch heel pressed into her anal canal. "You know I get that a lot, but you sure don't know when to quit either with your 'revenge that' and 'I hate you" spiel". Liv placed one hand on her chin while she examined her fingers on her other. "You know Sis without your toys you're not all that scary anymore. My girlfriend is way bigger than you heel will ever be", Liv let out a light chuckle underneath her breath.

From the shadows Barriss was watching what was transpiring when her ear piece beeped. "Yes, Master?", she asked as she saw Sabrina going for her whip once again.

Freya on the other end of the call relayed her message, "Let Sabrina have her fun for now. If the futa can't handle her own sister than I have no use for such a pathetic individual. I'm sure Sabrina will turn up to retrieve the payment she desires so much when the time is right".

"As you wish, master." Barriss said as she went back to the ship.

Sabrina knew that it was time to quit playing around. "If you wanted to get fucked up so badly then why didn't you just say so, you futa whore?", she tainted as she grabbed her whip and prepared to go back to her rountine.

However as soon as Sabrina began her attack Liv rolled to the side. Their conversation was able to buy her enough time to regather enough energy to get back on her feet. "Your right Sabrina. Let's play for real now without any of your tricks!". Liv then made a move to snatch the whip from her sister's hand.

"What?", Sabrina was shocked to see that her sister had gotten her whip. "But how did you get your strength back so quickly?".

"You may have prevented me from using the force directly but it is still my ally. It gives me strength in both mind and body. It also allows me to recover more quickly than you can possible imagine". Liv then tossed the whip to the side and raised her hands in a ready stance to once again face her sister.

"You are still out of your league when you are compared to me!", Sabrina exclaimed as she lunged forward in order to attack her.

Liv raised her arm to block her sister's strike and once she had done so she transitioned into a parry. She took hold of Sabrina's forearm and twisted her down to the ground before pinning her down completely with her own body weight. "I think it's time you stop underestimating me Sis".

"I am not your sister, not anymore!", Sabrina screamed as she tried to break free from Liv's hold but she couldn't because her hold was too strong.

"Is that so? Then I guess you won't have a problem if I do this?". Liv pushed up her sister's white dress, to find that she, as usual, wasn't wearing any panties. She then raised up her crotch and positioned her member between Sabrina's ass cheeks. "Now you are about to get a taste of the cock you hate so much!", Liv then slid hee thirteen inch shaft into her sister's asshole. "All the girls at school always talked about how much you liked it up your ass...tell me...how do I feel?".

"Ahhh...ahh...I...ahhh...will...ahhh...not give...ahhh ahh mmm...in...ahhhhhh" , Sabrina moaned as she felt how hard Liv was inside her. Her tight ass expanded so far to accommodate the huge mass.

"I think you are enjoying yourself more than you are willing to admit. Let me tell you I can handle a cock better than a man ever could and you are about to see why!", Liv then thrusted her entire length down Sabrina's asshole while she wrapped her forearm around her sister's neck in a chokehold position.

"Ahhh ahh I ahhh ahh mmm ahhh ahh gonna cum ahhhhhh", Sabrina moaned as she came all over her dress in a spectacular display. Despite all her talk, her sexual stamina seemed to burn out rather rapidly.

"I knew you couldn't resist me!", Liv cried out in pleasure as she dumped her load inside her sister's ass. Semen overflowed from her hole and dropped out onto the tiles below. Liv then released her grip on her sister and stood up over her. Despite what she had said earlier she was still exhausted, and that last orgasm zapped away all the energy she had left. "Okay Sabrina...you are going to tell me where this 'Freya' is keeping my friends whether you want to or not".

Sabrina who was still laying on the payment chucked in response, "Like I'd ever tell you".

Liv placed one hand on her hip as she looked down upon her sister, "Oh I think you will if you want to receive your payment from your master".

"Fu fu fu. Fine I'll show you how to get there if only to see the look on your stupid slutty face when Freya has her way with you. It'll really match your collar quite nicely".

Liv placed two of her fingers on the metal collar, that for the time being was permanently bound to her neck. It certainly presented a challenge to engage Freya he'd on without the force at her disposal. The best she could do was wait until tomorrow. At least that way she could rest up and heal some of her wounds.

The Futa then picked up a piece of her tattered clothing and used it to bind Sabrina's hands before leading her back to her ship that they had parked about a mile away. The elder sister did give Liv quite an earful along the way, so by the time they had arrived at the ship Liv used another piece of cloth to gag her mouth and stop her never ending rants. To cap it off she threw her in one of the spare slave cages that they had brought along.

By the time Liv locked Sabrina up and sat in the captain's chair she could already see the sun starting to rise. "Dawn already huh? Well better get some sleep in now before the big day". Liv then rested her eyes and relaxed her shoulders, finally allowing herself to sleep after a long and grueling night for much more laid ahead for her to overcome.


	27. Day 220: Mandalorian Honor

Day 220

Ahsoka and Satine were sitting on the bridge of their ship in orbit above the icy world of Carlac. The Togruta Queen turned towards the former Duchess and asked, "You are sure the Death Watch are here right? I hope they are as willing to meet us as you claim Satine". Ahsoka looked down upon the planet, "I brought some guards along with us for security and Asajj told me she packed some stuff for the environment".

"I am sure, Ahsoka", Satine reassured as she pretended to be looking at the planet for a moment. When in actuality she was looking at the Togruta's hard on which caused her to elicit a light blush.

"Good", Ahsoka replied. "I'll be sure that you are rewarded when we return if this all goes smoothly. Now let's check in with our lovely Prime Minister". Ahsoka waved for Satine to follow her while she fixed her loincloth over her member. As they continued into the ship's lounge they found Ventress sitting on one of the sofas with her legs crossed. "I hope you are ready for this girls. Something about these Mandalorian warriors just puts me on edge", Ventress said as she eyed Ahsoka in her revealing gi standing in front of her. "Well I have a few presents for you two as well". Asajj then pulled out three fur coats with matching heeled boots. "The blue one is for you my Queen. The red is for Satine and the black is for me".

"Oh my, I didn't know that you had such great taste", Satine said as she touched the fabric with her palm. She was looking at Asajj as she found herself amazed at how much Asajj knew her way around fashion.

Ahsoka slid into her coat and closed the buttons up the middle in order to secure it. The fur covering also included a custom made hood that fit perfectly over her montral horns. There were even little pom poms at the tips. "Yes I have to agree with Satine", Ahsoka said to Ventress. "You surely outdid yourself, these are very cute". Ahsoka then sat down with her legs spread apart in a relaxed position as she tried on her boots. Underneath her jacket she was still dressed in her normal attire, so directly across the room Satine was given a direct view up the skirt of the fur coat and by extension of the Togruta's manhood.

Satine blushed once more and leaned against the back of the couch. She slowly placed her hand into her pants and rubbed herself. "Ahh ahh soo big ahh ahh ahh mmm ahh", she whispered as she was now getting wet from the sight of Ahsoka's manhood.

Ahsoka remained blissfully unaware of Satine's actions as she finished tying her laces and laid back on the sofa, crossing her legs in the process and thus obscuring Satine's view. "So Ventress tells me that Visla is likely to be uncooperative to our efforts while you sister will be somewhat more sympathetic?". Ventress nodded her head as she too finished dressing herself, "We may need you to distract the former governor while we rally your sister to our cause".

Satine was just finishing getting dressed. "Right sounds like a plan. Shall we get underway?", she said as she was still blushing. She knew that this meeting was the first chance for her to meet her sister in years.

"Yes we shall", Ahsoka replied as she then hailed the pilot to land the luxury vessel of the Zygerrian Queen near the Mandalorian camp. Ahsoka, Ventress and Satine then left the ship and stepped into the brisk outdoors with two Zygerrian guards standing behind them. The place seemed calm when suddenly several glowing lights appeared in the sky. Upon closer inspecting it was in fact the exhaust from Mandalorian jet packs. Before they knew it they were surrounded by a group of at least eight, seemingly female, warriors.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the duchess of Mandalore. What do I owe for the pleasure of this visit?". The leader then took off her helmet to reveal herself to be Bo-Katan. "It's been ages since we had last seen each other".

"Bo, you haven't change a bit", Satine said as Bo-Katan walked up to her and kissed her sister on the lips. Satine moaned into the kiss which caused Ahsoka and Asajj to be somewhat aroused at the sight of two women embracing each other.

Ahsoka placed a hand on her hip and licked her lips at the sight of Bo-Katan. "So this is your sister Satine? Well she's certainly got a bit more meat on her bones than you do that's for sure". Ventress on the other hand shook her head in an effort to shake off the attraction, "Well...umm we didn't quite come here for a family reunion. You promised you could help lend your support to the Zygerrian Empire". Ventress' ice blue eyes flared right at Bo.

"Yes of course, right this way", Bo-Katan said as she lead the way towards their camp.

Ahsoka and Ventress exchanged a look with one another before they and Satine followed Bo down the cold icy path toward their Mandalorian encampment. The cool brisk air sent shivers across the Togruta's legs as she walked, to put it plainly she wasn't really accustomed to colder weather. Eventually they arrived at their destination.

But suddenly, Bo pressed a button on her wrist and a net appeared out of nowhere and landed upon both Ahsoka and Ventress. Satine gasped at the sight of the trap, completely caught off guard by her sister's actions. 

"What are you doing, Bo?", Satine asked, she was looking at her sister.

"Don't mind me, sis. But I need to test this girl right here", Bo responded as she waved her hand as a signal for her female troops to take them.

Ahsoka struggled against the net as she reached for her lightsaber concealed underneath her coat. "You'll regret betraying us Bo. I don't take kindly to snakes". Ventress also growled in anger, "I knew something smelled off about you".

"Oh please", Bo said as she was pressed a button once again on her wrist to activate the net's electrical feature.

Ahsoka and Ventress cried out in pain as bolts of electricity coursed through their bodies. Within mere moments both the Togruta and the Dathormirian were knocked out cold. Ahsoka's lightsaber rolled out of her palm and into the snow beneath them as her world turned black.

"Take my sister to Visla. Take this girl into my tent while this one goes to the other tent with our other guest", Bo ordered as the troops nodded their heads and took Ventress to Bo's tent, Ahsoka went to the other tent while Satine went to their boss's tent.

Eventually Ahsoka woke up from her unconscious state on the floor inside one of the tents. Her hands were bound behind her back and her lightsabers were no where to be found. She was however still dressed in her coat at least. She looked around the room frantically to see what she could do to escape when suddenly she heard someone entering under the tarp of the tent.

"Well It's been awhile huh, Ahsoka", said the voice of a young man as he walked towards her and took a knee.

Ahsoka's eyes widened as she saw that it was in fact Lux kneeling down right in front of her. She hadn't seen him since she had gone was Padme behind enemy lines nearly two years ago. "Lux!? What are you doing here? Get me out of this! And where are my lightsabers?".

"I could ask you the same question. Where have you been for two years. We all thought that you were dead. As for your Lightsabers, I don't know. And I can't untie you because we are under the supervision of Bo's guards." Lux told her as he helped the Togruta look around. Ahsoka quickly spotted the female Death Watch member that was tasked with watching both of them. One of the female guards pointed her gun at them.

"That's quite enough, Miss Kryze's orders are that you are to meet with her not go into a full and detailed conversation."

Ahsoka glared at the death watch member until she eventually left them alone before turning her attention back toward Lux. "It's a long story and I really don't know how to explain it. All you need to know is that I am no longer with the Republic and the Jedi. They abandoned me....to well slavery". Ahsoka felt hurt just saying the words. It had been a while since she reflected on her past. "But you shouldn't be here either! The death Watch are dangerous. I came here seeking their aid and they betrayed me. I assume something similar happened with you?".

"You don't understand what I have been going through Ahsoka. I want the separatists to pay for the death of my mother. I want justice for Dooku's crimes", Lux said for as far as he knew this was the only way for him to get his revenge. "The Mandalorians and I share a common goal".

"But this isn't the way to do it. The Mandalorians won't listen to you unless you show them you have what it takes to lead them. That's why you have to help me against Visla and Bo. Once they are rained in I promise I'll help you kill the Count". Ahsoka continued to plead with Lux and as she did she realized how much of a threat the Count posed to her and her empire if he got wind of what was happening. It would definitely be in her best interest to have him eliminated for her own reasons as well.

"You're a Jedi and Jedi don't kill unless the have to", Lux said as he stood up and started to walk away.

Ahsoka squirmed to sit up right as she struggled to call Lux back to her, "But Lux wait! I'm not a Jedi....not anymore. I'm no longer bound by their code".

"Don't move", The female Death Watch member pointed her gun at Ahsoka. Lux continued walking away because he believed that this was the only way.

Ahsoka continued to call out to Lux as her emotions boiled over. She channeled all the energy she could into her hands and used the force to shatter the rope bonding them. She then used the force to pull the female Nite Owl to her, before subsequently getting her in a chokehold and knocking her out. "There now it's just you and me".

"Ahsoka? How are you doing that?", Lux asked, with a shocked expression. He was stunned at how strong Ahsoka was. He knew that she was talented but he never imagined she was this powerful. He walked back over to her just to hear her out. "Okay, you got my attention but only for a moment."

"I'm stronger with the force now than I've ever been before. Since leaving the Jedi I've been able to carve my own path with my own strength and passions. Help us....help me get these Mandalorians to see my way and then join me", Ahsoka's eyes pleaded with Lux for his understanding.

"As long I can get justice for my mother's death then I will join your alliance", Lux said as he was looking at the knocked out owl that Ahsoka had efficiently dealt with.

"You have my word Lux. I promise you that". Ahsoka said as she now stood completely upright over the Mandalorian while she focused her attention squarely on Lux. The knocked out guard had a direct line of sight up the skirt of her fur coat. Ahsoka then leaned in and kissed Lux on the lips, "And believe me...you'll get more than just revenge if you stuck with me".

Lux was taken aback by Ahsoka's flirtations. "Is that so? And what exactly would I get if I were to tag along with you?", Lux pondered with a sly undercurrent in his tone.

Ahsoka smiled as she grabbed Lux's hand and pulled him closer to her, "Why don't I give you a sample of what's to come right now?". Lux let a small smirk befall his face in response, "Show me what you got Ahsoka".

The Togruta wasted no time in taking the initiative as she kissed Lux once again but only this time she gripped the back of his neck tightly and shoved her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues wrestled with lust as Ahsoka lightly moaned into their embracing kiss. As they continued to share their passion with one another each one of them began to feel themselves becoming increasingly aroused.

Ahsoka second to take things to the next level as she she lowered herself into a squatting position so that her head was level with Lux's crotch. "I bet he's feeling lonely as of late. Why don't I give him a little greeting?". Ahsoka then undid Lux's pants buckle which caused his trousers to fall down to the floor. His member then sprung forth right in for my of her face.

It was about six inches in length give or take, barely half as long as Ahsoka's own. The tip was a light pink and there was a matching bush or pubic hair at the base of the shaft. His balls however were a lot bigger than she thought they'd be, especially considering their relative size in comparison to his length. The cock was already throbbing with at energy. There was no doubt the young son of the late Mina Bonteri was really getting into this.

Ahsoka then looked up at Lux, "Someone seems to be more happy to see me than they are willing to admit. Why don't I give you a proper introduction?". Ahsoka then wrapped her purple lips around the tip before sliding nearly the entire length down her throat in one fell swoop.

Lux let out a soft grunt of pleasure as the Togruta went to town. "Ahsoka....I had no idea....that....you......ahh!", the young man struggled to get his words out clearly as Ahsoka induced such a stimulating sense of pleasure throughout his body. "You really know how to blow a guy's cock don't you Ahsoka?", Lux said teasingly.

Ahsoka simply continued to bob her head back and forth along Lux's hardened shaft while she snaked her hands beneath its base in order to fondle and toy with his plump testicles. Ahsoka could sense that he was seriously backed up and had denied himself any kind of release for a quite a while. As a result he was already close to his limit.

Lux's expression melted with lust as his pleasure and arousal overtook his emotions. Before he knew it he found himself moaning out in satisfaction as semen shot out from his penis, before being quickly and efficiently devoured by the orange skin Togruta who was laying in wait.

When he finished his climax he fell back into the one of the chairs in order to catch his breath and regain his composure. Meanwhile Ahsoka licked her lips clean as she stood back up a few feet away from the downed Mandalorian. "So what'd did you think Lux? Not bad huh? It's the new and improved me".

Lux looked up over at Ahsoka with his breath still heavy, "You're really something Ahsoka. You've sure changed a lot since I last saw you back on Raxus. But at your core you still seem.......like you".

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "Of course I'm like myself Lux. I'm me silly. Also by the way that little blowjob I did for you was just a warm up. I'm still down for another round if you are up for it".

Lux thought for a moment before responding, "I don't know Ahsoka....what if we get caught?".

Ahsoka placed a hand on her hip and another on her forehead, "Seriously Lux? Did you not see how I handled this bucket head before? I can handle myself".

Lux still shied away, "I don't know Ahsoka".

The Togruta could sense that he was going to continue denying her unless she spurred him on, "You know Lux that moan of yours before....back when you came? It was kinda cute. Even though you sounded like a girl".

"What is that supposed to mean?", Lux said sounding a little flustered.

"I'm saying you sounded weak like you are right now. Take some initiative instead of being so submissive and gloomy", Ahsoka could tell that she was getting under his skin.

"It's not like that Ahsoka....it's just I don't know...", Lux tried to explain himself but before he could say anything else the nite owl who Ahsoka had previously dealt with suddenly leaped up from the ground and grabbed Ahsoka in a tight hold. "Time for some payback bitch!".

The Mandalorian then lifted Ahsoka over her head before slammed her head first into the ground behind her. Lux, now pants-less, charged the Night Owl immediately but was met with a sturdy kick to his abdomen for his attempt and was subsequently swatted aside.

Ahsoka was still on the ground dazed from the last attack, "Ooooowww.....my head". But the Mandalorian wasted no time gripping her lekku and pulling back on them forcing her onto her knees. "Jeez......fuck that hurts!". 

"Oh really it does? Then you are gonna love this you little Togruta slut!", she then pulled out a long vibroblade from her boot and aimed directly at her. Ahsoka managing to regain some of her sense blinded fired off a force blast behind her, which knocked the Mandalorian backwards. However it didn't stop her from slicing downward with the knife as she fell, just managed to slice Ahsoka's coat at the seems. 

Ahsoka flipped back into an upright position as she struggled to clear her head of both a mild concussion while also trying to fight through her dulled senses as a result of the savage attack on her sensitive head tails. Her torn fur coat fell to the floor around her as it was no longer wearable, this Ahsoka now stood in her revealing blue outfit that she had on underneath. The Mandalorian on the other hand seemed to recover far more quickly than she did. "Aw is some one feeling a little winded?", she mocked as she shot a cable out from her wrist than wrapped around Ahsoka's waist.

"What the!?", Ahsoka exclaimed as she felt herself being tug toward the Night owl before she felt a sharp slap across the face. "You're gonna regret making a fool out of me!". Ahsoka looked at her, as she stared directly into the visor. "You sure about that?". The Togruta then punched her as hard as she could in the head with a force enhanced strike. The resulting impact shattered the helmet's visor and knocked it straight off her head. 

With her head now exposed Ahsoka could make out what she looked like. She possessed relatively tan skin and shirt dark hair, she would be attractive if she wasn't trying to kill her".

"That does it whore", snarled the Night Owl as she pressed a button on her wrist which sent a current of electricity through the cable that was ensnared around Ahsoka. As a result the orange skinned Togruta cried out in agony before getting socked in the face by the Mandalorian, thus returning the favor from her previous blow. 

Ahsoka fell to the floor face first before slowly starting to lift herself up. However before she could manage to do so the Night Owl placed her boot on her back while she held her vibroblade in a reverse grip. "Time to die!". She then stabbed downward at Ahsoka for the finishing blow but before she could follow through a blaster bolt went screaming through her skull, killing her instantly.

It was Lux. He had recovered from the Mandalorian's attack and used his concealed weapon to end the threat. After holstering his weapon he ran over to Ahsoka to make sure she was alright. "Ahsoka....are you.....", before he could finish his sentence he caught sight of something quite surprising. Now that Ahsoka was no longer wearing her coat and was instead dressed her revealing blue gi, Lux was granted a much more comprehensive view of her lewd body.

From her enhanced breasts and heart shaped behind. From her figure's curves to her perfectly smooth orange skin. Only there was thing present that he wasn't expecting. Since Ahsoka's loincloth only covered her front end as she laying face down, her privates were both completely exposed. Her tight juicy pussy was there an accounted for as well was her massive twelve inch she-cock that she had implanted within her.

Lux found himself at a loss for words, "Ahsoka....you......you have a.......you have a dick!". Ahsoka pushed herself back onto her knees, before dragging herself into a nearby makeshift sofa. As she removed the Mandalorian's cable she explained, "Lux....I didn't know how to tell you this, but I guess I've got no other choice. It all started almost year ago when I was on a mission with my Master to free the people of Kiros. Seemed like another normal day for us in this war, except for the part about me dressing up as a slave. Tch.....If only it had stayed as me dressing up. Instead things went horribly wrong. My Master was killed and the mission was a complete failure. But in some twisted fate I was spared. It was the force's will I guess. Either way I was forced into slavery. For months they broke me down until I was nothing but a personal plaything to the Zygerrian Queen. Nobody ever came to help me".

Lux just stood there absolutely stunned by what he was hearing. He had no clue how to react.

Ahsoka then continued, "During that time I realized I had to take my fate into my own hands and carve my own way forward. Eventually I had this penis implanted in me by the Zygerrian scientists to make me a more effective sex slave. But for me it Kent more than that. It showed me how unique my situation was and how independent I was going to have to become to survive. Having this penis made me feel stronger like I could be the one in control for once instead of always being forced to submit to other's whims. Eventually I rose through the ranks and overcame challenge after challenge and was rewarded with the throne. Now I'm doing what I can develop a society separate from the Republic and Confederacy. A society that you can be a part of".

Lux remained in front of Ahsoka, taking in everything she said. "Wow....I mean that's a lot. I had no idea that you had been through so much. I'm sorry that things turned out this way for you".

Ahsoka shook her head in response, "Don't be. All that matters is that I'm here now and so are you. We should be living here in the moment and not in the past".

Lux let out a light chuckle, "Well I guess you are right about that....still I can't believe you a dick that's bigger than mine".

Ahsoka giggled, "What's wrong Lux? You jealous?". Ahsoka moved her loincloth aside to let her member spring forth. "Why don't you come see for yourself? Don't worry you don't have to worry about me fucking you with it better than you could ever duck me".

Lux arched an eyebrow as he took a few steps closer, "Is that a challenge Ahsoka? I believe we were in the middle of just getting to greet each other when that Mando interrupted. Why don't we pick up where we left off?". 

Ahsoka smiled at Lux's attempts at flirting with her, "You always were blunt and to the point Lux. Very well....I'll give you a taste of my pussy if that's what you want so badly". The Togruta then pulled both her legs up and used her hands to hold her legs near her head by gripping the bottom of her fee. She was now spread wide open for Lux.

"Don't act like you don't want this", Lux responded humorously as he gripped Ahsoka's ball sac and pushed it up and out of the way in order to create an open path to her womanhood. "These are quite heavy Ahsoka.....have you been feeding your cock properly?", Lux's asked as he placed the tip of his member between the lips of Ahsoka's vagina.

Ahsoka just smirked in response, "Oh you have no idea". 

Lux then thrusted his way into the Togruta until he couldn't go any further. "You're so tight Ahsoka...like ridiculously". He then started to move his hips rather slowly and erratically to move his penis back and forth.

Ahsoka tilted her head and laughed slightly, "What are you doing Lux? Who taught you to fuck a girl like that?".

Lux let out an embarrassed chuckle, "Well its funny you say that because...well this is my first time doing this".

Ahsoka's eyes widened, "You mean your a virgin? Well, I can't say I'm really all that surprised. After all I was one also not so long ago. Your just lucky to have me be your first. Now try moving your hips in a more regular sustained rhythm".

"Like this?", Lux asked as he started to follow Ahsoka's instructions.

"Yeah......ah.....there you go. Now you are maximizing...oooooo....what you can do with that dick of yours", Ahsoka said admit some soft moans. Lux's balls started to produce audible slaps as they ran up against Ahsoka's crotch.

"You seem to be enjoying this a little more", Lux said.

Ahsoka licked her lips as she felt her body heating up. "You are definitely doing a better job. But still you are missing something. I know.....try playing with my tits a little!".

Lux leaned in as he continued to thrust over and over. He pushed the fabric containing Ahsoka's boobs aside to let them hang free. Now that he was so close he could tell that they were definitely bigger than before. But what he didn't know was that both of Ahsoka's nipples were pierced with each housing a respective one inch golden ring. "You didn't tell me you got your nipples pierced to", Lux said as he messaged both breasts.

"Yeah....ahh......that....was....ooooo......hunnnh.....a detail I left out before". Ahsoka could feel herself getting closer but she knew that there had to be another level Lux could take her to. "I don't know what other.....ahhh.....advice to give you.....Lux".

The young man locked eyes with the Togruta before responding, "Oh I think I have an idea". Lux moved one of his hands down Ahsoka's abdomen until he reached her throbbing cock. "You just require some extra stimulation with your friend here". Lux then started to stoke Ahsoka's throbbing orange member. 

"Ahhhhhhh!........Lux.......I....didn't think you......ooooo.......fuah.......would...ah.....want to touch it", Ahsoka was almost there any she knew it.

Lux smiled as he continued to simultaneously thrust into Ahsoka, fondle her pierced breasts and stroke her meaty cock. "You thought I'd be scared? Ahsoka...I hate to break it you but I'm not gonna let myself get intimidated my some girl with a big dick between her legs". He then pulled back as far as he could with his crotch before shoving his entire length into the Togruta.

"LUX!....AHHH!!!.....FUCKKKK!!!......I'M CUMMING!", Ahsoka then tilted her head backwards in ecstasy as she underwent a powerful orgasm. Semen shot straight up from her cock and into the air while the floodgates of her vagina allowed large quantities of fluids and love juice to coat Lux's energetic member, who was also cumming at the same time and releasing his load directly into Ahsoka.

By the time it was all over Ahsoka was laying across Lux's lap while he gently stroked her lekku. "So Ahsoka how did I do?", Lux said as he continued to caress her. Ahsoka just looked up at him and grinned, "Not bad".

Lux let out a small chuckle, "Well then...I'll just have to tag along with you once we get out of this situation. I'm sure with enough practice I'll have you begging to never leave my side".

Ahsoka laughed, "Now you are just being a comedian. Speaking of getting out of this situation we should probably try and bust my friends out of this camp and maybe get Visla and Bo to see things our way before everything is said and done. What do you say?".

Lux nodded his head in agreement and headed outside with Ahsoka in order to complete her mission.

Meanwhile about twenty minutes earlier Ventress woke up on the ground in Bo's tent. Like Ahsoka she had her hands bound behind her back in order to restrain her. The leader of the Nite Owls was sitting in a chair in a corner of the tent. Asajj then fixed her icy blue eyes on her, "What's your game here Kryze?".

"Oh, I wanted to test both you and that Togruta girl. You know I never had fun with a Darthomirian chick before and I hear that they can cum like crazy", Bo said as she was got up from her chair and grabbed Asajj's chin in order to make her look up at her.

"Is that really all you want? Then we don't you untie me and see how you fare against me without your Mandalorian tricks", Asajj taunted as she shook her head free from Bo's grasp.

"Ohhh I love the way you talk dirty", Bo said as she grinned. The Mandalorian clearly had some dirty thoughts running through her head.

"You have no idea Kyrze. No one ever crosses me and walks away to talk about it. Now are you gonna own up and face me for real?", Ventress asked as she clenched her fists behind her back.

"Ohh, you would just love that wouldn't you....", Bo said as she licked her lips.

Ventress arched her brow. "What are you talking about? You think you're so scary don't you", Ventress taunted.

"I do not my dear", Bo said as she started to remove her armor in front of her.

Ventress eyed Bo's figure as she stripped down, "Maybe I'm gonna enjoy this more than I had thought". She then licked her lips in anticipation.

Bo grinned as she removed her pants and underwear. "Oh you're in for a surprise." She said as she turned around to show Ventress something that she would most definitely want.

Ventress' eyes nearly bulged out of her head when Bo turned around. To her complete surprise the Mandalorian was packing a veiny seven inch manhood. The untamed cock was just hanging freely and to match with them were a set of balls far larger than you would expect. Each testicle was rivaling the proportions of a fruit individually. "Got to say you know how to surprise someone Kryze. Tell me who else knows about your little friend? Are you even a woman at all?", Asajj taunted the Nite Owl slyly.

Bo chuckled as she kissed Ventress on the lips. "Want to find out for yourself?", she said as she untied Ventress.

"Alright girl, I'll play this game with you", Asajj said as knelt down in front of Bo, eyeing her member in the process. She then cupped her massive testicles in each of her palms and lifted them up in order to get a view as to what was lurking behind them. To the Dathomirian's surprise the Mandalorian didn't possess a womanhood whatsoever.

"As you can see. I was born with a dick but not a pussy." Bo said as she moaned when she felt Ventress's finger rubbing her balls.

Ventress arched her brow, "Quite the unique specimen indeed. Now why don't I give you a little greeting?". Asajj then squeezed one of Bo's balls while she sucked on the other. At the same time she slipped two of her fingers into the Mandalorian's ass.

"Hmph mmmm", Bo hummed as she found herself rubbing Ventress head while she felt Ventress's tongue.

Ventress purred as Bo's shockingly soft hands rubbed her bald scalp. In response she squeezed her balls harder and slipped her fingers deeper into her ass. "You seem to be enjoying this. When I am through with you, you'll be begging to join our empire. Satine was confident you'd lend your support but perhaps you just needed to be persuaded first?". Ventress ran her tongue along Bo's shaft before wrapping her purple lips around the tip. There was still a layer of foreskin covering the head so the former Sith inserted her tongue into the small opening in order to further stimulate the shemale.

"Ahhh she said that ahhh ahhh oh yes ahhh ahhh fuah ahhhh", Bo moaned as she rocked her hips while thrusting her dick inside of Ventress's mouth.

Ventress continued to bob her head back and forth until the Nite Owl's foreskin had been entirely peeled back. She was now able to freely circle her tongue around the large pink tip. Asajj continued to play around with Bo as she licked away and squeezed her balls harder and harder. She had also now inserted four of her fingers inside her behind as well. She was sure that she could push her over the edge with just a little more effort. So in that moment she pushed the entirety of the cock with its bulging veins down her throat. Compared to Ahsoka's size this would be child's play.

"Ahhh ahh I'm.....gonna cum!!!", Bo exclaimed as she unleashed a full load.

Ventress swallowed the shot of semen as it slid down her throat. Is was warm, and salty. Asajj then pulled her head back and licked off the remaining cum from Bo's shaft. "What do you think? I think you enjoyed that quite a bit. Join us and I promise there's a lot more where that came from. Besides I'm sure your sister is eager to see you". Ventress then lightly kissed Bo's tip.

"I'll say and you got yourself a deal", Bo said as she got dressed and grinned at the idea of having Ventress go to town on her dick again.

"Good then there is just the matter of dealing with that pesky Visla. My guess is that he is attempting to have his way with your sister right now. I say we pull up on this supposed superior of yours and relieve him of duty". Ventress stood up in front of Bo and looked her dead in the eyes while she still playfully teased the Nite Owl's testicles.

"With pleasure. I have always had some issues with his leadership of the Death Watch anyway. It's time he recognizes true strength", Bo said as she was looking at her trusted troops and they all nodded their heads in agreement with her.

"Good to hear it. I have no doubt Ahsoka has already made her move as well. Now show us the way to this Pre Visla so that we can put this whole incident behind us". As Asajj finished talking she picked up her lightsabers from one of the nearby tables, it would be unwise to forget them.

"Right this way, vixen", Bo said as she slapped Asajj on the ass.

Ventress smirked with a sly grin across her face before following Bo to Pre Visla's encampment. As they traveled through the snow she noticed Ahsoka and a boy approaching from the opposite direction.

"I presume that is Empress?", Bo questioned.

Ventress eyed Bo, "You would be correct in your assessment. So long as you demonstrate your loyalty you have nothing to fear from us. So take care you don't underestimate her".

"Deal", Bo said as she was licking her lips underneath her helmet and continued leading them to Pre Visla's tent.

Ahsoka and Lux reached the tent at the same time Ventress and Bo did. All four of them were now standing directly outside where Visla and Satine were. Ahsoka turned towards Ventress and they both nodded their heads. The Togruta then turned toward Bo, "So have you finally decided to join us? I'm sure your sister will be happy to hear it. If so defeating this Visla is up to you. Correct me if I am wrong but only the strongest shall lead a clan of Mandalorians...isn't that right?".

"Correct on both accounts", Bo said as she grinned and placed her hand on her blaster.

Ahsoka took a step forward through the snow and pushed the tarp guarding the entrance to the tent aside. With a clear view of the interior the group saw Satine tied up against one of the posts in a dazed state. Her face also looked rather bruised and her clothes were tattered. The Togruta looked towards the back of the room that was still cloaked in shadow. "Show yourself Visla!", she exclaimed as she cautiously reached for her lightsaber.

"You think you're a match for me?", Visla taunted as he was getting ready to shoot Ahsoka in the head. Then there was the sound of a blaster going off but it wasn't from Pre Visla. Bo was the one that made the shot which resulted in a blast hitting Pre Visla in the shoulder.

"A true Mandalorian doesn't hide from their enemies", Bo said.

Ahsoka took a step back, now fully prepared to let Bo handle the situation. Visla on the other hand growled in frustration. "You want to fight girl!? So be it!", Visla exclaimed as he ignited his dark saber and charged toward Bo. As he closed the distance he faked the Nite Owl out by side stepping and activating the flamethrowers in his gauntlet.

Bo ducked and fired off a grapple that latched on to his right hand that was holding the dark saber. Then she pulled the saber towards the gauntlet which caused Visla to slice his own weapon, stopping the flames. Bo then darted towards Visla before she twisted his arm.

This caused him to drop the saber onto the ground below. She then headbutted him in the face with her helmet still on which caused him to bleed and likely induced a mild concussion. She then grabbed the saber and ignited it before she pointed it at Visla's throat. "Yield!", Bo ordered.

"Never. You'll have to finish me!", Visla said with conviction. He never imagined that Bo-Katan had become so skilled as to best him so easily. To put it bluntly he had been humiliated completely.

"Very well", Bo said as she brought the saber up and cut his head off in one fell swoop.

Ashoka's eyes widened in that moment. "Impressive. I wasn't sure you had it in you. You are quite different from your sister".

"Thanks. Now, as for you", Bo said as she grabbed ahold of Ahsoka and played with her ass. "I think that we need to sign something that doesn't require pen or paper."

"Oh is that so?", Ahsoka said as she arched her white eyebrow mark as her member hardened beneath her coat. "What do you have in mind?".

Bo looked at Lex for a moment. "This is not for little boys to see", she said as her way of implying that she didn't like men watching her have sex or being a part of it whatsoever.

Lux shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "You always had your ways set in stone Bo. Very well". Lux then untied Satine and he helped her to her feet. He then helped her to exit the tent along with Ventress. The bald Dathomirian turned back as they exited, "We'll meet you back at the ship".

Bo blew Ventress a kiss as she left with the others. "So, now we're alone", she said as she kissed Ahsoka and once again began playing with her ass.

Ahsoka pulled away momentarily, "You sure like to get right to the point don't you? And you seem to have taken quite a liking to my butt". Ahsoka slapped her apposing butt cheek before leaning in once more and pressing her dark lips against Bo's. If this Mandalorian wanted to play then she was gonna get a full course. The Togruta then inserted her tongue into Bo's mouth while at the same gripping the back of her head. Her manhood started to harden as well as it pressed against the Nite Owl.

"Mmmmm mmmmm", Bo hummed as she reached for the bulge in Ahsoka's cloak and rubbed it.

Ahsoka purred as she felt Bo's touch, the Togruta then pulled away so that she was a few steps back from Bo. "I'll give you the pleasure of seeing my body without all this pesky fabric. Knowing you I'm sure you'll get quite excited". Ahsoka undid the buttons of the coat and opened it up revealing the outline of her she-cock through her blue translucent loincloth. "Like what you see? Don't be too rough with him". As Ahsoka eyed Bo she noticed something odd about her expression, almost as if she was hiding something of her own.

'Oh yes ma'am", Bo said as she dropped to her knees and started licking Ahsoka's dick. Based on her eagerness she was most certainly enjoying it. Then she started sucking on it as she was rubbing her own bulge.

Ahsoka bit down on her lip and messaged her breast softly as she purred with pleasure. Bo certainly knew her way around a cock. The Togruta then looked down at her and saw that she too was rubbing a bulge in her nether regions. "It seems....ahh......that you are packing a friend between your legs as well".

"Indeed I am", Bo said as she licked the tip of Ahsoka's manhood.

"Is that so? You'll have to.....ahh.....show it to me sometime if you are gonna be a part of my empire", Ahsoka said seductively as she clenched her behind and squeezed down harder on her tit.

"Yeah", Bo said as she unzipped her pants to reveal her dick before she then rubbed her member against the Togruta's. "Ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh yours is bigger than mine ahhhh!!".

"That's true. It's only to be expected from my perfect body. Hmmm....How much you would you like to feel the power of mighty shaft?", Ahsoka taunted as she rubbed her member against Bo's with great tenacity. Although the Nite Owl's balls were plump her length was barely more than half of Ahsoka's. The Togruta had no doubt in the strength of her cock.

"Mmmm yes ahhhh please ahhhh I'll do anything!!", Bo moaned as she was finding herself getting weak in the knees for Ahsoka's dick.

A smile then befell Ahsoka's face as bent Bo over the back end of one of the nearby makeshift sofas. Once she had done so she pulled the Mandalorian's pants down to reveal her plump rear. The Togruta then inserted the tip of her bulbous cock between the two ass cheeks.

"Ahhh ahhh mmm ahhhh ahhh ahhh pleasure mee ahhhh ahhh mistress", Bo moaned as she felt Ahsoka thrusting into her ass. "You're so big!".

Ahsoka pushed further and further as more and more of her member was swallowed up within Bo. The sound of the Togruta's balls echoing throughout the night were loud and pronounced.

"Ahhh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh so good ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahhhhhh", Bo moaned.

"I know right. I can tell how much you are loving this". Ahsoka leaned in so that she was pressing her bosom against Bo's back while she wrapped her arms around her to feel the Mandalorian's breasts. While at the same she slid her member inside Bo as deep as it could go. "At my side you'll have access to this deviant body at all times".

"Ahhh ahhh yes ahhh ahhh I will join you ahhh ahhh more ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh!", Bo moaned as she felt her member getting harder with each thrust from Ahsoka.

Ahsoka laughed with pleasure as she increased the tenacity of her thrusts even more. "I'm glad you are so eager....ngh...so here's a little intiation present!". Ahsoka then released her steamy seed deep within Bo's ass. So much of her load ejaculated out to the point where it started to leak out from her hole. "You've got one tight ass that much is for sure".

"Ahhh ahhh ahh I am honored to be on the receiving end for a change", Bo said as she was panting from exhaustion.

"That's good to hear Bo. Now after you have composed yourself meet me back at the ship. You will accompany back to Zygerria. Make sure you have someone back hear in order to fill in the Mandalorians as to what is happening. There's plenty of space for them to situate back at the capital. I plan on making them an elite force in my military structure". Ahsoka then tucked her member back behind her loincloth and started to head toward the exit of the tent with her coat still unbuttoned.

"Of course mistress." Bo said as she grabbed her clothes and got dressed. She then addressed her lieutenant, Ursa Wren, to tell all the Mandalorian what had transpired. She then walked with Ahsoka back to the ship and she was looking at her ass along the way.

Ahsoka swayed her hips as she walked and the bottom of her ass cheeks were visible just below the edge of the coat. The Togruta's coat was only resting loosely on her shoulders at this point. It was amazing that the orange-skinned girl was still willing to show so much skin in the snow despite the the usually warmer climate that the species deals with.

Bo was starting to drool as started to realize how much she truly wanted Ahsoka. "I wish I could just dump my seed in that Togruta girl right now", she mumbled as she continued to watch her.

Ahsoka pretended she didn't hear anything as she kept walking forward. But then to taunt Bo further she dropped her lightsaber purposely onto the ground in front of her before proceeding to bend over to retrieve it. By doing so the Togruta's orange behind was pointing straight up. The coat was now only reaching as far as her lower back, with her entire butt and womanhood showing. Her balls were also visible clenched between her legs.

"Oh god!", Bo said as she grabbed Ahsoka's butt and pulled down her pants as she rammed her dick inside of Ahsoka. "Forgive but...ahhh...this torture."

Ahsoka nearly fell forwards from the force of Bo's thrust. "I see you just can't wait to have a shot at me huh? Well then....make sure it's worth my....ahh...while", Ahsoka said as she dug her palms into the snow covered ground and tightened her posture to prepare for Bo's assault.

"Ahhh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahhhhhh so tight ahhhhhh", Bo moaned as she thrusted harder and faster within the Togruta's orange ass.

Ahsoka's arms started to shake as she supported up her weight. "You certainly don't waste any...ahhh....time do....ngh...you?", Ahsoka said in between her purrs of pleasure. At this rate she would cum much faster than she had predicted.

Bo thrusted faster and harder and she even slapped Ahsoka heart shaped ass a few times to increase the pleasure. She then leaned forward to kiss Ahsoka on the neck.

Ahsoka moaned out in pleasure as Bo pummeled her behind. "You're a....ahhhh....lot bigger than you look! Fuah!", Ahsoka reeled her head upwards and arched her back as she felt herself nearing a climax.

"I ahhh....am full....ahhh.....of surprises.....ahhhh baby.....ahhh!!", Bo moaned as she was reaching her climax as well.

Ahsoka and Bo then both came at the exact same time. Ahsoka ejaculated semen down into the snow from her penis and fluid leaked out from her pussy. The Togruta was left panting and exhausted. The orgasm was far more significant than she had expected. As a result she fell face forward into the snow, with her legs feeling numb from the climax and the cold. "I'm gonna enjoy having you around".

"I am glad that you enjoyed this as much as I did. Have you ever thought about having kids to continue your legacy?", Bo asked as she placed her hand on Ahsoka's chest.

"I don't know, I haven't given it much thought. If that's what you want you are gonna have to show me how loyal you can be", Ahsoka responded as she licked her lips with lust. The Togruta was still unable to move.

"Oh I plan on that, baby", Bo said as she kissed Ahsoka.

Ahsoka returned the kiss and reciprocated with an equal amount of passion. After a few moments she extended her hand to Bo, "Mind lending me your strength? I'm still still a little out of it".

Bo smiled, "Sure, baby." She then helped the Togruta onto her feet.

The two then eventually made their way to the ship and Bo assisted Ahsoka in sitting down in her seat. Once everyone was settled in the party then departed back for their base of operations on Zygerria. As Ahsoka rested her eyes and began to dose off after a long day she found herself hoping that Liv's mission was achieving similar success.


End file.
